Prophetic Fate
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: After his victory over the Saiyan God Goku and sparing the Earth, Lord Beerus returns home to slumber for three years. As he sleeps, he has a vision of a woman. A woman that holds the future of the God of Destruction in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **1**_ – _**Prophetic Shock**_

Lord Beerus, the undisputed strongest in the universe, the destroyer god of the seventh universe, was enjoying his much desired slumber.

That Saiyan, Goku was it? Beerus was so sure that an arch rival worthy of his attention had finally presented himself but the Saiyan came up short. Goku may not even be in the same level as Beerus in power, his potential cannot be questioned.

The destroyer would look forward the day Goku would prove himself worthy of battle, and maybe perhaps Beerus' prestigious title as the God of Destruction.

The purple god tossed and turned in his bed, his ears twitching ever so slightly as he licked his lips. "Sushi..." Beerus purred.

No doubt he was thinking about his last meal. Oh how otherworldly it was! The taste of earthly dish...oh it was indescribable! Earth had so much delicacies to offer that the destroyer simply couldn't throw that chance away.

But something appeared in his gourmet dream. It was something...something odd to say the least. Beerus furrowed his brow and focused on this...vision?

The figure slowly took the form of a woman of some sort, a lovely one at that. What could this mean? Who was this maiden? So many questions yet so few answers. A strange symbol floated above her and it confused him.

It was unlike anything he has ever seen in his life as a god.

Just as the woman's identity could be revealed, his alarm bombs went off and Beerus placed his paw on his sensitive ears. Another on went off and he growled.

 _'Note to self. GET RID OF THESE DAMN THINGS!'_

Three more alarms went off but Beerus didn't budge. It would take more than that to rouse the mighty Beerus.

"Lord Beerus, time to wake up." Ah, his most trusted attendant, Whis.

No answer came and Whis whipped out a microphone. "You asked for this, Lord." Beerus swore he could hear the smirk forming on Whis' face.

The blaring of those infernal speakers blasted to life as Whis began his hellish banshee of a song. "LLOOO-HOOOO! UH NOPE THAT'S NOT-"

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I'M UP!" Beerus didn't want a repeat of the last song. "Oh so soft." He moaned as he got up from his bed.

In his groggy state, Beerus was not the most graceful. Even a drunk wasn't this clumsy. He tumbled from rock to rock until he landed on his butt right in front of Whis

"Whis. You've got to be joking. Three years?" Beerus licked his hand and wiped it on his head as other cats would do.

The said attendant merely sighed. "Yes, my lord. Need I remind you that it was you who set the alarms."

Beerus stretched his athletic body and felt the satisfaction of bones popping back into place. "Why did I do that?"

"Our little visit to earth." He couldn't see it but Whis rolled his eyes at his master's spontaneous memory loss.

"Ah, of course." Beerus cracked his neck and scratched his ear. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the Saiyans, would you?" The cat-god yawned and Whis summoned his staff.

Whis lightly clanged his staff on the ground as bright pyramids illuminated the room. A holographic image shows that Goku and Vegeta were training. "After our previous visit, it would seem that those two were training non-stop for round two."

Beerus smirked at this. "Hmph, I do hope they are much stronger when we return for earth's delicacies." At the mention of earth's extremely delicious confections, Whis smiled widely,

"Yes, but first I have prepared you a nice bath." Whis tapped his staff and the hologram disappeared.

Beerus scoffed. "I hate baths and you know it Whis." Sometimes Beerus can be such a child.

"Beerus the Destroyer of Noses."

Whis smirked as the cat strode past him with a towel slung over his shoulder, grumbling something about Whis' poor attempts at comedy again.

After his _soothing_ bath, Beerus was at his dining table with his bath robe on while Whis was serving him a feast. Though he was more concerned about that vision.

 _'Hmm, curious. Who was she? And that symbol, it's like nothing I've ever seen."_ Beerus rubbed his chin deep in thought and Whis took notice of this.

"Something wrong, Lord?" Whis said as he placed a plate of those tempura that chef was so kind to share the recipe.

"I had a vision, Whis." Beerus mumbled and placed those heavenly tempuras in his awaiting mouth.

"Don't tell me it's about another fight?" Whis really wanted to get back to earth and enjoy her foodly creations.

Beerus shook his head. "No no, this particular event is...different...and confusing."

Whis raised a questioning eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

The God of Destruction told Whis his vision. The woman, the symbol and everything he could recall. Whis was also curious. Why would his master have a vision about a woman? If history was to go by, Beerus was...not that popular with the ladies.

"Another premonition maybe?" Whis suggested while Beerus grunted in response.

"I can't say but maybe the oracle fish may know of this." Beerus jumped off his chair. "Come, Whis. It will all be explained shortly."

Beerus was in his fearsome attire and it made him look intimidating. He looked like an Egyptian god but lightyears beyond in terms of power. He was followed by Whis as they searched for the oracle.

"Oh Seer! Seer, where are you?!" Then something crashed beside them and they raised an amused brow.

"Let me guess, another god you wanna fight?" The fish said in a deadpan tone and Beerus sweatdropped.

"Not this time. It would seem Lord Beerus has had a vision about a certain maiden." Whis said and Seer tilted his head in curiosity.

After telling the oracle fish what Beerus had told him, Whis and Beerus waited for Seer to give his answer. He wasn't an oracle for nothing.

"You know, I seem to recall having prophesied that." Seer scratched his scaly head.

"Well? What did you see?" Beerus said impatiently.

"That you, oh great and powerful Beerus, would find a wife." That was a bombshell that Beerus and even Whis had never saw coming.

"Lies!" Beerus growled as he fired a ki blast at Seer.

"Hey! C'mon, it's what I saw and you probably saw it too!" Seer dodged a swipe from Beerus as the god chased that fake of an oracle. Him?! Find a wife?! He'd claw his own eyes out, boil them, and eat them first before that happens.

"Take that back or I'll turn you into fish sticks!" Beerus threw a Sphere of Destruction at Seer and he barely dodged it.

"Whis! A little help here!" Seer begged and Whis sighed. He was surprised that Seer had prophesied that his Lord would find his Lady.

"Lord Beerus, if you turn Seer into a delectable stick of crispy goodness, we won't be able to know who she is."

Beerus snarled but returned back to the ground after leveling his once beautiful home into a heap of rubble. Again.

"I still don't believe this. This is most likely a prophesy that you made up!" Beerus glared at Seer who returned it.

"Hey, my prophesy about the Super Saiyan God came true right, so why not this one?"

"Because it's absolutely absurd! Me?! Having a wife?!" Beerus pointed to himself for emphasis. "No one would _dare_ consider me!"

"Well, let's just ask around. It would probably benefit us if we at least know her identity." Whis suggested and Beerus sighed his consent.

"I must admit, I am a bit curious." He then crossed his arms with a pout. "But I won't be marrying her, am I clear?!"

Whis smirked and nodded. He called forth his staff and began looking for anything in the universe that would lead them to this...prophesied maiden. Kinda hard to believe that the hothead god would find a mate.

"Strange, I can't find anything about her. Maybe the symbol would bear fruit." He searched again as Beerus whistled and Seer taking off before the destroyer blows a gasket again.

"Hmm, I have one hit but it happens to be all the way across the universe in galaxy WD-2013 on planet 201. It's a planet similar to earth but with less technology." Whis said and Beerus nodded, jumping to his favorite tree.

"Huh, quite a dilemma, isn't it Whis?"

"Yes, though this is difficult to fathom." Whis swayed his legs back and forth as he sat on the other tree.

"Indeed and I presume you want to go there." Beerus didn't even need to think.

Whis smiled at his master. "Why of course! I would love to meet the future Misses God of Destruction." He teased and Beerus glared at him.

"Not a chance, Whis. Not in a million years."

"You're such a killjoy, you know that?" Whis stuck his tongue out and Beerus sweatdropped. This _was_ his teacher right?

Beerus got off his tree and walked to the lake. "Besides, I'm a god and if we even do get together, I'll just watch her wither away to dust."

"Well, it would be nice to know her name right? At least know who she is before you part."

"You might be right, but I must go alone. What kind of god would I be if you constantly follow me everywhere I go." Beerus chuckled and Whis just smiled.

"Lost and afraid?"

"Shut up."

"All right, Lord. If you are set in this endeavor, you may need a disguise. A walking cat might not sit well with the inhabitants." Whis said as Beerus groaned. What was wrong with his appearance anyway.

"Fine, fine. I'll suck it up." Beerus drooped his head in defeat as Whis tapped his staff to the ground. A light engulfed the mighty Beerus and when it died down, stood no longer the cat but the god.

Beerus was in human form and he looked quite handsome. His Egyptian-style clothes were gone and in their stead was a dark grey coat buttoned halfway with silver trimmings and gold linings. A purple shirt with a purple vest and a chain attached to the pocket. He wore dark blue trousers that were just right in their slimness and also brown riding boots.

The god's hair was mostly black with a hint of purple and it was neatly combed back. His eye color was also purple but couldn't tell if someone was a distance away.

Whis smiled at his work and summoned a mirror in front of Beerus. The destroyer examined himself, not really appreciating becoming a human but had to admit, Whis did a fine job.

"Hmm, sometimes I mistake you for a wardrobe specialist." Beerus smirked at Whis' pout.

"Anyways, this is merely a disguise so your power is still at max, though it has increased dramatically after your workout with Goku."

It was true, Beerus hadn't had a decent amount of training in a couple thousand years and after his battle with the Saiyan God, he was much more powerful than before.

"Question, how do I get there?"

"I'll handle it, my lord." He prepared his technique to send Beerus to his destination. Whis was ready to transport the destroyer god but he had to get a few words into him. "Be sure to kiss her after the first date."

Beerus was about to explode with anger until he was sent off into the distant planet, leaving Whis to laugh and go back to earth. With Beerus gone, he had all the time in the universe to hog all the earth food he can.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2**_ – _**Prophetic Meeting**_ _ **s**_

"WHIS, ONE DAY I'LL..." Beerus stopped short of his tantrum to see that he was on this strange planet.

The god gave an annoyed humph and crossed his arms. Sometimes Whis can be such a pest. "Hah, no point in grumbling about it." Beerus looked around and was confused.

All around there was this white substance on the ground and falling from the sky. "Strange." One of the things landed on his nose and Beerus felt the urge to sneeze.

Try as he might, he couldn't help it. "AAACHOOO!" The force of his sneeze blew the white stuff away for a couple of meters along with some trees and rocks.

He fell down to a patch of these and found them to be soft and fluffy. Beerus purred in satisfaction and snuggled closer to it. "Well, this might be of some use after all." He was about to fall asleep again for who knows how long when a cart came about.

This cart had a peculiar bunch on it. Six men wearing ridiculous clothing and the youngest of them having a laughable amount of side-burns. Beerus could just destroy them but then saw a woman tied up at the back.

The woman was knocked unconscious and her hands and feet were chained. She was beautiful with her almost white hair, slim body, and sparkling dress. But she looked pained.

Beerus may be a hothead but he knows well enough not to hit a lady. Bulma was a...well, accident on his part.

Getting up from his comfy bed, Beerus flew up and followed them to a frozen city called Arendelle. It had certainly seen better days. The people were shivering and food was scarce, much to Beerus' sadness, and the men took her inside the castle.

Using his godly ki, Beerus rendered himself invisible to others as he used his senses to find her. Not hard to do when he power stuck out like a sore thumb compared to these mortals.

"Hmm, she has powers. I'll have to look into it." Beerus mumbled as he followed them to a tower. They threw her in like an animal and that made Beerus growl in disapproval.

"All right men, rest. You've earned it." The one with the side burns said and the men bowed. It made Beerus sick and wanted to destroy this planet and be done with it.

That idiot went out and left the woman to lie on the cold floor. Beerus felt pity for her but stayed his hand for now. He wanted to see how this unfolds.

All this drama was hurting Beerus' head. The one with the side-burns, now named Hans, apparently wanted the throne to this kingdom. The woman in the tower, Queen Elsa, was the supposed ruler but froze her kingdom in a panic. Her sister, Anna, went to find her only for her heart to be frozen and Hans leaving her to her fate.

"That's it." Beerus said as he went towards Elsa's window. He sensed Anna was moving as well to find someone named Kristoff so he'll leave her be.

Coming to a stop, he saw Elsa beginning to stir. "Queen Elsa." Beerus smirked when he saw her jump. Mortal were easy to scare, more so for the kais.

"W-who's there?"

"Look behind you." Beerus placed his hands behind his back as he floated beside the window.

Elsa looked behind her and saw a man on the other side of the window. "Who are you?"

"Hans is coming to kill you. Your sister is dying." Beerus was terribly blunt when it comes to giving news.

She looked like she was about to faint and Beerus didn't need that. "I can help you escape."

"How?"

Beerus tapped the wall and purple energy pulsed through it, turning the wall into a grey color. Another pulse and it came crumbling down like dust.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. The stone walls just disintegrated. From just a tap of this man's finger. Maybe he was someone like her.

Beerus floated in her cell and though Elsa couldn't feel the magnitude of the god's power, she could see that he was someone who should not be crossed.

"Hold still." He pointed a finger to her bounds and yellow light emanated from it. Elsa closed her eyes from the brightness and heard something akin to a firecracker going off. When she opened her eyes, her chains were no more and looked at Beerus.

"Who are you?" She asked but the god just smirked.

"You can just call me Lord Beerus." He held out his hand. "And I expect a cup of pudding after this."

Elsa shook her head but smiled all the same. _'Wow, this day just gets better and better.'_ She took his hand and Beerus pulled her close. She hoped he didn't see her blush.

"Hold on." Beerus flew off the tower as Elsa clung to him and buried her face into his chest. This made him chuckle, don't these people utilize ki energy?

"You can open your eyes now." Elsa heard him say and saw they were on the ground. She looked up at him and saw him smirking at her.

She pulled away with a slight blush and dusted off her dress. "Thank you, Lord Beerus." She smiled at him and they took a moment to examine one another.

Beerus noted that she was beautiful and swore that he saw her from somewhere but couldn't place his finger on it.

Elsa wouldn't say it but Beerus was handsome. But what got her attention was what power did he have. Was he like her? Did he have powers like her?

Seeing that she was deep in thought, Beerus cleared his throat. "Your sister." That seemed to get her attention and Elsa began to look around for Anna.

"I'm sorry but I have to save my sister." Beerus nodded and she ran frantically to find this Anna.

"That girl's intriguing." He decided to watch over her for now and sensed three other ki signatures here. Two were normal but one was rapidly fading.

Elsa desperately searched for her sister. If Beerus says is true and she if dying, then as her older sister, she must save Anna.

"Queen Elsa!" Elsa turned around and saw Hans standing there. She glared at him.

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened and Hans pulled a strange look that Elsa knew was fake.

"My queen, please listen to me! Your sister is gone!" Beerus scowled at his claim and Elsa's reaction to his claim.

"No, no! That's a lie!" She tried to deny it but Hans shook his head.

"The healers did all they could but she...she didn't survive." Hans gave a sad face and looked at a devastated Elsa. "She's dead."

That did it. Elsa felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't save her, she couldn't save her own sister. In her grief, Elsa fell to her knees and the blizzard stopped.

Beerus glared at the man for using such underhanded trick. "Such a worm. Cowards like that put me in a bad mood."

This Hans smiled evilly and pulled out a sword. Beerus was about to react when Anna came up behind her.

"No!" She held up her hand and she turned to ice. When the sword met her hand, it shattered and the shockwave sent that bastard Hans flying backwards.

Elsa looked up and was horrified at what happened to her sister. "ANNA!" Elsa tried to touch her but couldn't. She did this to her, what kind of monster was she.

Her pain exploded and hugged her frozen sister and cried. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf bowed their head in sadness.

Beerus just placed his hands behind his back and offered his pity. He had destroyed countless inhabited worlds so death was a usual for him. Nevertheless, he bowed his head.

As Elsa cried her heart out, no one noticed that Anna was turning back to normal. Olaf was the first and brushed Sven's attention who then nudged Kristoff.

Anna sneezed and Elsa let go of her. "Anna! You're alive, but how?" Then it all clicked for Olaf.

"An act of true love can melt a frozen heart." He gasped and clapped his stick hands. Beerus found it strange for something made of that white stuff to talk but he'd seen stranger over the. eons.

"Love can melt a frozen heart." Elsa mumbled and smiled brightly. "I know what to do."

Anna gave her sister a thumbs up and stepped back smiling. Elsa, now understanding how to control her powers, lifted her hands up and the snow began to rise up to the sky. The townspeople began to come out of their houses to admire the sparkling beauty as summer was once again ushered in.

Elsa brought the ice to the sky and made it dissipate. Beerus saw this display and humphed.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and Anna smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"As did I." They turned around to see a man in very expensive clothing standing their with his hands behind his back smirking at them.

"Who are you?" Anna got in front of Elsa to protect her and Beerus chuckled.

"Elsa, care to explain to them?"

Elsa nodded and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Anna, this is Lord Beerus. He saved me from that tower I was locked up in."

Anna did a complete 180 and began to ramble about and the god sweatdropped. How can a mortal be so talkative?

Thankfully, Elsa stopped her before Beerus could explode. "I apologize for Anna." Elsa smiled and so did Beerus.

"No need." He chuckled and they heard groaning coming from the other side of the ship. It was Hans.

Kristoff was about to beat him within an inch of his life but Anna stopped him. "Uh, uh. This one's mine." Anna said darkly and walked towards Hans.

Hans was massaging his sore head when he saw Anna and was surprised. "Anna? But she froze your heart?"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She said and turned her back on him. Personally, Beerus would've vaporized him but his troubles were silenced when Anna punched him square on the nose, breaking it.

He squatted there, moaning at his broken nose like a small child and Beerus and the others find this pathetic.

"This is supposed to be a prince?" Beerus said in disgust and walked over to Hans. The god had prided someone who fought with honor but this fool did nothing but relied on underhanded tactics and lies. Beerus does not tolerate such acts!

Hans tended to his nose, a boot crushed his right hand and he yelled in pain. "Using such tactics puts me in a bad mood." Beerus growled and used his ki to lift Hans up.

"And when that happens, worlds turn to dust." He raised up his hand and a ball of purple energy began to form.

Elsa could feel power coming from Beerus in waves. It was unbelievable! Seeing that he was about to kill Hans, and much that she would rather have him dead, she had to stop it lest Beerus makes an enemy of the Southern Isles.

Running over, she placed a hand on Beerus's shoulder. "No, let me handle him. Death's too easy for him." She glared at Hans for a second before looking at Beerus who gave her a look of confusion.

"He tried to usurp your throne, tried to kill you, almost killed your sister, and yet you let him live. Why?"

"Because he deserves to rot in life rather than get the sweet relief of death for his crimes." Anna was taken aback by Elsa's tone. It was like she was another person.

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna asked a little worried.

Elsa smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm just tired is all." She then turned to Beerus who still had the ball of energy in his hand, poised to end a struggling Hans.

"Please, Beerus." She pleaded and Beerus spared her a glance. He then gave this insect a cold stare. She was right, he does deserve to suffer for his weakness.

Lowering his hand, Beerus released Hans who then took out a dagger to try and kill Beerus. "DIE!"

"Beerus!" Elsa tried to cover him with her body but the god moved faster and stopped the dagger with his finger, snapping it like a twig.

Everyone froze on the spot, unable to comprehend that this man had stopped a metal dagger...with just a finger!

Hans stared at the stump that was his dagger then to the pissed off face of Beerus. "You dare attack me? Blasphemous." He growled and flicked the blasphemer's head clean off.

The headless body of Hans fell off the ship and into the waters below where it would rest and rot for eternity. He turned to the horrified faces of Elsa and the others and Beerus humphed.

"Don't think for a minute that he won't get revenge. I did you all a favor. And now, Queen Elsa, our arrangement."

This caused Anna to get curious despite of the murder that transpired. "What arrangement?"

"You see, in return for my assistance, Queen Elsa had agreed to-"

Immediately, Anna came towards Elsa and glared at Beerus. "You can't have my sister!" She turned to Elsa. "And you, I can't believe you would do this! My own sister-"

It finally clicked to what Anna was saying and Beerus and Elsa blushed a deep red. "Hey, that's not what we agreed on!" They both exclaimed and turned away from each other.

Kristoff was barely holding back a snicker until Beerus glared at him. "You wanna be next?" That made Kristoff shut up.

"No, sir."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Anna. "You've got it all wrong, Anna."

Beerus then crossed his arms with a childish pout. "All I want is a pudding cup." At what he said, everyone fell over anime style at the sheer absurdity of it.

"Seriously, all this for a pudding cup?!" Kristoff said and Beerus sighed.

"Can we just go and celebrate, I want some pudding around the table." He teleported them to the shore, much to their shock but got over it as the people welcomed them with open arms.

A few days later, everything went back to normal. The delegates went back to their respective countries, Wesselton took the cease of trading rather hard and was sent back forcibly on his own ship. Kristoff was made Ice Master which was probably a title made up by Elsa.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked in front of the crowd and they cheered their approval. It sent a wave of happiness that she was finally accepted and smiled happily.

Taking a step, ice began to spread across the floor and the people started to skate. She created a ball of compressed snow and launched it into the air, making it snow.

Everyone present had a good time as Anna tried to skate with Kristoff. Elsa found it funny every time Anna fell down and sweet when Kristoff caught her.

"Nice party." A deep voice said to her and Elsa turned around to see Beerus with two cups of pudding.

"Yeah, it's enough for me." Beerus chuckled and handed her a pudding cup and she thanked him in return.

Beerus was licking his lips. Finally, he would be able to taste that which has eluded him for three years. He took a small bite and once the pudding touched his taste buds, Beerus opened his eyes in bliss.

Oh, Whis was right. Pudding tastes otherworldly and beyond! He took another spoonful and moaned in delight. "So delicious."

Elsa giggled at him. He made it look like this was his first time tasting chocolate pudding and Elsa found it sad and funny.

"Do you like it?" She asked and Beerus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like it? I love it! This should be the food of the gods!" He exclaimed happily, catching everyone's attention. Elsa felt a little uncomfortable at their staring, more so for Anna giving her a warning glare.

The day worn on and the celebration ended. Anna going to her room to rest while Elsa was walking with Beerus.

"Again, I just wanted to thank you for helping me." Elsa smiled at him.

Beerus let out a burp which Elsa found disgusting but cute. He wiped his lips with a napkin and nodded at her. "No need, though that snowman of yours really like to hug people."

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, Olaf likes to do that."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Beerus heard Whis' voice. _"Lord Beerus, it's time to go home."_

In all honesty, Beerus liked this world. Even more so than earth. But, like her, he had duties to fulfill. _"All right, Whis. Just let me say my goodbyes."_

 _"Did you find you bride?"_ Whis teased and Beerus cut the connection. Whis is a pest, period.

"Elsa, this is where I say goodbye. I must return to my own duties."

Elsa frowned a little but understood that he was an important man due to his name and was needed elsewhere. "I understand. Maybe I could come visit from time to time?"

Beerus shook his head no and it hurt Elsa that he wouldn't let her but why would she feel hurt. "I'm sorry, my queen but where I live is very far away. Maybe I should come visit here."

Though disappointed, Elsa was glad that Beerus would visit. She faced him and he did the same. "Then I bid you safe travels, my lord." She bowed and he smiled at her.

"And I bid you a prosperous reign, my queen." He returned the bow and Elsa turned around to go to her room to rest.

Beerus watched her retreating form with a small smile. That woman was something else. He shook off these thoughts and restored the connection to Whis.

 _"Okay, Whis. Bring me home."_ A light engulfed him and he traversed the vast ocean of space back to Planet Beerus, his home.

Feeling solid ground again, Beerus opened his eyes to meet his most trusted attendant.

"So, have you found your bride?" Beerus rolled his eyes at his master and friend. Ever since that prophecy, Whis has been more curious than usual.

"Wake up in two years." Beerus said as Whis dropped his human disguise to reveal his original cat form.

Yawning, Beerus flew to his bed chambers and changed to his pajamas. "I know what you're gonna say Whis and the answer is no. I didn't find my fated bride."

"Well, the chances of you finding a worthy bride is near impossible. Remember that popstar?" Whis smirked as he easily deflected a ki blast.

"Stop mocking me." Beerus grumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes and his bed flew up to the floating rock.

Whis smiled and set the alarm for two years but he remembered something important. "Oh, you can't sleep yet! You haven't brushed your teeth!"

Beerus groaned in annoyance and got up from his bed. "What a pest."

 _ **Two Years Later**_

The time has come again when Beerus the destroyer would rise again and that same routine repeated itself again.

Beerus sat in the dining chamber with an uncharacteristic smile on his face and Whis took notice.

"Something the matter, Lord?" Whis asked and Beerus looked away with a faint blush.

"Um, nothing." Beerus coughed and grabbed a piece of fruit. Whis smiled inwardly, apparently piecing it together that Lord Beerus had met someone.

"Whis can you display planet 201 in galaxy WD-2013. Specifically Arendelle." Beerus wanted to see how that kingdom was doing. And Elsa for that matter.

"Of course." Whis summoned his staff and tapped it. "Let's see."

Beerus expected very good news but Whis' face grew worried. "What is it?"

"My lord, Arendelle is under attack."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ – _**Prophetic Return**_

"Are you certain, Whis?!" Beerus sprung from his chair and looked at the staff.

"I'm afraid so." Whis enlarged the image and Beerus felt rage boiling inside him. Strange wooden crafts fired small spherical projectiles to the quaint kingdom, destroying much of its beauty.

Soldiers killing soldiers as they battled for the city but it was clear Arendelle was losing. Men were falling, the city was crumbling, but all Lord Beerus could think about was one thing.

 _'Elsa...'_ His worry grew and that was the last straw for the destroyer. Beerus donned his symbolic attire and sped outside with Whis following.

"Lord Beerus, what are you doing?" Whis asked curiously as the destroyer of worlds who faced him.

"Whis, put on my human disguise and send me back there."

"But, my lord-"

"NOW, WHIS!" Beerus roared and Whis sighed in defeat. He did what he was ordered to do and raised Beerus' human form and sent him towards his destination.

Sighing, Whis had to wonder. What set Beerus off? Normally, he could care less about what happens to a world, much less a small kingdom. Then a thought hit him.

He smiled, hoping that his lord would arrive in time to save his fated bride.

 _'Hold on, Elsa. I'm coming.'_

After what felt like an eternity, Beerus finally made it to the planet. What he saw enraged him even more. Two years ago he left this place bustling with joy and making one friend. To see it burn was UNACCEPTABLE!

"Sir, please move back! The enemy is right behind us!" An Arendellian soldier said to Beerus and the god turned to him with vengeful eyes.

"Tell me, soldier. Who is the enemy?" The soldier felt his whole body become weaker and his head about to explode from the massive pressure that is Beerus's power.

"T-the Southern Isles, a-and the du-kedom of Wesselton." He said before collapsing.

Beerus growled and saw men coming towards him. This wore different uniforms than the one at his feet so these must be the ones.

"You there! Stay where you are, you are under arrest by his order the Duke of Wesselton!" One had the balls to order a god around. A mortal, ordering _the_ God of Destruction?!

In his rage, Beerus summoned his godly ki. "You've made me MAD!" He let his aura explode that made the men get blown back, some getting buried under the burning rubble.

The whole kingdom shook violently, even if Beerus unleashed only a very very **VERY** small fraction of his power.

"What in the world...?" The mortal shook his head and looked up only to see the glowing palm of Beerus.

"Die without honor." He fired a ki blast that completely incinerated the mortal. Looking back to the down Arendellian, Beerus grabbed him by the collar and flew to the rest of his comrades.

When Beerus showed up, all eyes were trained on his glowing form then at his _captive._

"Let him go!" One commanded and it took everything Beerus had to restrain his temper as they raised their pathetic weapons.

He dropped the unconscious soldier and placed his hands behind his back. "Stay your weapons, I'm here to assist you."

They didn't listen until a woman with strawberry blonde hair came running. "Wait! Wait, don't! He's a friend."

Beerus recognized her as Elsa's sister, Anna. Nt to mention the first to make him blush in eons.

The soldiers lowered their weapons and Anna turned to Beerus. "Beerus, thank god." She hugged him lightly.

"Where's Elsa?" He asked, trying to conceal his worry with coldness.

When he saw Anna shed a tear, Beerus frowned. Was she dead? And he let her die while he slept?!

"Come with me." Anna led him to a tent where commanders and advisors were trying to coordinate their troops in the fight.

"Anna!" A gruff looking man, Kristoff, said and hugged her lovingly. "Where have you been?"

"Guess who I found." She pointed to a stoic Beerus and Kristoff frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

Beerus glared at him, the nerve of the mortal here. "I came here to help Elsa. Now where is she?"

"Why? She sent messengers to find you. She needed help but you just disappeared." Kristoff pointed an accusing finger towards the god and normally, Beerus would've killed him on the spot but he speaks the truth.

He did disappear. Elsa had searched for him, even though she looked at the wrong place, but still. She needed help and he essentially abandoned her to her fate. He felt guilty for what he's done.

"The news only reached me recently. When I heard of this, I came with haste. Now, where is Elsa?" Beerus said through gritted teeth as they glared at each other.

Before things got ugly, some of the commanders and Anna came in to break it up.

"Kristoff, enough. Elsa said he lives very far away and he's here now." Anna said and Kristoff sighed.

Anna turned to Beerus who was having trouble trying to cool his short fused temper. "Elsa has been taken away.

"What?" He asked worriedly though relieved that she wasn't dead. Elsa still had a chance to be saved.

"She was taken by that bastard Duke. I was captured and he used me to get her to surrender." Anna clenched her fists in rage. Because of her, Elsa was going to get killed or worse.

"Where are they taking her?"

"To the Southern Isles."

"What are they going to do to her?" If Beerus didn't like the answer...

"He said he was going to sell her as a slave." That...was...the biggest...mistake in all of HISTORY!

Beerus' eye twitched in absolute fury. The ground began to shake as those inside and outside stumbled to stay upright.

"They. Will. Not. Do. Such. A. THING!" He burst out of the tent and flew up to the sky. Let this world know of his supreme authority.

Looking over to the collection of ships, Beerus roared. "WAAAAHHHH!" He spread out his arms and thousands of ki blasts showered them sea.

Massive explosions covered the bay and those ships were reduced to burning heaps under his wrath.

Seeing his display of power, Anna, Kristoff and those who saw as well were awed and shocked. He just destroyed the fleet like nothing! And Kristoff just called him out.

The soldiers of the duke and the Southern Isles, seeing that their ships were no more and the power of this mysterious man, surrendered without question.

After destroying those insignificant overgrown drift woods, Beerus flew full speed to the Southern Isles with the intent of rescuing Elsa.

"Hang on, Elsa. Beerus is on the way." The god just hoped her before it was too late.

Elsa received another blow to her stomach and she spat out blood. "Here is the witch who murdered our young prince!"

The crowed roared and threw rotten fruits at Elsa. "Kill the witch! Burn her! Off with her head!" They all said and Elsa felt consciousness slipping away.

"But wait." The duke held up her head by the hair. "Why should we waste such a fine woman. A queen turned slave? That would be a prize any man would want!"

A group of men whooped at the prospect of having Elsa serving them in every way.

Escape was useless for Elsa. Her hands were bound and she was too weak to even stand. "We'll start the bidding at 2,000 gold pieces."

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, the Snow Queen, was reduced to 2,000 gold pieces. Well, at least her sister was safe for a little while longer.

Anna was her most precious person left, she deserved to be happy. But her? No, she had caused her family to much shame. Elsa deserved this.

"Sold for 10,000 gold pieces!" The duke said and Elsa though this was it. Whatever waited for her, she didn't care.

A fat man who looked like a pig than man came up and looked at Elsa with hungry eyes. Hungry for her body.

With what strength she had left, she tried to defend herself. If the queen goes down, she goes down fighting.

"Oh, still got fire!" The man kicked her face and Elsa groaned in pain as blood poured from her mouth.

If Elsa had any regrets, it would be shutting herself out. But there was one thing she regretted most and that was never seeing Beerus again.

She managed a small smile. Beerus, he was so childish and yet composed. He was playful and yet cool. And the way he claimed he first tasted chocolate pudding, the way his eyes lot up with joy was priceless.

He was her first real friend besides Anna. She guessed what Elsa will miss most was him and Anna.

Just as the man was about to hit her again, a golden ball hit him in the back and he was reduced to ash.

The people stared wide-eyed at that but Elsa was too weak to notice. Wesselton was scared at what just happened and was even more terrified to see a glowing man with a very angry look and was floating in the air.

Beerus saw how that glutton of a mortal hit Elsa and seeing her get hit made the God of Destruction explode. He fired a concentrated ki blast that made the man's cells explode from the inside out.

He landed on the platform and knelt to Elsa. Beerus gently cupped her cheeks and raised her head. "Elsa?" What he saw disgusted him.

Elsa had numerous bruises, cuts, and bumps. Her hair was almost soaked in her own blood as was her dress. Her breathing was weak, her energy level was dangerously low.

She opened her eyes and saw Beerus looking at her. "B-b-beerus." She managed a strained smile and winced in pain.

Seeing her in pain, Beerus destroyed her bonds. "I'm gonna get you home." He carried her bridal style until he remembered one thing.

Beerus turned to the trembling duke and glared at him. "Are you the Duke of Wesselton?"

He nodded and Beerus made him burst like a bubble. Thanks to his aura, he and Elsa were protected from the shower of blood while the rest of them were covered in it.

The frightened people ran away, screaming monster all the way but he wouldn't let them. Beerus sent out a ki blast with the force of a small nuke upon the city and destroyed the Southern Isles capital. He and Elsa were the only ones left.

Beerus felt Elsa rest her head on his chest. "You came back." He smirked and flew back to Arendelle, back to her home.

"For you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.

Chapter 4 – Prophetic Match

Beerus neared Arendelle with Elsa in his arms. "We're almost there." He said to Elsa who nodded weakly.

He landed at the entrance of her castle and guards began to escort him inside. When they were inside, Anna was instantly checking on her sister.

"Oh my god, Elsa! Quick, to the medical ward!" She led him to the medical wing and Beerus laid her down on the bed.

Doctors were checking on her as one nurse came up to them. "Please, you need to leave so we can take care of her majesty."

Beerus might not like it but it was for the best. "Very well. Inform me once you are done." He and Anna went out of the room.

Kristoff and Olaf came running in. "What happened to her?"

"She's safe. Beerus got to her before anything serious happened." Anna smiled at Beerus who was sitting on a chair massaging his temples.

"H-hey man, I just wanna-"

"Leave. I'll call you once Elsa wakes." He said in a tired voice and the three nodded. They saw what he was capable of so they followed his wishes.

As they left, Beerus was thinking back. First, he was the God of Destruction, mortal lives mean nothing to him so why did he save her? Second, why did he save her?

This Elsa was a mortal, in rank he was lightyears beyond her so why did he journey all the way here to rescue her and her kingdom.

"My lord, are you there?" Whis asked and Beerus sighed. He just had to pick this time.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know what's happening there? Did you blow the planet up already?" Whis asked and Beerus sweatdropped.

"No, I saved a mortal." Beerus could just see Whis smirking at him.

"Well, look at that. Beerus the Destroyer actually saving a lowly mortal." He teased

Beerus growled. "This one is different Whis."

"How so?"

Giving out a sigh, Beerus explained what he was feeling. The confusion, his worry, even his rage when he saw this mortal getting hurt.

Whis thought it was cute to see his lord like this. "And who is this mortal?"

"A queen named Elsa. She's a mystery I can't put a finger on. I don't know why her well being affects me so." The god was confused but Whis was smiling.

The oracle fish's prophecy was true! Beerus the Destroyer had met his future bride! Whis was so excited that right after this conversation, he would start planning the wedding.

"I am sorry, my lord, but I have no knowledge about these feelings. Maybe you could stick around for a while to see what it means." Whis suggested, hoping Beerus wouldn't notice his plan on getting them together.

"That might be a good idea but I am a God of Destruction. I have planets to destroy."

"Oh, don't worry about those. The kais are still rebuilding those worlds from five years ago so destruction is not needed for now."

Beerus groaned. He had duties but his apparent desire for Elsa's safety was inexcusable. Believing his attendant's claim, Beerus finally agreed.

"Excellent. Do give her my regards." Whis cut off the connection and giggled excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Goku asked curiously as he was eating some food from Pan's fourth birthday.

"Everyone, I need your help." Whis was trying not to explode in a fir of giggles bout this.

"With what, exactly?" Gohan asked, trying to help Videl in catching their daughter.

"Yeah, Whis. What is it? Does it involve sparring with Beerus again?" Goku asked excitedly and was hit on the head by his wife.

"Goku, this is your granddaughter's birthday, not the time for training!" Goku scurried away, afraid to face his wife's infinite wrath.

Whis shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"Uh, then what?" Krillin asked and Whis broke down in a fit of whoops and happy noises.

"I need your help in planning Lord Beerus' wedding with his future bride!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Everyone was in shock, so shocked in fact that Goku and Vegeta actually stopped their eating contest.

"Quick, to Capsule Corp!" Bulma said and the gang all headed for her home to plan the wedding and to know who this lucky girl was.

Beerus stood up from his seat and walked to the window. His talk with Whis didn't offer anything to solve his problem. Before he could think it over again, the doors opened and his head instantly turned to the door.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Her majesty is fine now. She has a few fracture here and there, bruises, and cuts. We took care of them as best as we can but it's best that she rests." Beerus nodded. "She's awake, would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please inform her sister for me." The doctor nodded and went on his way.

Beerus took a deep breath and slowly entered her the medical wing. There lay Elsa in a bed, battered, bruised, he arm in a cast and abdomen wrapped in bandages, but otherwise alive.

Elsa turned towards him and smiled softly. "Beerus." She tried to sit up but the god placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, rest. You need it." Beerus said and she obliged.

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked her over. She was a mess, and he was partly responsible.

"Listen, Elsa. I would like to apologize." Elsa looked at him curiously.

"For what, exactly?"

"If I had known that you're kingdom would be attacked, I would've stayed and destroyed them. And you wouldn't have to be in here." Beerus bowed his head, if he was in cat form, his ears would be drooping. "Please, forgive me."

Elsa smiled and placed a hand on his own. "You came back, that's all that matters now."

Beerus sighed. "Well, yes of course. I was planning on coming back for some of your delicious pudding after all."

What he said made Elsa giggle. "Does anyone ever tell you you're childish at times?"

The god groaned and crossed his with a pout. "I'm not childish." Elsa giggled. "What?!"

"Yep, you're childish." She giggled more and soon Beerus joined her with his chuckling.

"Maybe I am." They laughed some more until someone burst into the room.

"Elsa! I was so worried!" Anna crushed her sister in a bear hug and Elsa was flailing her hands to get some air.

"Anna, she's turning blue." Kristoff said and his girlfriend let go and Elsa sucked in a huge breath of fresh air.

"Oh, thank god your okay." Anna wiped some of her tears away as the two sisters hugged it out.

Olaf joined in too and so did Kristoff and Elsa looked over to Beerus, silently saying to join them but his look said something akin to 'Not in a million lifetimes'.

"Beerus, thank you for saving my sister." Anna smiled at him while Beerus smirked.

"It was no problem, but I think I've worked up an appetite. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen helping myself to some pudding." Elsa nodded and he went out the door.

"Okay, tell me the truth. Do you like him?" Anna glared at her sister who looked surprised.

"Do I like-No, of course not! Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep!" Elsa shrieked and pulled the covers over her head.

Anna smirked, having an idea. An idea that made Kristoff, the one who foolishly challenged Beerus, to sweat buckets. She pulled him out of the room while Elsa was fighting off her terrible blush.

Beerus, true to his word, was helping himself to some pudding. One day, he must learn the secret to why this dish was so delicious! Taking another spoonful, he moaned in delight.

"Oh, this is exquisite!" In his mind, the taste never gets old.

So consumed was he in his eating that Beerus failed to notice Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf lookimg at him.

"You sure about this, Anna?"

"Oh, c'mon Sven, this'll be fun." Olaf said and Kristoff groaned.

"Olaf, we've been through this. My name's Kristoff, not Sven."

"Quiet, you two." Anna whispered and looked over to Beerus. "There's no question, my sister likes him and I have a feeling he does too."

"So what do we do?"

Anna smirked. "We play match maker."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **5**_ – _**Return To Duties**_

A lot has happened since the attack. Elsa's injuries were healing but it was a slow process. The city was rebuilding the damage done and it wouldn't be long until construction was complete.

Beerus was with Elsa because, for some reason, Anna had left her in his care until she returned due to unspecified circumstances.

He felt a little uncomfortable with the queen and that struck him as odd. Beerus was the God of Destruction, he could not be uncomfortable with this.

They were in the garden and Elsa's left arm was in a sling. She was still in bad shape but at least she was healing.

Elsa looked over to Beerus and saw that he was a little uncomfortable and she frowned. Was her company not welcome to him? Was she boring?

"Beerus, are you all right?" She asked.

The god cleared his throat and looked at her. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you seem...unsettled. Is my company unwelcome?" Elsa was a little nervous about his reply.

Thankfully, Beerus shook his head. "I happen to enjoy your company." Elsa smiled. "Though all I know about you is your name and powers over ice, I have never seen such things before."

Elsa understood his silent question to her and started to explain as they walked. "You see, I was born with these powers, it's what we call magic."

"I see. That sort of explains you hair." Beerus chuckled and Elsa giggled.

"Yeah, at first it was fun but I hit my sister with it. One thing led to another and I called it a curse." She became depressed again.

"And then you learned to control it." Beerus understands it now. Magic was not nearly as potent as ki, let alone godly ki, but it can be dangerous to mortals.

Her younger years must've been riddled with misfortune.

Elsa regained her smile. "Yes, thanks to Anna. That reminds me, what about you? What is that strange purple ball you used on Hans?"

Beerus smirked. He may like this mortal but no way was he gonna let her know he was a god. "Trade secret."

As Elsa tried to pry him about his powers, Anna was watching with a smirk. "Elsa, I hope you appreciate this."

A week later, Everything was almost back to normal. Things were like the way they were before the attack.

Life was back on track for the citizens and Elsa was already back to her throne, the doctors having cleared her after her injuries were mostly healed up. Her fractures were gone thanks to a strange creature named Grand Pabbie.

Beerus had kept his word about staying but his feelings about Elsa were still unresolved. As much as he would love to stay, he was a god and this particular god had duties.

Entering the dining room, Beerus saw Elsa and the others conversing. "Beerus, please, come sit." Elsa motioned to the seat to her right.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I must leave now."

Elsa frowned inwardly but managed to keep her smile, if only faltering a little. "May I ask why?"

"I have my own responsibilities I have to do and I've already spent too much time away from them." Beerus said and Elsa finally let her disappointment show.

She thought of Beerus as her very first friend in ages and him leaving was a little hard on her part. Besides, he still owed her an explanation and he saved her from a hellish life.

Anna, sensing her sister's disappointment, spoke up. "Um, I'm sure he'll visit." She looked at Beerus as if pleading with him. "Right?"

Smiling, Beerus nodded. "I promise to return once in a while."

The queen may not like it but she was glad that Beerus would come back. She was going to give this invitation later but now was her last chance.

"Beerus, before you go, I have something to give you." Elsa moved towards him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

Elsa gave him an envelope. "This is an invitation for Arendelle's festival and ball in four months time and..." She tried to hide her blush. "And I want you to come."

"You have my word." Beerus grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "Until we meet again, Elsa."

"I look forward to it." With that, Beerus left and Elsa let out a sigh.

"Elsa?" Uh, oh. Elsa knew that tone, it was the tone of a sister about to tease the hell out of her.

"Y-yeah." She slowly turned back and saw Anna giving her a serious look.

"Mind telling me why you invited _him_?" She said seriously but Anna was smirking triumphantly. Her plan was going well.

"Why not? He's my friend." Elsa really didn't see what was the problem.

Anna leaned closer, along with Olaf. "A friend?" Anna said and Olaf joined in. "Oooor." "More." They suggested at the same time.

Beerus walked to the garden and checked if anyone was present. Sensing no one, Beerus contacted Whis.

 _"Whis, are you there?"_

 _"Yes, my lord. You wish to return home?"_ Whis asked and Beerus swore that he heard him giggling a little.

 _"Yes, Whis. Bring me home."_ After he said that, he instantly disappeared,

Beerus opened his eyes to see he was now on Planet Beerus and was greeted by the his ever-cheerful attendant.

"Welcome back, Lord Beerus. I believe you sorted out your feeling?" Whis asked and Beerus just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I can't seem to fathom it. Every second I spend with Elsa is...indescribable." While Beerus was confused as ever, Whis was smiling triumphantly.

 _'Hehe, looks like my lord is finally coming of age.'_

"I need to destroy some planets." Beerus said as his human form disappeared into his original cat form.

Whis smiled and nodded. "As you wish, lord." He then spotted a strange parchment in Beerus' paw. "If I may ask, what is that you're holding?"

"Oh, Elsa gave me this invitation for a spring cotillion." Beerus saw Whis' face widening. "What?"

"Oh my, Lord Beerus. Are you going on a date?"

Beerus growled as he blushed. "What are you implying..."

"I do no such thing, Lord. Only that you have been invited to a party." Whis smirked deviously. "By a queen whom you seem attracted to."

The god finally blew his top. "I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO HER! I AM A GOD AND SHE IS BUT A FRAIL INSIGNIFICANT MORTAL WHOM I SHOULD DESTROY ALONG WITH THE PLANET SHE STANDS ON!"

The cyan-skinned attendant frowned a little as Beerus breathed heavily. "Are you done?"

Beerus straightened himself up. "Yes, now I have some destruction to cause." They departed to do their duties.

Elsa just gasped at what her sister and Olaf were saying. How could she see Beerus more than just a friend?!

"No, Anna! I do not see him as anymore than a friend." Elsa denied with all her conviction.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how come you're with him, you look at him when his back is turned?" She tried to get the answer out of her sister.

The queen desperately held on to her serious expression and a fiery blush. "Anna, I am not attracted to him. Beerus maybe my friend, but I do not want him."

Anna and Elsa stared each other down before the younger sibling sighed and left with Olaf and Kristoff.

Both Elsa and Beerus were desperately denied their feelings but both were looking forward to the festival in four months time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ _ **Dragon Ball Z or Frozen.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_ – _**Happy Days**_

Elsa would not admit it but she was starting to miss that childish lord. It had been almost three months and every now and then, she would sigh and look out her window.

Was he coming back? Was he going to come to the festival? These questions ran through Elsa's mind and she buried herself in her work.

A queen shouldn't be thinking about this, she had work to do.

"Elsa, you're gonna pass out from this." A voice scolded from the door and she looked up. It was Anna.

"Sorry, but I need to make sure everything is perfect." The queen replied and Anna snickered.

"For who? Beerus?"

The elder sister glared at her and threw a snowball at her. "We've been through this, Anna. I don't like Beerus."

Anna was still hell-bent on getting the two together. She saw the way they spent time together and how much Beerus made her smile.

"Says the one who practically asked him on a date when you invited him _personally_ to the party." Anna emphasized the word 'personally' and Elsa puffed her cheeks.

"It was the most convenient at the time." Elsa took a sip of her coffee as to not let Anna see her blush.

Anna sat on the table with her legs swaying back and forth. "Psh, yeah right." She scoffed. "And why are you drawing him?"

Elsa was confused until she looked down at her paper. Her eyes widened in shock; in her daze, she just drew Beerus with his hands folded neatly behind his back and his signature smirk. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the fire.

As Anna tried to convince her sister that there was something between her and Beerus which she denied furiously, that said god was on earth attending Bulma's 43rd birthday party.

"Ah, destroying those planets have really been helpful." Beerus leaned back on his chair. The past three months, he had destroyed a little over 45 planets. Some important and some were just junk.

"Indeed, though I doubt the kais would be pleased." Whis said as he ate some of that earthling desserts he loved so much. "Oohoho!"

Beerus chuckled and approached Goku and Vegeta. "Saiyans." He greeted.

"Oh, hi Lord Beerus!" Goku gave him the usual Son grin and Vegeta just grunted.

As the three conversed about each other's training, Whis snuck around to Bulma.

"How's it going with the planning?" He whispered.

"I gotcha. But who is this girl that's got Beerus' attention? Must be some girl who could stand Mr. Hothead."

"You'll be informed when the time is right."

The party went without a hitch, thank Kami for that. Beerus also got a taste of earth's pudding and it was delicious, but he somehow preferred the ones in Planet 201.

The godly duo flew back to Planet Beerus which took about 30 minutes, much to Beerus' boredom.

"Well, that party was excellent." Beerus laid down on the soft grass, enjoying some of that warm cosmic rays.

Whis chuckled. "I agree. And I'm sure you've enjoyed some of those pudding."

"Yes, I did." Beerus sighed and Whis took notice.

"Something the matter, lord?" Beerus stood up and stretched his slender body.

"Wake me in approximately one month, Whis. I have a spring cotillion I desire to not miss." Beerus yawned and Whis smirked.

"My, my, already missing the one who stole your heart, Lord?" He teased but Beerus just sighed.

"You know, I was going to let you come with me but now I change my mind." Beerus chuckled when Whis did a complete 180.

"What? Oh, Lord Beerus, you know I was just joking." Whis tried to reason with his master but Beerus was still ranting off.

"And to think, there are delicacies there that are equal or superior even to earth's." Now Beerus was just hurtful.

"Lord Beerus, I implore you. Let me accompany you to this planet." Whis all but begged but Beerus still wanted to hear more. His attendant was always a sucker for new desserts.

After much begging from Whis to let him come, Beerus finally relented. After so many years, the god had finally one over on his teacher.

 _ **One Month Later**_

"Anna, c'mon. They're almost here!" Elsa banged on her sleepy sister's door.

That said Anna was with Kristoff in her bed and no, they haven't done _it_ yet lest Elsa condemns the two to an icy hell.

Anna was still sleeping like the log she was but Kristoff heard the queen. "We'll be right out." He yawned tiredly.

"Wait, Kristoff?! What the hell are you doing in my sister's bedroom?!" Elsa knocked on the door more ferociously than ever and that's when Anna and Kristoff realized their mistake.

She and her lover sprang up from bed. "Oh snap." They were in deep trouble.

After _carefully_ explaining to Elsa why they were in the same bed, the two sisters and the Ice Master went to greet their arriving guests.

Some arrived on boats, as do any normal royal. While some arrived on more...interesting means such as a flying horse, and a flying carpet.

The first one to come was the ones on the carpet. They were Jasmine and her husband Aladdin of Agrabah, friends on Elsa and Anna, but mostly Anna.

"Jasmine!" Anna waved her hands like a child and Elsa giggled as her sister took off to meet her friends.

"Anna! It's so good to see you again." Jasmine and Anna hugged it out while Aladdin with his pet monkey, Abu got off of Carpet.

"Where's genie?" Aladdin asked and both the monkey and Carpet shrugged.

Then, out of nowhere, a puff of pink some appeared and from that, a big blue man with pointed ears and a goofy grin came out.

"Oh, it's so good to be outta that dessert!" Genie stretched and put on some swimming trunks and grabbed a parrot. "C'mon, jabber beak. Last one in's a rotten egg!"

The parrot, Iago, did not seem happy about it. "Hey, lemme go! I don't do-AAHHHH!"

Elsa sweatdropped but the others were laughing. This was going to be an interesting festival.

More guests came in like Hercules and his wife Megera, Queen Ariel and King Eric with their daughter Melody, Queen Cinderella and her husband King Charming, and many others.

Anna had welcomed them all warmly and so did Elsa but she was expecting someone else to come. _'Where is he?_ '

Shaking those thoughts away for now, she smiled at her guests in the ball room. Today was a day of celebration, after all.

Elsa and Anna reconnected with their friends and though the queen was still nervous, she was doing pretty well. Rebuilding old bridges that were severed wasn't easy but it's a start.

"Hey, Elsa. When's Beerus gonna be here?" Anna asked and it made some curious.

"Who's he?" Hercules asked this time.

"He's the one who saved me from the Southern Isles." She smiled, never forgetting that Beerus was the reason she was here now.

Ariel smiled. "Well, I do hope he can come." The others also agreed and asked Elsa about him.

She didn't want to intrude on his privacy so she told them over trivial things like he was a lord of some far away land, but left out his incredible power.

"You know, I think I know that name before." Genie said out of nowhere and Elsa as well as the others became curious.

"What do you mean, Genie?" Aladdin asked.

Before he could answer, a voice rang out. "Yes, whatever do you mean?" They jumped slightly as a puff of smoke emerged.

When the smoke cleared, there stood two men. Both of them looked dignified and powerful. One wore a very intricate and beautiful robe with a ring somehow levitating around his neck and he carried a scepter. His hair outrageously stood up as if it was bathed in a tub of hair gel.

The other was in a purple coat with golden rings on the upper sleeves and his the hems of the sleeves were golden. His undershirt was black with a purple jewel embroidered into his black neckerchief. He had a dark brown vest with a monocle attached to it. His pants were dark blue with a black sash with three diamond shapes embroidered hanging along his side. He also had dark brown riding boots.

Everyone was surprised by their sudden appearance but Elsa was able to snap out of it first. "Lord Beerus, you came."

They smiled at each other. "Of course, though I do hope that it's all right if I brought my attendant with me."

"Not at all." Elsa turned to the taller man with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, sir." She bowed and the man bowed back.

"Please, madam, call me Whis."

After introducing them to the others, the festival was started. Beerus and Whis spent most of their time at the buffet table, sampling and commenting on the dishes.

The others found this funny, especially when those two tasted chocolate pudding.

"Lord, you were right! This pudding is better." Whis took another bite and moaned in delight.

"Of course, I was right." Beerus took another bite and smiled fondly. "Whenever do I get things wrong."

"Most of the time."

Elsa giggled at Beerus's annoyed face. "Be that as it may, but that was before."

It wasn't long before things got jolly with dancing. Beerus joined in while Whis was enjoying more of the food. Typical.

Everyone clapped to the beat while Beerus and Genie showed off their moves. "Wooo!" Genie whooped and Beerus had to admit, he hasn't danced like this since earth. Or that popstar incident.

"Well, seems like you enjoyed yourself." Whis smiled at a clearly satisfied Beerus while they sat at their table.

Beerus huffed. "Yeah, you obviously did." Their table was filled to the brim with dessert plates.

"What can I say, I love desserts."

"Right." Whis stuck his tongue out at the god but Beerus didn't see it.

Elsa was glad. Not only was the festival a big success but Beerus managed to come, if only a little surprising. Walking up to him, Elsa smiled.

"Beerus." The said god opened his eyes and smirked.

"Elsa, to what do I owe the pleasure." He stood up and met Elsa's cerulean eyes with his dark purple ones.

Whis watched closely as did Anna and some of the guests.

"I just want to thank you for coming." Elsa tried her best to hide her blush and motioned for Beerus to walk with her.

"I wouldn't miss the chance. Especially when you invited me yourself." They ended up at the buffet table and Elsa grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate.

She smiled and handed the god one. "Taste one."

Beerus grabbed one and looked at it with a critical eye. He sniffed it - cat habits - and Elsa found it strangely cute. Taking a sip, Beerus hummed in appreciation.

"Delicious. Once this is done, I'll have to know how this is made and thank the genius who made this." It went unnoticed but Elsa blushed at his compliment.

Anna, Whis and significant others smirked, but none more so that the attendant and the younger sister. The two met each others eyes and instantly knew that if those two were ever gonna end up together, they would have to work together.

Before Beerus could set the cup down, his eyes turned red and a dark aura engulfed him. Elsa jumped in surprise before Beerus flew towards someone who Aurora and Charming knew very well.

"Maleficent."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 7 –**_ _**Minor Inconvenience**_

Out of all the things Elsa was afraid of, more so than her powers, was those she cared about were in danger. And right now, her first true friend in years was in danger from that accursed witch.

"Beerus!" She tried to reach out to him but he gave no response.

"It's no use Ice Queen, he is now under my control." Maleficent sneered at her with Beerus by her side who was still under her spell.

Elsa glared at the witch and prepared herself for a fight. He saved her, now it was time Elsa returned the favor. It was the least she could do for a friend.

Together with Elsa, the rest of her friends joined in. Genie took out a bazooka and a minigun, Hercules activated his godly powers, and the others took out swords. Beerus was a friend of Elsa then it was reason enough to help.

"Give up, Maleficent! You can't beat us all." Aladdin said while the witch smirked.

"Maybe not, but maybe he can." She motioned her hand towards Beerus.

Elsa knew of his powers, he was the one who destroyed an entire city after all. If he were to fight them, she didn't know if they would win. She looked over to Beerus' attendant who was happily munching on the food.

"Whis, would you please put that down and help us!"

"Just wait, your highness and all will be revealed." He said calmly and ate some more.

Ignoring Whis for now, Elsa fired an ice blast towards Maleficent but she easily deflected it.

"As much as I would love to eliminate you myself, I think that honor would be given to my new servant. Beerus, destroy them."

Beerus did nothing but remain there and Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I said destroy them, slave."

Elsa couldn't tell if it was her imagination but she saw Beerus' left eye twitch. Maybe he was fighting the witch's control. _'Hold on, Beerus. I'll save you.'_

Maleficent was getting impatient. "Do as I command, you insignificant worm!"

That statement made Whis stop mid spoonful. "She shouldn't have said that." He said before returning to his sweets.

"You dare." Beerus said in a very low, very dangerous voice. Maleficent's spell instantly dissipated to reveal Beerus in his full furious glory.

Maleficent backed away when Beerus disappeared and reappeared in front of her. "You dare?!" His voice boomed of fury as his godly ki exploded around him, the force was enough to send Maleficent flying some distance away.

Elsa and the rest had to grab some support to stop them from tumbling. When the wind settled down, they looked up and saw Beerus just radiating power.

They were amazed, even Genie was shocked that his jaw hit the floor.

Maleficent was also surprised, she hadn't expected him to break her control so easily. And have so much power to boot!

"How dare you address me as an insignificant...!" He rushed her at light speed and punched her in the gut, making the witch spit out blood, "WORM!" He delivered a massive uppercut that Elsa felt the planet shattering shockwaves.

Now it was Hercules' turn to be surprised. Only he was capable of such a feat bit this Beerus just did it!

Before Beerus could finish her off with a damning Sphere of Destruction, the witch disappeared. "COWARD! FACE ME!" He roared and the earth beneath him shook violently.

"Beerus, please stop!" Elsa begged and hoped that Beerus would hear her or risk her kingdom be reduced to rubble with them in it. Fortunately, the god did.

Beerus, after hearing Elsa's plea, snapped out of his tantrum and breathed in and out slowly. "Okay, Beerus. Deeep breaths. Just like your classes."

After calming down, Beerus lowered down to Elsa who looked a little shaken up. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Elsa nodded and looked him over. "I should be asking you that. Are _you_ okay?"

The god smirked. This mortal's concern for him was unnecessary, but cute in a weird way. "Of course." His smirk disappeared and turned deadly serious and turned around. "Do you know who that was?"

"Maleficent. One of the most powerful witches in the world." Beerus nodded.

"Whis." The said attendant zipped beside Elsa with a sundae in his hand, and this made the queen squeak in surprise.

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you know where that Maleficent character resides?"

"Hmm, let me see." The sundae in his hand levitated and Whis summoned his staff and tapped the ground. Anna and Olaf were dazzled by the light show.

"Well, I can't seem to locate her." Beerus groaned.

"I hate party crashers." He sighed and turned to the rest. "Well, at least she finally made herself known."

They looked confused. "Did you know she was here all along?" Aladdin asked.

Beerus tilted his head. "You didn't know?"

They shook their heads and the god shrugged. "Another time, maybe." He said and motioned for Whis to resume his meal, which he was most grateful for.

Despite that little stint with Maleficent, and the mess Beerus made, Elsa was just glad he was okay. While the rest of them were still trying to get over the shock that Beerus had taken down Maleficent with no trouble at all, but they saw he was a good guy.

"So, Elsa. That Beerus sure is something." Hercules said as they looked towards Beerus' table to see the amusing sight of him snoring and slightly drooling.

"Not to mention, kinda hot." Anna smirked and elbowed her sister. "Right, Elsa?"

Elsa found that her glass of water suddenly more interesting. "Oh, lookie here, guys. Cupid's shot an arrow clean through our little queen." Megaera said and Elsa blushed.

"N-no, you got it all wrong-"

Her reasons were waved off by Belle. "Please, even if he's a little rough, the guy's at least a gentleman."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam, her husband, raised a questioning eyebrow and Belle smiled.

"Well, you weren't exactly _gentle_ when we first met." She said and Adam nodded in agreement.

"No comment."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Elsa looked up and saw the calm and smiling face of Beerus' attendant, Whis.

"No, please take a seat." Whis smiled but shook his head.

"No, thank you. Oh, and by the way, Beerus and I enjoyed the buffet greatly."

Elsa smiled, glad to know that Beerus had enjoyed himself. "And thank you for the pointer he and you gave to our chefs."

Whis shrugged. "What can we say, we enjoy a splendid meal. I presume you are talking about Lord Beerus?"

They nodded and Whis chuckled. "Oh, wonderful! What do you want to know about him?"

Elsa and the others thought about it. "I guess, it couldn't hurt. How old is he anyway?" Anna asked and Elsa gasped.

"Anna, please. How inappropriate."

"Over seventy-five million years old."

"..."

"Ohoho! I was just joking. A little over twenty-seven." _'Well, at least he looks that way.'_

"Haha, yeah." They laughed awkwardly before Elsa cleared her throat.

"You've been with him for almost all his life, what can you tell me about him?"

"Ah, already curious about Lord Beerus, I see." Whis smirked at Elsa's blushing face. "Well, for one, he is extremely powerful."

"Yeah, it's crazy." Aladdin said.

Whis thought it would be wise to withhold any information regarding Beerus' full power and the fact he is a god. Besides, he wanted Elsa and Beerus to get together and any relationships starts with trust.

"He's forgetful, an obsessive hothead, and lazy as evident by his current condition." They looked over to Beerus who had his feet on the headrest and his head on the seat. Cat habits.

Elsa giggled at Beerus' state. "He's very childish, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. The last time we travelled, he was so obsessed about something that he would throw a fit just to get it." Whis sighed in a nostalgic way. "But he is very polite when calm, I'm sure you know this, Queen Elsa."

Anna chuckled once she saw Elsa stuttering. But she needed to know something. "Hey, Whis." He turned to her. "Does Beerus have anyone special back home?"

Elsa had to admit, she was curious about that too so she looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Well, no." Elsa mentally breathed a sigh. "But-"

"Whis, what are you talking about now?" Beerus said in a tired and slurred voice.

"Oh, I was just telling the queen about your impending wedding."

Beerus' eyes shot open and fell from his chair. Elsa shot up from her own seat in shock, surprise, and a little hurt. Everyone was a little shocked top, but not as much as the god and the queen.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT WEDDING?!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 8 –**_ _**Attraction**_

Whis just stared back and forth between Beerus and Elsa. What did he do?

"Pardon me, but did I say something wrong?" He asked under the guise of innocence.

"Yes." Elsa said lowly, trying to swallow it all. Beerus getting married? She should be happy but she was not. "You said Beerus was getting married."

Anna could see and feel that her sister was a little hurt and it made her happy and angry at the same time. Happy that was Elsa possibly attracted and angry because Beerus was getting married.

Whis smiled and nodded, making Beerus furious and Elsa even more sad but she managed a strained smile. But before she could say anything, Beerus beat her to it.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm just saying the truth, my lord. The preparations were already made, only now we have to wait for the bride." Whis smiled that left Beerus outraged and steaming.

"Preparations? I gave no such-" Before the god could rant out, he felt a small cool hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Elsa with a kind smile, but he knew better.

Elsa doesn't know why she was feeling this way. She shouldn't be sad about this but she just is. Beerus was a very unorthodox friend and if he was about to get married to someone else...then so be it.

"Beerus...congratulation on your wedding." Elsa said, trying to hide her sadness. Whis only smiled while Beerus looked perplexed.

"Whoever she is, well, she's extremely lucky to have you as a husband." She said before kissing his cheek, making the god freeze up. "Goodbye, Beerus." Elsa then walked back to her castle.

The god touched his cheek and looked at his hand. No one had ever kissed him like that. And what was this strange tingling in the pit of his stomach.

Realizing Elsa was troubled by Whis' lies, Beerus glared at his attendant. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Whis." He said lowly before going after Elsa.

"Whis, what was all that about?" Kristoff asked as they watched Beerus bolt to the castle.

The attendant merely shrugged. "Those two will take an eternity to get together so I just gave them the push in the right direction."

Anna had to admit, that was a good idea. A bit flawed, but good. "So, Beerus getting married was just a lie?"

"Nope."

"Then who's he getting married to?"

Whis smiled at them. "Why, the young lady he's chasing, of course."

Elsa sat on the bench in her castle gardens. The reason she was here was because she needed some fresh air. She just...didn't want to see Beerus just yet.

"Why am I being like this? He's..." She swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat. "He's getting married, that should be cause for happiness." _Just not my happiness._

"I assume you disapprove?" A deep and somewhat concerned voice asked from her back and Elsa didn't bother turning. She knew who that was and she didn't have the heart nor the strength to face him yet.

Beerus finding Elsa was not all that hard. Just follow her energy. The moment he laid eyes on her, it even made him take pause. He didn't know what she was doing, she looked calm but even that imbecile Goku could sense her distraught state.

Then he heard her say that his wedding was supposed to be happy. And how can that be when she and _him_ were not happy about it. Especially him!

"Elsa, why are you here? " He said, slightly kinder now as the god sat a few ways beside her on the bench.

She tried to avoid his eyes. "I just figured a few minutes of alone time couldn't hurt."

"I suppose so." Beerus leaned back on the bench as the two sat in silence. Which didn't last long.

"You know, back when Whis said I was getting married." Elsa stiffened at the mention of it.

"Y-yeah?"

The god gave a small smug smirk. "Why did you react that way, hmm?"

Elsa immediately blushed and coughed nervously. "W-well, I um, it was a very unexpected news a-and I...I guess...oh, dear." She buried her face in hands to hide her flaming cheeks while Beerus chuckled.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by the last two people they want to be watching them. Whis and Anna were just grinning like mad.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Anna asked.

"Positive, for a romance to blossom between them, it has to run its course slowly. Both of them are...dense when it comes to emotion." Anna couldn't argue with that.

The god really liked seeing mortals flustered, the entertainment of the universe. "But truthfully, I am not getting married."

Elsa lifted her head from her hands and turned to look at Beerus. "B-but Whis said-" She didn't get to finish when Beerus' finger found its way to her lips.

"Sometimes Whis is just like that." He removed his finger, apparently not noticing Elsa blushing.

The queen sighed in relief that Beerus wasn't getting married. Beerus was special to her. Kind, handsome, wise, childish, hot - wait, what?!

Elsa shook her head slightly to get those thoughts out of her head before Beerus cleared his throat. "Come, your friends might be worried." He was about to stand when Elsa grabbed his hand.

"I think we deserve a few moments alone from them. That is, if you want to." She asked hesitantly and Beerus smirked.

"Very well." He made himself comfortable as Elsa smiled with a slight blush.

Anna and Whis were going nuts. Finally, some progress! "Yes! This is going better than I expected!" Whis whispered excitedly and Anna gave him a high five.

Beerus was actually liking this. So much so that he let out a feint purr of satisfaction as he yawned. So sleepy. This mortal was really interesting, the god thought. But why did he feel so...

Elsa was just as content. Whenever she was with Beerus, she just find it relaxing. If Elsa was going to guess, Beerus was a combination of Anna and herself. The adventurous and unpredictable behavior of Anna and the grace and wisdom of Elsa. He was a good friend, but why did she feel so...

Attracted.

"Oh, and by the way, Whis. NO DESSERT FOR A MONTH!"

"EH?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 9 –**_ _**Denial**_

Beerus was walking in his world. Just walking around and doing nothing, albeit just thinking about something. It had been two months since Elsa had invited him - and in one month, Whis hasn't touched a single drop of dessert.

The destroyer god gave a lighthearted chuckle as he sat on the grass. It was payback for saying such ludicrous things to that party, not to mention making Elsa get the wrong idea.

Ah, Elsa. That mortal had certainly piqued his interest. He couldn't describe it but at least he was comfortable now being with her. But she was just a lowly mortal, an insignificant speck of dust.

Lying down on the soft grass, Beerus just looked at the stars. He has destroyed countless stars and worlds, took immeasurable number of lives at a whim, and only two worlds hold the title of _ever_ being spared by him. Earth and Planet 201.

Earth because of the food, and Planet 201 because of something more.

Whis watched Beerus from afar with a huge smile on his face and a large banana split on his hands. One month of not eating dessert was torture, even to a god.

"What's gotten into that cat?" Seer asked the attendant. Well, this was better than Beerus trying to blow him up.

"I think that prophecy will be fulfilled."

"Oh, finally! Someone who can stand that guy."

Taking a big bite, Whis and Seer let Beerus be who just laid back and relaxed like any other lazy cat would.

 _'That mortal fascinates me. Even more so than an arch rival. What could it mean?'_ He asked himself as he wagged his tail back and forth.

Beerus cared for the maiden, that much was certain, evident by his previous stays. He enjoyed their talks, and interactions. As a whole, he actually relished the time he spent there, especially when in the company of the queen.

He just couldn't understand it. What has gotten into him? Her life was no greater than the countless lives he took over the eons, why was she different?

Elsa was sitting in her office, tending to some paperwork. The usual fuss, dignitaries, requests for alliances and trade, and marriage proposals.

Those letters contained flattering words but Elsa, being the perceptive and observant queen and woman she was, saw through that.

She knew what they were after but she didn't dwell on it because she had a tone of work to do. Papers to sign, meetings to attend...and...and...

Oh, who was she kidding.

Sighing, Elsa put her quill down and slowly rotated her neck to ease the tension. In truth, she was thinking about Beerus. Not to sound like a lovesick puppy but Elsa admired him.

He had incredible power and yet he could could control it with ease. Something she would've envied in her younger years. But she grew to care about him.

Elsa smiled softly as she drank some of her coffee, then chuckled at a memory of Beerus just before he left.

 _"What is this?" The god asked, eying the two cups in Elsa's hand._

 _"It's called a cup." Elsa gave a playful smirk and Beerus gave her a deadpan look that made her giggle._

 _"Very funny, Elsa. I meant inside of the cup."_

 _Elsa laughed lightheartedly. "Be more specific, please." Beerus crossed his arms but he couldn't hide a smirk tugging on his lips._

 _"It's coffee. We drink it when we need a little pick me up." Elsa said as she handed him a cup and Beerus tilted his head._

 _"Curious." He sniffed it and scrunched up his nose at the strong smell. "I hope it tastes as better as it smells."_

 _Call it weird but it was cute watching Beerus act like, well, him. "Find out for yourself, my lord." Elsa took a sip of her coffee._

 _Beerus looked at the black liquid. That black, steaming, strange liquid. He was no fool, he remembered the last time he ate something strange looking. Like that wasabi fire poison. But Elsa seemed to be all right when she drank it._

 _The god slowly moved the cup to his lips and as the liquid touched his tongue, he withdrew it and stuck hit tongue out. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"_

 _Elsa giggled as Beerus fanned his burned tongue and continued to enjoy her coffee._

It was a very fond memory and then he left for his home, as did the rest. She loved the company of her friends but why did Beerus' seem more important to her?

The queen stood up and walked to the window. Elsa was confused. Her emotions were running wild with all of this. Her mind was saying that she and Beerus were just friends but her heart was saying something else. Wanting something more

This was confusing her. She was never good at this, with her emotions. Elsa always saw things logically, she didn't let emotions could her judgement. And yet, with Beerus, logic went right out the window.

Elsa raked her fingers through her hair. "I don't _like_ him...do I?" She asked herself before shaking her head. She shouldn't be thinking this, she had work to do.

Another month had passed, another month of confusion and frustration for both Beerus and Elsa.

The god was sitting in robes in the dinning chambers with Whis. A feast was prepared for him but he wasn't hungry, and that was saying something.

Whis took notice of his lord's unusual behavior. The twitching, the slightest wiggle, it all points to one thing. Beerus misses Elsa.

The attendant knew they had to figure this out on their own because you can't just force this but Beerus was taking too long to accept that he had an interest in the mortal.

"My lord, is something the matter?"

Beerus groaned. "Am I that transparent these days?" He shook his head as Whis smiled. "I don't know, Whis. At least when I fought with Goku, I was confident in my abilities to that situation. But this..."

"You mean with the mortal?" Whis asked and Beerus glared at him.

"The mortal has a name, Whis."

"Yes, yes, forgive me. But what are you getting at?" Whis asked. Finally, Beerus started to show some attachments to her!

"I've no idea what is going on!" Beerus threw his arms up in the air in frustration and began pacing. "I feel so...vulnerable. Elsa, she...I can't even form the words to describe my position towards her!"

"Perhaps that you like her, my lord."

"Don't give me that, Whis!" Beerus took a deep calming breath. "I'm at a loss but I can't be attached to anything concerning her."

Whis furrowed his brow. "Beerus, what are you saying?"

"I'm the God of Destruction. I'm not supposed to have attachments, but with Elsa...no, I cannot. She is better off with me as an acquaintance and nothing more." Beerus said and walked out of the chambers, leaving Whis there.

 _'Ah, young love.'_ Whis shook his head and began eating. No point on letting the food go to waste. He knew Beerus and Elsa would come around eventually, they were just in _that_ stage.

"Elsa?" A voiced called her attention and the queen let out an exhausted yawn.

"It's open."

The door opened and Anna came in. She was getting worried about Elsa. She was working nonstop and from the state her sister was in now, she looked ready to crash.

"You should rest, you know." Anna scolded and Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall, I should be the one saying that." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved Elsa off before her expression turned serious. "What's really been going on, Elsa?"

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Anna crossed her arms. "You know what I mean, Elsa. You don't work this hard unless you're conflicted with something." Her expression said it all. There was no escape from this.

"Oh? And what, pray tell am I conflicted about?" Elsa gave her sister a defiant and daring look.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You miss him, don't you?" Anna smirked when Elsa visibly stiffened.

"M-miss who?"

Anna groaned and face palmed. "Whis was right, you two are hopeless. You miss Beerus, don't you? And don't try to deny it."

Elsa began to sweat. "I don't miss him."

Sighing, Elsa went to sit. "Elsa, c'mon. Everyone has noticed something about you, heck, even Sven has. The way your eyes drift off into space, and not to mention burying yourself in your work."

The queen looked down in shame. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding it but it would appear emotions were almost impossible to hide. Hesitantly, she nodded and Anna smiled.

"Yes, I miss him." Elsa sighed and leaned back on her chair. "What's wrong with me, Anna? I can't seem to get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try."

The younger sibling merely shrugged. "When you like someone, it tends to be that way." She said before a snowball found itself on her face.

"I don't like him, Anna."

"But all the signs point to it." Anna chuckled as she wiped the snow off her face. "Just listen to your heart, Elsa."

"It's not that simple." The queen rubbed the stiffness in her neck. "I locked myself in my room for ten years, remember? I...I don't think I can. Besides, why would he be interested in me?"

"Those the amount of time you two spent with each other any indication?" Anna smirked as she saw Elsa blush. "Or the time when you kissed him on the cheek in front of _everyone_ ring a bell?"

Elsa's blush grew. She wasn't thinking straight back then and she was hurting. "I-I don't know, Anna."

"Hey, just admit it. You like him."

"No, I don't." Elsa said and Anna merely chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said before leaving Elsa alone.

Once those doors closed, Elsa groaned and slammed her head on the table. _"I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him.'_ She kept repeating that statement in her head.

 _'Right?'_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 10 –**_ _**Reluctance**_

A year had passed since Beerus' last visit. A year since he last set foot in that little kingdom called Arendelle. A year since his torment began.

Ever since he vowed to only be an acquaintance to Elsa, he was starting to get even more moody. Repressed feelings and vehemently denying the obvious can do that to a guy.

It was obvious that Beerus had developed an interest for the young queen, regardless of his extreme dismissal.

Beerus was standing by his world's lake, trying to calm his nerves. Everytime he thought of that place and a certain maiden, Beerus felt his skin crawl. In a good and strange way.

The god sighed as his ears drooped. He was still confused as ever but...he wanted to see her again. Just as acquaintances. There was no harm in a civil friendship and no more.

"Whis!" He called and the cyan-skinned attendant poofed right beside Beerus.

"You called, my lord?"

"Yes, tell me what is happening in Arendelle." Beerus said with a neutral voice and Whis smiled and nodded.

Summoning his staff, Whis looked into its crystal ball to see what was going on there. And boy, he wasn't disappointed! "Hmm, it would appear they are having a gathering of some sort."

At this, Beerus just shrugged. "I'm sure this is just a simple gathering." In every world he visited, and destroyed, there were always some important and some mundane festivals. Why should Planet 201 be any different?

"Oh, this is not _just_ a festival. This is the kind you'd be most interested in, lord." Whis smiled brightly, this was the perfect set up the two twits!

"Hmm, truly?" Beerus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It is Queen Elsa's birthday party."

Beerus did nothing for a while before licking his hand and wiping it on his head. "Then, I wish her a happy birthday."

"You don't want to visit her? It has been a year."

"Let her enjoy this special day without me. I sure am." Beerus yawned and stretched his limber body. "I'm going back to sleep."

Whis smirked. _'So Beerus wants to ignore it further? We shall see.'_ "Yes, she would enjoy her day quite well." He said, walking beside his master. "And not to mention the suitors coming her way."

Beerus faulted a step and he fell down face first into the ground. "Suitors?"

"Oh, yes. She has come of age of courtship. I'm sure she can find someone worthy of her attention." Whis looked at Beerus who was shaking and smiled. "Of course, there are some men that will just take advantage of her."

 _'Advantage...of her?'_ With his face still to the ground, Beerus was growling in rage. Elsa was a rare jewel that should be treasured! If even one of those indecent _pigs_ touch her...

"Prepare our gifts, we have a birthday party to attend."

Elsa kept a straight face but she was completely exhausted. For a year, she had been working nonstop and for her birthday, her wish was simple - get some God-given sleep!

But Anna had different ideas. Elsa truly appreciates what her sister was doing but this was a bit much. She didn't need _every_ dignitary to attend her birthday, only her closes friends. And it didn't help that some of the dignitaries were men looking for her hand in marriage.

"This is not how I planned this." Anna grumbled as another snot-nosed prince finished whatever he was doing.

"This isn't how I planned in a break." Elsa said as she tried to keep a smile. As hollow as it was. "Thank you, kind sir."

The prince smiled and bowed gracefully that made Anna growl. Her sister was already taken, for crying out loud! And _he_ was a billion times better than these clowns!

When the last prince was finally gone, Elsa slumped in her chair. "When are they going to realize that I don't require marriage. At least for now."

"Yeah, courtship first." The sisters giggled before they went to get some snacks. "Glad the whole gang's here?" Anna looked over her shoulder to see their friends enjoying themselves.

"Yeah." Elsa said softly.

Anna noticed that and gave a sympathetic smile. She knew how stubborn Elsa was when it came to this, but she couldn't do anything about it. And the one who can was no where near here.

She nudged her sister reassuringly. "Don't worry, Elsa. I'm...sure he'll come?" She said lamely and Elsa just sighed.

"I doubt it..."

A half hour later, Elsa was having a slight headache. These would-be _suitors_ still don't get it. She was sitting on her throne and massaging her head. Why can't they understand? Elsa wasn't interested in any of them because...

"Excuse me, your highness." Elsa opened one eye to see it was one of the butlers.

"Yes, good sir?"

"We have two gentleman at the gate requesting for them to enter the premises, Queen Elsa." At what her said, Elsa groaned. Great, more men wooing for her hand.

"Did they, at the very least, give their names?"

The butler nodded. "Yes, I believe one gentleman calls himself Lord Beerus and the other Whis, as I recall."

As soon as she heard the word "Beerus", Elsa's eyes snapped open and faced her butler in pure disbelief. _'H-he's here? Beerus?"_

Anna and the rest of the their friends smirked at Elsa's shocked face. This party just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Should I turn them away?"

Elsa was still in shock that Beerus was here so Anna answered for her. "Let them in. Let them in, they're close friends of ours."

The butler nodded and left and Elsa regained herself. "What are you doing?"

"I invited them in." Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Before she could protest further, the doors opened to reveal the man that has haunted her for a year.

Beerus was still unsure on how he was roped into this but it was a chance to see Elsa again. That is, if he had the balls to do it. He would never admit it but...he missed her. But he felt like this was a mistake.

"We never should have come here." Beerus said as they walked to the castle and Whis raised and eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're afraid?"

The god glared at the smirking attendant. "I am not afraid of anything. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Just tell me you brought the gifts."

Whis held out a two boxes. "Why, of course. I'm sure she will be delighted at what we brought."

The god gave a sly smirk. "She'd better." His trusted attendant giggled and Beerus whistled a tune on the way to the castle to ease his nerves which did little.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have an invitation?" A butler asked and Beerus raised a brow.

"Hmm, no. But tell Queen Elsa that Lord Beerus and Whis are here. I'm sure she will understand." The butler thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Well, that was civil of you." Whis commented.

"What, I can't make a friendly conversation?"

Whis smiled. "You mean a one-sided conversation? Then yes, yes you can."

A few minutes later, the godly duo were allowed in. As they drew nearer to the party was, Whis noticed that Beerus was getting fidgety. No doubt about it that Beerus had yet to come to terms with his feelings.

This was it. Beerus could feel her energy more with every step he took. He wasn't sure what to think now, but he was here. She was here. And it is her birthday. The moment he had yearned and dreaded for was at hand.

Taking a deep breath, Beerus pushed open the door to the sight of a calm and lively party underway. It wasn't too shabby but the god wasn't here for that.

 _'Go in. Give the presents. Go home.'_ He said to himself.

"Beerus, Whis!" A familiar voice called and the two turned to see Anna coming towards them.

"I hope we're not intruding." Beerus said and Anna just waved it off.

"Stop being modest, Beerus. You two are welcome here whenever." She said making Whis' eyes sparkle and Beerus to nod.

"Thank you." Beerus said and then walked to the buffet table. In truth, he was avoiding her for his own reasons. The god was not ready to face her. Not like this.

He was unaware that same woman was avoiding him too.

Elsa tried to hide herself from his sight. This was all too new for her. The burning in her chest, the tingling in her stomach, and that was just a few. She cared for him greatly but...she wasn't ready.

Whis and Anna looked at their respective wards and sighed in frustration. Who knew getting these two together would be hard?

"Still nothing?"

Whis shook his head but kept smiling. "No, but now I have a plan." He leaned into Anna's ear and whispered his plan. Of which, Anna grew an evil smile.

"Hehe, I like it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 11 –**_ _**Acceptance**_

Elsa was looking at Beerus from afar. There he was, right there at the buffet table. He was so close, that's what she wanted all along, right? Then how come she can't go to him?

She valued Beerus immensely and...maybe that was it. She respects him too greatly to be involved with him. Surely, he can find someone else. Someone that's not her. How can Beerus be attracted to her anyway?

She was weird, a workaholic, an addict to chocolates. Elsa looked down in sadness. They just weren't compatible. And...that was okay.

At least she could still call him friend.

Beerus downed another spoonful of pudding. To anyone else, alcohol would be the thing for forgetting your troubles, But Beerus wasn't just any guy. He was the mighty God of Destruction!

For him, pudding was his alcohol. His troubles? For the past years, his premonition had haunted him. A prophecy that Beerus would be wed by a maiden on this planet.

Marriage had spooked him. He was not qualified for that!

But Beerus would be lying if he didn't consider it. His life was long and, for a time, he craved for companionship. Yes, Whis was with him every step of the way, but that was friendship. The god wanted something deeper.

As time went by, he lost hope of ever finding it and resided himself to his role at the feared Destroyer of the Seventh Universe.

But that all changed when almost four years ago, he met an astounding mortal. She interested him; a strange creature. This creature's name was Elsa, a queen of an insignificant kingdom in an insignificant world in a backwater galaxy.

And yet, there was nothing insignificant about her. The time he spent with her was soothing, and dare he say it, lovely. Beerus didn't know why but he was...reluctant to pursue something else with her.

He lied to her from the beginning. Believing that he was like her, albeit overwhelmingly powerful, rather than telling her that he was a god that destroys planets as a day job.

Maybe that was it, then. He was scared that Elsa would see him not as Beerus, but as the feared God of Destruction when the truth comes out. And that was why he need not get attached. She deserved better, even if he was a god, Beerus will be never good enough for her.

"My lord, you have to give your gifts to Elsa." Beerus turned around to see his attendant standing there. "You're here gulping down all the pudding when you should be wishing the queen happy birthday."

"I know, Whis." Beerus sighed and laid down his cup. "I should be wishing her but I can't seem to do it." Out of frustration, Beerus slammed his fist on a nearby wall. "Why am I incapable of doing such a simple thing?!"

"Beerus, please calm yourself." Whis laid a consoling hand on his lord's shoulder. "Maybe a walk will do you some good."

"Very well." Whis smiled as he and Beerus walked around. Unknown to the destroyer, Whis sent a nod to a waiting Anna.

"Elsa, you really need to talk to him, you know." Anna said and Elsa groaned.

"You think it's that easy? I-I don't even know what to think and these stupid suitors are not helping!" Elsa breathed a calming breath before looking down.

"I...I want to...but...but..."

Anna gave her troubled sister a hug which Elsa gladly accepted. She had no idea her sister was so lost. "Hey, c'mon, cheer up. Why don't we have a walk for a while. Clear that head of yours, you know?"

"Yeah...yeah, that would be great." Elsa nodded and the sister began walking.

"Lord, wait here. I'm going to get us some refreshments." Whis said and Beerus mumbled his consent while his head was down.

"I think I'm going to get some chocolate, you want some?" Anna asked but Elsa shook her head with her head down. Anna looked at their front and saw Beerus their, oblivious to their presence.

"Okay." Anna slipped past the crowd and made her way to Whis who was with the rest of their friends. When they heard of the plan to get Beerus and Elsa together, they were more willing to help.

"They don't even know the other's right in front of them." Anna snickered.

"They take the whole 'love is blind' thing waaaaaay too seriously." Megaera chuckled and the rest followed suit.

Whis then tapped his staff lightly to get everyone's attention. "All right, to places. Time to see if our efforts bear fruit." They all nodded and moved to their places.

Around the wayward couple.

Beerus and Elsa both sighed and looked up. Imagine their shock to find that they were face to face with each other.

The queen felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest. She tried to avoid him, now she was face to face with him! Elsa can't just run away from him, that would be rude. Oh God, what can she do?!

The god thought along similar lines. Here, the mortal that interested him was and how does he react? By being frozen in place. That was unbefitting of a deity of his stature!

Whis and Anna high-fived and signaled the musicians to play a slow dance song.

(AN: I recommend listening to 'Soft Love by Mitchell Grant' for this one.)

"I better join in the fun." Anna said as she dragged Kristoff to the dance floor, leaving Whis to watch his lord.

When the music started, everyone beside the two began to pair up, leaving only them without a partner. They averted their eyes from one another, unable to look the other in the eye.

 _'I'm sorry, Beerus_.' Elsa tried to run away but she tripped on her dress.

Seeing this, Beerus moved at light speed and caught Elsa before she had hit the floor.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Beerus asked and Elsa merely looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. Before she could get lost in them, Elsa regrettably averted her eyes.

"T-thank you, Beerus." She stuttered and Beerus helped her up but didn't let her go. "W-what are you doing?"

The god gave her a wry smirk. "I believe it is customary that I may ask for a dance, my queen." At least, he got a bit of his confidence back.

Elsa blushed lightly before nodding. "I...I accept." Anna had been listening from the sidelines and couldn't help but smile. Their plan was woking!

Beerus and Elsa were not the best ballroom dancers but this particular music didn't require skill, it only required a partner. The god and the queen held each other as they swayed from side to side, letting the music soothe them.

Reluctantly, Elsa looked up at Beerus to see him with his eyes closed and had a small serene smile on. It put a smile on her face that she got to see that.

She had never been this close to anyone before. Anna, maybe, but this was a different kind. For the past year, she yearned for Beerus' return and when he did, she avoided him. Elsa felt bad for that but she had her reasons.

But now, she was with him, dancing. Elsa closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest with a small smile. _'Maybe...maybe Anna was right. Maybe I do like him.'_

Beerus had never felt this way before. A god dancing with a mortal? Anyone else, he would've destroyed them on the spot. But this mortal, this...magnificent creature was different.

The soft music soothed him and the woman he was dancing with only comforted him. Beerus cherished this mortal more that he would ever admit, and he was fine with that.

When he felt something on his chest, Beerus let out a soft purr and laid his cheek on Elsa's head. _'A wonderful creature, Elsa is.'_

Feeling his cheek on her head, Elsa wrapped her arms around Beerus' neck and he on her waist as they continued their slow dance.

Whis smiled triumphantly. He had succeeded! Those two are finally together!

Anna and the rest were also watching with great interest. Those two were perfect with each other.

When the song had ended, Elsa and Beerus woke up from their trance. "Thank you, Beerus"

"For what, exactly?" Beerus asked and Elsa giggled.

"For coming back." Reluctantly, Elsa and Beerus untangled themselves from each other but made sure to keep close. They walked to the balcony so they could have some time for themselves and that's where Beerus remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your gifts."

"That won't be neccessa-"

"Whis!" Beerus called and Whis zipped into view.

"Yes, My Lord?" Elsa will never get used to that.

"Where are the gifts we brought?" Beerus asked and Whis thought for a bit.

"Let's see, oh, yes, they're at the table." At what he said Beerus gave a suspicious look to his trusted attendant. "What?"

"You ate them didn't you?"

Whis feigned hurt. "Why, Lord Beerus, how could you accuse me of such things?"

Beerus rolled his eyes and placed his hands at his back. "More often than not, when you get your hands on dessert, they disappear." Whis stuck his tongue out at his master and Beerus did the same.

Elsa was trying very hard not to laugh at Whis and Beerus' little exchange. They were bickering like small children!

"Fine, I'll look." Beerus relented and zipped from view before coming back with two boxes. "Well, you were telling the truth after all."

Whis gave a wide smile. "See?"

"Right, now leave us and return to you meals." That was a command that Whis will never fail to obey and he zipped off to the buffet table, leaving Beerus to shake his head.

"And you say I'm childish." Elsa giggled and looked at the boxes. "What are those?"

Beerus grew a sly smirk and held up the boxes. "These, my queen, are called boxes."

Elsa glared at him and placed her hands on her hips "Haha, Beerus. What's in them?"

The god chuckled heartily and poked her nose. "Be more specific next time." Elsa scrunched up her nose and pouted but couldn't help but feel relieved that they were back to normal.

Opening the box, Elsa saw spherical objects of assorted colors and she titled her head. "What are these?"

"I believe they are called dango. Rice flour dumplings and the lot."

Elsa smiled gratefully at Beerus and took the box from him. "Thank you, Beerus. That's so sweet of you." She blushed after saying that.

"You don't want to try one?"

She shook her head. "I already know it's good because you brought it so there's really no need."

Beerus held up one finger. "One word - chocolate." The moment chocolate came out of his mouth, Elsa instantly opened the box and ate one of the dango.

The queen moaned in delight at the taste of this. It was so good! "Beerus, you really know how to capture a girl's heart."

"Ha! They even had a song for dango!" Beerus laughed, remembering hearing that song the first time he came to earth.

"I don't suppose you'll sing it for me?"

"Maybe next time." He chuckled and ate one piece too. "And this," He laid the other box on her lap but unlike the first one, it was smaller. "You can open at your discretion."

Elsa smiled and moved closer to Beerus, letting the night sky illuminate them.

"You're the best, Beerus."

"Does that mean we're courting?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 12 –**_ _**Godly Courtship**_

When Elsa heard that they were courting, her face immediately flushed red. Him and her? Together? She didn't know how to react to that.

Beerus tilted his head in confusion. Why was her face as red as a tomato? "Are you all right, my dear? You're as red as a tomato."

Elsa gulped down the lump in her throat. "Did...did you just say we were courting?"

The god just smirked. "That was just a joke." He chuckled before something soft and cold hit him square on the face. He opened his eyes to see that is was that white substance again.

"Oh, did I struck a nerve, my queen?" Another snowball made contact with his face.

"Jerk." Elsa grumbled and turned away from him with her arms crossed. The nerve of him?! But she couldn't help but consider his words.

Beerus wiped the substance from his face. "Don't tell me you actually want me to court you." What he was said a joke, not to be taken seriously!

Elsa frowned slightly with her back still facing Beerus. "I-I can't force you to do that, Beerus." She turned to him with a downcast look. "It would never work."

"Why is that?"

She sighed and leaned onto the guardrail. "Time, Beerus. I enjoy our time together but every time you leave, it would take months, even years before you return."

The god understood that much. Beerus may not be experienced with this but every competent male should know that relationships needs commitment from both parties.

"That may be." Beerus placed a hand on Elsa's cold shoulder. "But I sense you still want to try."

Elsa shook her head slowly. What has gotten into her? Was she really considering it? Does she want to let Beerus court her?

She already admitted that she liked Beerus but this was going too fast for her.

"Do you really think it's worth a try?" Elsa asked timidly.

Beerus shrugged and placed his hands behind his back. "Only time will tell."

"You know, it will be difficult, right? We both have conflicting duties, we live so far away from each other. I-I don't think-" Before she could rant more, Beerus placed a finger to her lips.

"Elsa, I require a yes or a no. Do you really want me to court you?" Beerus let his finger drop and took a step back. It was time to choose.

Elsa gulped down the uncomfortable lump in her throat. Was she ready for this? She isn't all that for love, in fact she doesn't even know love outside family.

But...was it wrong to try? Was it wrong to try it with Beerus? Elsa looked at him yawning and she suppressed a giggle. He was far from perfect. Far from what others would say a conventional suitor, and Elsa might be considered unconventional as well.

They were both different from the norm. And maybe that's what has attracted them both to each other.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa made one of the most important decision in her life. She nodded. "Yes." She bit her lip with a slight blush. "I...I accept your courtship."

There was no answer from Beerus and when she looked up, she narrowed her eyes at what she saw. Was he sleeping?! _'I can't believe it. He slept on me!'_

"Beerus, we ran out of pudding."

The moment that statement reached Beerus' ears, the god's eyes flew open in shock and rage. Who _DARES_ finish the pudding that wasn't him?!

"WHAT?!" He was about to destroy the fool who snatched the pudding from under him, he heard someone giggling. Turning around, he saw Elsa just giggling. Why, this was an emergency?!

"Oh, Beerus. If only you could see the look on your face." She said in between giggles and Beerus frowned before smirking.

"It would seem you have found my weakness, my dear." Beerus crossed his arms and Elsa mimicked him. "But I still didn't got your answer."

Elsa puffed up her rosy cheeks. "That's because you dozed off on me."

The god chuckled. "Yes, because you were taking too long to answer a simple question." Elsa narrowed her eyes at what he just said.

"Well, excuse me, sir, but we women have to think about this very hard. It's not everyday a lord, a very childish lord at that, ask you for his courtship." She smirked at Beerus pout.

"You're mocking me, aren't you? Fine, but what exactly is your answer?"

Elsa blushed slightly but kept a smile. "I accept." She had no idea how relieving it was to say that.

Beerus came towards her and leaned down so their faces were side by side. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

Now it was Elsa's turn to pout. "Yes, yes, you big baby. I accept."

"Good, because...who are you calling a big baby?!"

For the rest of the party, it would be classed as a complete success, and for Anna and Whis' plan, a complete and utter success.

During the party, Elsa and Beerus would be seen talking and eating together. They seem to come back to normal, budding around, but they knew better thanks to Whis spying on the two.

But they needn't to know about that.

"You seem to be more calm than usual, Lord." Whis said as they stood at their favorite spot, the buffet table.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, yes. But what brought about your surprisingly good mood?" Whis tried to hide his knowing smirk.

"The queen and I are once again on speaking terms." Beerus said with a neutral face to hide his exceptionally pleasant mood. Think of the headache if he didn't.

"Ohoho, that is reason for a good mood!" Whis smiled brightly. "Tell me, what did you and her discuss?"

Beerus ate a piece of pie. "Nothing in particular." He swallowed. "Trivial matters, I suppose."

 _'Ah, trivial indeed_. _'_

Elsa was finally enjoying herself for the first time in over a year. She and Beerus were finally talking again and what's more, they were courting...somewhat.

She'll admit that this was a little new to her but she was willing to learn. With Beerus, perhaps.

Beerus' courtship was...unusual but by no means fun. They resumed their playful banters like they used to, merely talked and enjoyed each other's company in general.

They took it slow and steady, letting the process take its natural pace. In the meantime, they shall enjoy their time courting.

Then it was time for the party to end and their time to be put on hold for now.

As the other guests left, Beerus and Elsa were walking around in the gardens under the moonlight. Clichéd, yes, but this was the only place where there were no prying eyes present.

"You really know how to conduct a party, Elsa." Beerus said and Elsa snickered.

"I noticed something. Everytime there's a party, you come. Maybe I should throw a party every now and then so you can come always."

Beerus smirked. "Will miss me that much already, hmm?" Elsa blushed and looked away as he chuckled. "As much as I would relish it, it would be better if you do not. Think of the expenses."

Elsa sighed. "You're probably right." They stood on the banks of a small pond.

Any couple would have their arms around each other, but not these two. They were not your normal lovey dovey couple. What held them back was pride, and fear. Elsa feared that one day, if she finds it to love Beerus, he'll just leave her.

Beerus feared what her reaction would be if and when he showed her his true form. The form of the God of Destruction, the most feared being in the universe.

But that was not a concern now.

"When will you be back?" Elsa asked softly and Beerus sighed.

"Honestly, I am not so sure." Elsa felt a pang of hurt within her. "But I will as soon as I can. On the name of Lord Beerus, I will be back."

Elsa knew that was the best answer he could give her and she accepted that. Smiling, Elsa nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Lord Beerus."

"Oh, how old are you again?"

"Beerus, word of advice, never ask a woman her age."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – Kept My Word**_

Elsa was with Anna, and the others eating breakfast, well, breakfast for her but lunch to the others. What can you expect from a workaholic?

"So, I hear you and Beerus are pretty close now" Kristoff said as Elsa groaned inwardly. She always knew this was coming eventually

"Your point?"

Anna waved her sister off. "Just admit it, Elsa, you two are in love. You just don't know it."

"What is with you interfering with my love life?"

Olaf raised his hand like a kid tying to get the teacher's attention. "Ooh, ooh! Does this mean Elsa is gonna marry Beerus?!"

What the jolly snowman said had multiple reactions. Elsa choked on her coffee in shock. Anna and Kristoff were trying to control their laughter. And a few snowgies squeaking in joy.

Pounding her chest to get the coffee out, Elsa looked at the innocent snowman. "Olaf! Not very appropriate." She said with a slight blush.

"Should we get to planning?" Anna teased as she giggled.

Elsa fought another blush coming on and stood up. "I-I think I'll go tend to the paperwork." She made a quick escape to the stairs while the other laughed.

"We have a winner!"

Elsa closed the door behind her and sighed. She takes it back, Anna was worse than Beerus! Elsa ran her hand through her hair in exhaustion. It had been only two weeks since her birthday, two weeks since she last saw Beerus, two weeks since she accepted his courtship.

It was unorthodox of asking anyone to courtship but she liked it. No false promises, no theatrics, just his word. "Heh..."

She walked to her chair and sat down, a small smile gracing her lips. Elsa never felt this way before, she liked him, she admits, but love? She still had her doubts about the notion.

But there was still time to be sure. She needn't rush it like what Anna did.

Shaking her head, Elsa opened her desk drawer to reveal Beerus' other present. Elsa smiled softly as she took it out. The present was a simple emblem. Her symbol, her snowflake carved expertly from a purple jewel and encased in a silver frame.

Next to the dango, this was extremely thoughtful. Elsa loved it, if only Beerus was here so she could thank him properly.

But he wasn't.

Elsa sighed longingly. She wanted to spend some time with Beerus, with the man who made her smile and laugh with his impulsive antics.

Chuckling, Elsa placed the memento back in her drawer and took out some papers to sign. Work always came first to her.

Well, unless she had something better to do that is.

"Ah, I see. So courting is through material gifts?"

"No, I mean, gifts help but it's the thought that counts."

Beerus scratched his chin in thought. How did he got here? Well, he hated to admit it but he needed some advice on courting a female.

Who was more qualified than the two in front of him, namely half-breed Saiyan, Gohan and his wife, Videl.

"Hmm, the thought that counts...you mean the sincerity of the giver to the receiver?"

Gohan and Videl smiled and nodded. Finally, the god gets it! "Yeah, that's it!"

The cat god smirked, proud that he got it, but he still had some questions to ask the couple. "What about what you humans call uh, how you say, a date? What are it's principles?"

This time it was Videl who answered for her Gohan. "Well, dates are really important in every relationship, especially the first one."

"Hmm, the first encounter is the most critical."

"Yeah, that's the stage where everything hinges. But just remember, in every relationship, a woman's word is law and treat her with the utmost respect and care if you're serious about her." She looked at Gohan with an intimidatingly sweet smile. "Ain't that right, Gohan?"

The half-Saiyan gulped fearfully and quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am." Videl giggled and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

Beerus chuckled at them. "Hehe, you Saiyans were always cowards when it came to your mates."

"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked and Beerus gave him a look that says 'Really?'

"Your mother, Chichi, ring a bell?" Gohan and Videl have a knowing nod. Yep, that woman can be really scary. "Well, thank you for the advice, but I must be heading home now. I trust you will keep this conversation a secret." His tone left no room for argument.

"Uh, s-sure, and thank you for the visit, Lord Beerus." They said their goodbyes and once Beerus disappeared, the two breathed a sigh of relief.

Videl laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "Man, that was something." Gohan had to agree with that.

"You're telling me, I never thought him, of all people would ask us for dating advice." The two chuckled at the idea.

"I think Whis was right. Beerus is gonna marry someone."

"Yeah, I don't know to feel happy or sorry for the poor girl."

Another week has passed and Elsa was walking around with Anna. They always did this whenever they had time so they can spend some time with Arendelle's people. That, and Anna wanted to talk to her.

"Ah, it's good to be out, right Elsa?" Anna asked as she skipped.

Elsa giggled while walked with a little more dignity. "Yes, I admit."

"So, what's really up with you and Beerus?" Anna finally asked as they entered a little bakery shop.

"Nothing. Two chocolate cakes, please." Elsa ordered the clerk kindly and the clerk gave a curt nod and disappeared into the back.

Anna leaned on the counter with pleading look in her eyes. "C'mon, you can tell me." She said in a begging tone that always got to Elsa.

Elsa fought to keep herself from looking at those damned eyes of her sister. "Leave it, Anna. There's nothing between me and Beerus."

"Aw, pretty please." Anna whimpered and whined.

Before Elsa could break, the clerk came back with two boxes of chocolate cakes, much to Elsa's relief. "Here you go, you majesties."

"Thank you." Elsa paid the kind clerk and the two sisters carried one small box each as they walked back to the castle.

"Okay, Elsa, for real this time, do you like Beerus?" Elsa looked at her sister, expecting her to be kidding. But Anna looked serious. Deadly serious.

"Anna, will you please sto-" Before Elsa could finish her statement, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, what the?!" Anna, Elsa, and several of people took a step back from the cloud of smoke. "What do you think caused this?"

Elsa gave a shrug, she was just as clueless as anybody here. "I don't know..." She took a closer look and she could see a silhouette of...something. "What in the..."

"Hmph, someday, but not today." A deep voice grumbled that made Elsa's eyes go wide in surprise. She knew that voice...

Once the smoke cleared, Anna smiled widely as Elsa was still processing the one in front of her. Before the eyes of Arendelle's royalty and her citizens was the Mighty Beerus himself.

The god looked at the crowd and raised an eyebrow but soon he located the woman of interest. He could laugh at her stupefied look.

"My dear, is it possible that you already missed me after just one month?" His tone held an amused and slightly insulting tone in it. A tone that would not go unnoticed by Elsa.

Shaking her head, she walked to Beerus while glaring at him. She may be pleased that Beerus had kept his word, but no one, not even he can insult her. "Oh, is that so?" Her voice held a hint of malice that made Beerus' smirk bigger. "Then be a gentleman and carry our boxes, kind sir."

She expected that smug smirk to disappear, not for him to chuckle. "Ahh, nice try. But it would take a significant amount to have me bend to your wishes."

"No pudding for a year."

"You win."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 14 –**_ _**First Date**_

"So, how long are you staying, Lord Beerus?" Elsa asked as the two walked around in an empty hallway. The god just gave her a sideways glance.

"A little over six months." Elsa was surprised by that.

"You're kidding."

Beerus merely chuckled. "No, I am not." Elsa still looked perplexed. "Well, if you don't want me to stay, then I guess I should be…"

Elsa shook her head with a soft smile. "No, that won't be necessary. I happen to enjoy your company." Beerus and Elsa shared a smile before they ended up in the empty ballroom.

"Remember the last time we were here?" The queen asked all of a sudden, trying to create a conversation.

How could Beerus forget? This was the place where, in his godly life, had been so utterly confused and conflicted that he wanted nothing more than to destroy a good portion of the universe.

"Yes, we were so…distant then."I

"I agree." Elsa sighed. Avoiding Beerus during that night was hard. Seeing him avoiding her too only made it harder. But there was a silver lining.

"Enough talk of the past. What has happened since my departure?" She had him back. And were in a relationship…sort of.

Unknown to the two, there was a certain cyan-skinned attendant watching the whole even unfold with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

With him were the Z-fighters and significant other who had finally got a look at the woman who had captured the destroyer's heart.

Needless to say, they were shocked and impressed with a hint of jealousy.

"How the hell did the cat-man get a hot chick like that?!" Yamcha pointed at the crystal ball as Master Roshi and Oolong were drooling at the sight of her blessed body.

"Shut up, Yamcha! Can't you see we're watching?!" Bulma fumed as she too feasted on the popcorn. "But damn, what a catch for Beerus!"

"Hope she's not as scary as Chichi and Bulma are, eh Vegeta!" Goku laughed and Vegeta slowly moved out of the premises. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Kakarot, one day I will tear that blasted mouth of yours from your damned face." The prince growled in anger at the other Saiyan for the hell he had unleashed on them all.

"Huh? What are you-"The the Saiyan God felt a tremendously scary amount of what he called 'wife ki'. He slowly turned around and paled at the sight.

Chichi and Bulma were shaking in rage, boring holes in the soon-to-be dead Saiyans. "Scary, huh?"

Vegeta and Goku took off as their wives gave chase, ready to tear them limb from limb.

Whis just sighed in relief and returned to his show.

"Hmm, it would seem you had a very dull month. I pity you," Elsa nodded.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She walked close to him, her head only reaching to his neck, then she gave him a fairly tight hug. "I've missed you, Beerus." She said softly.

The god smirked as he kept his arms tucked at his back. "I was correct, you did miss me." Elsa scrunched up her nose and was about to pull away when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand on her head. "As did I, my dear." He whispered into her ear and the queen smiled ear to ear.

Letting go of each other, Beerus and Elsa walked back out and once the doors opened, came crashing was Anna and Olaf.

"Ow!" Anna whined as Olaf was clapping his stick arms while sitting on her back.

"Let's do that again!"

Anna opened her eyes to see two pairs of feet and she felt the pressure in the room rise and the temperature to drop to freezing levels. Gulping, she looked up to see the two people she was spying on looked less than pleased.

Elsa was staring at her sister with an icy cold glare and Beerus' left eye was twitching in anger. ' _How dare this mortal!_ _If it were not for the fact that she and Elsa were related, her life would end by default!'_

"Uh, sorry?"

Beerus and Elsa held up five fingers, then four, then three, then two. Anna didn't want to know what could and would happen so she and Olaf high-tailed it outta there.

Giving out and embarrassed sigh, Elsa excused herself and Beerus nodded without a word and left.

It was nighttime and everyone had just gathered for dinner with the exception of Beerus. This puzzled Elsa, he was always one for an excellent meal.

"Where is Beerus?"

Anna and Olaf shrugged their shoulders. They haven't seen him since he was with Elsa.

"I believe he is in the garden." Kai pointed out and Elsa smiled her thanks at him and excused herself to fetch Beerus while Anna was smiling from ear to ear.

She hasn't forgotten what Whis told her before and Anna was determined as hell to get Beerus and Elsa in a relationship. _'In the name of chocolate, Elsa and Beerus will be rolling in the mud!'_

Elsa entered the garden and began to search for Beerus. It wasn't hard when he stood out with his purple aura illuminating most of the garden. Elsa couldn't help but feel mesmerized by it.

His aura, beautiful and dangerous, danced like fire around him while he sat on the ground. His very presence was frightening to others including herself the first time they met. But now, as the years wore on, her fear gave way to respect, respect gave way to fondness, and fondness gave way to...

The queen of Arendelle shook her head to expel the thoughts from her head. It was too soon for that.

She walked up to him and as she drew closer, Elsa could hear the hum of his power. It was strangely calming for such a destructive power.

"Beerus?" She lightly shook him and the god turned to face her.

"Elsa." He acknowledged her presence and let his aura die down but did not stand. "What is it?"

"It's time for dinner, of course." She chuckled and Beerus lip twitched slightly upward, amused. "Come on before our meal becomes cold."

Beerus leaned back with his arms for support and just sat there. "Why not join me here..." Beerus fought to keep a blush from forming. _'The moment of truth.'_ "For dinner."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Here? But there is no-" Out from Beerus' hand came two boxes and him giving her an arrogant smirk. "...food."

"Would the queen do me the favor of joining me in this meal?" Beerus silently congratulated himself for not loosing his cool like all those years ago.

 _'Is he..?'_ Elsa didn't know what to say. "B-Beerus, are you...a-asking me to, um, to a d-date?" She stuttered nervously while trying to hide her blush.

This time, Beerus did blush ever so slightly. "Y-yes, I am." He just hoped he learned enough from Gohan and Videl.

It took some time for Elsa to respond. After all, courtship was new to her, no doubt also for Beerus. "Okay." Elsa sat down parallel to Beerus. "I'll join you."

 _'Well, that went better than expected.'_

The God of Destruction gave a toothy grin and set a box in front of Elsa and himself. The queen looked at the box in curiosity. "What's in these boxes, Beerus?"

"A little meal I packed just for this occasion." Well, Whis did but let's not delve into that.

Elsa untied the box and opened the lid, what inside confused her. Four strange balls covered in strange liquid, and six pieces of small rectangular shaped...things.

"What are these, Beerus?"

"The balls are called takoyaki ball and the six are called sushi. Delicacies that Whis and I had the pleasure of tasting." Beerus said and handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Um, what are these?"

"Sticks." Elsa glared at a chuckling Beerus. "Chopsticks. They are used for properly eating sushi."

Elsa was confused, wouldn't it be easier if they used forks for this? "Why not use forks and spoons?"

Beerus raised a devious brow. "Is the Queen of Arendelle afraid of a pair of sticks?" Elsa gritted her teeth in irritation at the insult. "I expected better." Oh, that is it!

"All right, all right. Just tell me how to do this." She grumbled, determined to prove this arrogant ass wrong.

Beerus showed her how to properly handle. And it was hilarious as she fumbled trying to get the hold right. "How can anyone do this? This is impossible." She groaned but she didn't give up.

Something that Beerus greatly admires.

Finally, Elsa was able to pick up a takoyaki ball and sent Beerus a proud and gleeful smile which he returned. "Now, we can begin." He bowed his head and Elsa mirrored him. "Itadakimasu."

Once Elsa tasted the fro the Beerus brought, she felt like she was on cloud nine. How can a simple ball be so tasty?! "Oh, wow, this is good!"

Beerus smirked as he too hummed in delight, both from the meal and Elsa's reaction. The two talked casually as they ate, greatly enjoying themselves.

When they were finished with the delicious meal, Elsa moved to sit close to the mighty Beerus. It just felt...right, in a way to be near him after so long.

"Thank you for the meal, my lord."

"And thank you for your company." Beerus and Elsa shared a quick smile. A comfortable silence fell between them as they just sat close to each other.

Beerus looked at Elsa through his peripheral vision. This mortal, no, this woman was an amazing creature. She had an affect on Beerus that grew deeper as time passed. He was beginning to feel attracted. Beerus had never felt this way since _that_ time and even then, it was nothing compared to this.

But there was one thing on his mind.

A question he never wanted the answer to, how would she react if she found out who and what he truly was? Elsa had grown on him to the point beyond fondness, for him to see her face contort from joy to fear when she found out that the Beerus she knew was just a facade for Beerus the Destroyer, The Mighty God of Destruction.

 _'When the day comes, it will come. But for now...'_

Elsa laid her head on Beerus' shoulder and he laid his on her head, silently purring in delight at her touch. _'Now, it is only she and I.'_

"I think I'm forgetting something." Elsa said off-handedly

Unknown to them, there were three people in the dinning room who had been waiting for those two to come back. And God, were they starving to death!

"Where the HELL are they?!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 15 –**_ _**Playfulness**_

It had been a week and a half since Beerus arrived and Elsa seemed more at ease. Of course, she was very subtle in showing it but those close to her knew better.

Beerus also. He was always came off as someone grumpy. Playful but sort of grumpy. But now, he was more approachable instead of the usual intimidating high and mighty aura he gave off.

People would sometimes see them talking and teasing each other. But they never once displayed any affection. None except Anna.

She was one of the few who knew the true nature of their relationship thanks to Whis. Honestly, she expected it to be awkward or something but the two came to an understanding and that was fine for Anna.

And today, the two were walking around in the city.

Beerus had, admittedly, never once walked around the pleasant little city. The last time he did, Arendelle was in flames, but that was years ago and the price he demanded was paid in a river of blood.

Elsa, once she heard that Beerus had never explored her home, she readily took the responsibility to do so. Truthfully, it was kinda sad and cute that Beerus had never seen Arendelle before.

The god watched with scrutiny in his eyes. Looking for anything not to his standard, but...even he can be considerate as this world was not as advanced as most other worlds he came and destroyed. And...just and.

"I never realized how...small this city is." Beerus commented as people went about their business, occasionally bowing and greeting at the two.

"It may be small, but the people are happy and so I am happy."

"Admirable." The god chuckled and Elsa smiled slightly. The queen showed Beerus around for a few more hours, it was amusing to see her secret suitor act so...fascinated to the simple things.

"Well, that was certainly fun." Beerus yawned as he laid down on the sofa in the library.

"Well, you obviously have no manners." Elsa smirked at Beerus' scowl.

"In case you're blind, I _do_ have manners." The god growled and glared at the woman. Sure, he wasn't the best when it came to manners, but for someone to say that Beerus has no manners was just plain rude.

Giggling, Elsa shook her head. "You wanna know why you've no manners?"

Beerus grunted and narrowed his eyes at her. "Enlighten me, then."

"It is proper conduct to let a woman take a seat first, my lord."

Now, it was Beerus' time to smirk. "Oh, I do beg your pardon, my dear, but as you can see, I am not sitting. I am lying down." Elsa frowned at little. "Do be more specific."

Elsa puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Hmph, smartass." She grumbled, unable to believe the audacity of this man.

"But if you want to sit, then..." He sat up. "...come sit." It took a few seconds but Elsa did sit down. "There, was that so difficult?"

"Just stop talking, please." Elsa grumbled, feeling annoyed at Beerus' antics, but at least it was from Beerus and not Anna. Even if he was so sickeningly full of himself.

Beerus smirked lightly before he let out an exhausted yawn and scratched his face. "Tired?" Elsa asked and Beerus nodded his head.

"Yeah. If you don't mind..." He laid his head on her lap, greatly surprising her, and let out a satisfied sigh. "I'd like to use you as a pillow."

What in... "Why, me?!"

"Just shut up and let me sleep." The god groaned and Elsa frowned at him, but decided to let it go...for now.

She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. How dare this...this..this idiot to use _her_ as a damned pillow! "One day, I'll strangle you for this." She growled silently.

"You can try." The queen was startled at his sudden reply.

"You're awake?!"

Beerus opened one lazy eye at her. "It's a little hard to sleep when I can feel your glares on me."

Elsa puffed her cheeks. "Then get off me so I have no reason to glare at you."

The god raised and eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "No can do, my dear." He patted her lap tenderly. "Not with this soft pillow I'm using."

Elsa gasped with a blush and pushed him off her. The god landed with a thud as Elsa looked away from Beerus, embarrassed and feeling extremely insulted while the god laughed.

"Struck a nerve?" He asked as he laid his chin on her knee with a smirk.

She couldn't believe him! The audacity of this man! She glared at him in anger any man would be terrified off but Beerus kept his arrogant smirk, much to Elsa's annoyance. "Why you...you..." She tackled him to the ground. "You think you can insult me like that?!"

His smirk not leaving his face, even when Elsa's raging face was above him. "Hehe, you can say that." With ease, he flipped with her so Beerus was now on top with his hands on her waist. "And I just adore it when your mad."

Elsa struggled against his superior strength as she glared at him further. When she gets outta here, she'll never give him pudding again! "Let me go!"

"Hmph, and risk you hiding the pudding? I know how devious a woman's mind can be."

 _'Damn.'_ Elsa cursed. Finally, she settled down but refused to look at Beerus the jerk. "I hate you."

Beerus chuckled and gently moved her head to look at him "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, now get off me!" She struggled again and Beerus frowned. _'Well, this got outta hand rather quickly.'_ But he had one last card to play.

Leaning down, Beerus did something that made Elsa freeze up. He nuzzled her tenderly as a cat would to its supposed life partner. The god felt good, the feel of Elsa's soft skin on his, the coldness she radiated. Beerus purred at this.

Elsa couldn't move, she couldn't even register it. Here, the man who she held dear and gave her headaches, was nuzzling her? Seconds passed and her anger at him was slowly fading and an unconscious smile emerged on her lips as he started purring in her ear.

She nuzzled him back, briefly forgetting what was all the fuss was about. This feeling, was it right? Was it right to feel that being in Beerus' embrace felt the greatest, where she was most happy and secure?

When he stopped nuzzling her, she cursed that it was over. That is, until she felt a pair of lips press down on her cheek. Elsa bit her lip at the sensation, blushing a bright red. Looking up to Beerus with a slightly dazed expression, Elsa smiled softly.

"You're such a big softy, you know that?" Elsa sighed as Beerus chuckled and helped her up to stand.

"No one must know." He said and Elsa was inclined to follow his instruction. They were, after all, in a secret relationship.

"Of, course." She nodded with a fading blush on her face. Sometimes she questioned herself for the need of secrecy in this.

Beerus yawned. "Well, I'm feeling absolutely exhausted so I think I'll return to my room." He was about to leave when he felt a hand grasping his arm.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

Elsa bit her lower lip. "You can...sleep on my lap if you want to." She had to admit, having Beerus close to her was...comforting.

"As you wish."

Elsa sat and Beerus laid his head down on her lap again. "What made you change your mind?" Elsa merely smiled at him.

"Shh, sleep now, Beerus." She comfortingly scratched the back of his ear and he smiled and pressed himself further into her touch. _'He acts like a cat sometimes.'_ She giggled.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep as Elsa smiled fondly down at him. "Say goodbye to your pudding privileges, Beerus."

On Earth, the entire party only had this to say.

"AGAIN I ASK, HOW DID HE GET SO LUCKY?!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_ – _**Coming To Terms Part 1**_

If there was one thing that Elsa has learned from Beerus is that you never take his pudding. Ever.

When he found found out that Elsa had taken his pudding away, the god went ballistic. The queen found it amusing and scary at the same time.

It took some time but Beerus eventually forgave Elsa for that and finally got his hands on some pudding. Good thing too because he was about ready to explode and go on a pudding depraved rampage.

And so, things went back to normal.

Beerus was here now for four months, and him and Elsa were becoming closer and closer each day to the point that they may be considered a couple. Anna and the majority of Arendelle agreed to it and who wouldn't?

Anna was smiling ear to ear, she was sure that Beerus and Elsa were meant to be but they still ways to go. And she already had an idea to kickstart it since it was almost Christmas. But she needed to plan it carefully so she needed to distract both of them for the next two days.

After finding Beerus in the courtyard lying under a mountain of snow thanks to Elsa, Anna called him. "Hey, Beerus! Beerus, are you there?!" She heard tiny muffled sounds from the pile. "What?!"

A hand came out of the pile, then another until Beerus' head popped out, his eyes bloodshot with a very annoyed expression. "I was saying to keep it down! Can't you see I was sleeping?!"

Anna raised an eyebrow and pointed at the pile of snow Beerus was in. "You were sleeping in that?"

"If that's all you've got to say, then I'm gong back to sleep!" Roared a grumpy Beerus and was about to disappear in the snow when Anna called him again. "WHAT?!"

"Is that a way to treat a lady?" Anna had her hands on her hips.

"Is that a way to treat one who can destroy you easily?" Beerus growled, patience wearing thin.

Anna realized who she was talking to and gulped. "Point taken, but I need to talk to you about Elsa."

"About what? She and I are courting, I thought she told you this already." It was true, Elsa did tell her sister that they were courting after three months.

At first, Anna stood there motionless. Then, the next, Beerus' ears rang for the rest of the day because of that harpy's damned vocal cords.

"Yeah, but this is different."

Beerus still looked uninterested but he was. "Different how?"

Anna smirked inwardly. "She has been working too hard about the Christmas party and she needs some downtime. While you take her, I can do the planning myself."

 _'Damn her workaholic nature.'_ Beerus sighed and shook his head with a small smirk. That woman needs to learn the meaning of rest and relaxation. "And I'm supposed to be the distraction? What am I gonna do anyways?"

"I donno, go out, have a date, or better, make her sleep. I don't care." Anna waved off and Beerus sighed and groggily got up.

"Fine." He groaned, really tired, and made his way to Elsa's office grumbling about getting less sleep here while the princess gave a mischievous grin.

After walking down the halls, Beerus stood in front of Elsa's office door. "Elsa, you in there?" He knocked and tried to wait for a response. When there was none, Beerus groaned. _'Okay, that's it!'_

Beerus grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Elsa-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elsa sleeping on her desk with stacks of paper on it. The god chuckled at the sight of her. "Hmph, this woman is going to kill herself."

With that said, Beerus silently moved towards her and carefully picked her up bridal style, and zipped to her room. It was nothing fancy, pretty plain for a queen but everyone is entitled to their preferences.

He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. After dong this, Beerus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The mighty God of Destruction tucking a mortal to bed? He could almost feel the absurdity in the air.

But as he said before, this mortal was special. And if anyone would do her harm, they will have to face Beerus' ire.

No harm would befall her, this on the word of a god.

Giving out a yawn, Beerus was about to walk out the door when he heard someone call his name. "B-beerus..." He turned around to see Elsa sitting up. And she looked completely drained. "What are you doing in my office?"

Beerus gave a sleepy smirk. "We are not in your office, Elsa, we are in your room."

Elsa looked around and true enough, she was in her room. "Okay, why are we here?"

"I took you here." Elsa gave a confused look. "You were overworking yourself again and fell asleep on your desk."

The queen blushed in embarrassment, cursing herself for falling asleep again. "T-thank you, Beerus, but I really need to finish those paperwork." She was about to get up but Beerus pushed her back down in a flash.

"Rest. And don't worry about your paperwork, papers don't have legs."

"But-" He protests were silenced when she yawned herself.

Beerus gave her a sleepy smile. "Sleep, you need it. Or do I have to knock you unconscious?"

Elsa smiled back, settling in her bed. "I'd like to see you try." They both chuckled and Beerus made his way out but not before yawning.

Seeing that Beerus was exhausted too, Elsa suggested something that she never thought she would suggest. Ever. "Um, y-you can s-sleep here if you want, Beerus..." She said nervously with a blush.

The moment Beerus heard that, he instantly feel down on the floor face first and went to sleep.

"I meant on the bed." Elsa tried to stifle her giggles as Beerus dragged himself to her bed grumbling about being more specific.

With great effort, he hoisted himself up on her bed beside her and yawned. "You should've said on the bed. Now my face hurts."

"Well, you should've waited for me to finish." She shot back but Beerus was too sleepy for a comeback and kicked his boots off.

He turned to face her and his and Elsa's face were mere inches away away from one another. "Even when both of us are so exhausted, you still have it in you to make my blood boil."

Elsa smiled and grazed her fingers over his skin, making him purr. "It's a gift."

Beerus, unable to control himself, leaned forward and planted a small quick kiss on Elsa's forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Goodnight."

The queen didn't know what just happened. Did...did Beerus just kissed her? Well, it wasn't intimate, more like a playful peck but still.

Then he pulled her close, making her blush furiously at the act because she could feel how close their bodies were. But underneath the apparent embarrassment, she felt secure, and joy in Beerus' arms.

These past months had been a joy for her. She really really liked Beerus...maybe even more than that. Maybe...she was in love with the impulsive and childish lord.

Looking up at Beerus, she couldn't help but smile tenderly at him. To most, he was a force; an intimidating figure that demanded respect just by his mere presence.

To her, a friend, a suitor. And perhaps, in the future, a lover.

She slowly drifted to the realm of sleep, unaware that Beerus had the same thoughts regarding her as his fated bride.

A possibility that the made the god hopeful of the one thing he wanted the most, even more than all the delicacies of the universe.

One that he could call his love.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_ – _**Coming To Terms Part 2**_

It was that time of the year again, it was Christmas. The time for joy and wonder. And for one particular princess, her last shot to get her sister and a certain lord to finally hook up.

This was it; all or nothing. Good thing she had back up.

Over the course of a few days, the two were almost seen by each other's side. Subtle hints of growing affection between them and Anna wasn't the only one to notice.

From Planet Beerus, a certain cyan-skinned attendant had watched from the sidelines as things developed. And he couldn't be more pleased...and giddy.

Whis was beyond ecstatic! He had watched it all, from the moment he arrived to them sharing a bed! But it was not done yet, they both needed one last push in the right direction and the deal would be set.

He had heard that there was another party to be held but this was was especially important. So Whis did the most logical thing - he zipped there.

At first, Beerus was a little suspicious about his attendant's sudden appearance but brushed it off for now, seeing no harm in having Whis here.

"So, what's your plan?" Whis asked to Anna who was helping the set up for the Christmas event.

"With this." Anna grinned and held up some kind of plant with a nice little ribbon tied to it and some berries at the center.

Whis looked at it curiously. "Um, how can a plant help us get those to finally get together?" A simple plant was supposed to be the final nail in the coffin?

Anna smirked evilly, getting Whis' attention. "This isn't just any plant, Whis, this is Mistletoe."

"Go on." Whis was intrigued; if this plant was the answer to their problem, then he wanted to hear this.

"It's an old tradition that if a man and a woman stand underneath a Mistletoe, they need to kiss. You hang this to where Beerus always stands during a party and I lure in Elsa then poof! Soon we're gonna have to plan their wedding."

 _'Ohohoho, I wouldn't worry about that.'_

They didn't have to wait long because time sure flies when your committed. Christmas was here and by night fall, the city streets were filled with merry laughter and joy.

Beerus and Whis looked on at the festivities with interest. Children playing with their families, parents joining in the fun, it was all too surreal to the god.

Every planet he visits were prepared to his preferences out of fear that he would destroy it. But to see a world where his fearsome reputation was unheard of and seeing its inhabitants see him as an equal rather than someone to please...was new to him.

"A little surprised, my lord?"

"No." Whis raised an eyebrow at his master.

"Oh?"

Beerus sighed and placed his hands behind his back as his usual posture. "I understand that my name is not known in this part of the universe and I have no qualms with that. In fact, it's refreshing. Seeing a planet's inhabitants just being themselves instead of pleasing me...it's...nice, I suppose."

Whis giggled at what his master said, this would've never come out if this was years before. "My, my, Lord Beerus, it seems you have grown attached to this little cozy planet." Whis' eyes gave a slight twinkle. "Maybe due in no small part to a certain queen?"

"Don't start with me, Whis." The god growled. "Elsa and I are just...friends."

"Two very close friends that I've noticed that never leave the other's side."

"Maybe I should forbid you to eat desserts for a century."

Before Whis could beg Beerus not to, Anna came up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The godly duo turned around and faced Anna. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring the view." Beerus motioned to the colorful up city.

Anna smiled and grabbed the two. "Well, c'mon! Elsa won't even start the party without you!" Anna and Whis inwardly smirked at Beerus' surprised look and a faint little blush on his cheeks.

The interior of the castle looked even more magnificent. Light decorations complimented the fine structure, not overwhelming it in the least. All in all, it was quite pleasing to the eyes.

They finally met up with the others and once Elsa saw Beerus, she smiled brightly and as did he. Something that everyone noticed.

The celebrations began as friends conversed with friends, even the workers and servants were given freedom to do what they pleased for this day.

Beerus was yet again at the buffet table and Elsa was mingling and quite simply being in a very good mood. This was it, the moment of truth.

Whis and Anna nodded to each other and went on to do their objectives. The attendant with the Mistletoe, and Anna with Elsa.

Due to being Lord Beerus' teacher, Whis went unnoticed when he hung the Mistletoe under him. And the fact that Beerus was gorging himself with some delicious smelling ham, it took Whis everything he had not to join in.

Giving the go signal to Anna and zipping from view, She went toward her sister. "Hey, Elsa, can you get me some chocolate, I gotta go find Olaf." Well, it _was_ true, Anna wanted to find him...so he can watch.

"Um, sure, okay." Elsa shrugged and went towards the buffet table with Beerus. Leaving Anna and Whis to smile triumphantly.

"Oh, hey, Anna. Why were you looking for me?" The princess looked down at the said snowman and snickered.

"Good, now we get front row seats."

Beerus was really liking this whole Christmas thing. The food, the atmosphere, all of it was beyond his expectations! "Mmmm, so delicious." He moaned and ate another fork full of ham.

"Beerus, be careful you don't choke." The god turned to the queen beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"It'll take more than this to stop me." He chuckled and Elsa just shook her head while she grabbed two mugs of chocolate. She'll never get tired of him.

"Hmm, maybe-" Whatever Elsa was gonna say died in her throat once she looked up. So in shock she was that she dropped the two mugs in her hand. _'No. No. NO!'_

Beerus looked at her in slight concern, having noticed the sound of something breaking. He looked up to see what all the fuss was about and it confused him that what spooked Elsa was no more than a hanging...plant? _'What in...?'_

Everyone was really trying not to smile at the scene. Their queen in a state of shock and the man beside her in a state of obliviousness while they stood under a Mistletoe.

Anna and Whis were saving their reactions for later. This was going to get big!

The god looked perplexed and curious. What was the deal with this plant? "I give up, is this plant dangerous or something?"

Elsa was blushing mad. Out of all things to happen, it had to be this?! But who could've done...then it hit her. _'Anna.'_ She thought with every once of venom she had. _'I'm gonna kill her!'_

But her vengeance will have to wait. Right now, she had a little problem to take care of. Well, it wasn't as much of a problem than a very convenient inconvenience. She liked Beerus and that's what makes this so difficult.

"Elsa, what is this piece of vegetation hanging above us?"

The queen sighed, completely at a loss what to do. "Um, t-that's a Mistletoe, B-beerus."

"Is it of some importance to Christmas?"

She nodded shakily and Beerus raised an eyebrow to elaborate. _'Oh, god.'_ Here goes nothing. "Uh, well...when two people stander underneath a Mistletoe, they, um, they..."

"They what?"

Elsa could've been mistaken for a ripe tomato by the way her face was blushing. "Theyhavetokiss!"

Beerus gave a confused look. "Come again?"

"They have to kiss."

"Oh, okay." It took the god a few seconds to process it, and when he did..."WHAT?! KISS?!" This has got to be a damn mistake!

Elsa only gave a weak nod and the two promptly turned away from each other both blushing.

Whis, Anna and pretty much everyone present were crossing their fingers. _'C'mon, c'mon, just pucker those lips, lean in, then bam! Sparks fly!'_

The god had his head down in embarrassment, the God of Destruction feeling _embarrassment_?! Whoever made this stupid tradition...Beerus will hunt down and make _him_ kiss Beerus' fish!

But...it was tradition for her so...

Taking a deep breath, Beerus swallowed his pride and turned around, grabbed Elsa by her shoulder and placed his lips on hers.

The act greatly surprised Elsa. Was...this...for real? Was Beerus actually...kissing...her? Elsa's mind was going haywire, she didn't know what to do as her instincts took over.

Her arms unconsciously wrapper around Beerus' neck as she accepted the kiss. _'Oh my...'_

Beerus had originally intended the kiss to be quick and sudden but as soon as his lips made contact with hers, he couldn't bring himself to let go.

Elsa was even more delectable than pudding, enough said.

And when she wrapped her arms around his neck, well, that's when he lost all rational thought and just enjoyed this slow burn in his chest.

Just as they were about to get lost in the passion, their minds rebooted and they quickly separated from each other with small sheepish smiles. The whole room was silent for a few seconds until...

"WOOOHOOO!" Olaf cheered and then the whole crowd joined in, especially Anna and Whis.

Beerus and Elsa tried to hide their embarrassment but it was evident they too were joyed. Slowly, their eyes met and they could see it. The want to be together.

"Maybe we do have a chance in this." Elsa said and Beerus nodded, cupping her cheek in one hand.

"Not maybe, truly." The crowd cheered even more until someone chuckled coldly.

"Well, this is so touching I could cry." A man appeared in a puff of smoke. He wore dark robes, an over sized head piece, and he held a scepter in his hand with a snake as its head. "Ah, love is in the air."

Elsa stared in fear and Beerus quickly took notice. He frowned at this man as the god stood in front of Elsa. This day was going extremely well, now this imbecile had to go and ruin it.

And the price would be in blood.

"Before I destroy you, I wish to know who you are and what is your business here."

The man laughed mockingly and that made Beerus' blood boil in rage. "Oh, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed mockingly again. "My name is Jafar." This Jafar looked at Beerus with a confident smirk.

"And I am here to destroy you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_ – _**Destroy The Destroyer**_

The room was deathly silent, it was as if the whole castle was frozen in time. Here, at the center of the room, stood Jafar, one of the most powerful beings in the world.

Elsa had a right to be afraid, he was even more powerful than Maleficent, but what really scared her was that the evil genie was going to do with Beerus.

It just wasn't fair! The day they actually got together, Beerus may be taken away from her. Did fate love to play tricks on her? To finally find affection, only for it t be ripped from her hands, it would seem she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

Beerus merely raised an eyebrow as if he heard the most ridiculous thing. Destroy the Destroyer? His steely expression slowly changed to that of amusement and then he was roaring with laughter. "Hahahahahahaha!"

All in attendance, except for Whis, stared at him in shock.

"Well, it seems that you have lost your mind." Jafar chuckled and Beerus took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I haven't lost my mind in the slightest. Oh, can you believe this, Whis, this arrogant fool actually believes he can destroy me!" Beerus laughed again, making Jafar frown.

Whis just smiled. "Well, it is absurd to hear. Destroy the destroyer? Ohohoh, and I thought you were always wrong."

"Yeah, and...Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Everyone looked at the two back and forth, slightly amazed that they treated this like a child would. Like this wasn't a real problem.

Beerus humphed and turned his attention back to the uninvited guest. "You wish to destroy me? Then do tell why you want to destroy me?" He was confused actually. Beerus could tell this one was powerful...for this world's standards but by the bar set on Earth? This Jafar would only be at the pathetic level of Frieza.

Jafar then smiled and tapped his staff on the ground. The entire room blackened then they were in the courtyard at daytime. "You remember this, Beerus?"

The god took in his surroundings. It was one of those parties that he attended here. There were Elsa and Anna's friends, Alladin, Ariel, Jasmine, and the lot.

"Ah, this is that Spring Party I was invited to." Beerus said, remembering it quite well.

Jafar nodded. "And do you remember this?"

The next scene revealed Beerus being controlled by Maleficent. A scene that made Elsa very angry. She couldn't even save him from that witch, what good was she to someone as powerful as him? Surely, he saw her as dead weight.

"And this?" The scene next was the one sided battle, showcasing Beerus' power. It still amazed her and the people in the room to see him like that.

"Yes, and what does this have to do with you. Unless you're here to do what that witch could not."

"To be able to defeat Maleficent so easily, you could be a valuable asset to us. Though I can see you merely caught her by surprise." Jafar said, tapping his staff and they returned to the castle.

"Are you implying that I am weak?" Beerus growled at the insult.

"Compared to me, you are no more than an ant." Jafar smiled smugly at Beerus' raging face. "But I'm here to offer you a choice. Join us, or I'll make you suffer."

Elsa was trying her hardest to calm Beerus. She didn't want to risk watching Beerus kill himself. "Please, Beerus, calm down. I don't want to lose you, not that I finally have you." She whispered the last part so only he could hear and it worked to calm his temper.

"Assuming that I refuse, what would you do then?"

Jafar smirked and looked at the queen behind him. "For starters, I'd take that beautiful girl behind your back." He pointed a finger to Elsa and she hid behind Beerus further as the god's temper flared again. "And make you watch as I turn her into my slave."

Now, even Whis was displeased with what this man had said. He had worked so hard to get these two together and he'd be DAMNED if all his hard work was for nothing.

But even his displeasure could never contend to the Destroyer's boiling rage. Threatening Elsa was not something he will tolerate, but turning her into a slave was blasphemy.

Faster than anyone could comprehend, Beerus, in a burst of incredible speed, got in front of a surprised Jafar and blasted him with a ki blast that sent him through the walls and into the night.

If beating Maleficent wasn't impressive, this was surely impressive. Almost everyone had their jaws to the ground in utter shock, none more so than Elsa.

She knew he was incredibly powerful but...to he able to blast Jafar away like a fly? It made her wonder if Beerus was even human or a god.

Beerus knew that blast wasn't going to kill that snake. The god wanted to punish that man for calling him weak, but he made this personal at what he said to Elsa.

"I see that I've underestimated you, Beerus." Jafar materialized in front of Beerus' glaring face. "Well, I tried to be civil but you're beyond reason so I'll just be going then." Jafar thrust his staff towards Beerus but the god made no move to avoid it.

Elsa grew extremely worried for Beerus. "Beerus!" She tried to go to him, to pull him out of the way, but she was held back by a few of her servants. The staff was about to hit Beerus. "PLEASE!"

There was a resounding boom as the shockwave made a small crater at the center of the room and breaking the window glass.

Elsa sobbed in sadness, thinking that Beerus was gone. _'Beerus...no...'_ Before anyone could mourn, they heard someone chuckling.

The smoke dissipated and the were amazed to see Beerus completely unharmed, holding Jafar's staff between his middle and index finger.

Jafar was beyond stunned, how can this human stop an attack from an all-powerful genie?!

Having quite enough of the insults, Beerus raised his hand in front of Jafar's face and flicked his forehead. All in attendance didn't know what Beerus was thinking. A smiple flick couldn't hurt Jafar, right?

Imagine their surprise when Jafar was sent tumbling across the floor, leaving a deep trench before being planted to the wall.

The looks of shock, awe, and a little bit of fear showed on everyone in the room, especially those who knew him. Elsa had seen what he was capable of, but never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that he was capable of swatting away a genie like a fly!

Jafar was still planted to the wall, looking at Beerus in amazement. That had actually hurt the genie, never had he been hurt like that before and that was only a simple flick!

 _'This Beerus is even more powerful than we thought.'_ Jafar thought with a smirk as he floated of the wall. _'He will surely be a useful tool.'_

"I must say, that rather hurt, Beerus." Jafar smirked. "So, have you decided?"

This time, it was Beerus who gave his own chilling smirk. "Oh, I have. But first let us consider on what you have done wrong." Beerus held up one finger. "First, you interrupted my vacation and this joyous event." Two fingers. "Second, you killed the pudding." Three fingers. "Third, you called me weak and dare compare me to you." Four fingers. "And last, and certainly not the least, you dare threaten _my_ queen." It went unnoticed by him, but Elsa was blushing behind him as Whis, Anna and the others sent the queen a sly look. "So, my choice is no. And the sentence for such insolence...is death."

The evil genie didn't know why but he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine at how Beerus said that. Like he had angered an infinitely greater power.

"Hmm, how unfortunate. It seems that I have to destroy you after all." Jafar shook his head. "Such a shame."

He was about to attack but he found that Beerus was already in front of him with a deadly look in his eyes. Jafar was still in shock until he felt an unbelievable pain shot through him.

Beerus had driven his fist into this idiot's gut, making him spit out saliva and a little blood. The god smirked evilly and removed his fist from him, letting the genie to fall to his knees.

Whis smiled at his lord as those that saw were even more shocked. Beerus had just brought _Jafar_ to his _knees_ with a single punch!

Jafar shakily looked up only to see the open palm of Beerus. "As I said, the sentence is death." Before Beerus could erase Jafar from existence, the genie vanished and reappeared a few meters away from Beerus.

The genie couldn't believe it. He had clearly underestimated his opponent's power but this was just ridiculous! But still, his confidence was still high that Jafar could destroy Beerus.

"I have clearly underestimated you. It looks like I'll have to fight at full power."

"Hmph, from what I have seen, even at your full power, you are no match for me." Beerus placed his hands on his hips, clearly disappointed. This fool had insulted him and Elsa so at least he could give the God of Destruction an amusing show. Beerus should've known there was no one on this world that could match him.

"Now, you're the one underestimating me."

"Not at all, I can't believe I'm saying this but even that fellow Yamcha could best you." Beerus smirked.

On Earth, a certain Bruce Lee wannabe was sparing with Tien. It was very physical until Yamcha felt a tug from the back of his head and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Yamcha?" Tien asked.

"I don't know. I...I think I just got burned...again."

"...You wanna senzu bean?"

Back in Arendelle, everyone including Jafar had a look of confusion on their faces but Whis had a face of hurt. "Lord Beerus, that was a very harsh thing to say."

Jafar shook of his confusion and his face turned serious. He was facing someone who could challenge him and refused to join him. He couldn't let the competition live.

Seeing that Jafar was getting serious, Beerus smirked and crossed his arms. "Hmm, finally rising up to the challenge, eh? Good, because I despise opponents cursed with cowardice. But I do hope that you don't mind..."

Beerus disappeared and locked his arms around Jafar's neck, before twirling him around and kicking him out of the castle. "That we take this outside."

Jafar skidded to a halt and glared at the floating form of Beerus. He looked even more displeased. "Your sentence is death, I had expected you you to fight at your full potential."

The genie gritted his teeth in anger. How can this...human thrash him around so easily? Jafar was among the most powerful, how can this be?! "You wish to see me at my best?"

Jafar's body started to change, his body becoming more muscular and larger. The night sky illuminating a reddish color as did his skin. Jafar was now in his genie form. "Your wish has been granted."

Beerus took note at the behemoth in front of him. His power had grown but it was still so pathetically low that Beerus almost pitied this fool.

Almost.

"Well, well, it looks like your power increased when you were still in human form. But it's still not enough."

Elsa was getting extremely worried for Beerus as she watched the scene with the others from the hole those two created. She placed her hands over her anxious heart. _'Please, Beerus, be careful.'_ She had just acknowledged her feelings for him, she would never bear the thought of losing him now.

Seeing the Elsa was looking at Beerus with extreme worry, Whis couldn't help but smile happily. It was an indication that she had growing affections for his lord.

"I must commend you, you stand before an all-powerful god and yet you still stand proud." Jafar's deep voice boomed crossed his massive arms over his chest. "And now, for your own insolence, I sentence you to death." He expected him to falter, not chuckle.

"Enough talk." Beerus chuckled before facing Jafar with a smirk. "If you are truly confident in you power, then come at me with everything you've got. Let us see if you're as all-powerful as you say you are."

Jafar was a little surprised with what Beerus had said. Did he hear that right, did Beerus just say to attack him to his heart's content? But who was he deny a dead man's wish? "Then your wish is my command."

"Beerus, what are you doing?!" Elsa screamed but when she was about to run to him, she was stopped by a hand of Whis.

"I wouldn't do that, queen Elsa. Jafar is about ready to attack."

"How can you say that?! Beerus is about to get obliterated and you'd rather just sit and watch?! Let me go this instant! I have to help him! I _can't_ lose him!" Elsa roared, trying to force her way to Beerus.

"Whis, you have to help him! There's no way he can beat Jafar on his own!" Anna pleaded to the cyan-skinned attendant. She too was worried about Beerus because of the hard work she put into gettng him and Elsa together, but also it would crush Elsa if Beerus died.

But all Whis did was smile. "Ohohoho, you both don't have to worry about him. In fact, you should be worried for Jafar."

Jafar unleashed every attack he could think of at Beerus who took it all. Explosions upon explosions decimated the land and shook Arendelle to its core. All the while as Jafar laughed.

Elsa started to cry and struggled even more. Every explosion directed to Beerus crushing her heart more and more. "BEERUS! NO, STOP! PLEASE!" She begged until one last massive explosion erupted at where Beerus was and only Jafar's laughter could be heard.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS POWERFUL, HE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A WEAKLING!" Jafar laughed triumphantly.

Unable to take the pain any longer, Elsa fell to her knees and cried hard. "B-beerus..." She cried as the smirking face of the man she loved appeared in her mind. Life was so unfair to her. She had finally found someone who could make her happy and now he was gone. WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THIS!

Anna looked at her sister with tears of her own coming down as well. She never wanted her sister to experience this, especially when their relationship was just starting. She buried her head into Kristoff's shoulder as she too cried.

Kristoff had never been close to Beerus but he never thought that he was bad. He was actually quite the cool guy. And some tears also fell from his eyes as he hugged his crying girlfriend.

Jafar continued to celebrate his apparent victory until a ki blast shot towards him and made contact with his arm, disintegrating it. He roared in pain as he held the stump the was his arm and looked at where the blast came from.

"Just as I thought , you're nothing." A deep and intimidating voice said that made everyone jolt in shock.

The smoke finally cleared and their eyes were as wide as dinner plates when they saw him completely _unscathed_. Not even the slightest scratch on his clothes.

Jafar was now feeling fear course through him. He threw everything he had at him and he came put completely unharmed?! Just what in the name of everything was he?!

"Such as disappointment. Did you really think that you had enough power to challenge me, you must be delusional." Beerus shook his head before his eyes turned furious. "Time to fulfill my promise."

The god disappeared and delivered a devastating elbow to Jafar and continued to punish the joke of a genie.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Beerus was alive. He was alive! Her tears of sorrow quickly became tears of joy after finding out that Beerus was alive and well. "YEAH!" Soon after, the others joined in to cheer on Beerus who was decimating Jafar.

A few minutes later, Jafar was nothing but a broken stump. He had reverted back to his human form half-way through the beating and now, he was at he mercy of the man that had bested him.

Beerus hovered over the broken Jafar with emotionless eyes. Such a waste of time, this face was. And it was all thanks to this fool who thought he could actually destroy the Destroyer.

"Prepare for your end, Jafar." Beerus said as he charged a powerful ki blast to end Jafar once and for all.

Jafar looked desperate. There was barely enough power left in him and he only had enough to either escape or attack. This was his end, and he felt afraid. Who was he?!

"I must know, who are you?" Jafar wheezed as he shakily kneeled in front of Beerus.

"I am your executioner."

Then Jafar gave a small malicious smirk, if he cannot destroy Beerus physically, then he will destroy his spirit. "Well, Beerus, why don't I leave you with a lasting impression."

At first Beerus was confused until Jafar fired a beam towards him. He didn't react as this would just bounce off the god, but the beam missed him and he heard something that made his blood run cold. The sound of flesh bursting.

"Elsa!"

Beerus instantly whipped his head around and his eyes widened in horror. Elsa was falling to the ground with a hole at her midsection area. When she fell to the ground, everything around Beerus vision went dark and only the woman he cared for was there, slowly dying.

"Hehe, I hope you've enjoyed your time with the queen."

Beerus' pain quickly turned to unimaginable rage and snarled at Jafar. "RAAAAAH!" He grabbed Jafar by the neck and blasted him at point blank range to the face.

With rage flooding his veins and clouding his mind, Beerus formed his signature Sphere of Destruction his his hands and threw it at Jafar who screamed in terror as he was engulfed by the searing power as he was reduced to nothing.

The sphere exploded in a huge fashion and Beerus was sure he destroyed that genie, but his thoughts were on something else. He zipped away from the battlefield and appeared next to a bleeding Elsa.

Beerus instantly knelt down beside her, cradling her head in his arms as he looked at the bleeding queen. "No, no, no." Elsa gasped in pain, holding the hole in her stomach. "Don't you dare die on me, or you'll suffer the same fate as that fool." He growled in desperation.

"B-beerus, in case I-"

"Don't you dare say that! I refuse it, you are not dying on me! Not now, not ever!" He roared in anger

Elsa gave a strained smile before lifting her bloodied hand to touch Beerus' face for the possibly last time. "I l-love you." She said before the light in her eyes began to fade and her hand fell to the ground. Her ki completely depleted.

"ELSA!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_ – _**A God's Desperation**_

The castle was dead silent. The worst thing that could possibly happen happened...on Christmas of all times.

The beloved Queen of Arendelle was gravely injured.

Outside the royal infirmary, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Whis waited in silence while Beerus furiously paced back and forth. Only his steps echoing in the halls could be heard.

Out of everyone, Whis felt the most guilt as he remembered what had transpired moments ago.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT ELSA!" Beerus roared in absolute anger at his_ trusted _attendant. HE WAS RIGHT THERE AND DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!_

 _For once, Whis was at a loss. He had no words to say, no rebuttals, no excuses. Whis wanted to see just how far the two's feelings ran for one another so he stayed out of the battle._

 _And through his own arrogance, Whis may have doomed Elsa's fate and damned Beerus to be forever in guilt and pain at the loss of his future love._

 _With nothing to say, Whis bowed his head before his enraged master. "Forgive me, my lord, for my inaction."_

 _Beerus said nothing and just continued to glare at his attendant whom he entrusted with the mortals' safety. Elsa's being the priority. Snarling, Beerus raced to where Elsa was taken and Whis sighed sadly._

 _"What have I done?"_

 _*_ _ **Present***_

Whis grimaced at that memory; never had he seen Beerus so angry before and quite frankly, it scared him. A man fueled by the anger of seeing his beloved gravely injured on the same day they had engaged in a true relationship can be a very dangerous force.

He could only hope that Beerus forgives him. But he was also glad. Glad that Beerus truly cares for this mortal. Glad that Beerus had a shot of happiness.

But it all hinged on whether the queen survives or not.

Beerus was not in a good mood. In fact, he was beyond even his worst mood. The god still paced back and forth through the walls, waiting for news on Elsa.

Any news. For this planet's sake, it had better be GOOD news!

When he brought Elsa to the infirmary, he had given her a piece of his ki so that she may survive for a little while longer. And now, everything laid with the doctors to save her.

For their sake, they had better succeed.

The god blamed Whis somewhat for his inaction but who he blamed the most was himself. Beerus growled in anger at himself. How could he let this happen?!

Thanks to his own arrogance and overconfidence, Beerus may have lost the only person he cared about...the woman he...loves. The word was so foreign to the god but that thought will just have to wait.

Hours passed and still no word. Anna was beginning to lose hope and looked at Beerus who was still pacing, waiting for anything. "Beerus, sit down. It's been hours, you must be tired."

"I'm fine. And don't even try to convince me again." He growled and continued to pace.

Anna was about to speak again but one look from Whis made her stop. Beerus was definitely not in the damn mood.

Hour after hour, they waited. Determined to find out if Elsa was alive or...dead. Finally, the doors opened and all eyes were on the doctor covered in blood - Elsa's blood - and he looked crestfallen.

All gathered around the doctor minus Beerus who was standing at where he stopped pacing"Is she gonna be okay?" Anna asked worriedly and the doctor sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, we tried all we could, but-" Before the doctor could continue, the air in the room suddenly became heavier making it harder to breath. They turned around to see Beerus visibly shaking in unparalleled rage.

Beerus turned around and his eyes glared at the doctor, promising him eternal hell if he speaks further. The doctor gulped as Beerus walked towards him.

"Lord Beerus, please under-"

"SHUT UP!" Beerus roared at his attendant and turned his gaze back at the shaking doctor and raised his hands where a ki ball formed. "If you say that she's dead, then you and this world can die with her."

Those here visibly paled. They had _every_ reason to believe his threat; from the power to defeat and actually kill a genie with seemingly no effort, their entire fate hangs in the balance.

"S-she's not y-yet deceased, my lord!" At what he said, Beerus withdrew the ki ball in his hand and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Beerus practically demanded to further explain and the doctor was ready.

"We managed to stop the hemorrhaging, but Jafar's attack severely damaged some vital organ." He stated, taking care not to say anything to incur Beerus' already full ire. "And somehow, the magic she was hit with is slowly poisoning her body. Her own magic is fighting it but it's a losing battle. She has lost too much blood and there is no guarantee that she live might long, I am sorry."

Anna was crying in Kristoff's shoulder as he comforted her. She took it pretty hard that she may never get to see her sister again, never to walk her down the aisle at Anna's wedding, never to see Elsa at her own wedding.

But the one who took it the hardest was Beerus. The pain was too much even for him that Beerus didn't even bothered to hide it.

With clenched eyes and fists, he cursed himself for what was happening. _'Jafar, you had better hope that you stay dead. For what you have done, you will suffer a thousand more deaths!'_ He thought furiously.

Why? Why like this? Why her? Elsa deserved to live. She deserved to be at his side for she has earned that right and privilege.

NO! She cannot die! There has to be a way, and he had to think logically. But he refused use the dragon balls, and even if he did, the dragon's power could not extend beyond its own galaxy, let alone all the way to the other side of the universe.

"Is there anyone you know of that can dispel the magic in her?" Beerus asked lowly and Anna gave a hopeful look.

"Grand Pabbie! He must be able to help us, he has to!"

"But, Anna, we don't even-"

"Where is this Grand Pabbie? And are you sure that he can help Elsa?" Beerus asked seriously for this was not time for games and certainly not the time to test his patience.

"He's in the Valley of the Rock, just at the base of the North Mountain. But I'm not sure if he can, but he's the only chance we got."

It may not be much, but if there was a chance, then Beerus would take it. "All right, I'll go fetch him. Whis watch over her." He gave his attendant a vengeful glare. "And you had better do it right this time."

Whis nodded and bowed at his master. "You can count on me, Lord Beerus."

Beerus grunted and zipped away, ready to find and bring Pabbie here. Either by reason or force, it mattered little to Beerus.

As soon as Beerus left, Whis hung his head low. Depressed that his lord didn't trust him much now, and he completely understands.

"Don't worry, Whis. It wasn't your fault that Elsa was hit." Anna tried to comfort the cyan-skinned man but it did little.

"No, Lord Beerus' anger towards me is justified. He entrusted me with your safety. And I failed him."

No sooner had Beerus left the castle, he reappeared in the forest with a clearing. He could feel multiple ki signatures but he was already at his wits end.

"GRAND PABBIE COME OUT NOW!" The ground shook violently at his rage and some of the rocks unraveled to reveal stone like creatures.

"Calm down, good sir. Just tell us what do you want." A troll said, trying and failing to placate the god.

"Where is Grand Pabbie?"

"Why do you want to see me, my boy?" Beerus turned around and saw an elderly troll that he guessed was the one and floated towards him, greatly surprising the other trolls.

"I don't like to waste my time. I need you to heal Elsa, she has been gravely injured and poisoned by the genie, Jafar. You can either come now..." Beerus raised his arms and a massive ball of ki emerged from his palm. "Or I annihilate everything here."

Grand Pabbie marveled and cower under this stranger's power. It was MASSIVE! And hde could tell he was dead serious when he said that Elsa was injured and that worried him. The queen was like a daughter to the elder troll.

"As you wish, I will help as much as I can." Beerus nodded and grabbed onto the troll and zipped away, leaving the other trolls to stare in shock and confusion.

"...Okay, what just happened?"

A few moments later, they reappeared outside the infirmary and Grand Pabbie promptly entered the room, followed by the other. Once they entered and saw Elsa, pain and sadness swept through them all at the queen's state.

Bandages wrapped around her torso were soaked in her own blood. Her face and body was absolutely devoid of color as if she was already dead. Whis and Beerus felt that her energy levels were so low and tainted by the magical poison that she may not last the night if she received no help.

"Oh, my poor child." Grand Pabbie said as he rubbed Elsa's head. "I'll do what I can for her, but I must ask you all to vacate the room so that I may dispel the malicious magic from her body."

Reluctantly, they all departed the room. All they can do now was hope.

Night time has come but they still refused to rest until they knew Elsa was safe. Beerus had resigned himself to the window, having calmed down enough.

That feeling he felt when Elsa fell...he never wanted to experience it again. Death would be a more pleasing fate than to suffer this kind of pain for eternity. Elsa was not just any woman, if the events that transpired were any indication, she was Beerus' future bride.

And that was a truth he agreed with. Even smiled upon by the god.

He wanted her to live so that their relationship may flourish. Beerus had waited for eons for a woman to catch his eye, and now he had it, and he'll be damned if she dies.

The doors finally opened and came out Grand Pabbie with an exhausted look on his face. "Please. Please, tell me you saved Elsa." Anna begged.

Grand Pabbie sighed and Beerus fought back a growl. "While her injuries are severe, I was able to remove most of the malignant magic destroying her body. But I can only do so much."

Anna began to tear up until Beerus walked towards the door, having enough of this farce. He'll just flood her with his power!

"Where are you going?" Anna sniffled.

"Saving Elsa." He said before disappearing behind the door.

The others just let him go, seeing as he had something up his sleeve and prayed to god it worked.

The god stood above Elsa, looking her over with a frown. She was certainly suffering if her labored breathing and the pained expression was any indication. And that only made the god grimace.

If he had only finished the fight early on, she wouldn't have suffered this much. Beerus would never have known that he would fall for a mortal.

Pulling up a chair, the god sat down beside Elsa's unconscious form. She was very weak and her ki level was almost gone. Elsa wouldn't survive the night.

Unacceptable.

Taking her hand in his, Beerus began channeling small parts of his power to her. "You better wake up or I _will_ hunt you down in hell and kill you again" Beerus growled, nuzzling her hand.

A few minutes later, Elsa was not getting any better. Beerus poured in more of his power but there was no change in her condition.

For once, Beerus hoped his power was for more than destroying things. Let him save this woman's life. He wanted her to live. She _must_ live!

Flaring his aura, Beerus engulfed Elsa with his flames, bathing her in godly ki. Then he stopped and waited. Beerus didn't know how long he waited but Elsa was not moving.

Beerus clenched his fists and barred his teeth at his failure. No...if anyone deserved to suffer, it was him and not her! Even gods could feel pain, he guessed. But the worst kind was heartbreak.

He couldn't save her, and if she did die, he'll never see her smile, never hear her melodious voice...never hear her insults.

A single tear escaped his eye and landed on Elsa's hand.

Shaking his head, Beerus slowly lifted her limp body up and embraced her and nuzzled her affectionately.

"...Forgive me...and...I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 20 – A God's Fury**_

It has been several days since Christmas and the day when Elsa got injured. Not only did Arendelle's signature holiday was ruined, they may start the New Year with the death of their beloved queen.

Anna was doing all she can to keep the kingdom running but she was barely able to. Ruling a country was not her forte but she had Kristoff, Olaf, Kai and Gerda to guide her. Whis also gave a helping hand, feeling that he was partly responsible for all of this.

She couldn't blame him for that. She blamed Jafar for almost killing her sister.

They were all hurt by what had happened, but none more so than a certain god.

Since Beerus entered Elsa's room, he very rarely left her side, hoping to see her open her eyes again. Whis and Anna had tried many times to convince him to rest, but he just glared at them and snarled threateningly. Like an angered animal protecting his wounded mate.

The god hasn't slept or eaten in days. He just sat in the same chair, caressing her long white hair. Her condition was still deteriorating, she had lost a dangerous amount of weight, and she was almost bones now.

But Beerus won't give up one her. If he had to go to the Otherworld to get her back, then so be it. He will _not_ lose her! Not after everything that has happened between them.

It was three days after New Year's and hope of Elsa waking up was dwindling. When Elsa and Anna's friends had heard of what happened, they came right away to help however they can.

But everything they did was not working, not even Genie could do anything. It was only a matter of time.

"LIES! I will not tolerate lies be spoken to me!" Beerus roared in anger at what they were saying. Elsa was still alive, how can they say that?!

"Beerus, we have tried everything-"

"ENOUGH! If you, her own sister, chooses to give up on her then I will not stop you! But I WILL NOT! I will find a way to get Elsa back, and if I have to ransack the entire universe then so be it!"

Anna whimpered and Kristoff stood up to defend his girlfriend. "Hey, you're not the only hurting here!"

Before Beerus could destroy this mortal, someone else spoke up. "Aw, well isn't that sweet." Beerus and the others turned to where that voice came from and saw a dark figure leaning against the wall. "You know, this whole drama thing's gonna make me cry."

Hercules, Meg, and Phil instantly knew who this is and glared towards the figure. "Hades, what are you doing here?"

Hades laughed stepped into the light to reveal himself smiling with his jagged teeth showing. "Oh, hey if it isn't the wonder brat. I'm fine by the way." Hades said with his signature sarcasm.

Beerus was already seething in anger from hearing lies, he did not have the patience for this! "Get out." He snarled menacingly and Hades made an 'o' face at him, making the god growl.

"Oh, you're Beerus, right? Hades, God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld. Hi, how ya' doin'." Hades went up to Beerus' face with a sickening smile and his hand outstretched.

The destroyer's eyes temporarily flashed back to their original before going back to human irises. "I'll say it again, get out."

Hades chuckled and withdrew his hand. "Kinda' moody? Anyway, how comes getting your girl back? Still can't get her to wake up" He said before Hades was sent flying towards a wall and slamming into it.

Hearing those words, Beerus' temper finally snapped and he backhanded this false god. _'How dare this joke of a god insult MY Elsa!'_

After seeing this, the others weren't really surprised now. They had already heard that Beerus had actually killed a genie, much to their collective shock, and that just placed him on an even higher level of power.

The so-called god of the dead stood up from the rubble, rubbing his chin. "Man, you hit harder than that sun spot over there." Beerus charged a ki ball and Hades held up his hands. "Woah, woah, woah, there tex. I just came to tell you something."

"What makes you think I'll listen." Beerus snarled but the next statement made him and the others tense up.

"Oh, you know, about your precious little queen not waking up." Hades smirked as Beerus slowly withdrew his hand. "Okay, so I'm not gonna go on about gloating and all, that's more like Jaffy's gig so here we go. I got Elsie's soul, if you want her back, all you gotta do is shake my hand." Hades put out his hand for Beerus to take, but he didn't. "Well, I'm sure this is a big decision so I'll give you some time to think about this. I'll be seeing ya'!"

With that, Hades disappeared in a swirl of smoke, leaving them to their own devices.

They glared at the spot where Hades was, knowing that he had Elsa infuriated them to no end, but the god of the dead made a very _very_ big mistake.

He made Beerus beyond enraged.

 _'Elsa...a prisoner...to that?!'_ The mere thought of his queen in the hands of other made him radiate rage. So enraged Beerus was, he began to flicker from human to his god form in quick succession.

The sky began to darken and lighting began to rain down on Arendelle. The ground shook so violently that cracks began to appear on the walls, floors and ceiling of the castle, threatening to collapse it along with the rest of Arendelle.

Anna and the others had to hold on to whatever was in reach while Whis merely looked onto his lord in anguish. Beerus was pushed beyond his limit.

 _'How dare he...how dare he take Elsa away!'_ Beerus clenched his fists as the image of Elsa's soul was chained down while she roasted and screamed in pain. He clenched his fists so hard that his claws dug into his skin making him, for the first time in millions of years...

Bleed.

"Beerus, you're gonna destroy the castle! Stop!" Anna pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

Finally, Beerus gave a mighty yell. "ELSA IS MIIIIINE!" Thunder erupted even more ferociously and the explosion of Beerus' power made Anna and the others to be thrown away and slammed to the wall.

Whis looked on with an expression that only showed sadness. For this galaxy...

As the cloud of dust and debris finally settled, there in the middle of the room stood Beerus in his god form. His rage overflowing evident by the aura pulsating around him and his eyes burning red with his harp teeth barred.

The others looked at him with a feeling of dread and unimaginable fear.

...Was now at the God of Destruction's mercy. And mercy is in short supply.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 21 – Bring Her Home**_

Beerus was finally pushed to the brink. The fine floor he stood on were ruined and cracked, small pieces of debris circled around him as his ki flared dangerously.

The god won't rest until Elsa is safe at his side! And he will show no mercy to do it!

Anna, Kristoff, and the others stared with wide eyes from the ground at Beerus. Many emotions ran through them, awe, shock, but most of all - fear. They felt like the being in front of them dwarfed them all. In power, stature, and everything else in between.

"B-Beerus?" Anna whimpered out and his red eyes snapped to her. She flinched under his gaze. He wan no longer a man, in his wake was a strange cat like creature in Egyptian like clothing who looked more than willing to kill.

"Where. Is. Hades." Beerus' tone left no room for an argument. Either tell him or suffer sever consequences.

"Hades lives in the Underworld. I've been there but he must've sealed the entrance." Hercules said carefully.

Beerus growled but it would hinder him not. He'll just blast his was through. But before he could go, he was stopped by Whis. "My lord, you don't even know where the entrance is located."

"I don't care!" The god yanked his arm away harshly from his attendant. "If I have to blast my way to get to this underworld, then so be it! I will not let her suffer any longer!" Beerus was about to do just that before...

"Lord Beerus, this isn't what Queen Elsa would want from you." What Whis said hit home for Beerus and he stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing that Beerus was affected by his words, Whis pressed on. "Elsa sees you as more than a friend now, my lord. Would you be willing to be seen as someone who she fears?"

Beerus let his attendant's word sink in, knowing what he was saying all too well. She would see him as not Beerus, but Beerus the Destroyer. The mere image of her eyes showing terror at the sight of him pained the god so much than ever before.

The god barred his sharp teeth and dug his claws into his palms. "And what do you suggest?" Beerus growled out and Whis sighed.

"Allow me to locate Hades for you. I give you my word, Lord Beerus, I will find where he lives and then you can come forth and rescue Elsa."

Beerus didn't like that plan. He wanted Elsa to open her eyes now! But...

"She needs you here, my lord."

Finally, Beerus relented and his aura died down and his ears drooped. "Very well. Go, now. I will...stay by Elsa's side until you return."

Whis nodded and turned to Anna. "I will return momentarily. Please, for your sake, do not agitate Lord Beerus. He's already at his breaking point."

Anna gave a hesitant nod and Whis smiled encouragingly and a little apologetically at her before zipping away to find out where Hades resided. Anna then looked at Beerus who hasn't moved an inch.

"Beerus?" She called carefully as to not anger him further and risk their very existence.

The said god didn't move. "If you need me, I will be by Elsa's side." His tone exposed his pent up sadness before zipping away.

Anna looked at Kristoff who looked back with the same expression. Then she looked at the others and it was then and there that they realized that Beerus, no matter what and who he was, was starting to break.

Beerus reappeared in Elsa's room and looked at her form with saddened eyes. Every time he saw her suffering made the god's heart ache for it to stop. But he couldn't do anything.

Elsa let out a very strained breath and Beerus had to stop from flinching. Watching her like this was like a husband watching his wife slowly fade away.

There was nothing he could do for now. Until Whis comes back with the location of that bastard Hades, all Beerus could do was wait and ease Elsa's pain however he can.

Taking his seat by Elsa's bedside, Beerus gently took her hand into his own and channeled his ki into her. He could feel some life returning to her but it was not enough to get her to open her beautiful eyes.

Beerus caressed her head gently, hoping for her to finally wake up even though he knew that it would be futile. "Please." The god muttered out softly before a cough erupted from Elsa.

The god had caused immeasurable pain throughout the eons, some of those were even games to him. But if there was ever a time when he wished no pain to another, it would be now. Beerus could only endure his raging desire to stop her pain as she strangled another coughing fit.

"Whis, hurry up." He growled desperately and after a few agonizing minutes, Elsa finally stopped coughing. And easing Beerus' ever growing worry.

Then the doors slightly creaked open but Beerus paid no mind to it, his focus was on Elsa and Elsa alone. Anything else was secondary.

Anna's head carefully peeked through the door and saw that Beerus was there right by her sister's side. The time after Beerus left the hall was a little chaotic to say the least.

She and along with her friends were seriously doubting that Beerus was even human. Just what the hell is he?

Not to mention his cat like form when he exploded. Was he trying to trick Elsa into falling in love with him? Just to become a plaything? This thought irked Anna to no end, she thought Beerus would be the best thing that has ever happened to Elsa, but instead would be the worst!

But a little enlightening from Kristoff and the others made Anna look back. How Beerus had been at Elsa's side whenever he was here. Both of them talking and sometimes harassing each other in playful banters. How Beerus reacts when Elsa threatens his pudding to do her wishes. How Beerus and Elsa looks at each other from behind their backs.

Those kind of feeling can never be faked and Anna knew it. The two were genuinely in love with each other.

So with a little convincing, Anna opted to talk to Beerus. To at least comfort him in dealing with this. God knows she couldn't bear the loss of her sister, but Beerus would be utterly shattered and that was the last thing they and the universe would ever need.

Slowly entering the room, Anna saw the Beerus or whatever he was, was holding onto Elsa's limp hand and nuzzling it.

At that, Anna finally understood that Beerus truly loves her sister. Willing to do anything for her even if it meant destroying everything which wasn't as impossible as it sounds right now.

"Beerus?" Carefully, Anna called out to the cat creatu - no, Beerus. He made no attempt to turn to her, just focused on Elsa. "Beerus?" She called out again and laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

Instead of flinching or worse, attacking her, Beerus remained unmoving which worried and relieved Anna. He was really hurting about this. About losing Elsa.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He asked in a low sad voice.

"I...I just came to check up in you." Anna looked at her sister. "The both of you."

Beerus nodded slowly, not having the energy or will to deny her.

"You know, Elsa really likes you."

The god managed a small smile. "I know."

"Whenever you weren't here, Elsa would sometimes zone out, you know. One time, she actually drew you by accident." Anna smiled at him.

Beerus looked slightly interested. "Really?"

Anna nodded with a snicker. "Yeah, you should've seen how red her face was." She laughed and Beerus, for the first time since Christmas, managed a small smile.

"I can imagine." Beerus mumbled before sighing. "If only..."

The two sat there for a few silent minutes until Anna spoke up again. "You know you have to tell Elsa the truth, right?"

The god hung his head. "...Yes. But I fear of what her reaction will be."

"Beerus, you and my sister are very close to each other. I'm sure she can understand that you're...uh, a cat person?" Anna said lamely. Was Beerus afraid that Elsa would turn him away because he looked like a cat? A cat that had ginormous powers?

"It's not of my appearance...it's what the name Beerus truly means to the cosmos."

Anna was confused. What did his name have to do with this and what was he talking about his name meaning something? "What do you mean?"

Beerus bit his lower lip and bowed his head in defeat. He might as well get it over with. "I have...deceived you and your sister. I am not human, I am a god. A god whose very name strikes fear into the hearts of every being in the universe. Beerus the Destroyer, the God of Destruction."

For a moment, Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. A god...Beerus was a god...how? Why? "A-A god?" She stuttered and Beerus nodded slowly. This shocked the princess to no extent. He was truly above them all. "You said you're the God of...Destruction. Does that mean..."

"Yes, I have."

Anna gulped in cold sweat and trembling hands. She didn't have to ask, his answer said it all. Beerus has extinguished so many lives that Anna didn't even know where to start. He could kill them all if he wanted to, but why didn't he?

Elsa. She was the reason. Instead of fearing for her sister, Anna did what she did. She laughed. "Oh, man. Elsa _really_ knows how to pick 'em."

Beerus stared at her like she was an idiot. Did she just not realize who he was and she just straight up laughed? "Uh, am I missing something?"

"Beerus, it's not my place to judge you. That's Elsa's department."

The god nodded. "I'm well aware." Beerus laid a soft hand...paw on Elsa's head and rubbed it gently. "I am just worried of what she will see when she learns the truth."

"You love her, don't you." Beerus didn't answer but a small blush appeared on his purple cheeks. All the answer Anna needed. "Have faith in her like she has with you."

"And look at what her faith in me has gotten her." Beerus snapped. "If I had just finished Jafar off-"

"Hey, look here, buddy!" Anna pulled on his ear, making the god yelp. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Elsa! If she was hearing this, she'll never let you near your precious pudding ever again!"

Beerus' eyes widened in horror. "She wouldn't."

Anna smirked. "Wanna bet?" She let go of his ear and he rubbed the soreness away.

"Just for the record, if you did not share Elsa's blood and the threat of destroying the pudding, you're entire world would've been dust by now."

Anna snickered a little before Whis zipped back in. "My lord, I have found him."

Beerus' face turned deadly and nodded before turning his attention to Elsa. "See you soon, Elsa." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before standing up, ready to fight to the death if it secures Elsa's safe return.

Just as he and Whis was about to go, Anna called out to the god. "Bring her home."

"Count on it."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 22 –**_

Anna sighed once Beerus and Whis were gone. She had faith in them. Beerus would do everything in his power to bring her sister back, Anna just knew it.

Turning to her sister with a small smile, Anna ran her hand through her pale hair. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Elsa. Just hang on, Beerus is on the way." Anna whispered as a tear dropped from her eyes.

She wiped the tear away as some servants came in to attend to their queen. "Your highness, please let us take care of Queen Elsa for now." One of the maids said.

Anna nodded and kissed her sister goodbye for now. "Missing you, sis. See you soon." She gave her parting words before leaving.

She met up with the others in the dining hall which was already fixed up thanks to Genie.

"Anna, thank god you're all right." Kristoff hugged her tightly in relief. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Anna shook her head with a sigh. "No, Beerus didn't do anything. And if he did, what would any of us can do to stop him." There was silence that followed.

They all know Anna was right. They can't stop Beerus. He was just too strong.

"Well, did you talk to him? How's Elsa doing?" Belle asked, wanting to know if Elsa was still hanging in there.

Anna gave a small smile. "Yeah, Elsa's still kicking." They all smiled at that, happy that their friend was still alive. "And I talked with Beerus." Anna said in a noticeably solemn voice just as Olaf came waddling in with a few snoogies.

"Hey, guys!" The jolly snowman greeted.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked and Anna bowed her head.

"You should've seen him, Kristoff. When I entered Elsa's room, Beerus was holding her hand and he looked…broken. Like every time Elsa wheezes, a piece of his crumbles."

"Wow..." Olaf mumbled and the others couldn't help but agree.

Beerus and Whis appeared in what looks to be a decrepit cavern of some kind. Stalagmite and stalactites littered the cave's ceilings and floors, and a strange glowing liquid was flowing like a river in the center.

If anything, this would be a little scary for anyone. But not to Beerus. No, Beerus wasn't scared, he was no coward, he was determined. At last, he had located that bastard joke of a god. At last, he can exact sweet vengeance. At last…

Elsa can finally open her beautiful eyes.

"Where?" Beerus growled out, ready to unleash his full might if he had to.

"Follow me, my lord." Whis lead him up stream of this peculiar river. As they travelled, Beerus looked down and tilted his head in curiosity and surprise.

This…river had no water following in it, instead it was…people. Dead people. ' _What if Elsa was there?'_ The god thought and he quickly banished that wretched idea from his mind.

He couldn't think like that! Elsa was alive, Beerus just had to find her spirit and return in to her body. And he knew just the one who had it.

Beerus barred his teeth in rage. ' _So help me, if I see ONE hair out of place..!'_ If Elsa had been subjected to any kind of pain by Hades' hand, there would be nothing to protect that bastard from Beerus' wrath!

Whis and Beerus entered another cavern and they saw six red glowing orbs and heard a growl. What they saw was probably the biggest dog they had seen in a while and this one had three head.

The three headed dog tried to attack the godly duo but Beerus had waited long enough! Forming a ball of pure destructive ki, he threw it at the dog. Once it impacted, a huge explosion erupted that shook the entire cavern.

"Let's go." Beerus grumbled out and pushed onwards.

Whis looked at his master then back at the dog. Two of its three heads were gone and a huge hole was visible where its chest was supposed to be. It didn't take a genius to realize that this creature was dead.

Dead because it got in the way of an enraged Beerus.

The cyan skinned attendant breathed a sad sigh before catching up to his lord. He just hoped Beerus was not going to do any _permanent_ damage.

Beerus was getting impatient with all of this. He wanted to this over and done with now! His wish was granted when they entered another cavern. This one was large and it housed some sort of tower.

"This is it, Lord Beerus. Hades resides there." Whis said and the destroyer gave a dangerous snarl.

Wasting no time, Beerus charged at the tower with the intent to dismantle everything that stood on his way as Whis followed close behind. Beerus fired a ki blast towards this tower and blasted his way into it.

They landed on what seemed to be a lobby or something. It looked rotten but Beerus wasn't here to judge the aesthetics, he was here as an executioner.

"HADES SHOW YOURSELF!" Beerus' rage filled roar echoed all over and his ki flared wildly.

And just like that, the death god showed himself along with two lackeys. One was blue, thin, with long horns; the other was red, fat, and had sharp teeth. Lambs to the slaughter.

"Woah there, babe. Hold your horses." Hades held up his hands with a smirk that further enraged Beerus. "Gotta say, Beery, this new look suits you. Does Elsa like to cuddle with you when you two go to sleep?"

Whis frowned and turned to his left to see his master shaking in absolute rage. This was...bad.

Hades chuckled as his two lackeys hid behind him, shaking in fear. "Hey, c'mon, guys. Beery here is just visiting." The joke of a god then looked at Beerus. "So, I take it you're not joining my little club?" There was no reply. "Well, that's too bad. Well, looks like you won't be getting your little snow sugar back."

Whis held on to his lord's shoulders in an attempt to hold him back. "Wait, Lord Beerus. He'll show you Elsa and when he does, I'll get her out of here. And you'll be free dto do what you please."

It took everything he had but Beerus reined in his temper. If Elsa's safety meant he had to endure this dead imbecile's rants, then so be it.

"You know, you really scored big with that queen of yours. Beautiful, curvy. Bet you'll have fun once she's all yours, right?" Hades wiggled his eyebrows at the irate destroyer.

If Beerus heard that right...he _touched_ his Elsa... **TOUCHED HIS ELSA!** Beerus will enjoy tearing this piece of garbage apart at the seams.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't do anything to her." Hades waved off nonchalantly. "You're probably wondering where she is, well..." Hades snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke came out.

And once the smoke cleared, Beerus clenched his fists. There was Elsa on the floor lying motionless. She looked more dead than alive. It was her spirit.

Before Hades could even utter his next tirade of his arrogance, Beerus snarled to Whis. "Now."

And just like that, Whis zipped to where Elsa's...soul was, scooped her up and zipped back at his master's side. All in well under a second.

Hades looked dumbfounded as did his two lackeys. One moment, Elsa was beside him, the next, she was gone and then reappeared in the blue skin's arms.

"Return to the castle. I will follow close behind. Once I am through here." Beerus said in a menacingly calm voice and Whis hesitated before nodding.

"At once, Lord Beerus." With that, he zipped away. Leaving Beerus to his own devices. And Hades at the god's already depleted mercy.

Hades gulped. He had lost the only thing that was probably protecting him from the alarmingly calm feline in front of him.

There was a tense moment of silence between them. Beerus looking at Hades with cold eyes and Hades with nervous ones. The false god knew just what he was dealing with but he was sure he had the cards when he had Elsa.

"Now, how 'bout we-" He didn't get to finish when Beerus charged at him at full speed and slammed his fist to him.

Beerus had lost his cold demeanor, now opting for a more fitting and enraged state. His aura flaring wildly, teeth barred, and his eyes burning blood red with unbridled furyHades' face was caved in but he looked alive.

Good. Beerus wasn't through just yet. For what this bastard has done to him, and especially Elsa, his suffering Will Be SLOW.

Hades' face reformed and he rubbed the searing pain away. But Beerus would not let him feel any relief. Now or ever again.

The whole underworld shook as of scream of pain, agony, and rage echoed through it.

Anna and the rest of her friends were waiting in Elsa's room. They felt useless while Elsa remained silent and Beerus and Whis were away to confront Hades. But they had faith in the two.

They had faith in Beerus.

If this was not a dire situation, everybody here can say that Beerus and Elsa had a special bond between them. And they would tease the hell out of the two for it.

But now was not the time. One of their friends was almost dead and two were out to rescue her from Hades' clutches. They should feel angry about that annoying god, but they just felt pity for him.

Pity because Hades made the grave mistake of making Beerus extremely angry.

Before they could think it over more, Whis suddenly zipped into the room, startling them.

"Whis! You're back." Anna said and he looked at what was in his arms and her eyes began to tear up. It was Elsa's spirit. They did it.

Whis gave her a smile and went to Elsa's bedside and laid Elsa's spirit onto her physical body with reverence. After all, this was his future Lady.

As the spirit and the body became one once more, the color began to return to Elsa's face and her sucked in a deep breath but otherwise remained unconscious.

Anna was crying into Kristoff's shoulder and the others felt relief wash over them. Elsa was going to be okay now, but there was one person who was missing this. The one person who wanted and needed her to live the most. The one person who had stood by her side to the end.

Beerus.

"Where's Beerus?" Aladdin asked.

Anna sniffled and wiped some tears away. "Yeah, where is he?"

Whis sighed. "Exacting terrible vengeance." The moment he said that, the ground shook violently.

"Woah! Was that him?" Kristoff asked, in shock that Beerus could cause something like that. In the Underworld, no less!

The attendant merely nodded in a grim way.

Beerus dropped the pile of filth that dangled in his hands to the floor. Hades, god or not, was not looking in the best of shape and Beerus made damn sure of that.

For what he has done to him, this...piece of garbage deserved nothing more than the most painful death possible! But Beerus was not blind.

He knew the importance of death god. They are there to keep the dead from rising and cause chaos. And as much as Beerus wanted to end Hades, this world...needs him to exist.

Snarling, Beerus grabbed Hades' broken head so they were eye to eye. "You are lucky that this world needs you. I will spare you an agonizing death but if you ever take away what is _MINE_ again, I will destroy you."

Hades, for his credit gave a nod before Beerus threw him into that filthy river of souls. _'Good riddance.'_

Calming his nerves, Beerus concentrated to Whis' signature and zipped there. Beerus reappeared outside Elsa's room, right beside Whis.

"How is she?"

"She has regained some of her color but she is still unconscious, my lord." Whis replied. "What happened to Hades?"

Beerus growled at the mention of that bastard's name. "I did not destroy him. But I left a mark on his that he will never forget."

Whis felt conflicted but he understood. Hades was a death god and if he dies, than there was nothing to keep the dead souls in check so it was only logical. "I understand."

Beerus calmed down after that. "...Is she...okay?"

The attendant gave his troubled master a kind smile and motioned to the door. "Why don't you see for yourself."

Carefully, Beerus moved towards the door. His heart beating faster at the prospect of seeing Elsa normal and alive again. But he was silently preparing himself for the worst if it came to pass.

Hoping that his suspicions were false, Beerus pushed the door slightly open and peered inside. There she was. The beautiful creature he...loves sleeping peacefully. No longer in pain.

Her sister was there and so was their friends, tending to her, comforting her. Beerus felt relief wash over his entire being as a smile found its way onto his lips. Elsa was alive...she was alive.

Beerus closed his eyes and bowed his head, unwilling to let anyone see the tears forming in his eyes. At first, he though it was funny. Him, the God of Destruction, crying in joy of one life.

But he knew better than to think like that.

No, Elsa was more to him that just spa companion. She would be his wife...if she would have him.

Then a thought came into his mind that made his blood run cold. Would she even have him? Him, a deity of immense power. Him, a being that knows no restraint. Him, a being whose name strike fear in every corner of the universe.

There was no hiding it now. He had lost his disguise and with it, his chance to ease Elsa into revealing who he is as gently as possible.

Beerus gave a tired sigh as he closed the door, unwilling to face her, even in the realms of sleep. This caused Whis to tilt his head in confusion.

"My lord, do you not wish to see the queen for yourself?" He asked.

"How can I? I can't show my face to her. Not while she's unconscious and not while I look like this." Beerus motioned to his god form. "I...can't...I...wish to rest."

Whis frowned but he now noticed how his Lord looked. Clearly, Beerus needed some much needed sleep. The duration of this ordeal, he was seen nowhere but at Elsa's side, giving her his energy so she may live. And in so doing, Beerus looked extremely tired.

Those two weeks were beginning to take their toll on Lord Beerus.

"Of course. I will inform you if Queen Elsa has awoken."

Beerus nodded. "Reform my disguise. I will reveal who I am to her soon, but for now. I wish to stay in human form while she recuperates."

Whis did what he was told and reformed Beerus's disguise. "When will you tell her?"

"...When the time is right and Elsa has regained her strength. Then I will...let her judge me for what she sees." With that, Beerus walked away, crestfallen, to his room to slumber.

Whis looked on in sadness. "This is all my fault."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen_**

 ** _Chapter 23 – Welcome Back_**

It was late at night and darkness has fallen over the little kingdom of Arendelle. Since Christmas, there was nothing but sorrow because of what happened to the queen. But that all changed just a few hours ago.

The people rejoiced well into the night that their queen would live but there was one who did not feel the joy too much.

In a fairly large room, sitting on a bed was Beerus, completely bare.

One would say that the god should be happy. The woman he cares about was all right, that she would live. That Elsa's life would not meet an untimely end. And indeed, the Destroyer was happy.

But now he felt the full weight of what would've happened. Elsa could have died.

Beerus shuddered at the thought. Dreading those four words to the point of damnation. It was hypocritical of him to think such things.

The god ran a hand through his hair. Beerus was the God of Destruction, he has destroyed hundreds of thousands of planets, extinguished hundreds of _TRILLIONS_ of lives, and yet he was so shaken by one.

It was a question Beerus has asked himself since he first laid eyes on her. Why was Elsa different? Why was her life worth more to him than anything in the universe? The answer still alluded him but maybe the answer was always there and he was just too blind to see it.

Once, he thought the word was nothing but a useless concept, but the past short years Beerus has stayed here, maybe he could finally see the sense behind it.

Love.

It was so obvious yet he was just too stubborn to accept it. The amount of time he spends with Elsa, how he felt so relaxed when with her, Beerus was actually embarrassed it took him this long to piece it all together.

That he, Beerus the mighty God of Destruction, has fallen in love with the mortal Elsa.

Beerus let a small smile grace his lips, accepting the obvious truth. But that still doesn't change the fact that he played a big role in almost losing Elsa.

If he had finished off Jafar sooner, none of this would've happened! It was his own fault and Beerus knew it.

He was a taker of lives - innocent or otherwise, and Beerus will continue to do so because it's his occupation. Life was cheap for him, but that changed when Elsa was almost ripped away from him.

 _'Hmph, I suppose that old earth saying holds true. You won't know how much you've lost until it's gone.'_ Beerus thought to himself in a somber tone.

Elsa was important to him, and it took _this_ to make Beerus realize just how important.

Beerus gave a loud yawn, exhaustion finally catching up to him. Lying down into the soft bed, Beerus sighed and closed his eyes. Elsa was gonna be all right now, at least that eased him to sleep.

 ***Four Days Later***

Four days had passed since it was confirmed that the queen was going to be all right. All of Arendelle rejoiced and now all that remains was for the Queen to wake up.

Aladdin and the others went back to their respective homes as Elsa was in the clear and they needed some rest as well. Anna and Kristoff gave their heartfelt goodbyes but asked where Beerus was.

Whis had said that he was resting and they could understand. Beerus had literally driven himself to the ground just so Elsa could survive the day. They could tell that he needed and deserved the rest.

But that was four days ago and he's still sleeping!

Both Anna and Kristoff were thinking that something happened to him or something and asked Whis about it. The attendant's response was simple. "Oh, you need not worry. Lord Beerus does this all the time."

Right now, that didn't matter. If Whis said that this was normal, then okay. It's not like she's the one to talk too,

Anna shook her head slightly before smiling over her sister's sleeping form. These past four days, Elsa had been gaining her color back...the normal pale color, that is. She was a bit thin now but nothing like a pound of chocolate won't fix.

All in all, Elsa was gonna make a speedy recovery. Now, all she had to do was open those damn eyes.

"Hey, sis. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to wake up. We're missing you here, and not to mention your boyfriend." Anna giggled. "And I really need to tell you something."

Anna rubbed her sister's head in a soothing way for a few minutes before the doors opened to reveal Kristoff. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Still not awake." Anna sighed and Kristoff moved to her side.

"Don't you worry, Anna. Elsa's strong, she won't kick the bucket that easily."

Anna, in turn, chuckled. "Yeah, so what's up?"

"Lunch is ready. You gotta eat something, you know." Kristoff said but Anna hesitated. "Anna, Elsa's gonna be just fine. Look, Olaf's here to watch her." And just like he said, Olaf came bouncing in followed by a few snoogies.

"Oh, hello guys. Some of the little guys here wanna hang out with Elsa." Olaf said and the snoogies squeaked in agreement.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Okay." She stood up and went along with Kristoff for some lunch. "Take care, Olaf. And try not to make too much noise."

"Okay, see ya'." The door closed and Olaf turned to the snoogies. "All right guys, what should we do?"

The snoogies looked at each other before squeaking. Making Olaf gasp with a gleeful grin. "Oooh, that's so nice!" Unknown to them, Elsa's hand twitched a little.

While Olaf and the snoogies watched Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were at the dining hall for some lunch. With them was Whis.

"Is Beerus still asleep?" Kristoff asked and Whis nodded.

"Yes, with no signs of waking up soon, in fact."

Anna took a bite out of her fish. "Are you sure that's a safe thing? I know you told me that this is normal…well, normal for him, but isn't too much sleep bad for your health?"

Whis chuckled at that. "I've been trying to tell him that for years. As I've told you before, you need not worry. Though your concern for him is appreciated."

"Has he...you know...forgiven you or something?" Anna asked and Whis lost his smile in place of a sad one.

It was hard to tell but Whis doubted it. Such things could not be forgiven so easily and he knew it. "I honestly don't know. At this point, I'm surprised he even keeps me around anymore."

"But...he hasn't got rid of you yet. Maybe he doesn't mean anything that he said to you?" Kristoff suggested.

Whis sighed, what the mountain man said held truth. Beerus was known for his erratic emotions. "Maybe."

"Hey, c'mon guys. None of this sad thing thing in front of the food. Sure, we still got problems to deal with but at least the worst is over, right?" Anna said, trying to relieve the tight air that surrounds them.

At this, Kristoff and Whis smiled. This problem could be tackled at a later time, it was time for some lunch. "Forgive me, and I do believe I have yet to taste this scrumptious looking fish."

As they ate, inside a certain dim lighted room slept the god himself. The past four days, Beerus has done nothing but sleep. On the outside, he looks calm and peaceful. But on the inside...

He was a mess.

His feelings were in turmoil. Beerus will never have a restful slumber as his worry was still high for a certain woman.

The god tossed and turned, trying to get the images of Elsa's deceased form out of his mind. He felt rage, sorrow, and guilt whenever this dream played again.

Beerus wished it to end. End this dreadful dream and let his Elsa awaken once more.

Back in the room of Elsa, Olaf and the snoogies were snoring away. Having played enough, which was shocking since they could go on for a loooooooong time.

Olaf lay at the foot of the bed with his mouth wide open, letting out that loud snore while the snoogies snuggled up to Elsa.

If anyone was here and if the circumstances were different, this would've been a very cute sight to behold.

One snoogie nuzzled Elsa's cheek before settling on the crook of her neck. And due to this, Elsa's face twitched slightly.

Elsa felt groggy. Like she ran herself down with her work. Again. But that wasn't a problem to her, a quick cup of coffee and she'll be right as rain. Only…

"Where am I?"

This didn't look like Arendelle. In fact, she didn't recognize this place at all. Around her were some yellow clouds that stretched in every the direction as far as the eye can see. Elsa sat up and saw that she was sitting on some kind of winding road.

This confused her. Where was she? How did she get here? Despite this, Elsa slowly stood up. She stumbled for a bit before regaining her balance and once again looked around to get a better view.

Aside from the clouds, there was nothing. And this road looks like it goes on forever. Then she spotted something in the distance.

"Huh, looks like a…house or something?" She mumbled. "I better go and ask where I am." Elsa made her decision and walked towards there. It was a rather long walk so she had time to figure this out.

 _'_ _Okay, the last thing I remember was it was Christmas. Everything was going fine and then Anna asked me to get some chocolate which ended up with me and Beerus underneath a mistletoe.'_ Elsa slightly blushed at the memory, slightly embarrassed at it.

But she couldn't deny the feel of Beerus' lips. Her blush intensified and bit her lower lip.

Not the way she planned on getting her first kiss, but it worked out pretty well. At least, Beerus enjoyed it as well.

Elsa's blush died down before smiling fondly. Ah, Beerus. She never would've thought that he could be so regal and wise, and yet playful and childish.

She had come to view him as something more than a…friend. Beerus was someone who could really make her feel good about herself. She wasn't a queen in his eye, she was Elsa. He didn't view her as a prize like the many princes and lords that had tried and failed for her hand in marriage.

 _'_ _Maybe…maybe he and I could…'_ Before she could finish it, Elsa shook it away. What was she thinking?! She's starting to think like Anna!

At the thought of Anna, Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Just you wait, little sister. Just you wait." It wasn't like she was going to maim her sister for this, Elsa was actually thankful to her for kick-starting her relationship with Beerus. But Anna still tricked her and that deserves retribution.

 _'_ _Okay, moving on. After we…kissed, someone chuckled and…'_ Elsa stopped mid step. Her eyes wide, finally able to remember what had happened.

Jafar. He came to the party to get Beerus.

Elsa remembered how she felt when she heard that. The cruelty of it all, how she and Beerus had just started their relationship only to be broken.

She thought it was over until Beerus surprised her again. How he practically destroyed Jafar. Outclassing him in every way, in power, in everything.

And when Jafar did manage to hit Beerus, it was only after Beerus had stopped and allowed the evil genie to attack.

Elsa had thought that Beerus had lost his mind and tried to get him out of there but it was too late. Jafar had blasted him with all of his powers that surely, Beerus was no more.

The queen's heart ached a bit at the memory. Thinking that she had just witnessed her best friend and suitor's death right in front of her.

But that idiot is just full of surprises.

He was perfectly fine! Elsa chuckled at the memory of Jafar looking like a fish out of water. Beerus just took all of his punishment and didn't even had a scratch on him!

The queen felt a sort of satisfaction when Beerus began to dominate the genie. She wasn't that much of a violent person but every damn time she and Beerus have a tender moment, these villains show up, it's frustrating!

Elsa huffed and pouted. But she can make up lost time of she can find a way back home from wherever she is.

 _'So, next. After Beerus pounded the so called all powerful genie to the ground, he was about to finish him. But...suddenly I felt a burning pain in my stomach...Oh no."_

Realization dawned on Elsa. Jafar, in a fit of desperation, had attacked her.

She couldn't believe it, how could she forget that?! Jafar had shot her!

Elsa felt as if the whole world just ended. Was she...dead? Did she die in Beerus' arms? Was this the afterlife? Elsa was torn apart by this. Why was fate so cruel to her. What did she even do to deserve this type of treatment?

First, she believes herself a monster and lock herself up for a decade. Then, she caused an eternal winter in her own kingdom. Almost killed her sister by accident.

Then when she thought she was destined for a life of misery, Anna saved her from herself. But her sister can only do so much.

And then, out of the blue, she met him. Probably the most interesting and insufferable man Elsa had ever met. Beerus made her life brighter and more interesting than just being queen. They would laugh together, play together, quarrel together, and be together.

Elsa thought she could finally have a shot at a little happiness for all of her pain. But everything went crashing down at Christmas.

It pained her to think that she's been robbed of her happiness, but what really tore her up was how the people she cared about was doing. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, Gerda, Arendelle, Whis...Beerus.

They would mourn her, that she knew. But what would Beerus do? Would he replace her? No, she knew him better than that. Would he be broken? For seeing her life fade away in front of him?

Elsa already knew the answer to that. She looked down in sorrow with tears threatening to spill. _'How can life be so cruel?'_

In her thoughts, she didn't even know that she reached the strange speck that was like a giant lobby of some kind.

Unknown to her, this was the Check-In Station of HFIL.

"Hell, Hell, Purgatory, Heaven." A big red skinned demon said, passing judgement on the souls that came through here while doing paperwork. This was King Yemma. "Next."

Elsa didn't even care anymore and took slow shaky steps. She was dead, she would never see the people she cared about again.

"State your name." King Yemma said, not looking at who was in front of him.

"...Elsa of Arendelle." The queen said in a sad voice with a light tremble.

King Yemma rummaged through his log book for the name. "Elsa, Elsa..." He couldn't find it. "Hmm, looks like you're not on the list."

"Huh?" Elsa looked up to see a big red...man or demon with horns and...was he wearing a suit?

"Well, if you're not on the book, then you can't be here. So, go back to where you came from." King Yemma took out a stamp and punched it onto her name and it says, 'Return'.

And just before Elsa can ask, she disappeared.

King Yemma just looked at where the young woman was. Indeed, she was not on his list. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to die for eons. And he could sense something in her. Along with her own ki, there was another one that belonged to someone he knew all too well.

"So, looks like Lord Beerus found himself a girl." King Yemma humphed. "Must be some woman to catch his eye. Next!"

Darkness, that was all Elsa could see. She couldn't move, couldn't feel her own body. She felt weak.

Elsa felt pain shot through her in her abdominal region. A searing pain that made her wince and hiss softly. She tried to move but felt like she weighed a ton.

She tried to open her eyes but that too was proving difficult to accomplish. "Mmmm..." She moaned out and when she finally opened her eyes, she was met with a few snoogies staring at her face.

At first, there was nothing. Until...

 **SQQUUUEEEEEE**

A loud squeal erupted from them as they crowded Elsa's face to nuzzle her. Finally, their mother was awake. Olaf, having been woken up by that squeal, also saw Elsa was awake and gave out a loud scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! ELSA, YOU'RE AWAKE!" The jolly snowman raced towards her and hugged Elsa tightly.

Elsa couldn't believe what was going on. One minutes, she was in someplace she supposed was the afterlife or something, then she was back home. She didn't know what to say, but that turned to extreme relief and happiness. Tears began to form in her eyes.

And then, the doors flew open to reveal Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, and Whis. All looking worried.

"Olaf, what happened?! Is Elsa okay?!" Anna asked frantically.

"Do you have to be so loud, Anna?" When Anna heard that weak familiar voice, she felt like she was struck by lightning. Could it be..? She looked at Elsa and saw that she was staring at her half lidded eyes with a small smile on. "H-Hello, guys."

The moment she said those words, Anna sprung into action and leapt at her sister with arms wide open, joining Olaf. "ELSA!" She screamed in happiness and relief that her sister was awake and all right.

The queen tried not to wince in pain and just let them hold her.

"I missed you." Anna sniffled. "Everyone missed you."

Kristoff came up to Anna. "It's good to see you all right, Elsa." He grinned.

"Welcome back, your highness." Kai and Gerda bowed while also sporting their own happy grins.

"Oh, happy day." Whis sighed in relief, finally this little fiasco was over and Lord Beerus and Elsa can finally get on with it.

Elsa smiled weakly at all of them, it was so good to know that they didn't give up on her and she wasn't dead. But there was someone missing. She searched for the man she loved but he wasn't with them.

Where could he be?

Whis saw that unasked question on Elsa's face and couldn't help but giggle. "Hmm, seems you're wondering where Lord Beerus is?" Blushing, Elsa nodded. "Then I shall fetch him." With that, Whis zipped away to inform his Lord of the Grand news.

Anna sighed as the snoogies crowded around Elsa, trying to nuzzle her to death. "You really had us worried, Elsa."

Hearing those words, Elsa could help but feel guilty. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just take it easy with Beerus. He's..." Anna bit her lips. Should she tell her sister about Beerus? Him being a god that embodies destruction. And is a cat. No, it wasn't her place and considering if she did. It wouldn't matter if she was Elsa's sister, she was already dead.

Elsa titled her head. "He's..."

"Uh, not in the best of shape."

Then the doors creaked open and Elsa smiled at who it was.

Whis reappeared outside Beerus' room and entered it. It was dark inside but he could see Lord Beerus sleeping in the bed.

His snore echoed through the walls as he slept.

"Lord Beerus, wake up. It's time."

Beerus groaned and turned away from his attendant. "Go away, Whis." He grumbled.

"My Lord, it's Elsa."

That got Beerus' attention and his eyes snapped open and instantly sat up. Did something happen? Was she all right? Was she...dead? These thoughts ran through his mind and he faced his attendant, worry etched on his face.

"...What happened to her?" Beerus asked lowly, bracing himself.

Whis frowned and bowed his head. Beerus felt like his entire being was shattered at that point. The god felt tears forming in his eyes as he clenched his fists. _'No...no, no...'_

"She's awake."

Beerus's ears perked up. "What?"

The attendant's frown became a full blown grin. "She's alive and well! She just woke up and is looking for you, my lord!"

Alive. Awake? Elsa was alive...Elsa was alive!

"Move!" Beerus jumped out of his bed and barreled his way to the door. But just before he could go and make his way towards his Elsa, Whis got in front of him. "Out of the way, Whis!"

Whis averted his eyes from Beerus with a scrunched up nose and a slight blush. "My Lord, I am sure that you would destroy everything in your way to get to Elsa, but for decency's sake, put some clothes on."

"Huh?" Beerus looked down at him and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was completely naked! "EEEP!" He jumped to the back of his bed. "Get out, Whis!"

With that, Whis went out of the door and Beerus grumbled in embarrassment before donning some clothes.

With his clothes on, he exited the room, meeting Whis who still had a blush and a teasing grin. "You saw nothing." Beerus growled before walking towards Elsa room.

Whis snickered. "My lips are sealed."

Beerus huffed but let it go. Besides, it wasn't the first time that he was caught naked. Oh, that just went somewhere indecent and wrong.

Despite this however, Beerus was gong nuts with every step. Every step he took, he was getting closer and closer to the woman he's fallen for.

"Here we are." Whis announced and the godly duo were right outside Elsa's room.

This was it. Just beyond this wooden door was Elsa. Beerus felt joy for the first time since all those weeks ago. He was finally going to see Elsa's eyes again, hear her voice again, and feel her skin again.

Beerus thought this was just a dream. Just an illusion created by his mind that in fact Elsa had died and he was just thinking that she had lived. And if that is so, then he would rather die than be reduced to such a pitiful state.

But no, this had to be real. It had to be.

He reached for the door knob and slowly turned. Taking a deep breath, the god pushed the door open. He was greeted by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Beerus."

"My, it has been so long since I have heard your sweet voice." Beerus entered the room, his gaze glued to Elsa and her to his.

Everyone smiled at the two, knowing full well what Beerus had to do just to keep Elsa alive, he deserves some time with the queen.

"Hey, we're gonna go now. Don't do anything while we're gone." Anna scolded playfully, making Elsa and Beerus blush at it.

"Anna." Elsa whined and the princess giggled.

"Oh, fine. Bye." They went out, leaving the two there alone.

Elsa and Beerus did nothing for a minute did nothing. Both didn't know what to say.

"Hey." They said at the same time, making both of them chuckle.

Beerus moved to Elsa's bedside and sat down by the chair. How he dreamt this day to come. The day Elsa would finally wake up. The god took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

Elsa smiled sadly. She once thought Beerus would one day leave her when he got tired of her. But now those negative thoughts were all gone. "You won't lose me."

The god said nothing but smiled at her words. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry that you almost died."

"Beerus-"

"Elsa, please. Please, just listen." His tone was so distraught, so broken that Elsa sucked in a breath in surprise. "I'm the one at fault here. I'm the reason why all those bastards come here to your home. I promised myself that I would protect you no matter the cost...and I failed. I should've finished off Jafar sooner and you wouldn't have suffered all of this. You shouldn't have gone through this and because of my arrogance, you almost lost your life. I ask for you forgiveness and I will understand if you won't, and I will understand if you wish...not to see me again."

By the end of this, Elsa was brought to tears. The man that had won her heart blamed himself for what happened to her and he assumed that she blamed him but that wasn't true!

She didn't blame him and wouldn't even dare entertain the thought. Elsa can't let this happen, she can't let Beerus blame himself for something he couldn't prevent. For once, let her save him from himself.

"Beerus." She called but he didn't budge, his face turned away from her in shame. Elsa reached out a shaky hand to touch his face. "Beerus, please look at me." It took a lot of effort but she managed to make him turn his gaze to her. "I don't blame you for what happened, Beerus. You couldn't have foreseen it."

"But I should've." He growled out. He should've seen it coming the moment he had engaged that wretched genie. A treacherous act that the god should have prevented, but he didn't.

"Beerus, I don't blame you. I didn't die. So please, stop blaming yourself. You didn't lose me." Elsa said soothingly.

Beerus didn't looked convinced but he did turn to her fully. "How can you say that so easily?"

"Because I..." Elsa blushed. "...I-I love you"

The god felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach when those words registered in his mind. It felt weird, yet refreshing, a new experience for him.

A smile gracing his lips, Beerus leaned into Elsa's face and lightly kissed her lips in a slow dance. "And I you, my dear." He followed it up with a rewarding purr to her ears.

When Beerus pulled away, Elsa was a bit dazed from the small make out session. "I...I..."

"You should regain your strength. I shall leave you to your sleep." Beerus was about to leave as his words until Elsa grabbed his hand.

"Would...would you like to join me?" She asked timidly, remembering that one night they had shared a bed together. Nothing happened, but it was nice to feel the arms of a very important person in your life wrap around you, protecting you while you sleep.

Beerus just grinned and took off his boots. "As you wish." He gave out a yawn. "I am tired myself, truth be told." He gently lifted Elsa up, causing a surprised squeak from her and the god laid down beside her.

Elsa got a little embarrassed but she laid her head on his shoulder. This just felt right to her. It felt good to be held by the one you love.

"Sleep well, my dear." Beerus yawned.

"Mmm…" Elsa sighed tiredly.

And at that, they fell asleep. Not to be waken up until fully rested…eventually.

 _ **AN: Hope you like. And for my other story, GATE: Worlds At War, don't worry. I won't scrap it. And if you're wondering if I haven't posted yet in it, two words. College, and Engineering. And not to mention Writer's block. Hope you understand. That includes you Thaqif. You can't rush this kind of things, why do you think it took me week to upload the two latest chapters. Also it has come to my attention that a certain reader wants me to rewrite GATE because of military doctrines and crap. This is what I have to say, this is Call of Duty we're talking about here. A work of fiction and what's this you're saying about Frost getting Court Marshaled? You obviously didn't play Call of Duty, haven't you. Here's an example that clearly say your Court Marshal argument is shit. Remember in MW2 when Price launched a NUCLEAR MISSILE to US soil? Do that damn math, if it happened in real life then Prince wouldn't just get Court Marshaled, he'd get executed on the spot! And there's always option 2, just don't read it if you don't like, simple as that.**_

 _ **(This message will appear on the next chapter of GATE: Worlds At War coming at a later date)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 24 – The Little Meeting**_

The weeks passed by as if they were the wind. News of Elsa's awakening has quickly spread throughout the whole kingdom and needless to say, the people were overjoyed.

Elsa had appeared before her people in a wheel chair as she was still too weak, but it was all that they needed to know that their beloved queen was all right.

It warmed Elsa's heart that so many cared about her and promised that she'll be up and about as soon as she can.

And yet, despite this, she had but one question. How did she survive?

When she asked her sister of this, Anna had revealed to her everything, making sure to leave the part where Beerus was a god out of it. The princess explained to Elsa of how Beerus was utterly devastated to the point where he threatened the whole world if she didn't live.

Of how he essentially brought Grand Pabbie here on the grounds that Beerus would destroy him if the old troll refused, to the sleepless days and nights he spent by the queen's side, supplying her with his power just so she can live the day.

By the end of it, Elsa was so shocked at what she had heard. She had no idea of how she even survived, but after hearing this. After hearing that it was all thanks to Beerus that she was even here, Elsa had no words to say.

How could she?

She felt unimaginable gratitude towards Beerus for his actions in making sure she was alive despite his questionable methods. Elsa wanted to thank him immensely, she wanted to hold him close to her, to say how much she loved him for all that he has done for her. And kiss him to the point that her lips went raw.

But she couldn't as she wasn't strong enough yet.

Another week had passed and Elsa was beginning her physical therapy, overseen by Beerus himself. He had to admit that every time he saw Elsa tumble down, Beerus had to refrain from going over and helping her.

Elsa had proven time and again that she was more than capable of standing right back up and continuing to regain control of her body.

And when the two were together, they were near impossible to separate. Once, Elsa had asked Beerus if she could have sushi like the one they had during their meal together under the night sky to which Beerus replied with a smile.

All in all, their relationship was only beginning to grow.

But one month after Elsa had awoken, Beerus had to leave for some matters concerning his attention.

The god was with Elsa and her family at the garden, relaxing. He lay on Elsa's lap while she sat on the grass. Anna and Kristoff were out so it was just the two of them.

Alas, it would have to end soon.

Moments ago, Whis had told him that it was that certain time again and the two needed to leave right away. Beerus just gave an annoyed sigh but he begrudgingly agreed.

Just as he was about to break it to her, Elsa suddenly sighed. "I can't believe it?"

Beerus raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"My sister getting married." Ah, yes. Anna had revealed to her that she and Kristoff are to be wed not a few days ago. Beerus remembered it fondly when Elsa basically froze over at the news.

But then a subtle hint of pink appeared on his cheeks when Whis teased about preparing their impeding wedding first before he does with Lord Beerus and Elsa's own.

That got the queen and the god to blush profusely.

"It should not have come as a big surprise, my dear. Your sister has been seeing Kristoff for a good number of years." Beerus reasoned out that made Elsa nod.

"Yes, but it's still came as a shock. To know that your sister is marrying quite soon." Elsa chuckled good-naturedly. She knew Anna was in good hands with Kristoff. She knew he'll never hurt her, or if he did, well it won't end well for him.

Beerus hummed before sitting up with a serious face. This made Elsa wonder what was going on. "What is it?"

"Elsa, there's something I have to inform you." Elsa looked at him in the eyes with her big blue eyes Beerus just loved to stare at.

"Mmm?"

Here goes. "I must depart." As expected, Elsa's mouth formed a frown.

"May I ask why?" Her tone was curious but underneath was also a twinge of fear. It was no secret that Elsa still feared of Beerus leaving her, but that was one thing the god would never do.

Beerus just gave a reassuring smile. "No need to be alarmed, my dear Elsa. Whis has just told me that I am needed for a small conference back at my abode."

Elsa nodded her head in understanding. With all the time she was spending with him, she had forgotten that Beerus was a Lord and had duties to do. And as much as she would prefer him to be here, he can't. Besides, better get those pesky meeting over and done with anyway.

"I understand." She said lowly, her sadness evident. She stroked his head, eliciting a purr from Beerus that made her smile. "When will you leave? Is that meeting really important?"

The god pressed his head against her hand deeper. "Immediately. Yes, it is of importance and requires my attention and presence." Beerus sighed. "How I wish for it to come at a later, more convenient time."

Though she wished the same as well, Elsa knew it not going to change anything so she just accepted it. Besides, she didn't want to sound all clingy and such. "I don't mind, Beerus. As long as you come back."

"As soon as I am able." Beerus gave her a light kiss on the cheek but he did not stand up right away. He wanted to enjoy his time here for a little while longer so Beerus laid his head on Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa knew he had to go but...she really didn't want him to. Giving a blissful smile, Elsa pressed her cheek on Beerus' head, enjoying the closeness between them.

"My lord." The two of them turned to Whis standing there with a smile. "It's time to go."

Though he didn't want to, Beerus sighed and nodded. "Very well." He turned to Elsa and smiled. "Goodbye for no, Elsa."

Beerus stood up and Elsa did too. She had regained the use of her legs not long ago. "I'll accompany you."

"As you wish."

The pair walked close to each other while Whis stayed back to give his lord and future lady space. Whis could only smile at the sight. Queen Elsa was the only one to ever truly quell Beerus' temper by not using a chop to the neck.

They complimented each other. Beerus' eccentric and playful persona and Elsa's regal and slightly timid one. The two of them were a perfect match.

They made it to the courtyard and Whis decided to hang back and let his lord say his farewell.

Beerus turned to Elsa as she looked at him. "I suppose this is farewell, for now."

She only nodded and closed the distance between, enveloping Beerus in an embrace. She didn't want him to go, but she had to for now. Feeling his arms wrap around her made the queen smile and nuzzle into his chest, making him purr.

After a few minutes, the two of them reluctantly let each other go. "Safe travels, my lord." Elsa bowed and Beerus did the same.

"You have my thanks." With that, he and Whis zipped out of her sight and Elsa immediately felt a twinge of lonesome already setting in.

In the far reaches of space, over looking the little planet named 201, was Lord Beerus in his full god form and Whis.

The god had a ghost of a smile on his face as he stared at this back water planet that felt like a second home to him. Home of Elsa, his mortal queen.

"You do realize you will have to tell her sooner or later, my Lord. You can't hide your true self forever." Whis said that made Beerus sigh silently.

Of course, Beerus knew that. He was just biding his time. The god didn't know how Elsa will react but he planned on letting her know of who he truly is. With luck, she may look past it.

But Beerus knew that nothing was certain. Elsa may very well cower in front of him.

"I know...I will tell her when she and I are alone, but until then, let us get this damned meeting over with." The Kais really had bad timing for these meetings. And just about he and Elsa were getting ready for sushi lunch with a side of dango.

The godly duo finally arrived at the Kaioshin Realm and met with Supreme Kai and Elder Kai. "All right, let's get this over and done with."

As meetings go, this was probably the most boring Beerus has ever attended. He was ready to tear his ears off just a few minutes in! _'This is gonna be a looooooong day...'_

"Before we conclude this meeting, there is one matter we would like to discuss with you, Lord Beerus." Old Kai said as Beerus was barely keeping his eyes open. Even Whis had trouble staying awake.

"Then what is it?"

Supreme and Old Kai looked at each other. "About your prolonged stay at a far away galaxy."

Upon hearing this, Beerus opened one lazy eye and stared at the Kais. "Oh?" His stare may be harmless but it promised pain if he so much as didn't like what he heard.

The Kais gulped. "Y-Yes. A certain galaxy on the far reaches of the universe. Galaxy WD-2013, specifically Planet 201."

"And what, pray tell, seems to be the problem?"

"No, nothing, Lord Beerus. It's just-"

"Just. What."

Supreme Kai was sweating bullets right now. "Well, it concerns your interactions with a mortal named Elsa." Supreme Kai suddenly found himself in the hands of Beerus.

As the Kai struggled, Beerus kept a straight and calm visage as he choked the Kai. "My affairs are my own. You would do well not to meddle in it." The destroyer let the Kai fall from his grip and went back to his seat.

"Forgive us, my lord. But aren't you the least bit curious as to why that certain galaxy does not know you? Or Ki for that matter?" Old Kai said.

Beerus and Whis had to admit, they were also curious as to why they were unknown there. "Very well."

"Do you remember the galaxy you destroyed eons ago that refers Ki as 'The Force'?"

"...Oh yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_ – _**Resurrection Of F**_

Oh, how can Beerus forget about that place. It was a long time ago, yes, but that galaxy really pissed him off. Especially that measly Emperor.

"Ah, I see." Beerus muttered as he grumbled about.

"Lord Beerus, after all this time, you still haven't gotten over that?" Whis asked with a raised brow.

"Would you?"

"Probably not, no."

"Then you have your answer."

They were brought out of their little fickle when someone cleared their throat. "Uh, yes. That galaxy." Supreme Kai said. "But why did you destroy it, anyway?"

Lord Beerus humphed. "Because of that Emperor trying to control me. And on top of that, there was not a single pinch of good food in that galaxy! I simply cannot, in good appetite, let it continue to exists!"

The Kais sweat dropped at Lord Beerus' reasons. "Yes, well. This concludes our meeting."

Beerus and Whis were grateful and high tailed of out of there, leaving the Kais to their own devices.

After some time, which felt like an eternity to Beerus, the godly duo arrived back to Planet Beerus. Feeling the soft grass on his souled feet, Beerus stretched his body and fell on the soft grass.

"Ah, finally that meeting was over."

"So, will you return to Arendelle?" Whis asked.

Oh, yes. Beerus wanted nothing more than to go back to that planet, to be with his Elsa. "How long has that meeting been going on?"

"Hmm, let's see... Ah! About four days."

"...Four days?!" Beerus shot up. "Damn those Kais. I could've used those four days in more practical uses." He huffed.

Whis had a twinkle in his eye as he smirked. "Oh, like being with Elsa?" Seeing Beerus blush made him giggle.

"Can it, Whis." The god stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "I suppose I'll let her be for now as I've neglected my duties as a destroyer for far too long. Besides, I wonder how the Saiyans are doing."

Then Whis remembered something that made his chuckle nervously. "Hehe, about that, Lord Beerus." Before he could continue, there was a huge explosion that erupted from the far side of the planet.

"What in the..." Beerus flew to where it was and to his surprise, it was Goku and Vegeta. They were fighting all out, as it seems, but one question remains.

Why in the name of destruction are they here?!

Beerus came up behind Goku and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what are you two punch jockeys doing up here?"

Goku and Vegeta stopped mid kick and Goku yelped in surprise. "Oh! H-Hey, Lord Beerus. We were just training."

"I figured that much, I'm not a fool. What I mean is how did you two get here." The destroyer glared at both of the Saiyans and Goku held his hands up to placate the mighty Beerus.

"Don't be mad, your lordship. We asked your servant, Whis, to train us." Beerus growled, making Goku panic. "I-I can't sense your energy to find this place, so we had to hitch a ride with him! It was the only way!"

 _'Why am I not surprised.'_ Beerus grumbled to himself. "So Whis brought you here." He glared at his attendant who kept a straight and somewhat embarrassed face. "Ha, let me guess, all they had to do to get on your good side was something high in calories."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head while Vegeta kept his ever present scowl and crossed his arms. "Yep, you guessed it."

Beerus was still not happy with this, but if they were here and managed to bribe Whis into training them, they must've brought something extremely delicious. So, with a smirk, he just had to ask. "So, what was the price?" Goku looked at the god in confusion so Beerus elaborated for the dunce of a Saiyan. "What mouth watering dish did you bring?"

Whis joined in with a jovial smile at the memory of that delicious dish he had tasted. "Ah, yes. This time a delicacy called pizza."

"Ooh, what a ridiculous name for a food. Is there anymore left for me to try or did you already eat it, you swine."

The attendant just chuckled, not affected by the swine comment because it was true. "Don't worry, my lord. I made sure to save some leftovers for you." He held up two boxes that contained what Beerus perceives as an extremely tasty Earthling delicacy.

The god smiled in anticipation. "Excellent, I shall eat pizza." He looked at the Saiyans with a threatening gaze. "But if it's not absolutely delicious, I'll destroy you both for trespassing, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Whis turned around. "I'll heat it up so it'll taste better."

It was then that Beerus realized something. "Hold on a minute, I heard that. When I asked what they brought you, you used the phrase, 'this time'." Realization dawned on him and he looked at the Saiyans in accusation. "Does that mean you earth huggers have come here repeatedly while I was away?!"

Goku just laughed like a child caught doing a very naughty thing. "Hehehehehe..."

Beerus huffed and casually flew to a shady tree while the two battle addicted Saiyans continued their training.

A few minutes later and Beerus was holding one of those slices of pizza. It was a strange piece of food, triangular in shape and sagging. And this gooey yellow substance...

In all honesty, it looked disgusting. But hopefully, its taste maybe contrary to its appearance. Hopefully...

Taking a decent bite, Beerus was not disappointed by the taste. The god pulled away and some of that yellow thing stretched so he licked off and took a sip of his soda. "OOhoho!"

While he enjoyed his treat, Whis was training Goku and Vegeta. "Hey, Whis!" Hearing his master's call, Whis simply moved out of the way and the two Saiyans collided with one another.

"Hey!"

"C'mon!"

Whis appeared in front of Lord Beerus. "You hollered, my Lord?"

Beerus gave a inquisitive look at the slice he was holding. "What's this stuff called again? The gooey stretchy substance on top?"

"Hmm, what was it called?" Whis rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look. "It starts with a C..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and decided to end their mystery. "It's cheese!"

This revelations brightened Beerus up. "CHEESE! Cheese, that's it! It's a bit pungent, but I love it, especially when it's melted." He can't wait to share this with Elsa. Beerus can already imagine the look on her face.

"Aw, c'mon, Lord Beerus. Do you really have to interrupt our training to talk about food?" The tone of Goku's voice made Beerus narrow his eyes at him.

"If I want to, yes. And I don't recommend you take that sort of tone with a destroyer again." Goku flinched. "Don't forget, your planet's culinary feats are the only reason it continues to exist. But if you prefer, I can destroy it now and you two may practice in peace."

"Yah! No, no, that's okay!" Goku clasped his hands together in a begging manner. "I'm sorry."

Beerus gave a humphed as a reply and continued to enjoy his pizza until Seer came flying in. "Whis, you got a call from Earth. That scepter of yours has been ringin' for hours, it's getting annoying."

Whis tilted his head and summoned his staff. "Hmm, you're right. Let's see here..." He looked closer and saw something that made his mouth water. "Oh, it's another food offering from Lady Bulma! And not just any offering, it's the dessert called strawberry sundae!"

"What?!" Beerus frantically made his way to Whis and looked at his staff. When he did, he began to drool at the delectable treat. "It looks delicious. Quick, call her back!"

"Helloooo, Lady Bulma! Is that strawberry sundae still good? Because we're coming there right now."

"Yeah, and it better be good or your planet is as good as dead."

The two of them waited for a reply, and they got an earful of it. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!" All within earshot jumped at the volume of Bulma's voice. "VEGETA AND GOKU ARE THERE, RIGHT?! WELL, TELL THEM TO COME HOME NOW! AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY CRAP ABOUT TRAINING! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! THAT EVIL SCUMBAG FRIEZA'S COME BACK TO LIFE AND THE EARTH'S IN DANGER!"

This revelation came as a giant shock to Goku and Vegeta while Whis and Beerus were only mildly surprised. "What?! Frieza's alive?" Goku asked, not believing it.

"That can't be true, no way. After all these years..." Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

"Just hold on. We'll have Whis take us back as fast as he can." Goku reassured.

"It takes about half an hour at maximum speed." Whis said before Bulma's voice came again.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! USE YOUR INSTANT TRANSMISSION, GOKU! THIS ISN'T A JOKE!"

Goku scratched his chin. "Uh, I gotta sense my target for it to work, Bulma, and I'm not sure if it can work this far away." He tried to reason out but was immediately cut off by Bulma.

"FRIEZA'S ENERGY IS HUGE, RIGHT?! AMD THE GUYS WILL HELP TOO! C'MON, GOKU! WE NEED YOU AND VEGETA NOW!"

Goku nodded and began to concentrate on the Ki source. After a few seconds, he finally got a lock. "Got it." He grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder and the two Saiyans disappeared.

Beerus and Whis just stood there for a minute before the god shrugged. "Well, I still want that sundae. What about you, Whis?"

"You have to ask?"

To say the fight between Goku and Frieza was a titanic bout would be an understatement. Not only was Frieza even more powerful than ever, but he also achieved a new form, a Golden Form.

In terms of power, Frieza had Goku outclassed, but the Saiyan was resilient. Trading blow after blow with the tyrant.

Beerus and Whis watched as the two beings battled as no more than watching a game as they ate their strawberry sundae.

Oh, this treat exceeded Beerus' expectations, especially those strawberries that turned out to be fruits! Earthling are geniuses when it came to the culinary arts.

"Hmm, looks like Frieza's gotten a lot stronger, wouldn't you agree, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked, taking a spoonful of the sundae.

"Yes, definitely stronger than before." Beerus had to agree, Frieza was a lot stronger than when they first met. "But it's still not enough to challenge me."

"Hmm, well, you are more powerful than when you fought with Goku all those years ago."

Beerus and Whis continued on their meal as Frieza and Goku duked it out.

Goku barely dodged a fast punch from Frieza and he threw a kick of his own, only for Frieza to block and counter with an elbow to the stomach.

While Goku was stunned, Frieza took the initiative and kicked the Saiyan right to a cliffside but Goku anticipated this and moved out of the way and kneed Frieza on the chin.

The tyrant backed off, recovering from the blow and the two stared each other down. Frieza only had a few scrapes and bruises, but Goku had it worse. His wounds were far more prominent but he still had enough juice to keep going.

"Hmm, you've come a long way, Goku. I'm surprised you were able to last this long in our battle" Frieza commended.

Goku gave a confident smirk. "Hehe, you're not that bad yourself, Frieza."

Frieza gave his own smirk. "I've observed that you would do anything for this planet. Well, let's see if your willing to die for it!" Frieza began to charge his attack to finally destroy the home of his most hated enemy and be done with it.

"NO!" Goku had no choice but to grab onto Frieza. "You won't!" Having no choice, Goku used instant transmission and the two warriors flashed out of sight.

Beerus and Whis had finally finished their little dessert and were quite happy. "Ah, now that was certainly a treat. I must have the recipe for that delectable concoction."

"I agree, but where do you suppose Goku and Frieza went?"

"I'll go and check." Whis summoned his staff and tried to find the two. And when he did... "Oh, no."

The god heard that and looked at Whis. "What?"

"They're in Arendelle."

Upon hearing those word, Beerus felt his entire world shatter into a billion pieces.

 _ **AN: About the last chapter, bet you didn't see that coming, did ya'?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 26 – The God Of Destruction**_

Four days, that's how long it has been since Elsa's seen Beerus and she was starting to miss him. Her sister and friends were there to lessen the lonesome but his company was what she craved for.

But she was thankful that she had something to occupy herself. She was helping her sister pick out her wedding dress. Don't get her wrong, she was glad to help her sister but this was taking too damn long!

"Elsa, what do you think?" Elsa was broken from her thought when Anna came in from the changing room with another dress.

"It's looks great, Anna." Oh, how many times she has been saying that?

Anna looked unsure of her dress. "You think so? I think it's a bit too…normal."

By this time, Elsa groaned. "Anna, just pick a dress already. We've been here for hours." Though unbecoming of her, Elsa childishly whined, making Anna giggle.

"Oh, Elsa. Just think of this as practice when Beerus asks you the big question." Anna's giggle became full blown laughter at Elsa's stuttering mess.

"W-What… A-Anna!" Elsa covered her blushing face as Anna roared with laughter. Even the seamstress was getting in a few giggles.

"So, Elsa, c'mon, you at least thought about it." Anna nudged her sister, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elsa won't lie that sue had thought about it, but it was still too early for that! "Just shut up and pick a dress already." She grumbled in embarrassment, her red face still in her hands.

This made Anna laugh again before going over a new dress. Thankfully, Anna had chosen it. Good thing too because Elsa was about ready to tear her ears off.

"Finally, I thought you were never gonna pick a dress." Elsa sighed as the two sisters walked back to the castle.

Anna just shrugged. "You can't find the perfect dress in just a few minutes, Elsa. And I can't make my own dress like you."

"Then you should've asked me to make you your dress."

"And where would be the fun in that?" Anna cooed and Elsa shook her head.

Just as they were about to reach the castle, there was a bright flash of light in the sky and they felt something crash in front of them. The force threw the two sisters a few feet away.

"Ugh, what the..?" Anna mumbled dizzily. When the dust settled, they were surprised to see a blue haired man trying to stand up. And he looked beaten up with all the bruises and cuts on his body.

"Sir, are you okay?" Elsa asked as she tried to help him.

The man grunted. "Yeah, thanks. You need to get out of here. It's not safe."

But before Elsa and Anna could ask, a smooth velvet voice gave a dark chuckle. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that, Goku. But you did manage to stop my attack so bravo."

Elsa and Anna looked at who spoke and their eyes winded in surprise at who or what this was. It had a lean build and was completely gold, save for a few purple spots, and a tail. Its eyes were red and held malice, evil, and sadistic intent. And its smirk didn't help.

The man now named as Goku was finally up and glared at the creature. "Hehe, you know me, Frieza." Goku looked back at the girls with seriousness in his eyes. "Listen, you need to get out of here and tell everyone to hide. Don't ask questions, just go."

Reluctantly, the two sisters ran away, leaving Goku and Frieza to stare each other down.

And just like that, it was back on.

Goku threw swift combos at Frieza but the tyrant dodged and countered with a punch to the gut, making the Saiyan god keel over, but soon recovered.

Blocking an incoming jab, Goku gave an upward kick to Frieza's chin and mid flip fired a ki blast at the tyrant's face.

"You dirty little monkey!" Frieza screeched and the two let loose once more.

Back on the ground in Arendelle, the citizens could only watch as these two titans battled it out. Every blow sent shockwaves all across the air and made the rocks beneath them crumble.

Anna and Elsa watched as the man known as Goku battled that monster, but it was clear who had the upper hand. Goku was struggling to even land a hit but this Frieza was just toying with him.

Goku was getting pummeled and he wasn't giving up. But every man, no matter how powerful, had his limits.

Frieza launched two haymakers right at Goku's cranium, dazing the last son of the Saiyan race before kicking him back down to the ground with a loud crash.

When the dust had cleared, Goku was breathing hard and his hair had turned black. Elsa felt dread creep up to her as he watched the creature slowly descend, laughing maliciously.

"Haha! Just as I expected from you, Goku. You've exceeded my expectations. If you were one of my soldiers, you could've been my right hand man and had everything you would've ever desired in the cosmos. But, alas, it is time for you to die."

Goku just gave a strangled smile. "Heh, just glad I had one helluva last fight."

"Indeed." Frieza formed a Ki ball and aimed it directly at a defenseless Goku. At last, revenge was his. But before he could release it and watch the monkey disintegrate, his arm suddenly became frozen. "What the..?"

"Stop this, now!" Someone called, making the tyrant turn his head to whoever would dare attack him. To his surprise, it was a woman.

Elsa had seen enough, and she would be damned if she let this man get killed. "You have caused enough damage here, monster. Now leave."

Despite this, Frieza merely laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh, how priceless this is! I guess in every planet, there will always be vermin who won't know who is their superior." Frieza gave her a once over and smirked. "Though, I shall admit. You are a fine specimen of your species." He said before flexing his arm and breaking the ice surrounding his arm.

Elsa didn't take kindly to that and threw ice shards at the tyrant. "Sorry, but I'm taken." She wasn't surprised when her ice just bounced off this monster.

"You dare attack me? Well, then, Goku I guess your demise will have to wait. Why not enjoy this while I slaughter every last vermin here."

Goku struggled to get up. "No, Frieza! Your fight's with me, leave them out of this!"

Frieza ignored him and fired a red ki blast at Elsa. "ELSA!" Anna cried out as Elsa just stood there.

The queen had no time to react, that blast was coming too fast for her to dodge and she just closed her eyes. She was scared to die and she was sorry for leaving everyone behind again. _'I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry, Beerus.'_

But before the blast could make contact, something appeared out of nowhere and deflected it, making it soar into the air and explode brightly.

Everyone stood still, even Frieza was frozen in shock and a little fear. What was _he_ doing here?!

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and focused her attention to her savior, expecting to see Beerus. But what she saw, made her jaw drop. It was a...cat? A cat wearing strange clothes that showed off its lean and tone muscles, had big ears and was completely purple.

"W-What?! Lord Beerus, what are you doing here?!" What Frieza said made Elsa's eyes widened in shock. He called the one in front of her Beerus...but...that was impossible!

"Beerus..?" She saw the cat man tense up and turn to her. His eyes, she recognized them. It was indeed Beerus.

When the god heard her call his name, he tensed up. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her to not be afraid of him. But now wasn't the time. "Whis, take that imbecile Goku and the rest of them out of harms way. I'll deal with Frieza."

It was all the proof Elsa needed. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. This being...this...whatever it is...was Beerus. _'No...no...'_ Her eyes started to well up in tears as Whis came in front of her with Goku slung over his shoulders.

"I am truly sorry, Queen Elsa." He said dejectedly as he took Elsa and the others away to safety.

With everyone out of harms way, Beerus was now free to do what he so desires to Frieza. The god glared at Frieza for this. This was all his fault!

Frieza started to sweat. He had attained a new level of power that proved superior to Goku but he doubted he stood a chance against Beerus.

"Why, Lord Beerus? You said you would stay out of my quest for vengeance."

Beerus took tentative steps towards the self important tyrant. "Yes, I did. On the planet Earth. But this particular planet, more over, this little kingdom, is off limits to the likes of you." Beerus stood just a few feet from Frieza, his eyes burning with pent up rage.

"Come now, Lord Beerus. I've known you for long enough to know that you would never spare a world unless it held something of great importance to you." Frieza backed away from the god's growl and he caught sight of the white haired woman from earlier looking at Beerus.

 _'The way she looks at him...it was just like...oh...'_ Frieza couldn't believe it...it was just so wrong! Beerus the Destroyer has fallen for a mortal?!

"I thought I've seen it all, but I was proven wrong. You've fallen in love with that woman, haven't you?" Beerus didn't answer so Frieza continued. "Ha! Does she even know who you are? What you are? Were you even planning to reveal yourself to this planet? Hmm, or maybe you were just biding your time before you had your fun with that woman and destroy this planet." That was the last straw.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Beerus roared and delivered a devastating punch to the tyrant. Intent on maiming him before sending him back to hell.

As the two fought, Elsa stared at Beerus. She heard what Frieza had said. What was he talking about? What did he mean that she didn't even know who or what Beerus was? And what he said last...was it true?

Elsa's heart clenched in pain. Was it all just a front? Was their time together worthless to him? Was she just a plaything to be discarded when broken?

These thoughts brought more pain with every second passed. Beerus never loved her...she was just being played.

Beerus fired a ki blast at Frieza's chest and the tyrant was launched upwards towards space.

Frieza was finally able to halt his ascent as Beerus appeared in front of him. He was completely outmatched. All around his body, Frieza had bruises, cuts, and burns, but Beerus barely had anything on him! Maybe a speck of dirt, but that was it.

The tyrant coughed up blood as he held the gaping wound on his side and seethed his anger at Beerus. "This was my moment of vengeance. Why do you care if that woman dies?!"

Beerus shot forward and grabbed Frieza by the face. "You would never understand." That was the last thing that Frieza heard until he was engulfed in a bright light.

Back on the ground, everyone had to cover their eyes at the intense flash of light before it died down.

"It's done. Frieza is no more." Whis sighed and Goku gave a tired laugh.

"Man, that Frieza sure is something." The Saiyan hissed at the pain but kept his grin.

Then Beerus appeared in front of them. Everyone backed away in fright of him but he didn't care. His eyes searched for Elsa and when he found her, he breathed a sigh of relief that she was fine.

He took a step towards her but she took a step back. This made the god stop and look at her. It was what he feared, she was afraid. No, he can't let her fear him. Not her! Not after what they'd been through.

"Elsa-"

"Stay back!" What she said made Beerus look at her with wide eyes.

"No, please listen." Beerus took another step but Elsa moved away from him.

"I won't listen to any more of your lies." She hissed as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

The god looked at her eyes and he could see fear in them. But there was something else. Something worse than fear.

Betrayal.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_ – _**Anguish**_

Elsa felt betrayed. The man she thought loved her had tricked her...and she fell for it. Her heart was shattered as she glared at Beerus while her tears of pain fell. She thought he was her friend, her best friend...why..?

"I trusted you...and you betrayed me."

Beerus felt like he was punched in the gut at what he was hearing. His mouth slightly agape while he looked at Elsa in hurt and surprise. The last thing he would do was betray her! "No! Elsa, listen to me! I didn't-" He tried to reach out to her but she slapped him across the face.

Anna and Whis looked at the scene in worry. Goku was unconscious.

Even though her hand hurt like hell, Elsa slapped Beerus again and again and again. "Ragh!" She cried in anguish as she continued her assault until her hands bled.

The god just stood there, taking her slaps. It didn't hurt but with every slap, his heart was breaking. Feeling a wetness on his cheek, he saw that Elsa's hands were already bleeding and wrapped his arms around her for her to stop.

She struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Why did she have to suffer like this? Why was her life so cruel to her?

Finally, Elsa stopped her struggling and fell to her knees, crying into Beerus's chest.

Beerus said nothing, how could he? This was all his fault. Everywhere Beerus went, pain and suffering followed. And now, the woman he loved was suffering because of him.

Soon, her cries were now light sobs and Elsa pushed Beerus away from her. This act caused Beerus to feel sorrow. He had to make things right!

"Elsa, let me explain."

The queen shook her head. "No, I don't want to listen to any more of your lies, Beerus. You were my best friend...I thought I..." Elsa gulped. "I loved you and you loved me...but I was wrong."

Beerus' entire world shattered at what she just said. "You know that's not true!" He took her hands in his own. "Elsa, I may have withheld my status as being a god but never have I lied about that!" He tried to reason but Elsa wouldn't listen.

She was in too much pain of heartbreak.

Elsa slowly pulled her hands away and turned away from Beerus. "Leave, Beerus. I don't want to see you again."

"No, please just-"

"I don't love you anymore."

Anna and Whis gasped at what Elsa just said. Everyone was surprised at what Elsa just said. But none more so and as devastated as Beerus.

 _'I don't love you anymore.'_ Those five terrible words echoed in the destroyer's mind as he stood still. He looked at her in shock, unable to believe what she just said.

"...E-Elsa..."

Elsa knew she shouldn't feel pain in telling the one who betrayed her trust and her heart but...why...why did it hurt so much?

"Leave, Beerus! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Elsa shoved him even though it was useless. "...I thought you were the one to make me happy...instead you were the one to kill me." Every word she uttered stung not just for Beerus but to her as well.

She loved him. She loved him, dammit!

Beerus felt thousands of emotions course through him. Anger and sadness was the most he felt. He clenched his fists as his aura flared. Elsa stepped back in fear of what he might do.

"RAAAAH!" The god flew up into the air and formed a Sphere of Destruction in his hands. His red eyes were filled with rage and tears as he prepared to destroy this planet.

But something was stopping him...

All the memories he had here...all the laughs...all the things he experienced...every second he spent with Elsa...

He looked at Elsa and saw she was cowering before him. His eyes widened at was he has done. No no no...he had become what he feared he would be in her eyes.

A monster.

Calming his temper, Beerus willed away his attack and set back down to the ground, tired and broken. It was no use, Elsa wouldn't listen now. He had lost the one thing that ever mattered to him.

"...Whis...let's go." Beerus said in a soft voice.

The attendant nodded slowly and picked up Goku. "I am truly sorry, Anna."

"Me too."

Whis zipped to where his lord was and prepared to go back home. He felt bad for his master. Beerus had lost essentially everything now, he had nothing left. "To Planet Beerus."

Beerus slowly raised slowly raised his hand to touch Whis' sash and the attendant tapped his staff. As Whis was preparing for the travel, Beerus gave one last look at Elsa. His eyes conveyed only regret and love for her, and sorrow. If she didn't want to see him again...then so be it.

And just like that, they were gone from Arendelle and Elsa fell to her knees and cried again.

Once they had arrived back home, Beerus slowly made his way to the lake, his ears flat, shoulders sagging, and arms flailed lifelessly.

He should've seen this coming. It was so foolish of Beerus to hope that he could ever be happy, but...was it wrong to hope like he did with Elsa?

The memories they had, the memories they shared. All the laughs, all the time they had spent with each other. All the sweet kisses they have each other...It was slowly crushing him.

Whis could only watch as his master and ward suffered. He felt sorry for the two of them, Beerus and Elsa. "My lord..?"

Suddenly, Beerus fell to his knees and smashed his fists to the ground, making immense shockwaves. "Raaagh!" He cried in pain and anguish. He kept pounding at the ground as he cried with all he had.

He lost Elsa, and with it, a large piece of him.

Anna stomped towards Elsa's room and flung open the door. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She slammed the door shut and looked at her sister in rage. How dare she?!

Elsa merely laid on her bed, ignoring her sister.

"After everything you two have been through, you would throw all of it down the drain just like that?!" Anna couldn't believe her sister!

"Do you think it was easy for me to say what I said?" Elsa said and glared at her sister, her eyes were red for crying for hours. "Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to say those things?! I loved him, Anna, and he lied to me!"

"Don't give me that, Elsa! You would throw away all the time you spent together ofer this?! Elsa, he didn't tell you, he didn't lie to you, there's a damn difference!"

Elsa looked at her sister suspiciously. "You knew?" Anna sighed and nodded. "When? How long?"

"When we thought you were dead. When Hades told us you were in the Underworld." Anna raked her hand through her hair. "He told us he'll tell you when it was time."

"And you believed him." Elsa said dejectedly. Out of all the people she never thought would hurt her, she never expected Beerus to hurt her the most.

Anna threw her hands up in the air. "Elsa, are you listening to yourself?! If you can't hear me, then read my damn lips! Beerus did not betray your trust! Name me one time that Beerus took advantage of you."

As much as Elsa tried, she couldn't recall Beerus taking advantage of her. In fact, all she could recall was the two of them just being with each other. Loving each other. Elsa shook her head.

"Before you go accusing people, think of this, Elsa. If the roles were reversed, if you were the god and Beerus was just a man, what would you do?"

"I...I..." Elsa opened her mouth but no words would come out. Her heart was feeling heavy at what Anna had told her. What would she do if their roles were reversed? If she had fallen for a simple man. If she wanted to spend time with him. Elsa bowed her head. "I-I would do the same exact thing."

"That's right." Anna went to her drawer and pulled put Beerus' gift to her and threw it at Elsa's lap. "I don't know if you realized it, Elsa, but you just threw away the only person to see you as just you, not a queen but a real person. I bet you're real proud of yourself." Anna stomped out of Elsa's room and slammed the door shut.

Elsa looked at Beerus' gift to her. The jewel carved into her snowflake as tears began to well up. How could she had been so foolish...how can she just throw away all they had together? The time they had spent together, all those blissful moments, Elsa just burned to ash.

Beerus' anguished face came to her mind and Elsa placed a hand over her mouth to stop an incoming cry. She couldn't believe she had told him that she didn't love him anymore. That she was the one that caused the other pain.

She sobbed as she remembered the look in his eyes. The love he held for her, the sorrow, the anger, the pain...and it was all her fault.

"Oh, God. What have I done..?"


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen_**

 ** _Chapter 28 – Grief, Anger, Regret_**

Whis zipped into view in front of the Z-Fighters with an injured Goku and set the Saiyan down gently.

"Dad!" Gohan and the rest of them, minus Vegeta, crowded over to Goku to check up on him. He was in bad shape but he's been worse.

Goku gave a lopsided grin. "Hehe, really botched that up, didn't I? Man, Frieza sure was strong." The Saiyan wheezed and the rest just chuckled but there was one other Saiyan who wasn't happy.

"Goddamn glory hog! You took all of the fun for yourself again! Have you no shame, you blithering clown?!" Vegeta grabbed Goku by his gi and shook him violently while Goku held his hands up in surrender.

"H-Hey, c'mon Vegeta, I'm sorry! How the hell could I know that Frieza was gonna destroy the Earth like that?"

"Shut your face, Kakarot! You told me we would take turns and you just hogged all the fun and killed Frieza!" Vegeta accused.

"But I didn't even killed Frieza!" Goku squealed and Vegeta and the others looked at him in confusion. He didn't kill him...then who?

"Goku, what do you mean you didn't kill Frieza?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't I don't even remember what happened." Goku scratched his head, some of his strength coming back. Then he noticed Whis. "Oh, hi Mister Whis. Could you explain what happened? And where's Lord Beerus?"

All eyes were now on Whis and the attendant didn't look happy. "Gather all of your significant others and meet at Capsule Corp." They gave him a quizzical stare so Whis decided to be forceful. "Now."

Every member of the Z-Fighters and their family's were gathered in Capsule Corp., curious on why Whis would call them all of a sudden. But considering his seriousness now, it must be some serious shit.

"Okay, so we're all here so let's hear it." Bulma said and Whis sighed.

"Goku did not defeat Frieza. Lord Beerus did."

"What?!" Vegeta practically summed up their thoughts. "But I thought he wouldn't interfere with this fight!"

"Yes, he did. But when Goku used Instant Transmission so the Earth would be spared, he and Frieza arroved in a different planet that was absolutely off limits."

"Your planet?" Tien asked and Whis shook his head.

Whis looked at all of them in the eye. "No, worse. The planet where Elsa resides."

If there was a time when even the most powerful of beings were afraid, this was most definitely it. Their faces went pure white at what Whis had just revealed, even Vegeta was white.

They were doomed and they knew it.

Beerus felt sore, and tired. The god groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision came back to him and Beerus saw that he was in his bed chambers. No doubt Whis had knocked him out again lest he destroyed the planet.

Normally, he would be irate that his attendant had knocked him out, but Beerus didn't even bat an eyelash.

He didn't move from his bed as he didn't have the strength and will to do so because of his broken heart.

The god had hoped that what happened was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from. But the pain was too real. The burning pain was too great for this to be even the most torturous of nightmares.

If given a choice, Beerus would rather die.

He had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his entire life. Beerus clenched his eyes shut as he tried to contain his tears. Those words still haunted him.

 _"I don't love you anymore."_ Her voice echoed in his mind, replaying itself over and over again. Tormenting the mighty Destroyer.

Beerus breathed unsteady breaths, his eyes wet from crying. Somehow, he had expected Elsa to be enraged with him. But he could never have foreseen that she would blame him for betrayal.

Why..?

How could she even think of that? How could she forsake everything they had been through together? Beerus felt hurt course through him. All those years...all the love they gave to each other...and she asked him if it even meant anything to him.

The god tried to think it not true, but it was.

Elsa asked him if the time they had were meaningless to him. But did they even meant anything to her?

Beerus felt like a fool. A stupid stupid fool. This is why the Hakaishins weren't supposed to have attachments. It brings them hope of happiness in their sadness, of order within their chaos, of companionship within their lonesome.

For Beerus's case, love within his heart.

He thought Elsa would be the one to give him that. The thing he wanted but knew he could never have. But Beerus was wrong. She had questioned his resolve. She had questioned how far he would go for her. She questioned if he even loved her.

Oh, he did. Beerus absolutely did!

There was not a waking moment that Beerus would ever lie about that! But Elsa had the audacity to question what he held for her after everything...after all that they shared...after everything they had been through side by side.

Those blissful memories...those magnificent times...those wonderful experiences...all burned to ash.

How could she...

How dare she...

The feeling of sadness and hollowness gave way to anger and resentment. Beerus growled menacingly with his sharp teeth bared.

How could she do this to him? How could she turn her back on him so damn easily?! WHY DID HE FELL FOR HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Beerus had showed her nothing but respect and loyalty of a friend and possibly a lover. When she was thought dead and everyone gave up on her, Beerus didn't. Beerus had never left her side and stayed by her to the end...

And yet...when the truth was revealed...instead of givimg Beerus a chance to explain himself...Elsa broke him. The god was barely holding onto his tears as his anger grew; clenching the bed sheets and locking his jaw as to not roar in pain. But it was a losing struggle.

All he could think about was Elsa and what she did. The pain she caused him was far more than he could've ever hoped to imagine!

Finally, Beerus could fight no longer. The pain and anguish he felt, the anger he had was too much. Like a dam bursting under the unyielding might of a vast river, Beerus let out a mighty roar of pure pain.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Outside of the palace, Whis was walking around the planet's grounds when he heard his Lord's anguished cries. It stung to hear them, and it stung even more when the one who had done it was very very close to one's heart.

Giving out a sigh, Whis continued his walk with his head down. His lord would never be the same again.

Arendelle suffered damage. From the battle between three godly beings, it was to be expected. Yet a city can be rebuilt with time and effort.

But for a certain queen, the guilt she felt cannot be easily undone.

Elsa stared at the precious gemstone that was Beerus' gift to her. A sign of affection to her, a sign that he saw her as someone who he held dear, a sign that he had cared for her.

She might as well be holding a hollow symbol.

"Beerus..." She whimpered out his name. Elsa was such a fool! A fool that just threw away everything she and Beerus shared!

Her heart was broken but her broken heart was nothing compared to the damage he dealt to Beerus' own.

His heart was in pieces and it was her fault. It was Elsa's damn fault!

Elsa fell back on her bed as she clutched the gem close to her heart, even though she had no right to. She had thought Beerus had betrayed her because he didn't tell her he was a god, but it was the other way around.

She was the one who betrayed him.

Elsa could take being hated by everyone but what she couldn't take was Beerus hating her. He had shown her nothing but love and gave his time to her, and how did she repay him?

The queen shouldn't even call herself human after what she did. Elsa ended up as the monster that crushed the heart of the man she loved so much. No, she lost that right too. Elsa was a selfish witch.

Hot tears began to flow from her eyes again. Beerus didn't love her anymore. He was probably hating her very existence now and she couldn't blame him.

But Elsa knew one thing. As impossible as it is, Elsa had to make things right.

 _'Beerus...I know you may never forgive me...I know that you hate me now...and I know that you don't love me anymore...but I promise, I'll make things right...even if you have to take my life.'_

Elsa didn't care what happens in the future, she didn't care if she dies, she didn't care if everyone turned against her. She will make things right again.

Even if Beerus didn't love her anymore, Elsa had to make things right. She had to or she can never look at herself in the mirror again.

She had to make things right, even if the price was her life. And even if the one who takes it was Beerus himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen_**

 ** _Chapter 29 – Unexpected Guests_**

 ** _*One Year Later*_**

A year had passed since that horrendous day. A whole year since Beerus had set foot into that accursed planet where his greatest pain lay.

Beerus stood by the lake with an unreadable expression. Ever since that wretched day, he has forsaken any and all things that even reminded him of Elsa.

The god growled at that name. The name of the woman he once loved, now the woman he hated so much. Beerus had burned everything he had to remember her by.

...Even the ring he was going to propose to her.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Beerus leaned on the large table in his dining chamber. He leaned on his arms with his head bowed while the god stood in silence._

 _Whis stood at the sides together with the Oracle Fish with their heads lowered as well._

 _Slowly, Beerus raised his head to look at the sole object the sat on the table. A small velvet box opened to reveal a ring._

 _The god had paid a visit to Gohan and Videl again for advise. Proposal advise. The two were shocked at first, but they quickly got over it and gave him all the things he needed to know._

 _The ring itself was a simple, yet elegant. A silver band with a small finely cut purple gem from the bowels of the castle, encased within was Beerus and Elsa's ki circling each other in an eternal dance._

 _Beerus had it all planned out. Once Elsa had known the truth, he would wait for another year and then he would bring her here and ask her the question._

 _But it appears his dream would never come true now._

 _Just looking at the ring made Beerus want to die. It held too much of Elsa in his eyes. It held too much of the woman who had destroyed him._

 _The god clenched his already red eyes shut to stop his tears. He wanted the pain to stop! He wanted it all to stop!_

 _He raised a hand over his head and smashed it down on the ring. It shattered into a million pieces and Beerus laid his head on the table and cried while Whis and the Seer could only watch._

 _*_ _ **Present***_

Beerus still remembered what that ring represented once. The future. A future with Elsa by his side...maybe even a few kittens along the way... But now it was all gone. All that Beerus had hoped, all that he had dreamed about was now forever lost.

And it was all her fault.

In that time, Beerus had grown to resent Elsa. He never wanted to have anything to do with that damn woman again. He hated her to the core.

The god had thought about destroying that planet and be done with it numerous times. To finally put an end to this burning pain. But he just couldn't do it.

As hard as he tried, the memories there were easily one of the best Beerus has ever had. And such things cannot be erased so easily.

Beerus let out a tired sigh and looked at the clear water in sadness. He just couldn't destroy that planet because it would never be enough. The memories he had there were holding him back.

You may destroy the object of your pain, but the memory still remains.

"My lord." A voice called that Beerus knew.

"Yes, Whis."

"It has been a year, my lord. Should you not pay a visit to Queen E-" Whatever he was gong to say died out when Beerus glared at him.

"Never speak that name to me again." Beerus growled and Whis gave a hesitant nod.

"But...don't you think it's time for some closure?"

Closure? The only closure wanted was to never her that accursed name ever again! "If by closure then you mean going back there? I would rather destroy it."

"And why haven't you?"

That question silenced Beerus. It was not a question of can he, it was a question of could he. Could Beerus just up and erase the planet where he had the best and worst memories he had?

Seeing his lord was quiet, Whis decided to continue. "Lord Beerus, I know that she had accused you of such atrocious things that were false, but it would be best if you faced her."

"Accused?" Beerus chuckled. "Her accusation I expected. What I didn't expect was how she easily threw all the years we spent together just like that!" Beerus roared in rage. "HOW DARE THAT WOMAN JUST THROW EVERYTHING AWAY AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" The whole planet shook before Beerus' outburst.

No matter how you look at it, Whis had to agree with Lord Beerus on this one. It shocked Whis just how Elsa could just burned everything she and Beerus had just like that.

"Be that as it may, I recommend that we go back there. Besides, I've received an invitation to Anna's wedding." Whis held up that invitation for Beerus to see.

The god looked at the invitation. He almost scoffed at it. With the amount of decorations on it, it had to be Anna that designed it. "Burn it. We are not going."

"Lord Beerus, please. You need this."

"No means no. The last thing I need is seeing her face again."

Anna was looking at herself in front of a mirror. She was in her wedding gown and she couldn't believe it was time. Her wedding had finally come!

The princess was going to marry the man of her dreams...sort of. Anna was grinning like mad, she was finally getting married to Kristoff after being together for years!

Sure, they didn't meet like any other people out but those two weren't the definition of normal anyway.

"Ah, this is gonna be the best day." Anna sighed as she twirled around, lost in her little wonderland. She was happy but she would be lying if Anna said she wasn't nervous.

She was getting married! One of the most important part of a person life!

"Oh, god. I'm getting married!" Anna began hyperventilating. She was getting married! She was getting married! She was getting MARRIED!

Before Anna could lose it, someone giggled behind her. "Anna, stop that. You're gonna ruin your entire dress and make up if you don't." Anna turned around to see Elsa smiling at her.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna smiled back at her and Elsa walked towards her and hugged her.

"You look so beautiful, Anna. Kristoff's gonna drop dead when he sees you."

Anna snickered. "I hope he doesn't. We have to get through this first before he can faint at my beautiful beautifulness." Anna motioned to herself and Elsa chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, right." The two sisters laughed together before quieting down.

Ever since what Elsa had done a year ago, her relationship with Anna was strained. Anna understood that Elsa was angry at that time, but goddammit she went too far!

She just couldn't believe her sister could do that. After everything they'd been through, Elsa just threw away all the years she spent with Beerus like garbage. And for what? Because he didn't tell her he was a god?!

Anna loved her sister but she made sure her sister understood what she had done that day and Anna could see the regret in Elsa's eyes and vowed to make things right.

Easier said than done.

"Do you think he'll come?" Elsa asked softly and Anna sighed. She had contacted Whis somehow and the attendant came here so she gave him an invitation in hopes that Beerus would come back and work things out.

But it was no guarantee.

"I don't know, Elsa. But in all honesty, i don't think he will." It was a bit cold but Elsa had to accept the fact that Beerus wasn't coming back. Not after what Elsa did.

Elsa felt hurt at what her sister said but she knew it was true. Beerus was not coming back here and he had a very good reason. The queen screwed up and she screwed up big time.

"I...I see..." Elsa wiped away the stray tears away

"Hey, come here." Anna pulled Elsa for a hug and she accepted it and sobbed on her sister's shoulder.

"...I want him back, Anna. I want him back."

"I know. I know."

Elsa pulled away from Anna and wiped away her tears. "Let's...let's forget about me for a moment. This is your day after all." The queen put up a smile that Anna knew was forced. "C'mon, let's get you hitched."

"Oh, yeah."

In the small chapel where a good number of guests were was Kristoff and he didn't look all that happy for starters.

Kristoff was waiting at the altar in an itchy suit. Why did the groom have to wear these things anyway?! But he had more problems to worry about, getting hitched.

He smiled at the memory of seeing Anna's face the moment he proposed. Ah, it was priceless. And Kristoff was sure as hell nervous about it.

When Elsa found out, she had him to a private talk and she explained in detail all the things she would do if he ever hurt Anna. And let's just say Kristoff will be extra careful about it.

After Elsa had finished her talk and permanently scared Kristoff to the bone, she hugged him and welcomed him to the family. And then Beerus had to make himself known by roaring up a laugh storm.

Turns out, that dude was floating in the ceiling and listening.

Kristoff smiled but kinda felt bad about what happened to those two. Man, Beerus may have been a moody bastard, but he cared about Elsa. And she just burned him. Even for a guy that carries ice for a living, that's cold.

Yeah, but he had bigger problems. Every man goes through this things also known as marriage. And every man has that same problem and I don't care who you are and that's being nervous as hell.

To say Kristoff was nervous was a big understatement. He's getting married to the woman of his dreams...sort of! Kristoff loves her, that's for sure, but they were getting married! _'Man, I can't take the nerves.'_

The mountain man was sweating as every second felt like hours waiting for this to start.

"Hey, you okay?" Kristoff looked at his right and saw his best man, Eric.

"Yeah, just nervous." Kristoff chuckled and Eric nodded with a smile.

"Ah, no need for that." Eric placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Just roll with it and you'll be fine. Trust us, we know." Eric nodded his head to the groom's men, Aladdin, Charming, Eugene, Adam, and Hercules, who all nodded since they were married men.

Kristoff gave a slight smile. "Well, that makes me feel a lot better, hehe." The men got in a good laugh before the musicians started to play. It was time.

"Good luck, Kristoff. You're gonna need it." Adam chuckled while the rest followed suit.

"Gee, thanks a lot for your support."

The doors opened and out came the flower girls and bride's maids which were the groom's mens bride and they were just awed by their girls.

The girls took their places and the musicians played here comes the bride and Kristoff thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw his soon-to-be wife.

Anna was just glowing with her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle with Elsa. Everyone had smiles on their faces as they watched Anna walk to the altar.

Some of the trolls, especially Kristoff's mother were crying, saying something about her baby boy is all grown up, making Anna giggle.

Elsa gave her one more smile before hugging her. "Good luck, sis. And congratulations." Elsa handed her off to Kristoff and took her place.

 ** _(AN: You know how weddings work in stories so just imagine it to your own preference. With Genie officiating, of course.)_**

It was finally sealed. Anna and Kristoff were finally married with a kiss to the lips and the crowd cheered loudly. They were n the ballroom for the reception as the guests went about to mingle.

Oh, this was truly a happy occasion. But Elsa was not.

Indeed, she was certainly happy that Anna and Kristoff were finally together in marriage but it made her feel empty and sad.

Seeing all Anna and Kristoff holding together and kissing made Elsa miss a certain lord and every time she thought about him, it stung deep.

Beerus was the very first friend she had, her best friend. Then her suitor, then her lover. And she just burned their bond just because she thought he was just tricking her all along.

Elsa could still see Beerus' eyes when he left. The sadness, the pain, and the love all for her...she hated herself for what she did to him.

 _'If you ever come back...I'll do whatever it takes.'_ Elsa may never be with Beerus anymore, but she'd be damned if she didn't made things tight with him. But the problem was, he was not coming back.

"Elsa?" Someone poked her shoulder and Elsa jolted.

"Oh?!" She looked around and saw Anna. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"The better question would be, what are you doing? You're looking kinda sad." Elsa turned away and Anna sighed. "Was it about Beerus?"

Elsa tensed before nodding her head. "I know I lost that right but...is it wrong to hope..?"

Anna smiled sadly at her sister. "Just don't give up, Elsa."

"Yeah."

Anna was about to grab Elsa and bring her out of the corner and have some fun when a puff of smoke erupted from the center of the room.

Everyone coughed a bit from the smoke and could see two figures standing in the center of the dust cloud.

"See, Lord Beerus, was it that hard?" A cheeky voice giggled that Anna, Elsa, and pretty much everyone who met a certain two would recognize.

Elsa sucked in a breath, not believing her senses.

When the smoke cleared, there they were. Beerus and Whis standing in all of their awesome glory. Beerus was in his god form since there was absolutely no point in it and Whis was…wel…Whis.

Elsa smiled at the sight of seeing Beerus again but she lost it when Beerus looked unhappy. Correction, he was about ready to explode.

"Just give the gifts so we can get out of this accursed planet." Beerus growled out, his eyes burning with anger for being back here.

That caused Elsa to flinch at the severe tone and resentment in Beerus' tone. By some work of fate or just dumb luck, Elsa and Beerus' eyes met. The queen gave him a warm smile but Beerus just glared at her with his teeth barred.

Elsa felt like she had been punched in the gut. Beerus didn't love her anymore and what's worse, he hated her now.

And it was all her fault.

 ** _AN: Hey, can anyone make a fan art about Beerus and Elsa? My artistic style is shit and I just wanna see what they look like as a couple. You can do anything you want with it and feel free to reject it if you don't want to._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 30**_ – _**Broken Lovers**_

"Just give the gifts so we can get out of this accursed planet." Beerus growled at his attendant as he crossed his arms.

The god was furious, that much was certain. This place...he hated it with a passion. The source of his greatest pain. His hard stare scanned the room and he saw people here staring at him.

He hated that but he held no true ill will towards them. And this was Anna's wedding day. She was the only one to know of his true nature prior to that event and didn't judge him negatively.

In honor of that, Beerus will behave.

Then his eyes landed on _her_. His anger started to boil when Beerus saw her again. Even more so when she smiled at him! How dare that damn woman! How dare she smile at him after what she did!

Beerus glared at her, conveying all the rage and resentment he had towards this woman. It took all he had not to just reduce her to ash and be done with it! Her smile disappeared and her expression changed from joy to complete sorrow.

Good. Because Beerus didn't care for her anymore.

Whis looked at what Beerus was glaring at and he saw Elsa on complete distress under Beerus' hateful glare. He knew Elsa somewhat deserved this but even he must show mercy to the guilty.

"Lord Beerus, why don't you talk to the other guests."

"No." Beerus said, still glaring at Elsa. "Just get this over with before I end up destroying the entire galaxy." The god growled, walking to the balcony for some air.

Just as Beerus was about to reach the balcony, something appeared in his path. It was that snowman. "Hi, Beerus! How're you-"

"Get out of my way." Beerus' calm voice was laced with the most potent of venom, so much so that everyone flinched.

Olaf recoiled but soon smiled. "Aw, someone's a little cranky. You need a hug." Olaf was about to do that until he was thrown to a far wall by a ki wave from Beerus.

"Olaf!" Elsa saw the snowman get thrown up by Beerus and ran to the spot where what's left of Olaf was. Poor Olaf has been reduced to only a head and he looked a little confused.

"What just happened?"

"Olaf, Beerus just threw to a wall and your butt's all over the place." Anna said, a little worried for Olaf. Beerus could've easily killed him!

Despite almost being this close of being erased from existence, the jolly snowman just smiled and whooped. "Yay! I wanna do that again!"

Elsa began rebuilding Olaf's body while casting short glances at the infuriated Beerus with nothing but regret and sorrow in her eyes. What happened to the man she loved..?

Olaf got his body back and he hugged himself. "Ooh, wow. Thanks, Elsa. I'm gonna go try and give Beerus a welcome back hug again."

"I wouldn't do that if you value your life." Olaf turned to the cyan skinned attendant with a curious glance.

"Why?"

"Because he's a little sore of what happened the last time he was here." That was putting it mildly. Beerus was still absolutely furious at what happened here and Whis couldn't blame him.

That made Elsa feel even more guilt than she already has. "Whis..." Elsa began still looking at Beerus. She already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask but Elsa had to know for sure. "Does he...hate me?"

Whis sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, Elsa, but he does."

Elsa shakily nodded her head with some tears building up. It was just as she feared and knew all along - Beerus hated her now and most likely didn't love her anymore.

Seeing Elsa down, Anna came in. "Let's just give him some space. Let him cool off, I'm sure Beerus'll come around eventually. Besides, there's pudding here!" Anna shouted deliberately to Beerus.

The queen managed a smile at that and nodded. "Okay, I'll...talk to him later. I have to make this right."

The rest of them smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry. You will."

The party went on without a hitch for the most part. The guests were a little happy now but took care to steer clear from a certain area where a sulking god was.

Beerus sighed. In truth, he had no real reason to destroy this planet. He held no ill will towards its inhabitants. The only thing that Beerus loathes the most about here was a certain damned queen.

Elsa...

He could feel her eyes staring at him and it made his skin crawl. Beerus was angry at her and he had a very good reason why.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a low growl once he sensed a familiar ki signature of someone he thought he loved.

Elsa jumped in surprise but quickly reminded herself that he was a god and probably had sensed her. Taking a deep breath, she came out of her hiding spot and walked towards the god until they stood side by side.

The air around them was denser than even the densest metal in the universe. Elsa was feeling nervous about this. She was scared for all of the right reasons but she was scared of what Beerus might do.

Beerus gritted his teeth in irritation and anger. Why was she here?! Didn't she do enough already?! The god wanted nothing more to do with this damn woman and yet she had the audacity to stand next to him! After what she did!

"B-Beerus...I know-"

"You will refer to me as _Lord_ Beerus, woman." Beerus said in an icy rage laced tone that made Elsa feel like she was being burned alive.

What Beerus said made Elsa's heart break. He didn't recognize her anymore. She was nothing to him now and Elsa felt the tears coming back. But even that, she had to say that she was sorry, Elsa owed him that.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself. "L-Lord Beerus...I-I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I accused you for something that I was too blind to see. I'm sorry for...saying that I don't love you. And...I'm sorry for doubting your feelings for me."

The two of them stood in silence for a minute. Elsa had done it, she had said what was needed to say and even though Beerus may never forgive her and forsake her, she was fine with that. After what she did, Elsa didn't deserve happiness anyway.

But maybe there was still hope if Beerus could find it to forgive. Maybe she and Beerus could start again..?

Beerus could not believe this mortal. Was she truly that naive that he could forgive her for just saying sorry?! "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Elsa looked at him. "What..?"

"Do you think that I will forgive you just because you apologized?" Beerus turned to her with anger in his eyes. "Do you think I'm that stupid to accept that now?!"

The queen whimpered but she couldn't get a word out.

"You know, I expected you to be displeased with me when the truth was revealed but I had hoped that you would look past that and let me explain myself because that was the Elsa I knew and loved."

Elsa's heart was at its breaking point. "B-Beerus..."

"But I was wrong." At that point, Elsa's heart was no more. "I had expected that much from you, but what I didn't expect was you throwing away all we had just because I hid the truth from you!" Beerus' anger was reaching a high point. "Six years was the amount of time we have spent with each other. Six years and you just burned every second of it! How dare you apologize now!"

By now, Elsa was a crying mess. Her heart was in pieces and the man she had ever loved hated her. And it was all her fault. Because of her blindness, she had lost the most important person she had. The man she had loved with all her heart, gone because of her own fear and blindness.

Beerus glared at her before turning away from this woman. "I have nothing more to say to the likes of you. Get out of my sight."

Elsa wanted to hug him, to have him in her again like always, for him to tell her everything was going to be alright and that he loved her. But it was nothing now. With a broken heart and spirit, Elsa turned around and left but not before giving Beerus one last kiss to the cheek. "I-I'm sorry..."

Anna saw her sister come in and her eyes widened in shock at how distraught her sister was. Her shock turned to worry when Elsa fell to her knees and Anna rushed to her and she ran towards her. "Elsa, are you okay?" She asked and she was pulled into Elsa's arms as she cried of pure sorrow.

Everyone looked at her in sympathy as Anna tried to comfort her. Anna knew it would be bad but this was just too much. She looked at Whis and he just sighed.

While this was happening, Beerus heard everything that was going on. For all the hate he had for Elsa, for all the anger he felt towards her...why did it still hurt to say those things to her.

Her cries were wracking his mind and a part of him wanted to comfort her but Beerus quickly squashed it down. It was hard to say those things to her and Beerus had to fight the growing pain in his chest down.

The god bowed his head as a single tear fell from his eyes.

Even if the god denies it, a part of him still loved Elsa.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen_**

 ** _Chapter 31 – Lingering Feelings_**

Night has come and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone except for the queen. Elsa lay in her bed, sobbing uncontrollably at what happened just hours ago.

The man...the god she loved came back but he changed. Beerus hated every fiber of her being now and his words stung like hot iron lashing at her body.

Elsa clenched a fist a her aching heart and cried. Every word he said stung, but she deserved all of it. Elsa was the reason for all of this, if she had just given Beerus a chance they may still be lovers now. But because of her stupidity and fear of being left alone, she shunned him away.

The only man she had ever loved.

Words could never describe the pain she was suffering now. The pain of heartbreak...the pain of being hated by the one you love...the pain of being the one who started it.

"B-Beerus...I'm s-sorry...I'm sor-ry f-for everything I-I've...done..."

The distraught queen spent the night crying before falling into the realm of sleep, dreaming of the memory of her being in Beerus' loving arms.

 ** _*The Next Day*_**

Anna and Kristoff were standing outside the castle gates with a carriage waiting for them. They were going on their honeymoon now to Corona.

"Have a good time, Anna." Jasmine hugged her cousin tight but then smirked. "But not too much fun."

The newly weds chuckled at little bashfully. "Yeah." Anna and Kristoff took turns saying their goodbye from all of their friends that came. Aladdin, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Ariel. Everyone.

But there was one person who wasn't present there. Elsa.

"How's Elsa doing?" Anna asked, worried about her sister. She hasn't seen her since last night and Elsa was in pretty bad shape. What Beerus told her really did a number.

"The queen's still at her room, your majesty. We've tried to persuade her to come out, but she refused." Kai explained, worried himself.

Everyone knew Beerus had every right to be angry, but he went a little too far.

Eugene crossed his arms. "I wish he can see past that grudge of his with her. They were really happy before all of this happened."

All of them had to agree. Beerus and Elsa were almost inseparable before, always seen at each other's side when time permitted them to. But now, their relationship was all but burned to the ground because of Elsa's own prejudice.

But she was trying to make up for her mistakes. Beerus should've at least given her a chance.

Kristoff placed a hand on his new wife's shoulder with a tender smile. "Hey, c'mon Anna. Elsa's a stubborn old coot. She won't let this keep her down." Though Anna slightly doubted it, she smiled all the same to what Kristoff said. "And besides, she wouldn't want you to waste your honeymoon like this."

Taking a calming breath, Anna nodded. Knowing full well that her sister will kill her if she doesn't get on with her special two weeks with her hubby.

"Okay." Anna turned to Kai and Gerda. "Please, take care of Elsa while we're gone."

"You can count on us, your highness."

"All right, enough of this. Get on the carriage, you two!" Rapunzel and Eugene were pushing the two towards the carriage so that they can get on with their honeymoon already.

But before they could get on the way, two figures zipped into view. It was Whis and Beerus. "Hello Anna, Kristoff. Lord Beerus and I just want to wish you two a happy honeymoon." Whis said cheerfully and Beerus just gave a single nod.

"Oh, thank you." Anna smiled.

Beerus wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this planet, but the ever so persuasive Whis once again convinced him to see Anna and Kristoff off. Damn that smooth talking attendant.

And yet...where was Elsa? But Beerus could care less.

Everyone was really worried about this. Elsa was all but running herself to the ground with trying to make Beerus at least hear her out but the god down right refused to be in the same space with her.

"If you're asking, Elsa's in her room...she's really upset you know."

Beerus crossed his arms in indifference. "Hmph. And why should I care about that woman."

Kristoff went in front of Anna and faced Beerus with a scowl. "Hey, have a heart. Elsa's all upset because of what you said to her."

The god growled and glared at the mortal in front of him. So, it was all his fault now? The blame goes to him?! "Need I remind you that I am a god and have no qualms of reducing you to ash?" Kristoff flinched and wisely backed off. "And don't mistake my actions."

"But Elsa's regretting what she did." Ariel tried to reason. "Don't you think you should give her a chance, Lord Beerus?"

"No. That woman will never get that chance again." Beerus said bitterly.

"My lord, you should give her a chance. Don't you think the queen has suffered enough?" Whis tried to reason with Beerus. He wanted the two broken lovers to at least talk to each other and hopefully reconnect.

Anna had to agree with Whis. Elsa had suffered enough and so did Beerus. She wanted them to get back together. For both of their sakes. "Lord Beerus, you need to give her a second chance."

The god humphed. "I've already told you-"

"Or will you make the same mistake she did and give up all you had with her."

That actually made Beerus take pause. What was she saying? To give up all the memories he had of Elsa? If it were that easy, Beerus would've done it by now! But...could he..?

The happiest memories the god has ever had in his long life...could Beerus actually throw it all away?

"I...I..." Beerus couldn't form an accurate reply because...he didn't know what to respond so he just grumbled in an annoyed manner. "Just go. Whis, we're leaving. Now."

And so Anna and Kristoff went on their way to their honeymoon spot while the rest went their separate ways for now. All returning to their respective homes.

Except for two.

Beyond the skies of the world was Beerus looking over it with Whis at his side.

Anna's question still rung in Beerus' ears. Was he willing to give it all up..? Would he, the Mighty Beerus, abandon everything he had here.

Including Elsa.

"Well, will you?" Whis asked as they stared at this insignificant speck of dust of a planet. A backwater planet in a backwater galaxy.

"...I...don't know..." Beerus said weakly. He wanted to abandon everything, every fiber of his being wanted to. To rid himself of this pain and burden once and for all! But why did a small part of him wants to hold on to it..?

Whis smiled softly. "My lord, no matter how many times you deny it, regardless of all the resentment and anger you feel towards the queen...you still harbor romantic feelings for her."

Beerus wanted to scream in rejection at that notion. He didn't love her! That woman dealt him the worst pain and defeat in Beerus' life so why was this cheeky swine implying that he still had feelings for that witch?!

The god opened his mouth but no words came. Beerus tried desperately to form the words that he wanted to say. "I...she..." Try as Beerus might, he just couldn't.

His aching heart wouldn't let him.

Maybe it's time you give her a second chance." Whis suggested and placed a hand on his lord's shoulder. "Elsa regrets what she did. At least hear what she has to say."

Beerus swallowed the lump in his throat. Why...why was it so hard to hate her when he still loves her...

"...I'll think on it."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 32**_ – _**Reminisce**_

The universe...home of billions of galaxies and trillions of lives. And out of those trillions of lives, two had a special bond. A bond that transcends mortals.

One such being was Beerus the Destroyer. The feared God of Destruction. In the whole cosmos, his authority was absolute. Every soul in the universe knows and fears the very name because of his extremely volatile temper and complete disregard for galactic genocide.

All feared him except for one...

Elsa, the Snow Queen, the young and fair ruler of Arendelle. And the only woman who has ever caught Beerus eye.

Through the years, their relationship grew from respect to friendship, from friendship to attraction, and from attraction to love.

It was all going great, but it all came crashing down when Beerus' true nature was revealed. Feeling betrayed, Elsa shunned him away, saying that he had deceived her and questioned his feelings for her.

In all of his glorious and long life, never had Beerus felt so defeated and in pain. He expected her to be upset, but never would Beerus dream of Elsa forsaking everything they had over the years in just a span of minutes and for what?

For simply hiding the truth?

That happened over a year ago and because of that, Beerus had grown bitter and began to resent Elsa. Anger and pain filled his heart whenever he heard that wretched name.

And when he begrudgingly went back to Arendelle because of Whis, Elsa had the audacity to apologize for what she did. And what did Beerus do?

The god did the same thing Elsa did to him. She was nothing to him now but a pest that he should've crushed long. Beerus had renounced everything he had for her in threw it all in her face. It was less than that woman deserved.

But why..? Why did his heart still ache?

In the depths of the lake on Planet Beerus was the god himself, sitting in the lotus position while he was underwater. The cold water was soothing to him and also the quiet with the occasional roll of the waves.

It had been a four days since he had left Arendelle feeling conflicted. True, he said that Elsa was nothing to him but...did he really mean it? Beerus had been sure that Elsa meant nothing to him but what had Anna said...

Was he really willing to abandon every memory he had of her?

The Beerus of old wouldn't just abandon it, he would destroy everything connected with it including Elsa. But the Beerus of old didn't experience this before.

Memories of the time before the rift his heart formed began to appear in his mind.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Beerus felt the irritating light cast over his eyes and the god groaned. Wanting the damn light to be extinguished and for him to go back to his slumber._

 _"Beerus...Beerus..." He heard an angelic voice call out to him. That smooth, melodic, and charming voice. How the god wished for it to sing him to sleep._

 _"...Beerus...please wake up..." That beautiful voice spoke to hm again...yet it now had the stupid bravery to order him. But Beerus opened one lazy eye and saw the most pleasing thing he has ever seen._

 _An involuntary smile slowly formed on his lips as Beerus looked into those big blue adorable eyes he'd recognize anywhere._

 _"Elsa..." Beerus yawned before giving Elsa a soft bump on the head. "Is it already time to get up?"_

 _Though Elsa would like nothing more than to stay in bed with the man she loved with all her heart, she still had work to do. Besides, she was a little famished._

 _Elsa sighed and nodded sleepily. "Yeah, unfortunately."_

 _"Ten more years." Beerus whined and made Elsa giggle._

 _"Five minutes?" Elsa suggested and Beerus groaned but nodded and held her closer to him._

 _"It'll have to do." The two snuggled closer to each other and just stayed there for much longer than five minutes. That is, until Beerus' stomach grumbled._

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _"Yup."_

That was only one of the many happy memories Beerus had with Elsa. Oh, why did it all have to end so quickly?

Because Elsa was too blind. Beerus would've understand that when the truth came out that she'd be displeased with him but why...how could she just throw away those six wonderful years like that?

But despite this, he couldn't stop a small smile gracing his lips. He might despise that woman now, but...they had something before all of this. Something special, and Beerus missed that.

But did he really despise her so?

 _'...Should I give her a second chance..?'_ Beerus asked himself. He hated to admit it, but Whis was right. The god still had feelings for the queen but it was so little now.

But the question still remains, was Beerus willing to give up everything that ties him to Elsa? All the memories he had with her...all the blissful moments he had in that planet...was he just going to throw all that away?

Beerus furrowed his brow in frustration. He already knew the answer to that and no, Beerus can't! The god clenched his fists in utter rage at his incapability to forsake them all.

Try as he might, those times were the most wonderful Beerus has ever had and it was near impossible for him to just let it burn...

He just couldn't...not after everything.

Arendelle was once again in peace. Everyone rejoiced that the young princess was now happily married and was on her honeymoon. Ah, yes, it was a truly happy event...a happy event to all but Elsa.

Elsa was in her office doing some paperwork but her mind and heart were in different places. While she was indeed happy for her sister, Elsa was hurting inside.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she signed the papers. Flashes of Beerus furiously berating her and sending her a clear message that she was nothing to him now appeared in her vision.

Those cruel words pierced deep into her heart and it was made worse because the one that said those words were from the man she loved.

It stung to the core but Elsa deserved all of it.

Elsa scribbled vigorously on the paper as she tried to hold in a wail of sorrow. If she had only given him a chance to explain, this wouldn't have happened. Beerus would still be with her, she in his embrace.

The queen missed the feeling of being inside Beerus' welcome arms. She missed the feeling of warmth, security p, and love that only he could give. She missed his childish antics that got on her nerves. She missed their playful banters to one another. She missed his obsession with pudding.

But most of all, Elsa missed him.

 _"You mean nothing to me..."_ Elsa heard Beerus say and she lost it. The broken queen couldn't take it anymore and banged her head on the table while she cried again.

She was so stupid...how could she even hope that Beerus would forgive her after what she did.

This was even more painful when Elsa's mind recalled a memory.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Elsa was staring deep into Beerus' eyes with a hard look and the same could be said him. Tension was high in the room as neither of them backed down, unwilling to yield to tue other._

 _There was no sound, only silence as the two glared at the other. As if daring each other to make the first move._

 _In what felt like years, Beerus and Elsa finally made a move._

 _Both of them lifted their right fist high into the air and brought it down. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"_

 _The queen grinned. "I win!" She chirped happily while Beerus could only look in dumbfounded shock with his mouth hanging open._

 _How could he lose..? No, this must be a trick. Elsa must've cheated! Yeah, that's it! Elsa cheated!_

 _"You cheated , didn't you?!" Beerus accused, pointing a finger at her._

 _Elsa merely giggled. "Oh, come now, Beerus. You know I don't cheat. And besides, you were too easy." She teased as she looked down and Beerus begrudgingly followed her gaze._

 _Between them was a plate of sushi...or the last piece of sushi._

 _The god could only lick his lips at the sight of that succulent fine slice of fish and that fluffy rice all pressed together and a dip of soy sauce...delicious._

 _"Aw, you want it?" Elsa cooed and had to stop a giggling fit because of the face Beerus made._

 _Why this woman...Beerus should've left her to rot in that Underworld. Yeah, unlikely. But then an idea hit him, an idea that was sure to be amusing._

 _Hiding a smirk, Beerus huffed. "As a matter of fact..." With his vast speed, Beerus grabbed the sushi with his chopsticks. "I DO!"_

 _"HEY! That's mine!" Elsa tried to reach for_ her _sushi that Beerus was practically holding out in front of her but that idiot just pulls away at the last second! "Beerus!" She whined cutely that made Beerus laugh._

 _"And now it's mine!" Beerus laughed heartily and held out the sushi at Elsa. "Ooh, such a delicious pice of sushi, isn't it?" Elsa tried to grab it but Beerus moved out of the way. Obviously._

 _Elsa barred her teeth and glared daggers at a smiling Beerus. Slowly, she held out her hands and made it seem like she was strangling Beerus. "You're lucky I can't stand yet." She said darkly and Beerus scoffed._

 _"Yeah, and until that time, I shall enjoy MY sushi!" The god opened his mouth and ever so slowly moved the sushi to it. So slow that Elsa was red with anger..._

'THAT MORON!' _Beerus was doing this on purpose!_

 _The sushi was now inside Beerus' mouth and Elsa gave up trying to get it. She humphed and turned away from Beerus with crossed arms and a scowl._

 _That ass._

 _But then, she was abruptly turned towards him and Elsa growled. "You already got the sushi!" She glared at his eyes, those stupid eyes that didn't even show a hint of regret, just amusement._

 _And that was really starting to grate on her last good nerves._

 _Instead of doing anything, Beerus just lifted his head so Elsa could see what was between his teeth. Elsa saw it was the sushi._

 _At first, Elsa was confused before she realized what Beerus wanted and scrunched up her nose. "You expect me to do that after what you did?"_

 _Beerus raised an eyebrow, as if saying to Elsa, "Either you do it, or I eat it" or something along those lines._

 _The queen groaned, a light shade of pink dancing on her cheeks. Was it really worth it? Was this worth the last piece of that sushi?_

 _Yeah._

 _Shaking her head, Elsa inched closer to Beerus' face. Elsa's lips were parted as their breaths mingled. Finally, half of the sushi was in her mouth and she bit down on it, her lips brushing against Beerus' own._

 _For some reason, Elsa just couldn't find it in herself not to pull away just yet after she had already eaten the sushi. Her lips hovered over Beerus' before she captured him in a kiss._

 _Beerus returned the kiss and Elsa found herself unwilling to let go just yet._

Elsa couldn't help a smile to grace her distraught face. That was easily one of the most beautiful and annoying memory she had of him.

And that only made things even more painful because she knew she was never going to experience it again. What wouldn't Elsa give just to go back and stop herself from saying those things.

The queen sniffled uncontrollably. Elsa wanted Beerus back, she needed him back, but she lost her chance.

It tore her apart but she had to accept it. Beerus was never going to acknowledge her as a person again, but the worst of all...

He will never love her again.

Before Elsa could cry a river once more, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Queen Elsa."

"...Go away."

"I have a message from Lord Beerus." Hearing that name made Elsa snap at attention and looked at who it was. It was Whis...a message from Beerus? The attendant just gave her a small smile and said the one thing Elsa was dying to hear.

"He wishes to speak to you."

 _ **AN: Yeah, sorry about the late updates and don't expect a chapter from GATE for a while. My excuse? I haven't got any time to write even while on Christmas Break! Why? Get this, right after my vacation, it was fucking MIDTERMS right off the bat! Ain't it a goddamn pain in the ass! Another reason was that I just can't find the right feel to start this chapter. I mean, the idea's there but it's taking me a long time to find the right words. And one of my family just passed away recently so I really didn't have the time. Sorry again for the long wait, but I'll be damn sure to make it up to you all.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 33**_ – **_Earn Your Chance_**

For the longest time in her life, Elsa just didn't know what to do. Elsa doubted what she heard. She thought she had gone insane. Did her mind finally broke and made her see thing..?

But...Whis was here and he said that Beerus, the only one she had ever truly loved, wanted to talk to her. Elsa stared at the cyan skinned attendant with unbelieving eyes and who could blame her.

Beerus hated her to the very core...why would he want to listen to the woman who had betrayed everything he ever had for her? It was just unbelievable.

"W-What..?" Elsa had to hear it again. She needed to be sure.

Whis gave her a smile and nodded. "Lord Beerus wants to talk to you. Right now."

"...But...but he hates me." Elsa whimpered out.

The cyan skinned attendant felt pity for her. He could see that Elsa truly regrets what she had done, just look at the state she was in.

"I cannot deny this, but...Lord Beerus has something to tell you. Exactly what is not know to me."

Elsa wanted nothing more than to see Beerus again, but she wasn't sure if she did. Beerus had made it clear that he never wanted to see her again the last time he was here. Why now?

Maybe he wasn't done with her yet? He wanted to see how much she has degraded? No. No,Elsa knew him well enough that he wouldn't sink to that level.

...The level she sunk to.

But...maybe just maybe...Beerus might listen to her this time. Give her a chance to win him back.

Elsa was still unsure of this, but if this meant that she still had a chance to correct the foolish mistake she made to him...in a hear beat, Elsa would jump right in willingly.

With her mind made up, Elsa looked at Whis and gave a hesitant nod. "Okay...I'll go with you..."

Reacting with a smile, Whis placed a hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash of light. He just hoped Beerus intended to give Elsa a chance. The poor girl has suffered enough and Lord Beerus has as well.

And coincidentally, a second later, a person entered the room "Your majesty, I've brought you some-" Gerda had a tray of tea and chocolates for her queen but there was distinct lack of Elsa in the room. "Huh, I could've sworn Queen Elsa was here a minute ago."

Elsa felt dizzy all of a sudden. She wobbled about, her sense of balance a little out of whack. The queen would've fell down flat on her butt if it wasn't for Whis holding her arm.

"Easy, now."

It took a moment but Elsa regained her senses and gave Whis a grateful smile. "Thank you." She said before she looked around.

To say this place was beautiful would be an understatement. All around her, Elsa saw nothing but rich flora and fauna, and breathtaking landscapes. The sky above her has a somewhat pink hue that Elsa found strangely fascinating. And all the stars and planets as far as her eyes can see.

Whis merely giggled at her awestruck visage and decided to be the first to welcome her to Lord Beerus' abode. "As the personal attendant my lord, I welcome you to Planet Beerus."

"Amazing..." Elsa breathed out, still in unable to believe that she has set foot into the realm of a deity. Soon, her breathlessness gave way to nervousness and worry. "W-Where's Beerus?"

"Follow me."

Trailing behind Whis, Elsa felt her heart pounding. It was just the fact that Beerus wanted to see and talk to her that hot her worried, it was what he wanted to talk about.

Every step she took, Elsa's nerves were being rattled more and more. She was about to face a god whose heart she crushed and for what? Because of Elsa's petty reasons of being used?

God only knows how much Elsa loathes herself for that. For such an insignificant reason, she had lost the one person that truly cared about her as - not a queen, but a person.

As Elsa.

Her heart ached every time she remembered those painful words she said to Beerus. The man and god who had been her first best friend and lover. And she remembered the consequences of her actions.

Elsa remembered the hate and anger in Beerus' eyes the moments he looked at her. Ever since she was but a girl, Elsa wanted nothing more than to be loved. When she gave up, Elsa met him. It wasn't love at first sight like most claim to be, but built slowly by trust through the years.

Trust that Elsa broke in just minutes.

"Lord Beerus, Queen Elsa's here." Elsa heard Whis call out, breaking her from her thoughts. There he was...Beerus and...was he hanging from a tree branch...by his tail?

Against herself, Elsa gave a small smile while stifling a giggle. Beerus, god or not, was still as weird and as childish as ever.

Beerus groaned and slowly opened his eyes. There was Whis, no question there. And there was that _woman_. Make no mistake, the God of Destruction still hates her with a vengeance for what this mortal did to him.

And he plans to make her pay dearly.

Elsa squirmed under his cold slitted eyes. She knew him long enough that whatever he was planning to do to her wasn't pleasant.

Not. At. All.

Jumping from the tree branch and standing at his full height, Beerus slowly stalked towards Elsa. His steps were deliberate and slow, like a big cat _**(get it?)**_ ready to pounce at his prey and rip its throat out.

Face to face at last. The god and mortal. Former friends, former partners, former lovers.

"Leave us." Beerus commanded and Whis left without a single word. Leaving Elsa to contend with the most powerful being in the universe.

Taking the initiative, Elsa tried to think of something to say. Anything to stop him from staring at her like that. "L-Lord Bee-"

"Speak when spoken to, mortal." Elsa flinched at his icy tone. And they say she was cold...

Without another word, Beerus turned on his heel and walked away. But strangely, Elsa was compelled to follow. He didn't say anything but her instincts were telling her to follow him. And follow she did, but made sure to keep her distance.

Beerus kept walking, not really caring if Elsa had followed him or not.

Finally, they came to a stop after Beerus had walked around in literal circles that made Elsa slightly tired. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Elsa just stood there, a few feet from the god. Slowly, she shook her head no. "N-No."

"I did not give you permission to speak." He growled that made Elsa take a step back in fright. Seeing her react that way caused Beerus to wince inside but Beerus would not let her see it.

"...Forgive me...Lord Beerus..." Elsa bowed her head, trying to hold back her tears.

The god humphed and turned away from her. The nerve of this mortal to utter a word without his express permission... The two former lovers just stood there in a tense silence.

Elsa was too afraid to say something and Beerus just didn't know what to say. He was actually hoping to never see this woman's face again but...he just sighed.

"...I won't diddle dally on this because quite frankly, Whis forced me to do this. If it were up to me, I'd have left you to rot for what you did."

It burned to the core, but Elsa knew Beerus was terribly blunt. She understood that she deserved nothing less than to rot away in despair for this.

"But...Whis and Anna had suggested to me that I give you a second chance."

And just like that, Elsa snapped her head towards Beerus. Her eyes wide, unbelieving what he just said. Her? A second chance? Her heart slowly repaired itself with hope that she and Beerus could be together again.

Beerus saw the hope in her eyes, and he had to admit, she regained some of her beauty that bewitched him from the beginning. "After much deliberation, I have decided that I will not give you a second chance."

And just like that, Elsa's heart was shattered once more. Her hope had vanished, she was never going to get a second chance.

"You will have to earn it." What?

Elsa turned to Beerus, curiosity written on her face at what he said.

"If you want me to give you a second chance, you will have to earn it." Beerus turned his head to her and glared. "Do not waste it."

Whatever sorrow Elsa felt, it was replaced with determination. Beerus hadn't given her a second chance, but allowed her to earn it. And by god, she won't waste it.

Smiling tearfully, she nodded. "I won't. And...thank you."

Beerus turned away, but underneath all of his serious and cold exterior, he was smirking.

 _'Do not disappoint me...Elsa.'_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 34**_ – _**Redemption And Revelations**_

They say that everyone deserves a second chance. An opportunity to own up to one's mistakes. Whoever said this was a weak hearted fool.

If one was truly seeking redemption, that chance should not be given on a silver plater, it has to be earned by fire. That is how it should be. Pay the price for your mistake.

And for one queen, she would pay for her mistakes. And she was determined to. Elsa was prepared for anything Beerus would throw at her. Ready to endure what he had in stored for her.

"...Beerus..." Elsa was about to say something but the god beat her to it.

True, he had given her an opportunity, but no more. From this point on, she'll have to earn this. "Don't mistake that I'm taking you back. I gave you this opportunity for forgiveness, but that doesn't mean that I will love you again." He said coldly.

Elsa nodded. It stung when Beerus said that he may never love her again, but at least they would separate on peaceful terms. It was the least she could ask for, forgiveness. "I...I understand, Lord Beerus."

"Good. Whis!"

Out of nowhere, Whis zipped into existence. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take her to her chambers. She will stay here." Beerus zipped out of existence before Elsa could even utter a single word. The queen lowered her head in sorrow.

Whis knew that Beerus would still hold ill will towards Elsa, in fact he would too after the betrayal she pulled. But at least Elsa was given an opportunity to redeem herself. And he had a feeling that Beerus wanted her to win him back.

"Let's go, Queen Elsa."

"...But...but how will I earn his trust if he won't let me?" Elsa asked.

"He will. On his own terms." Whis reassured her. "Now let's get you back home." Whis placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder before they zipped one of the many rooms of the castle.

"Thank you, Whis. And tell Beerus that...no...I'll tell him myself."

Whis nodded. "I understand. I hope he takes it well."

Elsa's lower lip quivered as tears began to form. Remembering the tragedy that happened a year prior. "He...he needs to know..."

Beerus laid on the grass, blowing away the occasional leaf that flew by. He was no fool, Elsa was hiding something from him. He had only noticed just now. But what? And why did he even care?

The two had something special once. Beerus would never forget that, unfortunately. And he would be lying if he didn't want thins to go back to the way things were.

When things were much simpler back then. When he and that woman were near inseparable.

 _'If only things turned out differently...'_ He said in his thoughts. If only Elsa had given him a chance, then this would never have happened. If anything, they'd be married by now...with a kitten on the way...

It burned to think like this, but Beerus knew it was true. He wanted Elsa by his side as more than just a friend. To think, this all started from a dream...

"My Lord Beerus." Beerus quickly squashed those thoughts away before steeling himself from his moment of weakness.

"What is it, Whis?"

"So, what do you plan to do?"

Beerus sighed. "As I said, I will give her a chance to redeem herself, and a Destroyer God does not go back on his word."

"So she will stay here until she does?" Whis raised an eyebrow.

"She will." Beerus nodded. "She had better be grateful for this." He growled out. This mortal was getting special treatment from him, she should be feeling grateful for this after what she did.

Whis sighed. "Well, in any case, how would Elsa redeem herself to you?"

The god stared at the skies above his abode. "...We shall see..."

It had been months since Elsa began her stay on Planet Beerus. She knew her absence would not go unnoticed back to her kingdom, but she could care less about that.

Elsa was sure her kingdom would be just fine without her. After all, Elsa was a woman who loved to plan ahead.

At first, Beerus was acting very hostile towards her. He didn't acknowledge her existence, degraded her, and outright insulted her.

The queen was hurting, but she wouldn't give up that easily. Not like last time. She owed him that much for everything.

But as time went by, the god began to ever so slowly lighten up his treatment of Elsa. And eventually, they were now on speaking terms again.

Whis couldn't help but smile at the progress. It was slow, but the cyan skinned attendant knew that Beerus was slowly warming up to Elsa even if he acted coldly towards her.

The bond those two shared were too deep to be severed completely.

"So...are they back together?" The Oracle Fish asked.

"No, Lord Beerus is stubborn but so is Elsa. That's why they're perfect for each other." Whis sighed and shook his head. "He can be such a child sometimes. Why can't Lord Beerus just accept Elsa back?"

"As much as I agree with you, the old cat's got a right to be moody. I'm surprised he hasn't killed her by now."

"He won't. I'm sure you've seen it as well that Lord Beerus still cares about Elsa, no?" Whis raised an eyebrow towards the floating fish.

The Oracle Fish just shook his scaly head. "I wonder if Champa's anything like this."

At that, Whis laughed. "Ohohoho! We both know Lord Champa is even worse that Beerus! I sure am glad I didn't end up serving him."

"Elsa, why have you called me? This had better be good." Beerus said dangerously while looking at Elsa who was in distress.

The god won't lie, every time he abused her verbally, Beerus felt a deep prick in his chest. It was made even worse when he would hear her sob and cry until she fell asleep.

It was killing him. Even though he had told himself to hate her, he just couldn't do it. Whis was right, Beerus still had feeling for her and they were just too great for him to truly despise her.

But still, Elsa had to earn what she had foolishly lost and Beerus would make her work for it, no matter how much it pained him as well.

"Lord Beerus...please walk with me..." Elsa said, her voice weak. Almost pleading.

The god winced on the inside but didn't let it show. "Let's get this over with." He walked off, leaving Elsa there.

Elsa was probably in the worse shape of her life. During her stay here, she had received nothing but scorn from the man she cared more than anyone. It tore her apart when Beerus said and did hurtful things to her, but it made her feel even worse that she couldn't tell him what happened.

But now...he would know. If nothing else, Elsa owed Beerus the truth.

Elsa began moving and caught up to Beerus who didn't spare her a glance. How would she do this? Elsa didn't know how would he react about this.

Then, Beerus suddenly stopped in his tracks. "All right, you've brought me here. Now what do you want to tell me?" His intense gaze burned holes into Elsa's skull amd the queen averted her eyes away.

"...B-Beerus...I...I..."

"Out with it, woman! If you're just wasting my time, I swear I'll-"

"I had a miscarriage!"

"..."

"..."

"W-What..?"


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **AN: Massive flashback from before Beerus' true self was revealed and rated M for the smut.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **35**_ _ **–**_ _ **Bonded**_

Elsa was humming to herself while she was walking around the castle. It had been a while now since she could walk again and she was just enjoying herself.

The last few weeks were a nightmare. Elsa thought she was dead after what Jafar did to her, but Beerus never gave up. She didn't know how he did it, but Beerus brought her back.

It made Elsa's heart swell with joy. Knowing that Beerus, her best friend and lover would go to such great lengths just for her. It also made her feel unworthy of his attention.

The queen let out an unconscious smile at the thought of Beerus. That man meant a lot to her, so much so that Elsa was beginning to think that maybe one day they'd be married like what Anna was blabbering about.

Just thinking about it made Elsa blush, but she hid it well. Besides, she was still young and marriage could wait for a little while longer.

"I see you're stretching your legs." Elsa's smile grew as she recognized that smooth and deep voice. She stopped and looked at the one in front of her.

"Yep, just getting the feel back." Elsa moved towards Beerus and planted a kiss to his cheek, but made sure to brush her cheek lovingly against his. A gesture that made the god purr and grin. "What are you doing?"

Beerus shrugged. "Oh, nothing too important. I was heading towards the town, I heard from Whis that there's a certain treat that I must try. I believe it was called strawberry sundae." He got into a thinking pose that made Elsa giggle.

One of the many reasons Elsa loved him was Beerus' childish antics.

"Would you mind that I come with you? By the way, where is Whis anyway?" Elsa asked.

"But of course! This is _your_ kingdom, my dear." Beerus chuckled as he and Elsa walked side by side. "And as to where Whis is, he went back to my home. Something about...I stopped listening after that."

Elsa nodded. "Oh, okay."

The pair walked to the town. Though everyone knew of their queen's relationship to the powerful Lord Beerus, they kept the show of affection to a minimum.

Everyone they passed greeted them warmly and while Elsa returned it in kind, Beerus just gave a curt nod.

"Where did Whis say your sundae was?" Elsa asked as Beerus led them to some shops.

Beerus looked around, trying desperately to locate the shop that housed the treat. "It should be here somewhere... Ah! There it is!" He pointed an excited finger to a little shop.

"Oh, okay. Let's - AHHH!" She squealed as Beerus practically dragged her to the shop with a deranged and hungry look in his eyes.

Unknown to him, he was being watched by a few cats.

Barreling through the doors, Beerus wen right up to the counter. "I demand your best strawberry sundae! And make it big!"

The clerk and pretty much everyone were frozen there dumbfounded and a little afraid. This was Beerus, the most powerful being Arendelle and possibly the world has ever seen, and he had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Beerus!" Everyone turned to Elsa who was dusting herself off before marching right up to Beerus and yanking his ear making him yelp. "You leave the poor clerk alone. I'll go order your _precious_ sundae while you wait."

Letting go of Beerus' ear, Elsa went up to the clerk while Beerus grumbled his way towards a vacant table.

Shaking her head at Beerus' antics, Elsa turned to the clerk with a smile. "I apologize for Beerus' behavior. He can be...eccentric at times."

"Oh, no apologies necessary, your majesty." The clerk waved off. "I suppose you'll be ordering two strawberry sundaes?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, please. Beerus is a self-proclaimed gourmet and he wants to try new foods. Even if he has to act like a big baby to get it."

"I HEARD THAT, FROSTY!"

Elsa's left eyebrow twitched at that Frosty bit but she kept her cool. "How long will it take?"

"Not long, your highness. Just about ten minutes." The clerk wrote down the queen's order and went to the back to pass it on.

After paying for the treats, Elsa went to Where Beerus was and sat parallel to him. The two of them sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the calm atmosphere of this little shop.

The two engaged in small talk, cracking jokes and witty remarks trying to get the other riled up. Their usual thing.

"Okay, what if I told you that mountain man proposed to your sister. What would you do?" Beerus asked, his head resting on his hands.

"Hmm, I'd threaten him with castration if he so much as hurt Anna." Elsa said not missing a beat. And she would do it too.

"Oooh, and what if Anna proposed to me?"

Elsa giggled. "I'd kill her. Then I'd kill you." The two laughed at that.

"Excuse me, my queen and lord." Elsa and Beerus looked at who it was and saw a store employee with a tray of two large strawberry sundaes. The employee placed the delicious desserts on the table. "Enjoy your treats."

"Thank you." The couple said at the same time and the employee bowed and went on his way.

Elsa and Beerus could only marvel at the treat that was laid out in front of them. "Oh boy, it looks even more delicious in person." Beerus was practically drooling.

Shaking her head with a smile, Elsa grabbed a spoon and scooped up a small chunk of her sundae. "Here goes." She placed it in her mouth and she moaned as he cold and sweet tangy cream touched her tongue.

Truth be told, she had never tried strawberry sundae before so this was truly a treat she will have to add to the menu.

"Oh, Beerus you have to taste this." She urged but she saw Beerus just sniffing his own. That made her giggle.

Then Beerus began tapping the glass with his spoon while looking closely at the red fruit. "Interesting. These red things look like the brains of those giant frogs on Namek." Elsa raised an eyebrow at that.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Beerus scooped up the red things and put it in his mouth and began to chew. Then his eyes light up like christmas. "Oh no, it's some kind of fruit, that's even better! It's such a burst of flavor!" Beerus turned to Elsa with a gleeful grin. "Try it, Elsa, it's great!"

The queen giggled and nodded. It was times like these that Elsa felt truly grateful that she met someone like Beerus. The two took their time as they ate their sundaes and chatted all the same.

Unknown to them, there was a growing horde of cats waiting outside the shop.

Upon finishing their treats, Beerus and Elsa went to leave the shop with satisfied moods and grins.

"Ah, that was certainly worth it." Beerus stretched, making his bones pop into place. "Don't you think so, my dear?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I will have to add that to the menu in the castle. And I'd love to use chocolate instead of strawberry." Then she brightened up at that idea. "That's it! Chocolate sundae, I'll make it so!"

"Hahaha, I'm glad you finally show appreciation to the art of gourmets." Beerus laughed as the two walked back to the castle.

"Yeah, and - why are those cats following us?"

"Huh?" Beerus turned around and indeed, they were being followed by cats. A lot of cats. "Um, I'm at a loss here."

"So am I." Elsa and Beerus took a step back and freakily, the cats took one step forward. "Okay, that's a little weird."

Beerus had no idea what was going on until he smelled something in the air. Taking a big whiff, his eyes widened in morbid horror. These cats were all females. And the worst part was...

ALL of them were in heat.

The god gulped. These cats were all looking for mates and unfortunately, he was right in their crosshairs. He could see the look of primal lust in them but he didn't want that!

The cats began to move in on them and Beerus grabbed Elsa's hand. "On the count of three, run...THREE!"

At the sound of three, the queen and the god turned on their heels and ran like hell to anywhere. The god and the queen ran for dear life screaming to the heavens as a horde of horny cats chased after them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Elsa shouted at Beerus. She looked behind them and saw that those cats were still chasing them! "WHY ARE THOSE CATS AFTER US?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Beerus lied. "YOU'RE WELCOME TO ASK THEM IF YOU'D PREFER!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLY OUTTA HERE?! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?!"

"GOOD IDEA!" Beerus took off to the sky. He was relieved that he escaped that one...

"YOU FORGOT ME, YOU JACKASS!" Beerus looked down and saw Elsa still running away from the cats and the god cursed.

Zipping right beside Elsa, he slung her arms over his shoulders and zipped high into the sky. "You idiot, why'd you left me there?!"

"But you didn't say I should take you with me, Elsa." He said innocently but Elsa knew that smug asshole was laughing.

"Beerus, when we get down here, I will strangle you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

 _ ***The lemon starts here you have been warned***_

After Elsa finally tired herself out trying to catch Beerus and strangle him, she was being carried to her room by said man while she panted.

"One day, Beerus. Mark my words, I will make you pay for this."

"Come now, Elsa. Don't pretend you didn't have fun." Beerus opened the door to Elsa's chambers and walked her to her bed.

Elsa puffed her cheeks and pouted. Yes, she did had fun today minus the part where she was almost trampled by a stampede of cats, but she did enjoyed herself.

"Hmm, okay I did have fun." Elsa relented, nuzzling into Beerus's chest. Enjoying the warms he gave off that only she knew.

The god set her down on her bed and Elsa scooted over to make room for Beerus. "Would you stay with me for a while, Lord Beerus?"

"As you wish, my dear." Taking off his boots and coat, Beerus laid beside Elsa with their faces mere inches apart. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Eyes that they grew to love. Eyes that held only affection for each other.

Slowly, Elsa raised her hand towards Beerus face and began dragging her fingers all over his skin, making him close his eyes and purr. Elsa smiled knowing that only she could get Beerus to react this way and she loved it.

It felt so good. Beerus was in pure bliss. He couldn't get enough of this feeling of Elsa's cool hands over his skin. Without him knowing, Beerus snaked his arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her towards him, making her squeak in surprise but smiled all the same.

The god nuzzled her with all the affection he had. He loved her. Beerus will now admit it, he truly loved this woman with all of his heart.

He planted a lingering kiss on Elsa's lips. "I love you, my Elsa."

Elsa felt her heart soar to greater heights at what Beerus said. It held even more meaning to it held as much sincerity he could offer. He loved her, it was the only thing that mattered to her now.

For so long, she had secretly craved companionship. Someone to be with her through thick and thin. Anna may have been one, but Elsa wanted someone other than family.

Then Beerus came into her life and Elsa slowly realized that her wish came true. He stuck his neck out for her countless times - not that it'd matter since he was freakishly powerful, and Elsa was grateful for that.

She was grateful that it was Beerus that came into her life. That he was the one she fell for knowing that Beerus will never leave her.

"I love you too. Never leave me." She whispered, their lips so close to kissing.

"Never."

Beerus and Elsa's lips finally touched. The kiss was gentle and slow as their lips danced in harmony. But soon, Beerus became more aggressive and kissed Elsa with even more passion and pulled her closer to him.

The queen squeaked but soon a moan of pleasure escaped from her vocal cords as she melted to the kiss.

After a few minutes, Elsa and Beerus reluctantly parted. The two were panting for the experience and their hearts were beating at a fast pace. Their foreheads touched as they tried to regain their breaths.

"You're...really good." Elsa mumbled with very flushed cheeks. She had kissed him like that before, and quite frankly...she liked it.

Beerus gained an enormous grin, that was certainly fuel for his ego. "I'm glad you approve." He traced his tongue from her cheek and swirled it around Elsa's neck, making her gasp and shiver at the sensation.

Elsa tried to hold in another moan but it was proving to be exceedingly difficult. "Beerus..." She breathed out before Elsa eeped when Beerus began nibbling on her soft neck. "Ahh hahh...B-Beerus..."

Then Beerus flipped them over so he was on top of Elsa and the god continued his assault of Elsa's pale flesh. Over the course of this, Elsa's hair had come undone of its braid.

The queen closed her eyes, enjoying the feel and shivers Beerus was giving to her. She bit her lip to stop a cry when Beerus found a particularly sensitive spot. "Mmmm...ahhhh..." Elsa moaned.

While Beerus continued to suckle on her skin, Elsa couldn't help but feel her body heat up. Her nether regions were being soaked and her nipples were growing harder the more Elsa gets aroused.

It was an experience that Elsa had never felt before. Yes, she was familiar with masturbation, but she had never felt this kind of...wanting before.

To add more to the fire, Elsa could feel Beerus dragging his hands all over her body. Exploring every crevasse and memorizing every curve Elsa had.

Beerus nipped on Elsa's skin before he captured her lips yet again. This time, Elsa was the one who upped the ante and grabbed Beerus's head. The god wasn't complaining though as Elsa tried to battle for dominance.

Hmph, good luck.

The god grazed his tongue to Elsa's lips, demanding entrance because Beerus doesn't beg. And not a moment too soon, Elsa opened her mouth, granting passage for Beerus's tongue to her awaiting own.

They took their sweet time exploring each other's mouths while their tongues danced. Acting on instinct, Beerus slowly placed a hand on Elsa's breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Elsa sucked in a torrent of air when she felt one of her most sacred parts being touched and fondled with. The rational part of her wanted to stop right now, but that little voice was getting overpowered by her senses.

Beerus slightly broke the kiss. "Should we continue?" He asked. He really wanted to claim Elsa as his, but Beerus knew she had a say in this. Besides, they weren't even married yet.

Should they? Elsa just couldn't decide. Tradition states that a princess, especially an unmarried queen must remain a virgin until she is married. But Elsa wanted this now. She wanted to consummate their relationship after the years Beerus and Elsa had spent with each other.

Who's gonna know?

With her mind made up, Elsa gave a shaky nod. Whatever the consequences may be, she'll face it. Especially when Beerus by her side.

"Y-Yes. We may." Elsa said, her cheeks flushed bright red at what she just consented.

"Are you certain?" Beerus asked, making sure Elsa was absolutely sure in this. "You do not have to force yourself." The god said, trying to dissuade her. He truly wanted to consummate their relationship, but Beerus would never force her to do it.

Elsa gave a small smile. "I am. I don't care what the consequences are, just as long as you're with me." The queen wrapped her arms around Beerus' neck. "I love you, Beerus."

The god couldn't help the enormous grin to spread. "And I you, my love."

"Then show me."

And just like that, the two started with renewed vigor. With nothing holding them back, they were free to do as they pleased.

Beerus moved his hands to massage Elsa's breasts through the thin fabric. Elsa no longer held in her moans as she felt his hands on her shapely mounds but Elsa wanted to feel Beerus now.

Surprising even Beerus, Elsa flipped them over so she was on top. Elsa chuckled at the bewildered look on Beerus' face before it turned to a devious smirk. "My, my, a bit more aggressive now, are we?"

"Well, I have to repay you for the hickeys you gave me." Elsa motioned to her heavily hickeyed neck but then gained her own devious look. "Now let me play with you." She whispered, unbuttoning his coat.

One button at a time, Elsa worked to remove them all the while looking down at her man. At last, the final button came undone and the queen pushed his coat apart to reveal his undershirt.

Even though his body was still covered, Elsa could still see the outlines of Beerus' defined and toned muscles even though he looked quite thin. Elsa slowly and sensually roamed her hands and fingers all over his torso, feeling his hard muscles contract and relax at her cold touch.

She felt immense pride when Beerus made a low growl and purr at the same time. She leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "You kept in shape." She found Beerus' own nipples and gave them a gentle twist, making him hiss.

"You have no idea." He growled. Really, she didn't.

Elsa smiled before crashing her lips back to Beerus' own. Oh, how they loved to taste each other. Beerus was just about to lose himself until Elsa pulled away, making him glare at her.

Seeing the look on Beerus' face made her giggle. "Oh, you have to be patient, Beerus. Now just relax and let me have my fun."

"Hmph, little minx." He muttered that all he got what another twist of his nipples. The god let out an indignant yelp.

"Mind your tongue, Beerus. Or I'll make you beg." Elsa lectured him, kissing down from his neck to his chest.

"Do that again, and we'll see who'll be begging for mercy." Beerus tried to growl but it came out as a purr of pleasure.

On the surface, Elsa may look calm but she was actually very very nervous. She didn't have any knowledge about sexual intercourse! The only thing Elsa had close to an actual reviewer was those smutty novels she borrowed from Anna.

 _'Am I even doing it right?'_ She asked herself. Elsa was only doing what those novels portrayed so she doubted herself. But hearing Beerus' growls and purrs proved to her that she was doing fine.

Elsa's hands roamed all over toned body and she couldn't believe how defined he was. With her fingers, Elsa could see what Beerus looked like and it was stunning. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato when she had a sudden urge to rip off his undershirt and feel his skin without the fabric.

She them came across a little lump of flesh on his chest and Elsa gave an evil smirk. Quickly, she flicked it with her tongue and the result was a noticeable shiver from Beerus.

"Don't do that." He said, glaring at her but secretly, Beerus enjoyed the feel.

The queen just looked at him in the eyes and feigned innocence. "What? This?" She bit on his nipple while she twisted the other in her fingers while Beerus writhed.

Beerus couldn't believe his predicament. He, the God of Destruction, the most powerful being in the universe, pinned by a woman who was roaming her hands all over him and...teasing his nipples.

He was embarrassed by this, but he can't help but enjoy this. Truth be told, he had never been intimate with someone before what with all his duties as a destroyer getting in the way. Oh, and also his sleep...especially his sleep.

Any other woman, Beerus would've felt violated and destroyed her along with that galaxy, but with Elsa...it was Otherworldly.

The god felt his body heat up, his aura flaring a little due to the alien feeling he was experiencing. He groaned when he felt something growing tight in his pants and...poking something really soft.

Feeling something poking her inner thigh, Elsa gave a surprised squeak and looked down and saw that there was a pulsating bulge...in Beerus' pants. Elsa blushed neon red, never really seeing a man's...thing...

This whole thing felt awkward to her.

Shaking her head, Elsa turned back to Beerus and with shaky hands, she pulled on his undershirt. She wanted to see exactly what his body looked like. "Take this off..."

Beerus, once he regained his senses, merely nodded and sat up. Elsa moved back and knelt in front of him as they stared at each other.

Those eyes...each of them were bewitched by each other's eyes. Elsa for his fierce intensity and childish shine, and Beerus for her fiery flames and frosty aura.

They smiled at each other before Beerus cleared his throat. "If I mist remove my coat and undershirt, you must also remove two articles of clothing." The god smirked when Elsa blushed and her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What? I-I can't-" She stuttered.

"Well, it's only fair seeing as my upper body is exposed." Beerus chuckled before his eyes turned sharp with a mischievous glow. "Or is Queen Elsa intimidated."

If it wasn't for her pride, Elsa would've slapped Beerus. But unfortunately, her pride did stop her...and she knew Beerus long enough to know that he absolutely loved to get under her skin.

But what Beerus forgot was she also loved to play games. "Okay, but you go first."

Beerus shrugged, seeing as whilst in god form, he was practically topless. "Your wish is my command." Elsa rolled her eyes at that and Beerus slid off his coat and began to pull off his tunic.

Elsa watched in batted breath as Beerus began to pull off that damnable piece of clothing. She could feel her heart pounding in anticipation; her hands had already felt his body, now Elsa wanted to see.

When the undershirt was finally gone, Elsa couldn't help but ogle at his very exposed, very defined upper body. Beerus's torso was very slim and streamlined, but his muscles were toned. He wasn't big like most men, but he wasn't small either.

A perfect balance.

The god noticed her ogling and felt a little bit of pride. He may not have the most impressive body compared to the Saiyans...this does not leave the room...but he did have a great physique.

Crossing his arms, Beerus' muscles tightened so they were more defined and Elsa gulped, much to Beerus' amusement. "Well, I do believe we had an agreement, hmm?"

When Elsa heard what he said, she immediately tore her eyes away from him with a massive blush. But she then gained a smirk. "Of course, and a queen does not go back on her word."

Just when Beerus thought he had one up Elsa, she just took off her two sleeves. "What?! That's not fair!"

Elsa made her sleeves disappeared with her magic and giggled. "You did say two articles of clothing."

"But but...argh!" The god crossed his arms and pouted. "Sneaky woman."

The queen laughed and went closer to Beerus. "Aw, don't be like that, Beerus." She cooed, taking his head into her hands so he was facing her. "You'll get your chance."

Beerus merely rolled his eyes before smiling. "Hmph, I suppose so." He was then pinned down again by Elsa. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for this."

Not even bothering with a reply, Elsa went right back to work. With no more clothing, she was now free to roam her fingers all over his bare chest. And she wasn't disappointed too.

Elsa smashed her lips with Beerus' own, passion and ferocity slowly building within each of them. Feeling a little bold, Elsa began to rotate her hips in circles and the results were unexpected.

Her moist core rubbed against Beerus' manhood and the two let out a moan of pleasure in their kiss. Elsa could feel herself getting hotter and hotter by the second as what made her a woman rubbed against what made Beerus a man...god.

She broke the kiss and sat straight up, arching her back while still rotating her hips. She was going by instinct on this. Elsa cooed and moaned as she could feel herself getting more and more aroused.

Not wanting to get left out, Beerus quickly turned the tables so he was on top again. Elsa's eyes were half lidded and there was a trace amount of saliva in the corner of her lips. "B-Beerus...what are you..?"

The god placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh...let me." Beerus just smiled lovingly at her before slowly leaning towards her.

He could feel her hot breath on his skin and it was intoxicating. With every heave, Beerus' skin tickled causing shivers to run up his spine and he liked that. Elsa's lips were moist and looked even more delectable that any banquet Beerus had.

And they were all his to take.

Their lips met with tender ness at first, but grew in ferocity. As the two lovers kissed, Beerus gingerly pulled her dress down to her lower stomach, exposing her own torso.

Giving one last heated kiss, Beerus pulled back to admire Elsa's bare form and he was not disappointed in the least. The woman laying beneath him was nothing short of beautiful and Beerus had seen quite the amount of attractive women over the eons, but Elsa...she was something else.

The curves of her body were nothing but enticing, her stomach flat and firm, her breasts, ample and perfect, were covered by a strap of white silky cloth. All in all, Beerus had only one thing to say.

"You're so beautiful." He said in awe at Elsa's body. She had the form of a goddess.

Elsa covered up her chest with her arms and blushed in embarrassment. "T-Thank you." She looked away from him but Elsa had a small smile on her face, glad that Beerus found her beautiful.

Beerus chuckled and grasp her hands gently. "No need to be ashamed, Elsa." The queen shyly turned to him and looked at him in the eye. "Let me see all of you."

As much as this embarrassed her to no end, Elsa did wanted to show herself to him. She wanted Beerus to see her fully but she felt a little shy at the moment and really didn't know what to do. Not everyday you get slowly stripped naked by the guy you love and this was her first time.

"I-I don't...please be gentle..." Elsa squeaked out that made Beerus chuckle.

"I will." Slowly, carefully, Beerus guided her arms away from her chest all the while staring at her majestic eyes. He held an incredible amount of affection towards this woman.

Elsa's breathing was shaky, no doubt from the nervousness she was feeling at this moment. Wanting her to enjoy this as much as he was, Beerus slowly slid his hands over her arms alit with his ki.

He smiled when Elsa gave a hum of approval with her eyes closed and a serene smile. "Ahhhh..." Elsa shivered, accepting the soothing warmth that Beerus was giving.

Beerus's hands then came to a stop when they grasped her breasts. The god was very curious what all the fuss was about a woman's...rack as that Roshi would call it.

Well, it was time to find out.

Grabbing hold of the top part, Beerus pulled the cloth down. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; what this anticipation? With every inch, more and more of Elsa's body was revealed to him. Sweat glistened around Beerus' forehead, he was about to find out what was all the big deal was about.

Then it happened.

With one last tug, Beerus bore witness to a spectacle only seen by the truly worthy. The god's jaw dropped as he stared at the marvel that was in front of him.

Elsa's breasts.

They looked delicious, firm, and of ample size. And the nipples, erect and hard that Beerus swore it could cut him. The way they jiggle around...oh...what beauty...

Literal sparkle danced around them as Beerus had stars in his eyes. _'Such beauty...that old fool...what has he done to me..?'_

While Beerus was drinking all that he could of Elsa's bare image, the said woman was busy trying to calm her nerves the fuck down. Here she was, half naked while the man she was hopelessly in love with was staring right at her. More specifically, her assets.

If it was possible for her cheeks to be redder that red, this would be it. Elsa never felt more embarrassed in her life. So much so that she just wanted to crawl into a dark damp hole and just rot. Beerus didn't even hide the fact that he was ogling!

Then Elsa became a little self-conscious with herself. Was she even enticing to Beerus' eyes? Were her boobs too big or too small? Did he even liked what she was seeing? Was Elsa really thinking about this?! Damn those smutty novels to hell!

Unable to take it, Elsa covered her red face with her hands with a small crack for one eye to peer out of. "B-Beerus...please don't stare...it's...e-embarrassing."

Upon hearing her voice, Beerus was knocked out of his fantasy. Shaking his head slightly, Beerus hesitantly tore his eyes away from those...and looked at Elsa. Poor girl, she was embarrassed to no end. But Beerus wouldn't let that be, he will let her know just how magnificent she is.

She could use the ego boost.

Taking hold of her wrists, Beerus channeled a small amount of ki to his hands to soothe her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love." He said gently.

With his words calming her, and his ki soothing her, Elsa gently withdrew her shaking hands and looked at Beerus with uncertainty. "R-Really..?"

Beerus couldn't help the smirk coming on. Elsa, for all of her wisdom as queen, can still be as much as a child as him. "Really. You have a magnificent body most would kill for. Be proud that you possess such rare beauty." He gave her a loving short kiss to the lips. "How lucky am I to be with you?"

Elsa could help but smile at his words. True, Beerus almost never shows any kind of a warm side to people but whenever he was with her...let's just say he's a real softy...and likes to cuddle a lot.

"Beerus...I..." Elsa pulled his head back and touched their foreheads together. "Thank you."

The god could only smile. "No, thank you." At that, Beerus crashed his lips to hers with as much love and passion he could muster. This woman...she was all Beerus would ever need. So this was love...Beerus was happy he found it.

"Beerus...take me..." Elsa said in between the heated exchange of kisses. "I want you to claim me...make me yours."

Her mind was made up, Elsa loved Beerus too much that she was willing to risk losing her crown for him. He meant _that_ much to her. She had no idea how Beerus would treasure those words for the rest of his life.

The god was eager to comply as he painstakingly taken off his own clothes and Elsa's own, making sure that she enjoyed it. Making sure that he explored every last inch of her body, to her breasts kneading them to his heart's content to plunging his fingers into her very core.

Elsa moaned of pleasure as she was slowly being stripped and her insides getting groped as Beerus slide his fingers in and out of her, stretching her virgin walls.

After a few more minutes of foreplay, Beerus and Elsa had finally came to the climax. With him on top and she on her back, it was time. Time for them to become one.

Beerus and Elsa stared at each other with a much love as they could. Both were bare and glistening with sweat from all of their teasings, but now...was the end.

A great amount of fear was in their hearts and none of them had ever done this before. Beerus and Elsa would partake in the most sacred and pivotal of any relationship.

Making love.

This will hurt, that much Elsa knew. But if it was with Beerus, whatever the pain, she will be one with him.

"Are you ready?" Beerus asked, his own nervousness showing, slowly sliding his length up and down Elsa's folds, stimulating that little nub.

With every stroke, Elsa felt bolts of pleasure crawling up her spine and it was getting pretty hard to think straight. "Y-Yes." Elsa placed her two hands on either side of his cheeks. "Make me yours."

Beerus positioned himself right at her sacred entrance and began to push his way in. The god had almost lost control of himself and just rammed straight in, this feeling...it was indescribable! But for Elsa's sake, he needed to go slow.

Elsa could feel him enter her and had to fight not to flinch away. It hurt mire and more as Beerus went deeper into her, stretching her walls to accommodate his size.

Not long, they both felt it. Elsa knew what it was. The part of her that signified herself as pure and untainted. The part where it would hurt the most.

"Elsa..." Beerus groaned, shaking with need. A need that Elsa shared. "I love you." He uttered with every ounce of love her had before with one quick thrust, he tore through the thin layer of flesh.

The queen arched her back, her eyes wide open with tears and mouth wide open releasing a silent scream, her body twitching from the sudden pain. It hurts...it hurts more that what she could ever dream...but Elsa felt joy as well. Joy of being connected in the most intimate of ways to her beloved.

Tears of pain and happiness began to spill from her eyes as blood began to trickled from her nethers. They stayed like that for a moment, trying to adapt to the new feeling until Beerus began to thrust slowly.

Elsa whimpered as it still caused pain, but eventually the pain gave way to unimaginable pleasure.

"Mmmm...Ah...Ohhh..." Elsa moaned. "Go faster, please." She all but begged and Beerus felt inclined to obey.

The god began to pickup the pace, the subtle clap of their hips becoming loud slaps as Beerus became more and more forceful. Beerus groaned and grunted with each thrust, instincts and sexual desire controlling him now.

And the same could be said for Elsa.

"Please, Beerus... Faster. Harder." Elsa hissed through her teeth before she let out a muffled scream as Beerus sped up his assault.

"Elsa...you're..." Beerus couldn't finish when he began to kiss and suckle on Elsa's breasts, greatly adding to her pleasure.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah..." The queen took hold of Beerus' rear and squeezed it, making him grunt.

This was the greatest experience in their lives, but alas all good things must come to an end. And in this particular activity, the climax was always the best part.

Beerus could feel a tightness growing in his groin, as is Elsa. The god's thrusts became more erratic as his breaths became more ragged. Elsa was no different, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax.

"Elsa...I feel...strange..." Beerus' tone signified he was very close.

"Me too...let's release it together..."

With a few more thrusts, Elsa felt her body's release and it was like nectar. Beerus followed suit and with one last plunge, the poured experience a feeling he had been too lazy to know.

To prevent them from screaming out loud, the two crashed each other's lips together as they rode out their climax.

The queen could feel it, the hot liquid pouring into her, Beerus's seed. It felt amazing...to feel his length pulsating within her...

After a few more minutes, both of their orgasms had subsided and the two newly anointed lovers were breathing hard from their exertion.

Beerus and Elsa looked each other in the eye, sweat glistening over their skin, and smiled. It was done, they were joined in the most intimate way. And nothing would change that.

With shaky hands, Elsa reached around Beerus's neck and pulled him into her awaiting lips. "I love you, Beerus."

"I love you as well." The kiss they shared held more meaning than ever before.

Pulling away from the kiss, Beerus slowly withdrew himself from Elsa's lower regions. Elsa swore she felt something scratching inside her but it felt good, making her moan and squirm.

When he was out, much to Elsa's disappointment, Beerus laid down beside her and Elsa pressing closer against him. They laid their in silence, but Elsa was a little worried about something.

To put it in words that Anna would understand, Elsa knew how babies were made. And she and Beerus just did. What if she became pregnant? Would Beerus leave her for that? If she became pregnant, how will Anna see her? How will everyone see her?

Beerus felt the woman beside him stiffen and looked down at her. He could see the look of fear and uncertainty in Elsa's eyes, but what was she scared about? "Elsa, what's wrong?"

The queen gulped and looked at him, holding him tighter like her life depended on it, eyes pleading for him to give her an honest question. This just made Beerus a little bit worried.

"Beerus...w-what if I became pregnant?" At that moment, Beerus' eyes widened at her question. "Would you leave me?" And the god frowned at that.

"Elsa, for the last time, I will not leave you. If you get pregnant, then I will have another reason to stay with you. Besides, you're already thinking about carrying my children?" Beerus gave her a teasing smirk and Elsa's face immediately blushed and hid in his chest.

"Y-You idiot!" She hit him on the chest and the god just laughed. But Elsa couldn't help the loving smile spreading on her face. Beerus would never leave her...she really had to stop thinking about him leaving her.

Beerus ran his hands over her hair affectionately. "So...wanna think about names for the baby?"

Elsa bit his nipples hard, making the god yelp. "Just shut the hell up and hold me closer." Elsa mumbled but deep down, she was jumping with joy.

The god grumbled about Elsa and her biting habits but did what he was told and held her closer. If Elsa did become pregnant, then so be it. He planned on proposing to her anyway.

Soon sleep overtook them but unknown to them, deep inside Elsa's womb, a new life was conceived from their love. A life that will never see the light of day.

And also unknown to them...

 _ ***On Earth - Twenty Minutes Earlier***_

Everyone was was at Capsule Corp with Whis. Most of them really enjoyed their new past time and that was watching the incredibly funny and romantic story of Beerus and Elsa.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Whis asked and almost everyone nodded. "Here we go."

The attendant set his staff down and went to sit with the other, ready to enjoy the comedy that is Elsa and Beerus. But they were in for another showing.

When the image became clear, Whis had to jump to his staff to stop it. Everyone's face was in a state of shock, even Piccolo and Vegeta had their mouths hanging open.

Whis, with a tomato red face cleared his throat. "Well, I-I suppose that concludes this meeting. Goodbye." He said quickly before zipping away.

"Um, dad, what was Mister Beerus doing? And what were those two round jiggly things?" Goten asked his dad. He really did take after his idiot of a father.

"Well, son, he was-" Goku didn't get to finish when Chichi knocked him out with a punch and turned to Goten with a sweet smile and her face still red.

"Sweety, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh, okay."

One by one, the Z Fighters began to leave until it was only Master Roshi that was left. He had a small trickle of blood pouring out from his nostrils. His calm face slowly began to form a lecherous grin.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 36**_ –

How...how could this happen? How could he not foresee this? How could he have been so blind? How could he treat her like that?!

Beerus raged throughout his planet, destroying everything in sight. He felt sick to his stomach...he felt disgusted with himself...how could he even call himself a Hakaishin after what he had done?

In his anguished rage, Beerus roared with all his might and the land around him was all but dust and ash before falling to his knees.

The god felt ashamed of himself. How...how could he be so inconsiderate? How could he stoop so low? How could he forsake Elsa when she needed him the most?!

In his eyes, Beerus was truly a monster now. He had become what he feared. What kind of god was he to abandon the woman he loved when she lost her child...their child...

He felt fresh tears coming on as Beerus remembered the searing revelation moments before.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"I had a miscarriage!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"W-What..?" Beerus asked in shocked surprise._

 _By now, Elsa had pained tears in her eyes. "I-I had a..." Elsa gulped. "...a m-miscarriage..." She sobbed, covering her mouth. Elsa couldn't bear it..._

 _Beerus had taken a step back, unable to believe this. So many question ran through his mind. How did this happen? When did this happen? Who was the father?_

 _A sudden feeling of dread befell Beerus as he remembered the night he and Elsa bonded. He had never expected her to become pregnant, but he needed to be sure._

 _"Y-You mean..." The god didn't get to finish when Elsa wrapped her arms around him and cried as hard as she could._

 _"I lost it Beerus. I-I lost our baby!" She scried in his chest. It was unbearable. No word could describe the pain Elsa was going through, being denied the chance of being a mother._

 _For all of his power, for all of his wisdom, Beerus felt like a complete and utter fool. He had given his word that he would never leave Elsa, he should've fought harder, now he had failed not just her, but also his unborn child._

 _Beerus wrapped his arms around Elsa as he too shed his tears. The hatred he felt towards her was gone and replaced with immeasurable regret._

 _He regretted that he left her, Beerus felt ashamed that he hated her so but he should be hating himself for what he had put her through!_

 _Elsa had suffered enough. She will suffer no more. Beerus would make it so._

 _Unable to bear it anymore, Beerus struck Elsa's pressure points. She gasped before falling unconscious. Beerus held her limp body close to him, crying tears of sorrow and regret at what he had done to her._

 _"I'm so sorry, Elsa...I-I'm so sorry..." He muttered before he zipped away to Elsa's chambers and laid her down. Elsa needed the rest._

 _ ***Present***_

Beerus could still see the pain in Elsa's eyes. It was so much...and he was the one who caused it. How much more should she suffer? How much more should she suffer because of him?!

Because of his own cowardice, Beerus left Elsa on her own and made her lose her child. Beerus felt a lump in his throat. His child...what kind of father was he to abandon his child. Now it was dead and there was no one to blame but him.

The god punched the ground in anger.

"My lord." A familiar voice called to him, but Beerus was too hurt to even acknowledge it. Seeing that Beerus gave no response, Whis sighed and walked towards his master.

He couldn't imagine what Beerus must he going through. All that hate he felt towards Elsa and now he finally realized that it was all for nothing and it had cost him his blood.

"Why, Whis?" Beerus sobbed. "Why does it hurt so much? Elsa...she didn't deserved what I did to her...and now I find out that our child is dead...because of me." Whis winced at that. "WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!?"

Whis was wise but even he could didn't have the answer for this. He didn't know the feeling of hating the woman you loved only to find out that it was only for nothing and that your unborn child is now dead before it even had a chance to live.

"I...I have no counsel for you, Lord Beerus." Whis replied, sadness lacing his tone. "But what do you plan to do now?"

Beerus could only think of one thing to do. He must set Elsa free. It was the only way, she has suffered far enough because of him and Beerus would sooner die than see her suffer again.

As much as it tore his heart apart, Beerus knew it had to be done. "...I've caused her too much pain...I don't know what to do..."

"Well, how about being there for her now. I believe it is time for some closure."

The god sat beside Elsa's side while she slept. Her face was so peaceful when she slept that it brought a small smile to Beerus's face, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

How could he stoop so low as to torment the only woman he had ever loved and resign her to deal with her pregnancy alone. Beerus felt so ashamed.

Beerus reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear but he didn't pull away, letting his fingers brush against her skin. Oh, he had forgotten how smooth and cold Elsa's skin felt.

He was gonna miss her.

Elsa began to stir and Beerus quickly pulled away his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and saw that she was staring right into his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile but it soon disappeared into sorrow.

Sitting up, Elsa felt a sudden discomfort with her neck, like something hit her there. But she ignored it and pulled her knees to her chest.

She was still reeling from reliving what had been the most traumatic thing she would ever experience. Elsa had kept her pregnancy a secret, but with all the sorrow and pain she felt, it caused her to lose her baby.

The queen had been utterly devastated when she heard the news that her baby was no more, she still is.

"...Why didn't you have told me sooner..?" Beerus asked, his eyes cast down.

Elsa hugged her knees harder. "I...I didn't know what to do..."

"Elsa...I'm so sorry." Beerus said, making Elsa look at him. "I've caused you too much grief and pain...I broke my promise to you...I tormented you for no reason other than my misplaced grudge...And I have made my decision."

No, he wouldn't. "Beerus, no..."

"I forgive you for everything you have done, I won't expect you to do the same for me as I've abandoned you."

"No, please don't."

"You will be brought back to your kingdom." Beerus looked at her with tear stained eyes. "You will never see me again."

Elsa didn't care anymore and she launched herself into Beerus and clung to him. "No! Please, don't leave me!" She wailed. She had already lost him once, she can't lose him again!

Though it tore him apart, Beerus knew it was for the best. He had to let Elsa go. Beerus took hold of Elsa's head and touched their foreheads together. She whimpered at the touch, welcomed it.

"I love you, Elsa. More than anything in the universe. You're the most wonderful woman I have ever known and I'm so lucky to have been by your side."

Elsa sobbed. "Beerus..."

"But I must leave you."

"Beerus, please." Elsa pleaded. "I need...you. You...didn't leave me, I pushed...you away. I don't care if you...hate me for the rest of my life, just don't...leave me."

If given a choice, Beerus would never leave her again. But with everything that has occurred...Elsa was better off without him.

"F-Forgive me, Elsa." Beerus wrapped his arms around Elsa's shaking form, knowing it would be the last time he would feel her. "But it must be done."

Elsa pulled away and grabbed Beerus' face, crying a river of tears. "Beerus, I'm begging you...don't do this! I love you! I love you! I love you! Please, don't leave me!" She cried out, desperate to get Beerus to change his mind.

As much as Beerus wanted to stay by her side, his crimes towards her were too great. Elsa deserved better than him. With a heavy heart, he took hold of Elsa's hands and pulled them away.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. If we never see each other again...know that I will always love you." He gave her a kiss of pure love which she returned. Beerus made sure it was long and passionate as this would be the last time he would ever kiss her again.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 37 – Brother**_

Elsa couldn't bear it anymore. This can't be happening. With her tears falling freely, Elsa wrapped her arms around Beerus' waist and buried her head in his chest. "Please...don't leave me...y-you're the only one I-I have..." Elsa whimpered. She didn't care if Beerus was a god, she didn't care if he won't ever forgive her...Elsa just wanted him to stay.

The god immediately wrapped his own arms around her form as he too released a few tears. Elsa didn't deserve someone as monstrous as Beerus...she deserved more.

"...Elsa...I must..." Beerus gave her a fave kiss to her head. "...For your sake."

"NO!" Elsa shouted. "I don't want that...I...I...want you..." She sniffled. "I want t-to spend my life with you."

If this was under normal circumstances, Beerus' mind would've gone blank then pounced her. But...he was only feeling confusion. After all he did to her, did she really want to be with him now?

"Why..? Why do you want to be with me?" Beerus asked, nuzzling her head.

"Because...I love you..." Elsa sobbed. She really did love him and won't make that mistake again. Never again.

"Even after what I..." Beerus gulped. "...did? Even after that...you still want to be with me?"

Elsa nodded her head. "I will...I should've listened to you, Beerus...this never would've happened if I'd given you a chance." She lifted her head from his chest and looked deep into Beerus' uncertain eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you."

Beerus gave a small smile, but it soon fell. He too had done her wrong. "I'm...sorry as well. For everything I did to you."

Smiling softly, Elsa rubbed her cheek to his. "It's okay."

Purring in delight, Beerus held her closer. "It's not gonna be easy, Elsa. You know that." He said and Elsa sighed.

"I know and I don't care."

"Okay...okay..." Beerus finally relented and kissed Elsa on the lips, a huge wave of relief washing over him as they finally reconciled.

Elsa was feeling the same thing. She was extremely happy that she convinced Beerus to not leave her again and accepted the kiss in earnest.

"Beerus...I love you..."

Suddenly, the said god jolted awake breathing heavily as sweat ran down his head. Beerus' eyes darting left to right, trying to figure out where he was.

When Beerus finally realized he was in his chambers, the god calmed down, but it didn't lessen the sorrow he was feeling. The god gave out a sad sigh as he huddled into his bed, his eyes showing nothing but sadness and longing.

He had let her go...Elsa was free of him...and it was for the best for the both of them... And the best sometimes felt the worst.

Letting Elsa go was easily the most difficult thing Beerus has ever done and it weighed heavily on the god. It pained Beerus to know that he will never be with her again, but it was made even worse at what _he_ did to her.

Elsa had betrayed him...Beerus hated her for that. He made her suffer because of that; tormented her for what she did. The woman he loved...and Beerus tore her down.

But when he had found out that Elsa was with child...Beerus had been stopped dead in his tracks.

The god had been so shocked to learn that Elsa was pregnant with his baby. But his shock turned to horror when Beerus found out that the baby was no more.

Beerus felt a searing pain in his chest when he thought back to that moment. In one brief moment, he had learned that he was a father. A kitten of his own flesh and blood sleeping in his arms.

Smiling slightly when visions of Beerus holding his little kit close to his form. The baby was perfect. Such a small, defenseless, and beautiful little thing. Beerus felt pride swell within him when he sensed unmatched potential just radiating from his small kitten.

But then that vision was shattered.

What was supposed to be Beerus' first born was dead and gone. And he was mostly to blame.

If he had not let his anger get the better of him, Beerus would be a proud father by now. But no, his temper got the better of him like always.

What's worse, he took it all out on Elsa!

At the thought of the Snow Queen, Beerus couldn't help but feel overwhelming guilt. That woman has suffered the pain of losing a child...and Beerus just spat in her face.

"My lord." A voice called behind his back, but Beerus didn't moved an inch. "Lord Beerus, you have to get up."

"Leave me alone, Whis." The guilt ridden god mumbled, his back still facing his servant.

Whis let out a tired sigh. Ever since he had found out that Elsa had carried and lost his child, Beerus had been broken beyond Whis could've predicted. He blamed Elsa for what happened before and Beerus took all of his anger out on her.

When he found out that Elsa had lost both of their child and Beerus had caused Elsa even more pain...Whis just didn't know what Beerus was going through now.

Having made your significant other's life miserable only to find out that she had carried your child only to lose it. Whis truly had no idea what that felt; that's why he sympathized his lord.

"Lord Beerus, your brother's-" Before Whis could finish, the chamber doors suddenly opened and in floated two beings.

One looked like Beerus but had a lot more mass and a much shorter tail. The other looked like Whis but this time was actually female. These were Lord Champa, the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe and younger twin brother of Beerus, and Vados, attendant and teacher to Lord Champa and older sister to Whis.

"BEERUS!" Champa shouted as he and Vados flew up to his brother's bedside with an irritated expression. "Is this how you treat your guests? By laying on your bed?!" Champa exclaimed in a nasally voice but Beerus kept his back at him which infuriated the younger sibling.

Whis cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Lord Champa but Lord Beerus isn't feeling particularly well today. Would you mind waiting just a few more minutes?" The attendant laughed nervously.

Champa just fumed some more and began raging at Beerus but Vados knew something was up. Scowling slightly, she knew Beerus long enough to know that he was never one to let anyone talk to him like that without extreme punishment. And yet, why was Beerus just laying there and taking it all in?

Looking over at her you her brother, her eyes asked the silent question. Whis saw the look his sister was giving him and sighed and mouthed that he'll explain later.

"WAKE UUUUP!" Champa's voice boomed throughout the castle, making a few birds fly away in fright. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely from all of the things he said to Beerus, but even after that, Beerus was STILL motionless as a rock.

Roaring in anger, Champa charged up a ki blast but before he could fire, Beerus finally spoke up. "What do you want, Champa?"

Vados' scowl deepened when she heard what Beerus said. To the untrained, it would appear that he was annoyed but Vados knew better. Beerus sounded...broken...defeated.

 _'What happened to him?'_ She asked.

Unlike her, Champa was not that perceptive and began to berate his older sibling. "HA! And now you notice me. Get your ass up, we're having our food contest."

"Whis...give them their food then kick them out. I've no time for this."

Hearing that, Champa barred his teeth but before he could lunge at Beerus, Vados stopped him. "Lord Champa, perhaps it would be better if you just wait. Besides, all that screaming must've depleted your reserves." Vados said in a silky voice.

Champa glared at his brother's back before turning away. "Hmph, Vados give me some soda." The servant conjured up a huge tub of it and sent Champa away.

Whis gave out a sigh of relief and smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Vados." Though his smile faltered when he saw Vados looking at him, expecting an answer to Beerus' behavior. "Follow me."

The attendant and the servant zipped away, leaving Beerus alone, and appeared on the farthest side of the planet.

"Whis, what's wrong with Lord Beerus? For as long I've known him, he wouldn't let someone insult him without punishment. Especially from Lord Champa."

Whis sighed and looked down. "So you've noticed." He really shouldn't be surprised. They were brother and sister after all. "What I'm about to tell you should not be told to anyone, even to Lord Champa."

Vados cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Almost eight years ago, Beerus had another premonition. One that even I did not expect." Vados' curiosity grew when she heard this. If Whis said that this was something he didn't expect, it must be extremely mind blowing. "That he would take on a wife."

Upon hearing this, Vados' eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly agape. What? How? A multitude of questions ran through her head. "W-What..?"

Whis gave a slight chuckle. "Believe me, I reacted the same way when he revealed this to me."

Shaking her head, Vados doubled her attention to what Whis had to say and what this new revelation had to do with Beerus' current state.

"It took some digging, but I did find the planet where his would be bride resided on. At first, Lord Beerus wanted nothing to do with this, but after a while..." Whis tapped his staff and showed Vados images of the things Beerus did over his stay there. "He fell in love."

Vados couldn't help but stare at these images of Beerus and this strange beautiful woman. Beerus looked particularly...happy. With each passing image, Vados could clearly see the bond between Beerus and this woman slowly growing and with it, intimacy.

But she noticed one thing. "...She didn't know, did she?"

Whis sighed and shook his head. "No, Lord Beerus wanted to ease her into the truth, but due to an unforeseen event, Elsa found out too early. Long story short, Elsa felt betrayed and cut all ties with Lord Beerus."

"And how did Beerus react to it?"

"He almost destroyed the planet but...he couldn't. Not long after, his pain turned to resentment towards the woman he once loved. By the time Elsa realized her mistake, it was too late, Beerus wanted nothing more to do with her. Only the memory of their shared time sparing her from death."

Vados slowly nodded, understanding what Whis was saying. "But that still doesn't explain how he is now."

The attendant nodded. "Yes, but that is due because of something he learned."

"What?" Vados asked.

"It took a lot of coaxing, but Beerus agreed to give Elsa a chance at forgiveness so he brought her here. He made her life miserable during her stay here. And it was then Elsa told him...of the child she carried. Lord Beerus' child."

Vados' cool and calm demeanor shattered and she released a shocked gasp. Lord Beerus had conceived a child. She couldn't believe it. "Whis, you must bring her here. The child she's carrying is Beerus' heir."

Whis bowed his head in sadness. "I'm afraid that may not happen."

"What do you mean?"

"The child is dead."

Hearing this, Vados finally understood why Beerus appeared so broken. It was so obvious. He was not only reeling from causing pain to the woman he loved, he was also grieving the child he lost.

She couldn't imagine what Beerus was going through. Not only did Beerus lost his kit before it even had the chance to draw its first breath, he also made the woman he loved suffer even after suffering the pain of losing the growing life inside her womb.

"I...I...didn't know." Vados mumbled.

Whis just nodded, both feeling pity for the broken destroyer. But unknown to them, there was one who was listening intently from behind a tree.

Champa gritted his teeth. He may not like his brother, but he would be damned if he didn't do anything about this. He'll find this woman and make her pay for what she did to his brother.

"I'll kill that woman."


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen_**

 ** _Chapter 38 – I Need You_**

"Elsa, please talk to me." Anna tried to speak to her broken sister, but Elsa either didn't hear her or didn't want to gear her as she buried herself in her work.

She lost everything. Beerus, the most amazing man she had ever known...and her baby, the fruit they both created. Elsa lost them both and it hurt to the core.

"Anna...just leave me to my work." Elsa said in an emotionless voice as she buried herself in her work. What was there to live for anyway? She had no more tears to shed. Elsa was a shell of her former self.

Telling Beerus that she had lost her baby was the hardest thing she had done. When she found out she was pregnant, instead of happiness, Elsa felt even more guilty, knowing that she had driven away her child's father. Her beloved Beerus.

Then at a sudden twist of fate...the life inside her was snuffed out. No amount of self control Elsa had could hold back her pain.

She needed Beerus. She needed his arms around her and comfort her, telling her that everything would be okay. But he wasn't there and it was all because of her.

Anna sighed. "No, Elsa. Listen to me." Anna held her sister's hand but Elsa didn't spare her a glance. "I know this must be hard for you. Elsa, I know this will probably kill you but you have to move on. I'm sure you'll find someone to make you happy again."

Hearing that, Elsa glared at her sister. "Are you saying that I replace Beerus?"

"I didn't-"

"I'll won't replace him. I can't replace him. I owe Beerus my life for everything he's done for me and how do I repay him?! I let my damn fears get the better of me and threw it in his face!" Elsa threw her pen to the wall before putting her head in her hands, sobbing. "It was the most horrible thing I ever did. I-I drove him away when I needed him the most."

Anna said nothing but listened; she knew her sister needed to vent everything she was holding but Anna knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Beerus was my one best shot at a happy life...he even gave me a baby..." Anna's heart clenched hard at that. It was a well kept secret that Elsa had become pregnant when she and Beerus were together.

They found out that Elsa was pregnant a few days ago before that incident with Frieza and...Beerus' reveal. And Elsa had planned to tell Beerus of the news that he was going to be a father before...

Try as she might, Anna couldn't imagine the pain Elsa was in. She was a strong woman but Elsa had her limits. "Elsa, I know Beerus was the best thing that's ever happened to you...but you can't let it drag you down. Beerus would've wanted you to move on,"

Elsa sniffled. "No. I lost the right for a happy future the moment I forsook him. And I paid for it dearly." Elsa placed a hand over her abdomen. "And I'll continue to do so until I die."

Anna sighed. "Elsa, please. I know you lost your baby and Beerus, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"No, but it is for me. If you're done...you may leave." Elsa said weakly. It was all over for her. Elsa had lost everything, life was cruel, but it was especially cruel to those that deserved it.

And Lord knows Elsa deserved everything and more.

Seeing her sister was too distressed, Anna's heart clenched for her. Elsa was really broken up about this. Anna gave her troubled sister a soft smile and squeezed her hand gently. "You're strong, Elsa. Things will get better for you, you just need to be patient. In the end, you'll get the happiness I _know_ you deserve. You _and_ Beerus. Just you wait." With her piece said, Anna went out of the room.

 _"...I hope so, Anna...I hope so..."_ The queen thought to herself. It would be a lie if Elsa didn't want things to go back the way they were. Truly she did. With all her heart, with all her life, Elsa wanted nothing more than to be loved by Beerus again.

She slowly laid her head down on the table and clenched her eyes shut, holding back her tears. Elsa knew the chances of her seeing Beerus again were almost none existent, he had made it clear that she would never have to see him again.

That it was for her own good. That he had caused her enough grief and tormented her long enough.

But Elsa never wanted him to go. She needed him. Her heart belonged to Beerus and with him gone, her heart was gone along with him.

Elsa didn't know how many times she already cried, but every time, she only had one wish. Even for just one last time, let her see Beerus again.

For one last time, let Elsa be loved again.

* * *

On Planet Beerus, Champa was just seething. Never mind his brother's little respect for him - or lack thereof, never mind that their food contest was probably not going to happen, but what the chubby cat couldn't take was his brother's current pitiful state.

How could Beerus had a child?! For as long as Champa knew, Beerus never had a woman in his long life. But whoever this woman is, she will pay for bewitching his brother.

Trying to assert control over a Hakaishin is blasphemy. An act punishable only by death. But trying to convince him that she was carrying his child?! Her death will be slow.

"Vados!" He screamed for his attendant.

"Yes, Lord Champa."

"Tell me, what did Whis tell you about this Elsa." Vados' eyes widened at what her charge had said.

"Lord Champa, were you eavesdropping on my conversation with Whis?"

"Don't dodge the question!" Champa glared at her. "Tell me who this Elsa is and take me to her! She has done something to Beerus. I refuse to believe that my brother has fallen for a lowly mortal and had a child with that filth! Now tell me where she is!"

Vados stared at him for a second. "My Lord, this isn't your decision to make. Need I remind you that you're in the Seventh Universe? And the Hakaishin of said Universe is up and about?"

"Bah! Beerus is in the fritz with all this. Clearly, he can't bring himself to punish that...woman for what she did, so I will be the one to end her."

"And did it ever occur to you the consequences if you succeed in punishing Elsa?" Vados asked, knowing what Champa was going to do. "If you were indeed listening, Lord Beerus still cares about that woman and if and when he finds out that she is dead by your hands...you know he's stronger than you."

Champa was no fool. Out of all the twelve Hakaishins, Beerus was one of the most dangerous, not because of his already massive power but his...unique ability.

Gritting his teeth, Champa glared at his attendant. "I don't care! Harming a Hakaishin is already a crime punishable by death, but to be able to seduce one? I'll make sure her end is slow. Beerus will understand."

Frowning, Vados returned the glare to her master. "If your set on this...then I will do as you instruct, Lord Champa. But the moment Beerus finds out what you intend to do...he's in his right to punish you."

"Heh, not like Beerus ever said that before." Champa waved her off. "Now, have your found where this criminal is?"

"I have, but please I ask you once again to reconsider."

"My decision is final, Vados!" Champa screeched like a spoiled brat. "Now take us there so I can punish her for her sins."

"As you-"

"Sister, where are you two going?" Beside them, Whis appeared out of nowhere and were looking at the two in question. "I thought you wanted to have your contest with Lord Beerus?"

Before Vados could explain, Champa went on right ahead. "I know the truth, Whis. How can you let that woman live after the crime she did?!"

Whis narrowed his eyes at his sister for revealing what they had talked about. "You told him?"

Vados shook her head. "No, he was listening. And yet he still wants to punish the poor girl for something out of her control."

"Control?! That woman has committed severe crimes and I won't let that slide! Beerus may not do something but I certainly will!"

Whis looked at Champa in a pleading manner. "I beg you, Lord Champa, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Whis. But this has to be done as is the law of the Hakaishins. Now Vados!"

Before Whis could get to them, they disappeared in an instant. "Oh no. This is bad...very bad." He must inform Lord Beerus!

* * *

Elsa had finally calmed down enough to come down and have lunch with her family.

"Hi, Elsa!" Anna greeted her warmly, happy that her sister finally came down, and Elsa gave her a strained smile.

"Anna, nice to see you too."

"Good to see you up and about, Elsa. ?" Kristoff greeted her just as warmly as did the rest of her family.

Elsa was truly grateful to have people that still cared about her. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, the snoogies...Arendelle...but it didn't lessen her pain. And it didn't help that Anna and Kristoff were happily married.

Every time Anna and Kristoff acted like a loving married couple in front of her, Elsa felt a twinge of longing and pain. It reminded her too much of those treasured times when he and Elsa would fool around and just be themselves.

Especially their dinner under the moonlight.

But this was her pain alone and she wouldn't drag Anna and Kristoff down with her because of her own mistakes. If anything, Elsa just wanted to end it all.

What was the purpose of living when there was no reason to live anymore?

After lunch, Elsa decided to go to the courtyard to get some fresh air and...not see Anna and Kristoff. She didn't mean it but Elsa's already broken heart couldn't take it anymore and just needed to be alone.

The queen sat down on the fountain and lazily began dragging her fingers through the water. "Look at yourself, Elsa. You really are a monster." She said to herself, staring at her distorted reflection.

She continued to to weave her hand into the water, letting the cold liquid soothe her nerves. What she wouldn't give to see Beerus again...

As if the fountain heard her wish, Elsa began to see in the water how she and Beerus met. Him rescuing her from Hans. Elsa's mouth twitched upward. Then she saw them dancing with her head on his chest and his head on hers, each having loving smiles. The queen's mouth gave a small rueful smile. Finally, Elsa saw that she and Beerus were in bed with nothing but the sheets to cover their bodies.

 _"Never leave me?"_

 _"Never. On my life, I will never leave you."_

Elsa closed her eyes and placed a hand on her aching heart. Those memories were the best she ever had and Elsa wouldn't trade it for anything. In those memories, there was nothing but absolute affection the two of them held for each other. And that made it even more painful to carry.

Knowing that she could never find love as strong as that ever again.

"Beerus...if you can hear me..." Elsa looked up to the sky with tear stained eyes. "Please, come back." She didn't care of what he thought of this, she didn't care about anything. Elsa just wanted to see him one more time.

But Elsa knew it was just wishful thinking, and knew that Beerus couldn't hear her. Not from this far away so why bother? Because the love she held for him was still raging like an inferno. She craved something that was forever out of her reach now.

When her pleas didn't come true, Elsa lowered her head and whimpered. "...It's probably better if I...die..." She deserved nothing less.

And just like that, a bright flash of light from the gate caused the queen to shield her eyes. The courtyard was filled with flying dust and Elsa tried to see what caused it.

A few meters in front of her were two very familiar silhouettes. Elsa felt tears coming along but this wasn't of sadness, but joy. Could it be..? Did some higher power finally heard her pleas and brought Beerus here?

Elsa began to walk towards her beloved god. "Beerus? Is that you?" She asked, hopeful to see him again.

"Beerus? No." Elsa's joyous expression was quickly wiped from her face and stopped dead in her tracks. That voice...it was nothing like Beerus. The dust finally settled and Elsa took a step back at what she was seeing.

"But I know him."

* * *

Beerus, the Seventh God of Destruction, was not in a good mood. Quite frankly, he supposed he'll never be able to smile again. But for this one, it was quite different.

Out of all the times, his idiotic twin brother, Champa, had to pick this time for their contests. The two brothers had a bitter rivalry amongst them, but Beerus didn't really mind. As obnoxious as Champa is, he was still Beerus' brother and the god tolerated his antics.

So it was humiliating to think that Champa had barged into his room while Beerus was such in a vulnerable state.

But for now, he had to attend to his brother and his petty reasons so now, here he was. In the dining chambers, ready to show off his food to Champa. If there was a shining light to his current mood, it would he seeing Champa and Vados have an orgasm once they tasted what he had in store for them.

Only one small detail.

"Where is that rotund bastard I call Champa." Beerus growled in an annoyed tone. He had been waiting here for like twenty minutes and he has still not shown up.

Beerus tapped on the wooden table with his claws, trying to pass the infinite passing of time. But...but...Beerus sighed and sunk deeper in his chair.

The god knew leaving Elsa was for the best. But that didn't mean it didn't pain him in the slightest. Beerus massaged his temples, trying to alleviate the growing pressure.

He truly regretted what he put Elsa through and Beerus hoped she can forgive him because Beerus couldn't even look at himself without seeing a god that abandoned the woman he loves, indirectly responsible for his own child's death, and tormenting said woman.

Needless to say, Beerus felt disgusted with himself.

"...Elsa...I...I will never forget you. And I hope you can forget..." Beerus swallowed the lump in his throat. "...me, and live your life. Goodbye, Elsa..."

A final farewell to the woman who held his heart.

"Lord Beerus!"

The god lifted his head and saw Whis staring at him in urgency. "What's gotten into you?"

"My Lord, Elsa is in grave danger!" Whis said and Beerus' eyes widened in shock, jolting up in his seat.

"What?! Who dares?!"

"Lord Champa. He learned of your relationship with Elsa. He plans to execute her for seducing and deceiving you."

Beerus was fuming. No one, not even his brother, will do harm to Elsa as long as he can say anything about it. But his fury turned to worry. Champa had a head start on him and was probably already in Arendelle!

No, he can't let that happen! "Whis, get us there now!"

* * *

"So you're the one." Champa growled, leveling a withering glare at this mortal female. He couldn't believe that a simple insignificant waste of space could deceive a Hakaishin, especially his brother.

Elsa took a weary step back. Whoever this was, he wasn't her Beerus. "W-Who are you? And why do you look like Beerus?"

Champa snarled at her before shotring a concussive ki blast towards Elsa, sending her to the wall with a loud thud. "Who said you can ask questions?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Lord Champa, how could she know you if she clearly asked who you were?" Vados reasoned and Champa threw her a dirty look. "Really, you have got to pay attention to the details."

Elsa felt her entire body was on fire as she clutched her chest, her breathing erratic. She was in a lot of pain and most likely broke some ribs, but she's been through a lot of pain. So much so that she's become numb to it.

The queen tried to stand but it proved difficult. The castle doors burst open and out came Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, Gerda, and the palace guards.

"ELSA!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Anna was by her sister's side along with Kristoff and Olaf as inspecting her injuries. "Elsa, what happened? Who did this to you?" Shakily Elsa looked up and Anna followed her line of sight and saw two very familiar figures.

"Beerus?! No, you're not Beerus! You're way too fat! And your tail's all short and stubby!" Olaf pointed to the bipedal cat as the said cat was red with rage.

"You...you..!" Champa was about to destroy them all until Vados stopped him with her scepter.

"Perhaps it would be better to introduce ourselves first before you kill them?" Vados suggested.

Champa was about to argue but saw the merit in it and conceded. "Fine." He grumbled before turning to the group of mortals. He laughed when a few of them were actually trying to protect this so called queen. "I'm not Beerus, though I'm surprised you called him without his honorifics. Any other beings, he would've destroyed, no questions asked."

Elsa looked at him with teary eyes. Who was he? How did he know Beerus? Why did he look like him? "Then who are you?" She wheezed out.

Champa glared at her but then smirked. "I guess I should let you know since you'll be dead anyway. I am Lord Champa, Hakaishin of the Sixth Universe, and twin brother of Beerus."

Everyone minus Vados and Champa gasped. Standing before them was not only a being of Beerus' caliber, but also his twin brother.

"Then...what do you want?" Elsa was finally able to stand but had to support herself with Anna. "Why are you...here?"

"Simple, I came here to kill you. You have deceived my brother into having an affair with you. You even had the audacity to claim that you had conceived him a child that is probably just one conceived from another man's sperm."

Anna could feel that Elsa was shaking with unbridled rage. She knew Elsa could take a lot of verbal abuse before breaking, but this was just hitting home for her.

"How dare you! I have never deceived him in the slightest! My feelings for him are genuine! And...that child was _our_ child. We conceived it!" Elsa shouted out as evryone that didn't knew the truth looked at her in surprise. She didn't care, but it was a little embarrassing that she admitted to have had sex.

"My queen, you were with child?" Gerda asked.

Elsa hesitated before nodding. "...Yes, I was."

"Was? Queen Elsa, you don't mean..." Kai didn't finish it when he saw the pained look in Elsa's eyes. A look that Gerda knew well. The pain of a mother losing her child.

"Yes...I...I had a miscarriage."

Champa humped. "I see no reason why you should be sad about that. It was probably for the best that that bastard was gone. Saves me the trouble." Even Vados had to frown upon that.

Elsa, hearing this, finally had enough and sent a flurry of ice shards towards the supposed brother of Beerus. If he was Beerus' brother, no doubt, he was just as strong. But Elsa didn't care. "You bastard! How dare you!"

Her attacks just bounced off Champa and Vados like they were nothing. As to be expected. Eventually, Elsa had to stopped because of exhaustion.

"I grow tired of this." Champa held out his hand and formed a ki blast. "For your crimes, mortals, your sentence is death."

The Arendelleans closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable end except for Elsa. If she was going to die, then...she'll die knowing that Beerus was the one.

Before Champa could launch his ki ball, there was a bright flash in front of him and Champa withdrew his hand. Vados could feel the rage coming from the center and wished Lord Champa luck. He was gonna need it.

When the dust settled, there stood the real Beerus and Whis. The latter was just relieved that they had made it in time, but the latter...he looked ready to commit murder.

Beerus was glaring with rage filled eyes at his _brother_ for what he was about to do. How dare he...how dare he try to harm Elsa!

"What do you think you're doing here, Champa?" Beerus growled, his aura flaring wildly.

Champa stared at his brother in wonder. "I'm only doing what needs to be done. You know the law, Beerus. Those that try to control a Hakaishin must he destroyed."

Beerus ignored what his brother said, instead opting for three simple words. "Leave. Her. Alone."

The plumper sibling glared at his brother. "Why do you defend her, Beerus?! She has seduced you! Clouded your mind! Can't you not see that?!"

"Champa, you and I are brothers." Beerus stated calmly. "But never before have I wanted to see you dead so eagerly. Leave Elsa out of this, or you will answer to me."

"Why do you even protect her?! She's a simple mortal!" Champa was outraged that Beerus would defend the thing that gave him so much grief.

"She's more than that to me! Leave now, Champa, or I will destroy you regardless if we're twins!" Beerus raged, his aura exploding.

Champa was about to charge at his enraged brother but Vados stopped him by knocking him out with a chop to the neck. She tapped on her staff and Champa's limp form was lofted off the ground.

"Forgive us, Lord Beerus. I did try to stop him." Vados bowed her head in apology.

Beerus snarled. "Just leave." Vados nodded and she and Champa disappeared, leaving the Seventh Universe.

The god's temper began to die down as his power subsided. He stood there for a good while, taking it all in. Arendelle, who knew that he'd set foot in this kingdom again. He knew he could've let Champa just up and destroy it but...he couldn't.

He couldn't bear it knowing that Elsa was here.

"Whis...our time here is done. Let's go." He was about to walk towards Whis and depart before a very familiar and loved voice called out to him.

"B-Beerus?" Oh, how much he missed her voice.

The Destroyer didn't turn around. He couldn't face her for Beerus still felt immense guilt for what he did to Elsa. But a large part of him wanted to see her beautiful face again. One last look of the woman he loved...that'll be enough for him.

When Elsa saw that Beerus was leaving, she instantly called out his name. She didn't need a reason why, all she knew was that the god she loved was right here in front of her. Even with her battered body, she took steps forward, releasing herself from Anna's hold.

Elsa clutched her ribs and winced in pain but she kept walking. Beerus was right there and she would be damned if she at least didn't see his face again.

Whis looked on between them and couldn't help but smile. The bond those two had were just too strong. "Lord Beerus, perhaps you should go talk to her. She appears to be injured though."

At the mention of Elsa being injured, Beerus quickly turned around and saw that Elsa was slowly limping towards him with a pained expression. He did it again, he hurt her again.

"Elsa, stop." Beerus went towards her until they were only separated by mere inches. "You are hurt."

Elsa didn't even acknowledge his words as she was too entranced just by seeing him again. Tenderly, she reached up to touch his face again. "Beerus..."

The God tensed was tempted to move away but his feet remained rooted. A small part of him wanted to stay away from Elsa but the majority wanted to feel her again. To feel her cold touch on his skin again.

When Elsa's hand was on Beerus' face again, she began to gently caress it like she did many times before. Beerus stiffened at the contact but soon his face relaxed as he relished the loving contact. He gave a serene smile as he purred softly.

Elsa smiled at seeing Beerus' reaction that only she could bring out. Oh, how she missed hearing him purr. How she missed everything about him.

Everyone just stayed silent and let the two have their moment. Anna and Kristoff hugged at seeing Elsa genuinely smile for the first time in a long time while everyone too was glad despite learning of their queen's secret. Olaf was giddy and it took everything he had not to ruin it.

Whis smiled at the two. It goes without saying that Beerus absolutely hated himself and regretted every wrong he did. In a way, it was both of their faults why they ended up this way. Elsa and Beerus made terrible mistakes, but Whis knew that someday they would forgive both each other and themselves.

Suddenly, Beerus's closed eyes shot open and gently grabbed Elsa's hand, stopping her strokes. This left Elsa surprised and saddened. "B-Beerus-"

"You are hurt. You must get your wounds treated." Beerus let go of her hand and with a heavy heart, step away from Elsa. Distancing himself from her. "Don't worry about Champa, I'll take care of him. Goodbye, Elsa."

Beerus turned away to leave but he was stopped when a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Elsa hugged him close to her while she wept. "No, please...don't leave." She whimpered, burying her face into his back. "I...I need you."

He needed her too. God, Elsa had no idea how he needed her as well. At the same time, Beerus' heart broke and leapt with joy at hearing her say that. Beerus looked down and saw those delicate hands clasped together. Unwilling to let him go.

He could hear Elsa crying into his back, her face nuzzling into his skin. How he missed that. Beerus never truly understood how much he missed her until this day.

A tender smile worked its way onto his lips as he grabbed hold of Elsa's hands. But that smile disappeared and was replaced with a pained one when he began to gently pry them off.

Elsa felt her hands being pried apart, she shook her head in defiance and tightened her grip around Beerus' waist. She wasn't going to let him go!

But Elsa was no match for his strength.

"Elsa...please...you have to forget about me." Beerus mumbled sadly, his ears flat against his head as he let Elsa's hand go.

The queen mad no attempt to hug him again but moved in front of him. "No...I can't...I-I don't want to..." She sobbed before laying her head on his chest. "Please...don't leave me again."

Beerus felt torn between his guilt and love. The love her had for Elsa was screaming at him to just be with her and work everything out, while the guilt he had was saying that Elsa deserved better than him.

"My Lord, I think you should talk with Elsa.." Beerus looked at Whis in question. "You two need to resolve this. I'm not asking for you two to reconcile...though it would be nice you do...but at the very least, settle your guilt and grief before parting for good."

Beerus was about to say something until Anna spoke up. "Yeah, Lord Beerus. You two have to talk this thing out. Even if you two don't get together again...it's time to make peace."

Everyone agreed that they needed to talk but Beerus wasn't convinced. The way he sees it, there wasn't anything to talk about. As much as it pained to say this, he and Elsa were finished. They couldn't go back to the way things were.

But one look from Elsa changed that.

While Elsa didn't like the idea of not getting Beerus back, they owed it to themselves to make peace with each other. She looked at him, begging with her eyes for them to talk one final time.

This may be the end for them as lovers...but Elsa will take being friends over complete separation.

"All right. We'll talk." Beerus finally agreed that made Elsa smile and hug him. "But not here nor at my planet."

Elsa nodded and looked at him in the eye, her eyes holding nothing but gratitude and affection.

"I know just the place."

 ** _AN: I'm not dead yet so here's a brand new chapter. Also, has anyone seen the latest episode of DBS, especially the Xeno King or Omni King or whatever the crap his name is? I'm only gonna say this once, he will not exists in this story. To me, the Hakaishins are the true rulers of their universes._**

 ** _I mean, they're the strongest beings in their universes - apart from their attendants - so adding in a king? Nope, anywhere but here._**

 ** _Let's just leave it at that._**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 39**_ – _**It Can Never Be the Same**_

Beerus and Elsa zipped into existence, holding onto each other's hands. Beerus lifted his head up to see where Elsa had lead them and saw a magnificent looking structure.

Elsa smiled at Beerus surprised look and let go of his hand, instantly missing the feel of his touch on her skin. "This is my Ice Castle. Welcome."

The god shock his head a little and nodded. "It's beautiful." He said softly. It truly is beautiful...he expected nothing less from something made by Elsa's hands.

The queen gave a small smile. "Thank you." His words meant a great deal to her.

They stood there for a good while, neither willing to make the first step. Beerus and Elsa stole brief glances at each other before the god took the first step towards the castle. "Come on."

The two began to walk towards the castle at a steady pace. They spoke no words to each other, what they would say were to be spoken later. It was clear that their future hung in the balance.

Whether Beerus and Elsa would reunite once more, or be forever broken. It was up to them.

Once they both entered the castle, Beerus was rather impressed with the interior but he wasn't here to appreciate the decor. No, he was here to put an end to this nonsense.

The god looked at the queen beside him and couldn't help but be entranced. Oh, she was still as beautiful as the day they first met. Elsa was a one of a kind woman. One in every Universe.

Beerus was unworthy of her and he knew it. Not after what he did to her. The god felt a tug on his chest and averted his eyes from her, feeling intense guilt in his heart. He hopes for resolution, but even though Beerus wanted Elsa by his side, the god knew what was best.

Even though it meant that he would live a life of regret and sadness...Beerus must make Elsa forget about him. He wanted her to be happy and safe, both things Beerus failed at horribly.

It was only right that Elsa be given the right to live her own and not be tied with him. Beerus was confident that Elsa would find happiness again and live out the rest of her life content.

He had faith in her. That was enough for him, to see Elsa happy...just not with him.

Elsa too hoped for that resolution, but she didn't want them to separate. If their time apart has taught her anything, it was that Elsa loved Beerus too much.

She was a fool to turn her back on Beerus, and even even bigger fool to just forget about everything Elsa and the god shared, a loving bond.

On that day, Elsa had made a terrible mistake that all but severed that bond and Elsa would've given anything to stop herself that day.

Beerus had given her companionship, a luxury that was denied to her since childhood. He had given life to her own. He had given her love. And in the end, he had blessed her with a child.

She knew what she wanted. Elsa wanted Beerus in her arms and by God she was willing to beg him to stay.

After a few minutes of silence, Elsa decided she would be the first to speak. "Beerus...I'm sorry for what I did two years ago." She glanced at him and saw that he wasn't looking at her but was sure that he was listening. "I...I was a fool...a damn stupid fool...if I had just given you a chance, none of this would've happened..." She whimpered as tears began to form.

All that pent up pain was beginning to bubble to the surface and Elsa wanted to let it all out. Elsa wanted Beerus to know how sorry she was for that day. She wanted him to know that she was the one would ruined everything.

Beerus watched her from his side and could see just how much she truly regretted that day. And it made him feel even more guilty.

"Yes." He began. "You were a fool." Beerus said that made Elsa lower her head, expecting some harsh words. "But...I too was at fault." What he said made Elsa look at him. "I should've told you sooner that I was a deity. But I was a coward."

Beerus began to walk forward into the balcony with Elsa following close. "I was...afraid of what you might think of me. I didn't want you to fear me." He sighed. "Every time I spent with you, I feel like I was deceiving you. I never wanted this to happen, Elsa." The god faced the queen with sadness in his eyes. "That's why it's best to just go our separate ways."

That Elsa cannot allow and went over and hugged Beerus. "No...don't. Beerus...we both made terrible mistakes, but that doesn't mean we have to part." She pleaded, tears threatening to spill.

"You don't understand, Elsa." Beerus sighed and gently pushed her away. "Yes, you abandoned me. And for a time, I hated you for that." He said, his voice laced with great regret. "But...I didn't just abandoned you." Beerus looked down at Elsa's abdomen and gently placed a hand over it. "I...left you with a child...our child."

Elsa placed her hands over his as she sobbed quietly. "...Beerus...it wasn't your fault. I-I was the one who lost it, not you."

"But it is my fault!" Beerus shouted and slammed his hands over the balcony railing. "I should've been stronger...I should've never left you alone." The mighty Beerus was openly sobbing now. "If...if I had just been more stubborn...none of this would've happened. I blamed you and hurt you...WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BE WITH ME AT ALL?!"

The queen whimpered sadly. Yes, Beerus hurt her. Yes, he made her life miserable. But never did Elsa blame him for the pain he caused her. That was her own doing and she deserved to be punished.

Wrapping her arms around him, Elsa felt him tense before relaxing. "No, Beerus...don't blame yourself." Elsa whispered soothingly.

It took a while but Beerus managed to calm himself down. They stayed like that for several long minutes, listening to each others breathing and heartbeats, letting those sounds comfort them.

"...Beerus...if that man Goku didn't arrived...what would you have done?" Elsa asked softly, wanting to know what Beerus had planned for the future.

"...On that day, I had planned to tell you the truth." The god whispered. "I would take you to my home and revealed everything to you. Of course, it is to be expected that you'd be...upset." He chuckled dryly and Elsa smiled. "When you had calmed down and eventually accepted the truth...I would've given you a tour of my home before I brought you back to Arendelle. Then, after one more year...I-I would've asked you to marry me."

Elsa gasped lightly, surprised. He wanted to marry her? Beerus wanted to spend a lifetime with her? As his words sank in, Elsa couldn't help the smile spreading to her face. "You...You want to marry me..?"

She felt him nod and her smile grew even bigger and buried her face into his back. But then, her joy became sorrow. By now, she and Beerus should've been married and already had a family going.

"...What about you? What would you have done if Goku hadn't come?" Beerus asked, also curious on what her reaction would be.

Elsa took several calming breaths, still clinging onto Beerus. "Well...the moment you returned..." Elsa gulped. "...I'd have told you that you were going to be a father." She whispered as Beerus took a deep breath and bowed his head. Their deceased child was still a touchy subject for them and rightfully so.

"...Elsa...why...why do you still want me? After all I did to you. After all I put you through. Why?" Beerus asked, his voice weak. He wanted to know why Elsa was so desperate on them being together.

The queen let go of his back and made Beerus face her. "Beerus." Elsa held his face in her hands, caressing it. "I-It's because I love you. I love you so so much to let you go." Elsa looked into the god's eyes. "I know we made horrible mistakes and did terrible things to each other, but..." Elsa was all but crying now. "...but that doesn't mean we have to leave each other." She gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. "Please, Beerus. I-I need you...more than ever. I don't want you to go, I want you here with me."

She let go of his head and fell to her knees. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me."

Seeing her on her knees was too much for the god and he knelt in front of Elsa. "No, please. Don't beg." He said softly as he hugged her distraught form.

She cried into his chest, crying about Beerus never leaving her again and that she needed him. The god held onto her, cradling her body with his own.

Beerus didn't want this for her. She deserved so much, but if he left her...Elsa would become so miserable that death would've been preferable. He couldn't do that to her...and himself.

So he just hoped that he made the right decision.

"Elsa..." He began, after the queen had calmed down enough, her crying reduced to sobs and whimpers. He held her at arms length. "It can never be the same between us. The bond we had before was broken...irreparable.

After hearing that, Elsa bowed her head in anguish. It was over. She and Beerus were over. But then, a finger made her head rise, her eyes meeting with Beerus'.

"But that doesn't mean we can't start over."

The queen couldn't believe it...Beerus was willing to start again. She had him back! Unable to contain her joy, Elsa launched herself into Beerus' arms and started crying tears of joy.

Yes, the bond they had shared before was forever lost. But that doesn't mean it was the end.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 40 – Can You Feel The Love Tonight**_

Elsa couldn't be happier. In fact, she didn't know she could be this happy at all anymore. Beerus has agreed for them to start over...she had him back and that's what all that mattered to her now.

"Thank you, Beerus." She whispered in loving gratitude to the god's big ears.

Said god was also feeling joy course through him. Beerus thought that Elsa would be happy without him, that she would forget him eventually and get on with her life. Though it pained him so, Beerus thought it was for the best.

But now...now he had her back. And he wasn't going to let her go. "No need." Beerus nuzzled Elsa with a purr. He won't make the same mistakes again, that Beerus vowed.

After a few more minutes, Elsa pulled away slightly from Beerus' arms and looked into his eyes with a smile. Those eyes...Elsa could still see the shine in them. The radiance that reminded her of the Beerus she had fallen for.

"How I missed this..." She said, placing a hand in the god's cheek. "I thought I'd never be able to touch you again."

Beerus let himself enjoy Elsa's touch once again. Like her, he truly missed this. He missed everything about them. From her cold touch, to her majestic eyes, to her melodious voice, Beerus just missed all of Elsa.

"Yes, I as well." The god purred.

Elsa also missed his purrs as well and that made Elsa let out a small giggle. "So, that's why you always purr when I do this."

"Hmph, don't pretend you don't like it." The god said as he pulled Elsa to stand with him.

"Like it? No. Love it? With all my heart." Elsa hugged Beerus one more time, reveling in the fact that she had the love of her life back in her arms again.

But then, Elsa sighed before letting go of him and lowering her head. Shame filling her heart.

Sensing her distress, Beerus furrowed his brow. What could she be distressed about? He had given them a chance, what was the matter? "Elsa? What's wrong?" He asked, lifting her head up to meet his.

Elsa looked at him for a second before averting her eyes. "…It's just…I hurt you, Beerus. I betrayed your trust…why did you still come for me? Why didn't you just let your brother kill me? You could've found another woman to fall in love with…why still cling to me?"

Beerus could understand her question. She did hurt him, more than anyone in the 12 Universes. He could've let Champa get rid of her…but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't allow it.

"Elsa, look at me." Beerus urged and Elsa hesitated but she did. "You did hurt me, but I also hurt you too. I suppose we'll live with the guilt that we both caused each other harm." The god said softly.

The queen nodded. They would live with the grief in their hearts knowing that they were the one who had broken each other. "I know, Beerus...I know."

"But...even if I, for a time, despised you...I never wanted you to perish." Beerus moved his hand to Elsa's cheek and stroked it gently. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You were still important to me...I still loved you...but was too blinded by my rage to see it."

Elsa grabbed his hand on her cheek and kissed the palm of it. "...I guess we both have things to regret." Beerus nodded. "I promise, Beerus. I won't make the same mistake again. I...doubted you once...I won't do it again."

Beerus smiled. "And I too promise to never make those mistakes again."

The queen held up her pinky finger. "Promise?"

Raising an eyebrow, Beerus stared at the small finger. What good did this do, anyway? But he had heard of an earth custom called pinky swear where two people would intertwine their pinky fingers and make a promise. This gesture was only reserved for lovers and close friends.

So, why not.

Shrugging, Beerus took his pinky finger and intertwined it with Elsa's. "I promise to never do you harm again as long as I breathe...which is forever."

At his quip, Elsa giggled. "Oh, Beerus." She gave his nose a light kiss. "I almost forgot how childish you are."

"Hmph, that's why you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Elsa and Beerus walked around a little, exploring the castle while their arms were wrapped around each other...and Beerus's tail wrapped around Elsa's waist.

Several minutes later, they found themselves in the upper balcony. Looking over the horizon with content looks on their faces.

"You would've made a fine father, Beerus." Elsa said as she laid her head on his shoulders.

Beerus was surprised at what Elsa had said. The god had never even dreamed of being a father before so he didn't know what to do. "What makes you so sure?"

Elsa chuckled. "I just know. Call it intuition."

"Of course…I wish we had our kitten with us." Beerus sighed sadly.

Elsa bowed her head in grief. "…Yeah…me too. We would've been a happy family by now." A single tear fell from her eyes, thinking about the things they could've had by now.

"We would." Beerus agreed as he drew Elsa closer to him with his tail. "I would've trained him to surpass even me."

Elsa sniffed a little before giving Beerus a smile. "Him?"

The smile was returned by Beerus with a mischievous glint. "Well, yes. Call it a father's instinct."

"I think it would've been a girl. A mother's instinct." Elsa replied. Her lost child was still a touchy subject, but…she accepted that it was gone. And with Beerus with her, maybe the pain won't be as bad as before.

Grinning, Beerus gave Elsa a small lick to her cheek, making her shiver. "Let's agree to disagree for now."

"For now." Elsa agreed and let herself relax. For the first time in two years…her heart was now at peace.

After a few more minutes, Beerus and Elsa decided it was time to head back, seeing as the sun was already starting to set. So, here they were, at the front door, ready to leave.

"Let's go back, Elsa. I'm sure your sister is getting worried."

Even Though Elsa didn't want to go back just yet, she knew Anna was getting worried. So, reluctantly, the queen agreed. "All right, but can we take the long way? I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Beerus smiled as he held open the door for Elsa. "As you wish." He too wanted to spend as much time with Elsa as she did to him. ' _Make up for lost time, I suppose.'_

"Thank you." Elsa walked out of the door while casting a majestic smile towards him.

The god closed the door and met up with Elsa. "So…I hope you know where to go because I don't." Well, if they got lost, it would be Elsa's fault. Sure he could just fly them towards Arendelle if that happened, but it was still Elsa's fault.

"Oh, don't worry. I got up here before, I can probably find my way back down." Elsa giggled before she started to walk with Beerus by her side.

"Somehow the word "probably" doesn't raise my confidence." Beerus mumbled.

"We're in Arendelle, I know my kingdom like the back of my hand." The queen replied haughtily.

Hearing this, Beerus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Whatever you say." They continued their trek down the mountain when they reach the ice staircase.

"For the record, if we do get lost…I blame you."

"Har har, Beerus. Har har."

 _ **(AN: Play Can You Feel The Love Tonight Movie Version)**_

It was official. This was one of the best moments of Elsa's life. She couldn't ask for more than being with the man she loves.

From the calm and serene smile on the God of Destruction's face, it was safe to assume the he shared Elsa's feelings on this as well. Every step they took, they made sure to cherish it.

Their first time together since two years and they wouldn't waste a single second of it.

"So, you're a god, huh?" Elsa asked Beerus who was at the bottom at a small ledge, ready to catch her for her to get down.

"Yes." He replied as Elsa jumped off the ledge and Beerus caught her easily before setting her down. "Why do you ask? You already know this."

Elsa shrugged. "I just wanted to know what kind of god are you.

Beerus shrugged himself, Elsa already knew he was a god so it was only right that she knew what kind of god he was. He just hoped she didn't see him differently afterwards.

"Well…I'm a Hakaishin, or the God of Destruction." He said as he helped Elsa over a fallen tree trunk.

"…God of Destruction?" Elsa asked and Beerus nodded. "So, you're like Hades and the other Greek gods?"

The moment she said that, Beerus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't compare me to the joke of a god, Hades." He growled with venom that made Elsa recoil. "But no, I'm not like the gods you know of."

Recovering from the slight scare, Elsa grew curious. "What do you mean you're not like them?"

"You see, these gods that you mentioned are only limited here." Beerus motioned to the surroundings. "Their domain is just within this world. While deities such as myself claim dominion over the entire Universe."

Elsa's mouth was slightly agape. Beerus basically told her that the gods she knew off didn't even held a candle to him, and what's more, that there were gods like him who live in the Universe.

"You said there are gods like you that live here too, right? Does that mean your brother lives here as well?" Elsa asked with a hint of fear. She was afraid of that Champa might try to do again.

"Well, no per say. In every Universe, there can be only one Hakaishin." Beerus said as Elsa made an ice bridge so they could cross a ravine. "There are two deities that control the Universe, the Hakaishins and the Kaioshins. The Kaioshins are my counterparts, they protect life in the Universe, while Hakaishins destroy it."

"You destroy lives? You mean kill?" Elsa asked Beerus incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"Yes." Beerus sighed, expecting this from her. "Hakaishins are meant to cause genocide because it is to enforce balance in the Universe."

"What sort of balance requires you to destroy entire worlds?" Elsa took a step back from Beerus, never imagining him to be a murdered of lives.

The god felt a twinge of hurt in his heart, remembering how fearful Elsa looked when the truth was revealed, but he won't make those same mistakes. "Elsa, you understand the balance of life and death, yes?" Elsa nodded. "Then you will understand that for new life to bloom, another must die. It is the same for planets."

When Beerus puts it like that, Elsa could see the logic in it. Life and death were the same as creation and destruction; they were meant to keep each other at bay. Both were needed in an eternal cycle of beginning and the end.

She realized just how foolish she had reacted and may have hurt Beerus again. Elsa looked at him and saw that his ears were drooping slightly and the queen immediately regretted what she said.

Moments ago, they both made a promise not to hurt each other, and look at her. Already breaking her promise to Beerus.

Not wasting anymore time, Elsa wrapped Beerus in her arms for a hug and nuzzled into him. "I'm sorry for saying those things. I just…didn't know what to think when you said you killed god knows how many."

Beerus knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever – a fact he learned the hard way. With a small smile, he gave Elsa a pat on the head. "Don't worry, I understand. It's not every day you realize you've fallen for the God of Destruction, of all people." He said with a chuckle.

Elsa lifted her head and wiped her tears away with a smile. "You're right. Ugh, I'm too emotional sometimes."

"Hmph, I can attest to that." The only thing Beerus got was a snowball being shoved into his face.

"So, what are the Hakaishins to the Universe besides destroyers?"

"Well, the Hakaishins are also the undisputed rulers of their Universes." Beerus said nonchalantly while Elsa stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, hold up a second. Are you saying that you rule the Universe?" Elsa eyed Beerus. "You're basically the king of…everything?!"

"No, not everything, just everything in the seventh Universe. That's where we're from, if you're wondering."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise before face palming. "Just great. I'm in love with the guy who's literally the king of the Universe."

"Emperor, actually."

"Whatever."

Not long after, they came upon a frozen lake. Elsa and Beerus just continued on until the god slipped on the ice and fell on his back, sliding to the middle of the lake while Elsa glided on the ice around him.

"Oh, Beerus. You all right?" She asked in concern but that little grin really gave it away.

"Shut up." He grumbled, trying to stand back up. But it was proving damn difficult.

Elsa was trying not to laugh when Beerus fell down again as she skated around him in circles. Was this a bit childish? Yes, but she would milk this for everything it was worth.

Forth the fifth time, Beerus managed to stand up and gave Elsa a triumphant look. Elsa nodded and clapped her hands in applause. "Very good, Beerus."

"Ha, you see? No amount of ice will – AAHH!" By a stroke of bad luck, the ice beneath Beerus gave way and plunged him into the water.

That did it and Elsa busted out laughing. It was just too funny! It was even more funny when Beerus' head popped up from the water with his ears covering his eyes. "Hahaha, you should see yourself, Beerus!"

Being a god, the cold could do no harm to him. But it wasn't the cold that got to him, no by a long shot. It was Elsa's laugh.

He parted his ears and his eyes glared at Elsa who was STILL laughing at him. ' _Why this woman.'_ He growled to himself.

"Are you just gonna stand there and laugh all day, or are you gonna help me?" Beerus growled at Elsa while trying to get out of this damn hole.

After finally gaining control of her laughing fit, Elsa took pity on Beerus and knelt down by the hole with her arm outstretched for him to grasp. "C'mon, I'll help you out."

The god grabbed her hand and Elsa tried to pull him out, but he wouldn't budge. "Beerus?" She looked at him and saw that a sinister grin forming on his face. That made her nervous and when she tried to pull her hand back, Beerus didn't let go. "Beerus, don't you-"

Before she knew it, Elsa was pulled into the water with a shriek. "AAHHH!" Elsa jumped out of the water and clawed her way to the top of the ice, dripping wet.

Beerus came up from the water with a gleeful smirk. "Who's laughing now?" He said as he levitated himself up from the water and set down behind Elsa.

The queen wiped the water from her face before glaring at Beerus. "You happy? Now you got me all wet!"

"Yes.? Beerus leaned down to her level with a grin. "Yes, I am happy."

Elsa just gave him an even stronger glare, but then she gained a devious smirk of her own. "This means war." She whispered before making the ice under his feet break, sending him back to the water.

"WOAH!"

Gathering herself, Elsa quickly stood up and bolted out of there before Beerus could get to her, all the while smiling happily.

Below the water, Beerus was also smiling. Ah, moments like these really made their relationship special. But he had business to attend to.

Letting his aura flare, Beerus blasted through the ice and flew high into the sky. "ELSA, IF IT'S A WAR YOU WANT, IT'S A WAR YOU'LL GET!" His voice boomed before rocketing off to where Elsa would be running from.

Elsa had heard Beerus' roar and couldn't help but smirk. "Come get me, my handsome, short fused god."

"Well, I thank you for the compliment." She tensed up before turning around to see Beerus floating just a few feet from her with his arms folded neatly behind his back and a cool smirk. "But I distinctly remembered you declaring war on a Hakaishin. I must say, that was very brave…and very stupid thing to do."

Elsa just kept her smirk on as Beerus slowly set down in front of her. "You started this war. Now…" Elsa formed two snowballs in her hands. "We're gonna finish it."

"We shall."

After having an intense snowball fight with Beerus, Elsa and the god were leaving their battleground arm in arm…with a few trees uprooted and several craters, but that shouldn't be a problem.

"Looks like it's night." Elsa mumbled as they finally made it to the edge of town.

"Yeah. Well, at least we didn't get lost." Beerus shrugged and Elsa hit him on the shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing…I just wanted this day to last longer." Elsa tightened her grip around Beerus' waist. "It's been so long since I've cracked a true smile."

"Hmm, yes. But there are still other days. Right now, I think you need the rest." And on cue, Elsa gave a cute yawn. "I rest my case."

"…Fine, you can take me to my bedroom…but…will you stay with me? For tonight?" She looked into his eyes, hoping that he would.

Beerus indeed wanted to spend the night with Elsa, but he had one more thing to do. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have one more thing to do."

Although Elsa didn't like it, she understood that Beerus really needed to do something judging from his tone. So she gave a hesitant nod. "Okay...just don't take long."

"I won't." Beerus zipped the both of them to Elsa's bedroom balcony. "Sweet dreams, my dear."

Elsa smiled lovingly at Beerus and reached out a hand to his cheek. "I'll be waiting." She gave him a quick kiss to his lips and rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Beerus."

"Me too." He said before zipping away.

The queen sighed tiredly before changing into her nightwear and going to bed. Looking forward to the day Beerus, her beloved god, would come back.

In orbit around the planet, Beerus and Whis stayed. The god sporting a happy smile while the attendant was finally happy that Beerus and Elsa had finally reconciled.

"Congratulations, Lord Beerus. You've won Elsa back."

Beerus nodded. "I did. Though things won't be the same for some things, I'm just glad I have her back. Heh, if the other Hakaishins knew about me falling in love, I'd be a laughing stock.

Whis giggled. "Well, what do you plan to do now. I had figured you wanted to spend the night with Elsa to...catch up." Whis said suggestively, making Beerus blush.

The god suppressed his blush and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I think it's time I paid Earth a visit."

"Are you sure? You did beat Goku within a literal inch of his life."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's time to bury that hatchet, I suppose. Besides, when Elsa and I get married, I want that blithering buffoon along with his friends to teach my kit."

"Ohohoho! Already planning for the future, eh, Lord Beerus?! My, Lord Beerus, you don't have to trouble yourself with that. I had Lady Bulma arrange everything needed." Whis accidentally spilled and when he realized his mistake, he covered his mouth.

"What did you say?" Beerus turned around and faced Whis with a glare.

"W-Well, I...what I meant was-"

"You already made plans without consulting me first?!"

"...See you at Earth, Lord Beerus!" Whis disappeared in a flash, leaving Beerus fuming in rage.

How dare that blue skinned idiot make _his_ wedding plans! "RAAAH!" He rocketed towards Earth at full speed.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 41 – Make Peace**_

On Earth, the two last true Saiyans were training fiercely. Goku and Vegeta traded blow for blow, power for power, as they duked it out.

Goku blocked a kick from the prince and followed through with a left hook, but Vegeta caught and countered with a helix kick, sending Goku tumbling back.

"Hehe, not bad, Vegeta. I was really hoping Bulma would let us use you gravity chamber or fight up in the lookout." Goku zipped over to Vegeta, catching him off guard with a kick to his back.

"Don't count on it, Kakarot! That woman won't even let me get near the damn thing! And we've already spent two days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Vegeta said in his usual grave voice.

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to hold back." Goku sighed sadly. He really wanted to push himself to the limit, but sadly he couldn't or risk getting Chichi and Bulma mad again.

"Hmph, I see that even the beating Beerus gave didn't knock some sense into that thick head of yours." At that Goku grimaced. He vividly remembers that and truth be told, Goku didn't want it to happen again.

What Beerus did to him...let's just say he needed several senzu beans and the dragon to fully heal him.

"Yeah...it wasn't my fault that I got to his girl's planet! It was an accident!"

Vegeta hit Goku square in the face. "You blithering idiot! Of all the planets in the damn Universe, you pick the one with Lord Beerus' woman on it?! Are you really that desperate to get us all killed?! You're lucky he even left you breathing!"

Goku held his face in pain. "Damn, Vegeta! I told him I was sorry, okay?!"

"You were sorry?! He personally came here and threatened us all if we didn't hand your ass to him!" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the shirt. "You almost got us killed with you inability to think!"

The taller one held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I should've thought it out! But it was just a coincidence, honest!"

"Hmph." Vegeta unceremoniously dropped Goku on his ass. "You lucky Bulma and Trunks weren't involved or you'd be dealing with me next."

"Well-" Before Goku finished, a bright flash erupted to their right, making the two Saiyans cover their eyes.

When the light died down, they saw Whis and he looked a little fearful. When his eyes landed over to Goku and Vegeta, he zipped over to them. "You two! You must help me!"

Getting over their surprise, Goku scratched his head in confusion. "From what? What's got you spooked, Mr Whis?"

"It's Lord Beerus!" Okay, now he knew why Whis was spooked.

"W-What..?" Goku squeaked.

"Lord Beerus! He's coming here now because he found out I had his wedding planned! We have to get out of here or-"

"WHIIIIIIIIIIS!"

The three jolted in surprise at that familiar voice. "Oh, crap."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Whis."

The attendant looked behind and low and behold, there was Beerus. A very upset Beerus. "...Um...I can explain?" The moment Whis said that, Beerus tried to pounce him, but he evaded.

"Then start talking!" Beerus threw a ki ball at Whis who continued to dodge his attacks.

"I just figured it would've been wise to plan ahead, is all!" Whis tried to reason with his lord.

"And you planned my wedding behind my back! For how many years and without consulting me!" Beerus roared and tried to pounce Whis again, but failed.

As this was going on, Goku and Vegeta dove to a nearby boulder to take cover from the gods and watched. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"I don't know, Kakarot. Thhe only thing I heard was wedding." Vegeta mumbled back before taking cover from a stray ki blast.

"Wedding? Who's getting married?"

"Oh, use your head for once, Kakarot! It's obviously Lord Beerus." Vegeta said, annoyed at his fellow Saiyans inability to be an intelligent life form for once in his life.

Back at the two deities, Beerus was a s pissed as ever while Whis tried to reason with the irate god. "My Lord, you must calm yourself. Besides, I did just spare you a headache of planning."

At that, Beerus stopped in his tracks and Whis spared. If all else fails, appeal to his sense of laziness.

After a few seconds of thinking, Beerus shrugged. "Well, yes. You did spare me a massive headache." Beerus stated calmly but then his glare returned. "But you still have consulted me in this!"

"Lord Beerus, just let it go for now. Besides, changes can still be made to suit your preferences."

Beerus finally conceded and stood in front of Whis. "Fine, but I want a run down of it later, but for now..." Beerus turned around. "GOKU, VEGETA! Get out here!"

The two Saiyans froze up and hid back under the boulder. "Crap, what the hell are we gonna do?!" Goku asked frantically.

"Why the hell are you looking at me for?! He's obviously after you!" Vegeta fired back.

"But he wants to see both of us!"

"Then I'll just have to use that thick head of yours as a shield!"

"You know, it's impolite to keep me waiting." They both froze and slowly looked back to see Beerus and Whis standing over them.

"…Uh…hello, Lord Beerus…Fine weather we're having?" Goku asked lamely as Vegeta face palmed.

* * *

"Hmph, gather your friends. We have much to discuss."

"Uh, dad? Why'd you call of us here?" Gohan asked as he and Videl were sitting on the couch while their seven year old daughter was sitting on the carper with Goten and Trunks.

They were all gathered in Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, Vegeta. You said it was extremely important." Bulma said with her arms crossed, obviously pissed about something.

"And we weren't lying." Vegeta shot Bulma a glare and she just got it right back at her husband.

"Okay, so what's up?" Yamcha asked.

Just before Goku and Vegeta were about to say anything, a loud yawn was heard from the kitchen. "Well, it looks like everyone's here."

Hearing the voice of the one being that they knew had the power to kill them all, the earthlings all turned to the kitchen and their eyes widened in surprise. There was Beerus and Whis…munching on some pudding.

"L-Lord Beerus?!" Bulma shrieked in surprise.

"Yes?"

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked as the rest got into fighting stances.

Beerus saw this and couldn't help but smirk. "Really? Haven't all of you learned your lesson yet. Besides, I'm not here to fight."

That got everyone to relax a bit since they knew they had no chance whatsoever. "Uh, so…what brings you here, Lord Beerus?" Tien asked as they settled back in.

"Well, I came here to bury the hatchet with Goku."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"…Who are you and what have you done with Lord Beerus?"

Beerus made a sour face. "What? I can't make peace with this idiot and get it over with?"

Everyone just shrugged and Beerus gave them a deadpanned look. "Well, to be truthful, Lord Beerus. You'd sooner destroy the whole solar system than apologize." Whis said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Beerus sighed. "I can be reasonable too…well, sometimes."

"Okay, okay. We believe you." Bulma sighed. "So…what changed? Normally, you'd still be a little…depressed by what happened."

Everyone expected Beerus to frown, but instead he smiled and ate a spoonful of pudding. "Normally, yes. If Elsa and I were still having our petty squabble."

At that, almost all the females in the room gasped before Bulma squealed like a school girl. "YOU TWO ARE BACK TOGETHER?!"

Beerus and Whis grimaced at the volume of Bulma's voice. "Yes, now stop your damned screeching." Then he looked towards Goku with a serious stare which made the Saiyan flinch. "By all accounts, I should've ended your life for endangering Elsa."

Goku sunk down in his seat, withering under Beerus intense glare. "But, seeing as she and I are now back together, I'll you off the hook. Under one condition."

At that, Goku perked up. "Anything you ask, Lord Beerus! Just name it!"

Beerus smirked. "You and your friends train my kit when I and Elsa have children."

There was silence among them until Goku bounced off his chair and gave Lord Beerus a thumbs up. "You can count on me, Lord Beerus! I'll be happy to train your son or daughter! What do you say guys?" Goku turned around to face his friends. "You guys in?"

The looked at Goku with doubt until they made eye contact with Beerus who then proceeded to slit his throat with his finger. Signifying that if they refused, they're dead.

With that, they couldn't really refuse.

"All right, I'll train it." Vegeta grumbled. "I can't let this idiot upstage me again with being a teacher."

"I down with it." Gohan asked. "I always wanted to be a teacher, maybe with Pan too. What about you, Piccolo? Up for being a teacher again?"

The Namekian just shrugged. "I don't know. But if I do, don't expect me to go easy on the kid."

"Yeah, and maybe I could teach the kid about a thing or two about science and whatnot." Bulma said. Wanting to get in on teaching the kid.

The others too agreed to train the future heir of Beerus and the god just smirked. Fear was a great motivator.

"But you two are going to train your kid, right?" Chichi asked and Beerus and Whis looked like they were insulted.

"Of course I will! I want to pass on what I know to my child!" Beerus yelled.

"I as well, as is the duty of being the attendant of Lord Beerus." Whis said, a little pissed off about it.

Chichi raised her hands in apology. "Sorry, sorry."

After a few more minutes of talking, Beerus and Whis figured it was time to go.

"So, I hope those changes will be implemented?" Beerus asked Bulma who looked a little pissed.

"Fine, I'll make your special day a small one. Really, you're the freaking God of Destruction, everyone in the Universe would want to know about you getting hitched."

"No, I don't. Besides, the other Hakaishins will probably know about it soon enough." Beerus sighed…already seeing their laughing faces.

"Well, in any case, it's time to go." Whis said as he and Beerus were about to go…that is until Goten piped up.

"Uh, Mister Lord Beerus, can I ask you a question?"

Beerus turned around to face Goten with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering about those jiggly things that-" Before Goten could finish, his mouth was covered by his mother and dragged him away with a very red face.

"Jiggly?" Beerus asked, confused as he watched Chichi drag her youngest son off. "What was that about?"

Whis was sweating bullets and cleared his throat. "Uh, n-nothing, Lord Beerus. The boy's probably wondering about something, hehe."

The god raised an eyebrow but he dismissed it. "Whatever, let's just go home."

"Right away, my lord!"

Damn, Whis had some serious luck if he can dodge a bullet twice in a day.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 42**_ – _**Just Us**_

Morning had already come to Arendelle hours ago. By now everyone was up and awake, and doing their thing. It was a beautiful day today, and everyone was enjoying it.

Well, all except one.

"Are you sure about this, Anna?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"Will you stop your whining, Kristoff. We're just gonna peek in a little if Elsa's okay." Anna rolled her eyes. Really, what was the harm in peeking to make sure your sister was okay.

Anna hasn't seen her sister since yesterday and she hoped that Elsa and Beerus had, at least, worked things out.

"And what if _he's_ there with her?"

"That's why we gotta be extra quiet and careful." Anna shushed her husband. "If Beerus' inside, then that means he and Elsa are back together, right?"

Kristoff shrugged. "All right, fine. But if we get caught, you're on your own, feisty pants. I had nothing to do with this. I wasn't even here." The mountain man took a few steps back.

Anna crossed her arms and glared at Kristoff. "Gee, what kind of husband are you? Leaving your wife to fend for herself."

"She's your sister. Now get." Kristoff retorted back, shooing Anna on.

The princess rolled her eyes at Kristoff, grumbling about traitorous husbands before facing her sister's door. Was she nervous? Yes, and with good reason. Anna remembers when she was busted snooping on Beerus and Elsa, but this was on another level.

If Beerus was here, he was in there with Elsa! Doing god knows what!

"Okay, here we go." Anna steeled her nerves and reached out to the door knob.

Kristoff was gnawing on his fingernails, worried about his wife...granted he left there anyway.

Just when Anna was about to reach the knob, it clicked. Anna and Kristoff froze. Oh, they were busted big time. "Well, Anna. It looks like this is the end." Kristoff said to Anna. "Should've wrote our will."

"I'll see you in hell, Kristoff." Anna closed her eyes and prepared herself to be blown away or be frozen solid but that didn't happen.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

The princess dared to open one eye and saw Elsa was standing right in front of her with an eyebrow raised. "Um...we were just here to...uh...check up on you. We didn't see you since you and Beerus went up to your castle."

At that Elsa smiled. "Sorry for making you worry. Good morning, Kristoff."

The mountain man came beside his wife who elbowed him in the ribs. "Good morning, Elsa." He wheezed out, rubbing his side. "...What happened between you two up there anyway?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah...he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Anna asked worriedly.

Elsa smiled softly. "Let's go get breakfast first, then I'll tell you what happened to us." With that, the three went to the dining hall, joined by Olaf along the way.

They took their seats and soon after the servants came in with their breakfast, and Anna looked at Elsa. "So, you're gonna tell us what happened?"

The queen sighed. "We apologized to each other for the mistakes we made." She began, stirring with her eggs. "Anyway you looked at it, we both made mistakes that led us to this,"

"How did he take it?" Kristoff asked.

"Beerus took it well. He just...wanted me to move on without him." It still pained Elsa to know that Beerus had planned on really leaving her. "Said that I'd be okay...that I'd forget him. He wanted to leave me."

Anna looked on at Elsa with sympathy, assuming that they were really done. "Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry."

Calming herself, Elsa smiled at her sister and waved it off. "There's nothing to be sorry for, because...he isn't leaving."

Everyone gasped. "Your majesty...you mean..?"

"He's willing to give me another chance." Elsa smiled her brightest smile.

Elsa had expected the silence and then placed her hands on her ears. "AAAAAHHHHH!" As expected, Anna was the one to break the sound barrier with her scream. "Oh, Elsa, that's wonderful news!"

Anna bolted towards her sister and hugged her tightly. Everyone joined in too...once the ringing in their ears stopped, that is.

"Thank you all." Elsa appreciated it greatly. "It won't be easy, since what we had in the past was shattered beyond repair." The queen said sadly. She would be lying if she wouldn't want what she and Beerus had in the past to continue, unfortunately that bond was torn apart. But there was a silver lining. "But we can start over, that's more than enough for me."

"Elsa, if anything, you two deserve a second shot at this." Kristoff said, taking a bite from his toast. "I mean, have you seen the two of you all lovey dovey? I swear, you two were almost joined at the hip."

Elsa blushed and sunk into her chair out of embarrassment, and also hurt. Yes, she remembers vividly how close they were back then. God, how Elsa wished those days would come back when everything was much simpler. But she should've known things wouldn't be simple for her.

"Yeah, but that aside." Anna said seriously, looking at Elsa with a hard stare that surprised the queen. "I hope you're not gonna waste this, Elsa. Beerus gave you a second chance. If you still don't get it, then read my lips. Don't. Screw. It. Up."

"I won't." Elsa looked back at Anna with equal fire. "I made the mistake of causing him pain, I am not making that same mistake again...I love him too much for that to happen again."

Hearing this, Anna couldn't help but smirk. "Love him too much, eh? Well, am I gonna be expecting a nephew or niece?"

"I...uh..."

Olaf was surprised and gained a massive grin. "Elsa's getting married?! Oooh, that's super great!" The snowman clapped his little stick hands in joy.

The others laughed while Elsa was blushing up a storm, taking an interest on the wooden table. "...Well...if he asked now...I wouldn't say no."

"Wow, Elsa! That's bold even for you!" Anna laughed. "Now, what did you two did up in your castle?" The princess smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You two didn't get...frisky, did you?"

Elsa's blush deepened and glared at her sister. "Will you stop it already?! We didn't...do that."

"So, what did you two do? Better yet, what did you two talk about?" Kristoff asked.

"Well..." Elsa began with a small shrug. "He told me the truth about himself. Being a god and all."

"Yeah, so does he live up on Mt. Olympus or something?" Kristoff chuckled jokingly.

"No, he said he was a different kind of god."

Anna tilted her head in curiosity. "A different kind of god? I know he's the God of Destruction but...what?"

"Beerus said that the gods here control only this world while deities like him claim dominion over the entire universe."

Everyone was floored at this. "Wait, hold on a minute. You're saying that Beerus is the kind of god above our own gods?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I reacted the same way. He said that in the Universe, the Hakaishins and Kaioshins exist to maintain balance. The Kaioshins protect while he destroys. And before you blame him, that balance is life and death."

"...I can't say I blame him...being a God of Destruction and all." Kristoff mumbled. He knew what kind of destruction that sort of title implies and it wasn't pretty.

Anna cleared her throat. "Okay, so what else did he tell you?"

The queen gave a sheepish smile. "You're not gonna believe this, but...Beerus is the ruler of the universe."

"WHAT?!"

"So...Elsa, do you think Beerus will come by to see you?" Anna asked as she sat on the couch of her sister's office while Elsa scribbled away on her paperwork.

Ever since that Elsa's emotional issues were resolved, the queen had been working harder to make up for lost time because of her depression...and when Beerus did come, she won't have to pile on the paperwork.

She intends to milk every second she has of him to the last drop.

"He will. I know he will." Elsa sighed wishfully with a smile. It had been a week since their talk and Elsa was looking forward to spending time with Beerus again.

Anna nodded. "I know you're really eager to see your cat again, Elsa." She chuckled when Elsa scowled at her.

"He's not my pet cat."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I mean, you're lucky. The guy probably loves to cuddle. I know how loving and possessive cats get. Remember Otso?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course, how can I forget." Otso was their cat when they were little. That cat had an attitude but he had a penchant for cuddling. Not to mention being a little possessive of the girls, not wanting them to touch other cats.

"And I get the feeling Beerus will be just the same so good luck." The sisters shared a laugh at that.

"...Thanks, Anna. You've been a big help to me when I was very depressed."

Anna waved her off. "Aww, it was nothing. That's what sisters are for. Just do me a favor. You and Beerus, you two are more alike than you think. Don't let him go again."

Elsa gave a smile and nodded. "I will. I know some things won't be the same anymore, but...I can make it work again. We can make it work again. I wasted two years of happiness because of my own fears, I won't let it happen again."

"I know you won't. Besides, I want to see what your babies look like." Anna laughed when Elsa's face exploded in red.

"ANNA!"

"What? You gotta admit, your kids will be extremely cute!" Anna laughed harder. "I can already see it. You holding a little bundle of joy and Beerus lying smiling down on you both like the proud father he's gonna be!"

As much as Elsa wanted to agree with Anna, that woman can't just shut the hell up! Giving out a frustrated and embarrassed groan, Elsa threw a snowball at Anna.

"Shut it, Anna!" The queen scolded her sister who continued to laugh. "Besides...I don't think I'm ready to be mother just yet..."

Hearing this, Anna's laughter quickly subsided. She knew what Elsa meant, her miscarriage had really dealt a number on her. "Elsa, I know your first baby's a touchy issue, but you have to let it go."

Elsa placed the pen on her desk and leaned back on her chair. "I know, Anna, and believe me, I am trying. But..." Elsa placed a hand over her abdomen. "I-It's just so unfair..."

"Hey, c'mon, Elsa." Anna came to her sister's side. "I can't imagine how you felt going through that. But you need to move on. You have me, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, Gerda, and Arendelle to help you. You have Beerus to love you. Stop doing this to yourself."

Sniffling to herself, Elsa nodded shakily. "Y-You're right. It won't be easy, but...I'll learn to accept it."

"That's the spirit. Now, I better go. Kristoff wanted to go out into two and spend time with me. See you later, Elsa." Anna went up and out of the door and Elsa was just glad she was all alone now.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister's company just now when she was working on her duties.

Picking up the pen, Elsa began to scribble down on the papers. Nothing new, an alliance request, trade, marriage proposals. The last part she didn't really need to consider.

"I thought she'd never leave." A deep voice suddenly spoke behind her that made Elsa jump.

"AAAHH!" She squealed out before being followed by chuckling.

Elsa turned around and saw Beerus there with an amused smirk on. "Beerus?!"

The smirk Beerus had turned to a full grin at seeing the surprise etched on Elsa's face. "Surprised to see me, I see." He said, waiting for Elsa to make a move.

The queen thought she was hallucinating at first, but now she knew this was the real deal. Now wanting to waste anymore time, Elsa bolted out of her chair and quickly wrapped her arms around Beerus' neck.

"I knew you'd come back." She whispered. Not long after their talk in the Ice Castle, Elsa had begun to doubt that it was real. Thinking it was just another illusion created by her fragile mind. But now...now it was real.

Beerus grin turned soft and wrapped his own arms around Elsa's waist while his tail wrapped around her leg. "I told you I would. And a Destroyer God must his credibility, after all."

Elsa held onto him for a few more minutes before letting go. "How long were you here?" She asked curiously.

The god shrugged. "Five, ten minutes ago. I never keep track." Elsa rolled her eyes at that, it was classic Beerus.

"So...you've heard?"

"...Yes, every word." Beerus ran a claw to Elsa's cheek, making her giggle from the ticklish sensation. "Your sister is right, you have them and you have me. What kind of father would I be if I left you to deal with the pain alone."

Elsa smiled and she leaned over and gave Beerus a gentle lick to his cheek. "Thank you." Reluctantly, she withdrew from his touch and motioned for him to sit on the couch with her. "So, you're gonna tell me what was that business you mentioned?"

The god sat down beside Elsa and made himself comfortable. "Oh, nothing too important. It doesn't merit serious concerns." At least, for now. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old. You know the deal of being a ruler."

"Not the way you do." Beerus leaned back and smirked. "I'm not obligated to do any paperwork."

Elsa glared at Beerus and punched him lightly on the arm. "You ass. You're the so-called ruler of the Universe and you don't do paperwork?"

"I don't need to. Hakaishins are the rulers of their Universe, but that doesn't mean we govern it. Besides, do you really think I have the patience for that sort of thing?"

The queen just shrugged. "I suppose. Knowing you like I do, you'd probably go nuts by the first minute."

Beerus chuckled. "Yep, can't have that. Think what'll happen to my reputation. Beerus the Destroyer, beaten by paper." The god shook his head in mild amusement. "I'd be laughing stock.

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Elsa reasoned which only got her a deadpanned look from Beerus. "...Okay, but it's really not that bad."

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, you were about ready to pull your hair out in frustration."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Paperwork is a pain in the neck sometimes." Elsa saw him raise an eyebrow at her and she just shoved him lightly with a smirk. "Fine, always. Happy?"

"Glad you see it in my perspective."

The queen blew a raspberry at Beerus before giggling. "Oh, Beerus." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I've missed our little moments like this."

"Hmm." Beerus hummed in agreement. "Moments where we didn't have to worry about anything." The god placed his cheek on Elsa's head and rubbed it affectionately.

Elsa smiled at the contact, loving it. "Moments that were just about us."

"Yes, just us."

"...Just us..."

The two just sat there on the couch, enjoying the others welcoming warmth. Beerus grazed his tongue over Elsa's head and that made her giggle because of Beerus' abrasive tongue tickling her skin.

"That tickles." She giggled some more. Beerus smirked before he began tickling Elsa. "B-Beerus! Stop it!" The queen struggled to break free but it was no use.

She was at the god's mercy.

"How about...oh...no." Beerus intensified his assault on Elsa, making the queen laugh and squirm some more. This type of torture would've continued if not for the knock on the door.

"Your majesty? Are you all right? I heard some noises in there." The voice of Gerda said from the door.

Elsa tried to catch her breath. "It's...It's fine...just read...something...really funny...on those...letters." She wheezed out while glaring at Beerus who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Wow, even I wouldn't buy that explanation." Beerus mumbled.

"...Oh, well, in any case, I have your lunch. May I enter, your highness?" Gerda seemed like she didn't buy it.

Finally catching her breath, Elsa gave Beerus a light tap on the nose before coming to the door and opening it revealing Gerda carrying a tray of food.. "Just set it on the table, please. I'll just tidy up a little bit."

"Of course, your majesty." Gerda entered the office and made her way to the table. "I hope that-" Gerda almost dropped the tray she was carrying when she saw _who_ was with Elsa. "L-Lord Beerus?"

The god smirked and made a peace sign with his right hand. "Yep."

"I-I didn't know you'd be expecting a visitor, Queen Elsa." Gerda stuttered out nervously before placing the tray on the table.

"Honestly, I didn't expect him." Elsa shrugged. "He just popped up like he always does. Unannounced."

"I didn't hear you complaining, Frosty."

Elsa gave Beerus a withering glare. "Don't call me Frosty."

"We shall see."

Gerda could only watch as her queen converse with a god on equal footing. But she shouldn't really be surprised. After all, they are lovers. "Well, if you'd like, I could bring another tray for you, Lord Beerus."

The god thought it over before shaking his head. "No, I'm fine...but is there anymore pudding around?"

"Oh, yes. I'll bring some up in a moment." Gerda said and Beerus nodded.

"Please do." With that, Gerda went out of the office.

"Ah, it's been a while since I had pudding." Beerus grinned at the prospect of having a taste of his favorite kind of pudding. "I can hardly wait."

Elsa giggled whilst eating her lunch. "Don't worry, Beerus. You'll have your chance at it again."

A few minutes later, Gerda came back with a large serving of pudding and gave it to Beerus. With his thanks, Gerda went on with her duties, leaving the two to enjoy their meal together.

"Mmm, it has been so long." Beerus moaned once the pudding entered his mouth.

Elsa smiled at Beerus' enthusiasm at pudding. It was definitely cute. But there was something on her mind that was bothering her."Beerus...about what you said back at the castle...about wanting to marry me...was that true?"

Hearing this, Beerus stopped mid bite and looked at Elsa. "I do. A thousand times, I do. At first, I had my doubt when I had my premonition, but now I'm certain." The god motioned Elsa to come sit by his side and she did. "I want you to be by my side. No one else has gotten me so...attached before."

The queen nodded her head and gave Beerus a loving kiss to his cheek. "I just...needed to hear that. If it came down to it, I'd spend my life with you. I spend two years without you, Beerus, and it felt like I was in hell. I don't want to experience it again." Elsa clenched her eyes shut. "Every night, I cry for you to hold me. Every day, I cursed myself for being so foolish."

"Shh, it's all right now, Elsa." Beerus ran a hand through Elsa's hair to calm her. "All of that is behind us. But are you sure you want to spend your life with me? I can be quite the handful."

Elsa chuckled at his shot of a joke. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." The queen laid her head on Beerus' lap as she looked up at him. "...You're my one and only."

"You do know that's a very corny thing to say, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa gave Beerus a light bite to his stomach. "Oh, shut up and enjoy this."

"...How old are you? I'm dying to find out."

"All right, fine. I'll tell you." Elsa sighed with a shake of her head.. "It's-"

 _ **Till next time. )**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 43**_ – _**Plans of Birthdays**_

Elsa could only sigh in contentment as she prepared herself for bed. It had been a few months now since she and Beerus had come to an agreement, and now...they were together again.

It wasn't easy...rebuilding what they had in the past...it wasn't easy to accomplish. From time to time, Beerus and Elsa had episodes of guilt clouding them. The memories of the mistakes they made still haunted them.

But that was all in the past now. It took some time, but they had finally moved on. And the queen couldn't be any happier.

Humming while brushing her hair, Elsa couldn't help the joy filled smile coming along. Before, she only had one wish. For Beerus to forgive her for breaking his heart. It didn't matter if their love was shattered, it didn't matter if Beerus never wanted to see her again, Elsa just wanted Beerus to know how much she was sorry for doubting him and for them to remain friends if nothing else.

The queen got her wish, and then some. Beerus had given her a second chance and by god's name, Elsa swore she wouldn't waste it.

After several more brushes to her hair, Elsa laid the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, that much she knew...Beerus reminded her everyday of that quality.

But there was one thing that caught her eye. The gift Beerus had given her. The reminder that even he, a god, could love unconditionally.

Elsa took the pendant in her hand and squeezed it tenderly. "I never truly appreciated what this meant." She whispered to herself. To her, this pendant represented what she and Beerus had.

A love between a mortal woman and an immortal man.

Giving one more hum, Elsa went to her bed and laid down in the covers. She turned over and went to hug something but it was not Beerus. The god had left a few days ago and now Elsa was left alone for now.

The queen pulled the pillow close to her chest, imagining to be her beloved cat god. "Goodnight, Beerus." She yawned before going to sleep.

 _ ***Planet Beerus***_

Said god was enjoying a very relaxing bath at his home. He was in a very good mood because…well…it concerns Elsa and him.

It had been three months since they had agreed to restart their relationship. And they had progressed smoothly. They were back together, and Beerus couldn't be any happier.

It wasn't easy because as much as they loved each other, there was still friction. But both of them were patient with each other.

That aside, they had finally put the past behind them and Beerus was extremely happy about that.

The god hummed in satisfaction as the comforting waters cleaned his body. His thoughts on a certain woman. It was funny actually. For a time, he called her death, then he wanted nothing to do with her, now? Now he had her back in his arms where she belonged.

Now, Beerus could finally get what was denied to him for so long. Companionship, happiness, and love. The god chuckled because he knew that his old self would probably be sick at he has become.

But his old self didn't experience the things he did up until now. Fell in love with the most wonderful woman in the twelve universes, sired a child, have your heart broken, torment the woman you love, and reconcile.

Beerus grimaced slightly; he didn't really want to dwell on those mistakes. But that was all behind him now, and he can look forward to what the future held for him and Elsa.

 _'Hmm...for all that I've done in my long life...I've finally found something worthwhile.'_ The god thought to himself with a small smile. _'It's funny, really. Me, a Hakaishin, falling in love with a mortal woman. But...it doesn't matter. I'm content with it.'_

He really was. By no means was this a smooth ride but...Beerus was just content with what he has now. A wonderful woman to call his love, a job that he very much enjoys, and all the Earth food at his beck and call. The god couldn't ask for much more.

"Lord Beerus, it's time for you to get out of the bath. Or you'll end up with even more wrinkles than before." A familiar voice said that made Beerus huff.

"Do you have to rub it in? Fine, I'll be right out." Beerus sighed before making a move to stand. But then he remembered a not so fond memory and sat back down. "But before that...get out."

Whis tilted his head in confusion. "What for, Beerus? I don't see why-" He cut himself short once the attendant too remembered that little detail and gained a slight blush. "Um, of course. I'll...I'll wait outside." Whis cleared his throat before zipping away.

When Beerus was absolutely sure if Whis was out, he gave out a sigh before rising from the warm waters. Once he reached solid ground, the god let his aura flare up to dry his body off before putting on his bath robe and wrapped a towel over his head for the excess moisture.

Beerus then came out of the bathing chamber and saw Whis waiting patiently for him. "Well, let's go. I've worked up the appetite."

"Right away, Lord Beerus."

A few minutes later, Beerus and Whis were at the dining chambers where the attendant was putting out a delectable spread of Earth food for Beerus.

The smell was intoxicating and Beerus couldn't wait to dig in. "Mmm, smells delicious. Glad you brought one of those cook books with you on our last visit."

Whis giggled and whipped out the cook book. "Yes, I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. The secrets this little thing holds...who knows what other culinary secrets are hidden in here."

"Ha, but enough about that." Beerus grabbed his utensils and eyed the feast in front of him with hungry eyes.

"Let's eat!"

A few hours later, the table was covered with empty plates and two very satisfied beings. "Ahhhh, that was exquisite as always." Beerus sighed happily.

"I agree." Whis said with a big smile.

"Say, Whis. What date it is in terms of Arendelle?" Beerus asked, wanting to know something.

"A moment, please." Whis stood from his chair and summoned his staff. He moved forwards and looked closely into his staff. "Now, let's see...ah, here we are. It's about June for them. May I ask why?"

Hearing this, Beerus let out a smile and sat back further into his chair. "Three months before Elsa's birthday again."

Whis gave a wide smile. "Oh, you remembered the day of her birth." The attendant chuckled humorously.

"Of course." Beerus rolled his eyes before standing up and walking somewhere to get dressed. "Besides, it's not the first time I've attended."

"Ohoho, I concur. So, shall we arrive ahead of time or a surprise appearance you liking this year?"

Beerus donned his attire and thought to himself. Yes, he wanted to spend some time with her, especially that kind of occasion, but...Beerus had an idea.

"Whis, when was the last time we had our own celebration here?"

The cyan skinned attendant thought it over. "It has been a while...perhaps a few millennia ago? But why are you asking-" Then Whis caught on and gave a wide smile. "Oooooh, I see now."

Beerus chuckled. "Yes, I've decided to celebrate it here."

Whis was more than delighted. "Oh, that's a grand idea, Lord Beerus! What's the plan? Who would be invited? Are there going to be Earth food?"

"You and Bulma will work in tandem to plan the details since you two have already made plans for my wedding." Beerus narrowed his eyes at Whis who looked a little sheepish. "As for those who'll attend, Elsa's friends would be invited, of course, As is the Earthlings. And for food, was there doubt? And be sure to acquire a lot of it."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus. I'll leave right away for Earth." Whis was more than eager to start right away.

Beerus nodded. "And I'll go to Arendelle and inform Anna of our little surprise. Preferably without Elsa knowing I was there. Now let's get going."

"As you command." With that said, the two gods zipped away to their destinations. Whis for Earth, and Beerus for Arendelle.

But he was not there for the reason to visit Elsa.

 _ ***Arendelle***_

It was late at night at the small kingdom of Arendelle and everyone were all tucked in and fast asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Anna was with Kristoff in their room, laying in their bed after a bout of love making. They had been at it for hours and now they just wanted to rest with them in each other's arms.

Or at least...that was the plan.

"Anna, Kristoff." Someone called from the balcony that startled the two.

"What the heck was that?" Kristoff yawned out as Anna groggily opened her eyes.

"I don't know...but that voice sounds familiar." She mumbled before snuggling into her husband's chest. "It's probably nothing, let's go back to sleep." She let out her own yawn.

"Yeah...probably nothing..."

"It's me, Beerus." That got their attention. "The two of you get dressed and meet at the balcony. Or unless you want me to come in and see the two of you bare and naked."

Anna and Kristoff blushed before getting dressed. A little annoyed that their moment was disrupted. They moved to the balcony where they saw Beerus leaning against the rails with a knowing look on his face.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

The two blushed even more but gave a Beerus an annoyed stare. "What's the big idea, Beerus? Do you know how late it is here?" Anna asked sleepily as Kristoff was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your sleep. But onto business."

"Yahhhh...what is it?" Kristoff moaned groggily.

"It's about Elsa's birthday in three months. Have you made plans?" Beerus asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, and for God's sakes, it three months away. Why are you asking about that?"

The god gave a smirk. "Because you don't have to worry about it. Whis and I will take care of it."

Anna and Kristoff were surprised by what they heard. "Wait, what do you mean? Do you have something in plan?" Anna asked, interested in what Beerus was getting at.

"Yes, it's a...surprise party for Elsa...at my home."

The two were absolutely floored by this. "Oohh, that's so cool!" Anna squealed before being shushed by both Kristoff and Beerus.

"Shhhh, people are sleeping, Anna!" Kristoff whispered to his wife.

"I would prefer you keep your voice down. I don't want Elsa to get wind of this." Beerus said softly.

The princess gained an embarrassed blush on her cheeks and mumbled her apologies. Kristoff shook his head with a sigh before turning to Beerus.

"So, what do you need us to do?"

"Just keep this a secret from Elsa until it is time. All your friends are invited and Whis will arrive to bring you to my planet when the time comes. But for now, just act normally."

Anna and Kristoff gave him a thumbs up. "You can count on us, Beerus." Anna gave him a smile. "And a word to the wise, bring lots of chocolates."

Beerus merely chuckled. "Believe me, I already know of you and your sister's addiction to chocolate."

"Yay."

"All right, is there anything else, you wanna know, Beerus?" Kristoff asked.

"No...but I'd be careful, you two. I'm not sure how Elsa would react if she found out she was going to be an aunt."

Beerus laughed zipping away, leaving a very embarrassed couple alone in their balcony.

 _ **Can anyone please make a fan art of Beerus and Elsa?! Please, I just wanna see those two together and there's absolutely nothing in the net!**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Frozen**_

 _ **Chapter 44 – Surprise!**_

"I don't understand, Anna. Why do you keep insisting we wait outside?" Elsa asked her sister as she was led outside.

"Oh, you'll see." Anna giggled, pushing Elsa along.

The queen looked at her sister curiously, wondering what she had planned. Today was Elsa's birthday, and she was really curious of what was planned for her...not that she expected a grand party. A simple Happy Birthday would've sufficed...she wasn't really big on the extravagant.

While she didn't expect a party, at least she hoped Beerus would come. It had been three months since Elsa had seen him and she was anxious to see him again.

It troubled her that he didn't visit once, but...maybe he was surprising her on her birthday to make it special? Elsa didn't know.

But it still didn't explain why she was going outside to the courtyard, of all places.

"Okay, Anna. Do you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on?"

"Just bear with me, sis. I'm sure you're gonna love what happens in the next few minutes." Anna said. In the three months since Beerus had informed her of his plan, Anna had been going all out for this.

It was a bit of a challenge not to let it slip to Elsa, but she did it. And now, it was time. All they had to do was get there.

Elsa was getting suspicious but shrugged it off. "Oh, fine."

The two of them made it to the courtyard and they saw only two people there. "Beerus? Whis?" Elsa muttered in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

The god smiled. "Do you really think I need a reason?" Beerus chuckled before walking towards Elsa and gave her a small affectionate bump to her forehead. "Happy birthday, Elsa."

For all it's worth, Elsa was just happy to have Beerus here and greet her a happy birthday. Giving a smile of her own, Elsa hugged Beerus back. "Thank you, it means a lot coming for you."

While this was going on, Anna and Whis watched with smiles on their faces. Those two have come a long way since their first meetings. And Whis and Anna couldn't be happier for them.

True, they had their spats before and their relationship almost destroyed...but that was all behind them now.

Beerus and Elsa...they deserved each other.

"You're welcome." Beerus said before looking back and nodding at Whis who nodded back. "Elsa, I have a surprise for you."

Elsa lifted her head to look up at her lover's slitted eyes. "Oh, you don't have to, Beerus. You're more than enough of a surprise I could handle." She giggled

The god pouted before smirking and leaning down to her ear. "Well, then you'll love this." He whispered lowly, sending shivers down Elsa's spine. "But you have to close your eyes."

"...Why..?" Elsa sighed out shakily.

"Trust me. You'll love it."

"Okay, I trust you." With that Elsa closed her eyes shut. She promised herself that she would trust Beerus with her life, Elsa would not break that promise. Not now or ever.

Once he was sure that Elsa would not look, Beerus looked at Whis and Anna and they nodded. In the next second, the four disappeared.

Elsa felt something pull her body and was tempted to open her eyes but decided against it. Beerus has something in store for her and she wasn't going to spoil it. This was for her and he only wanted to make it special.

She felt Beerus' arms leave her and Elsa felt disappointment at that, but still she held strong against temptation.

"Okay, you can open them now." She heard Beerus say and slowly opened her eyes. The moment Elsa opened her eyes, Elsa immediately knew that she wasn't on Arendelle seeing as the sky wasn't blue.

She recognized this place...this was Beerus's home...but why did Beerus? She looked in front of her and was surprised to see everyone she knew here. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Aladdin, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hercules, Meg, everyone. And at the front, was Beerus who wore a gentle smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELSA!" A group of her friends, family, and some other people shouted as they clapped and greeted at her.

Elsa covered her mouth in surprise, taking a step back. What...what's this? Everyone...Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hercules...every friend she had was here.

Anna came up to her shell shocked older sibling and enveloped her in a hug. "Happy birthday, Elsa." She said happily. "You didn't think we wouldn't throw you a party, did you?"

"W-What's going on..?" Elsa asked, not making heads or tails of any of this.

Kristoff came up and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Isn't it obvious, Elsa? This is your birthday party." Her brother in law said with a smile.

Then the shock began to wore off and Elsa had gained a massive smile herself as she hugged her friends in gratitude for this. "Oh, thank you all. Anna, how did you convince Beerus to hold the party here?"

Anna giggled. "About that...I didn't plan for this."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It was Beerus' idea, Queen Elsa." Elsa turned and saw Whis there. "He had the idea to hold your birthday here."

Elsa didn't know what to say. While everyone was congratulating her, she desperately searched for Beerus in the crowd and she finally found him talking to two men with pointy hairs.

 _'Beerus...he planned this...for me..?'_ Elsa thought to herself. A gentle smile formed to her lips. She couldn't believe it, Beerus had done this for her. He planned a surprise birthday party for her and on his planet.

If Elsa didn't admit it then, she'll admit it now. She loves him. She loves Beerus to death.

Making up her mind, Elsa excused herself and made her way towards the god she loved with all her heart. For this occasion, she'll be the bold one.

"I must say, your wife does know how to plan and throw a party, Prince Vegeta." Beerus praised as he eyes the decore of this event. Since this was the first event on his home in millennia, Beerus expected nothing but the best.

And he wasn't disappointed.

"Hmph, one of the few things that woman is good at." Vegeta grumbled, but in truth, he was really glad Bulma went above in beyond for this. She outdid herself and Vegeta appreciated it...but the proud prince wouldn't admit that.

Goku just gave Vegeta a slap to his back. "Aw, don't be like that, Vegeta. Bulma and Whis did a great job with this party. And besides, there's food here!"

Beerus looked at the Saiyan clown with a raised brow. "Do you ever think of something besides battle and food?" Beerus asked.

"What do you expect from this clown, Lord Beerus." Vegeta sneered at his longtime rival. "He only thinks with his fist and damn stomach."

"Vegeta, that was a low blow." Son Goku whined like a child before he saw the birthday girl coming at them. "Oh, hey, Elsa!" He waved as Vegeta and Beerus looked at her direction.

Once he laid eyes on Elsa, Beerus gave her a welcoming smile. "Elsa, I hope you were pleasantly surprised with-MMPH?!" Beerus didn't get to finish when Elsa grabbed his neck ornament and pulled him in, crashing his lips to hers.

Beerus was slightly surprised by this as Elsa was never this bold, but he wasn't about to complain. Closing his eyes, the god welcomed the kiss with vigor, his tail wrapping itself around Elsa's waist.

When the kiss ended, almost reluctantly, Elsa hugged Beerus closer to her lithe form, snuggling against him. "Thank you, Beerus." She whispered, sporting a blush.

The god also sported a blush of his own in addition to his surprised expression. It wasn't the kiss that surprised him but how bold Elsa had done it.

Elsa had guts, that much Beerus already knew, but he didn't think she would be bold enough to do this! _'Well, even now you still manage to surprise me.'_ The god thought amusedly before forming a small smirk formed to his lips.

"Well...I can't take all the credit." He chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it, I had help in this."

"Regardless." Elsa looked up at him and gave him a little peck to his nose. "Thank you." She stared at his eyes...eyes that would only look at her the way only a lover would. Her heart fluttered at the sight of it.

Beerus felt the same way. He had her in his arms and soon in the near future, Beerus would make her his again.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the two lovers off guard, shattering their little trance.

Tearing their gazes away from each other, Beerus and Elsa looked at where the sound came from...and they were reminded on where they were and who were they with.

All around the...were the guests...all sporting knowing grins and teasing smirks. Elsa finally realized what she had done and her pale face exploded in an inferno as she hid in Beerus' chest.

The Hakaishin wasn't faring any better. Oh, the humiliation...these idiots will never let him live down...

"Well..." A woman in her late forties, Bulma, began. "We all know what to do. On the count of three."

The god paled. "One. Two. Three."

And just like that, the whole audience erupted in a chorus of cheers, claps, and whistles.

"WOOOH! YEAH, LORD BEERUS!"

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU, ELSA!"

"OOOOHHH! LORD BEERUS, THAT'S SO ROMANTIC OF YOU!"

"OH, LONG LIVE AND THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Genie transformed himself to numerous wedding bells and began to ring them, complete with pigeons flying to the sky.

These were only a few of the comments thrown their way. It was embarrassing to hear for Beerus and Elsa, so much so that the god used his ears to cover his eyes to hide his shame.

"Oh, thE humiliation." Beerus mumbled in Elsa's hair as the applause continued. Elsa only nodded, somehow wishing for the ability to disappear.

"...It can't get any worse, can it?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! WE ALREADY GOT THE WEDDING PLANNED OUT!"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as Beerus sighed. "And it just got worse."

Several moments later, the humiliation finally ended and the party could now begin. Introductions were made as Elsa's friends and the Earth's inhabitants mingled away.

Elsa and her friends mingled away, having conversations with the other guests. It was kind of nice...she didn't have to act all regal here unlike the parties back home. Here, she could just be herself.

The queen looked around and saw the everybody was having a good time. Everyone, even the children looked like they were getting along very well.

"So, you're a god, huh?" Goku asked the man in front of him in curiosity.

"Well, yeah, but when I was a baby, I got kidnapped and turned mortal. I would've been killed but I somehow retained my godlike strength." Hercules said with a shrug.

Goku's eyes lit up at the mention of godlike strength. "Wow, so you must be very strong! Do you think you and I can spar sometimes?" He asked excitedly before he was hit on the head by his wife.

"Goku, there will be no fighting here UNDERSTAND?!" Chichi screamed at her husband who bowed repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Hercules and his wife laughed at this.

Elsa giggled at this as well. These people Beerus was acquainted too...they were an interesting bunch...a little crazy but interesting.

The queen was happy for all of this. This is one of the best birthdays she could ask for and she had everyone to thank for that. But there was one god that she would thank for the rest of her life.

Her eyes searched for Beerus, wanting to be by his side for this. And there he was, talking with Anna, Kristoff, and a woman with blue green hair with Whis. Without a second thought, she went towards them.

"Wow, I gotta admit, this party is really cool. And the decorations." Kristoff whistled appreciatively at the scenery. Sure, this was already home of a god, but damn, the decor suited it perfectly.

"Well, we try." Bulma giggled, motioning to herself and Whis. "It was really not that hard. Just make sure you have enough food to last an entire year."

Anna and Kristoff didn't know what to say to that and just gave an awkward laugh. "Ahaha, okay." Anna looked at Beerus with a smile. "Thanks for doing this for my sister."

The god just shrugged and turned away from them. "It's...nothing."

"Oh, don't be like that, Lord Beerus." Whis said. "Take a little credit for something you've actually done."

For that, Beerus crossed his arms with a scowl. "Hey, I do a lot of things too, Whis." He said haughtily.

"Oh, and what might that be?" A voice asked behind him but Beerus registered it as Whis' question.

"If you must know, I destroy planets to keep the Universe in check. I think that's more than enough merit me some credit." Beerus huffed in a very prideful way.

He stayed that way until Beerus realized...that wasn't Whis' voice. "Huh? What? Who?" The god asked before he felt something wet touch his cheek.

"Oh, Beerus. You really have to pay more attention sometimes." Elsa giggled, coming beside a snickering Whis.

"E-Elsa?" Beerus sputtered out before regaining his composure with a clear of his throat. "Oh, I didn't see you there." He tried to play it off. "Well, in any case. Elsa, this is Bulma. The one who helped Whis and I plan your party."

Bulma was still snickering but held her hand up to the birthday girl. "Hey, I'm Bulma. Nice to finally meet you."

The queen gladly took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping Beerus and Whis with this."

"Eh, it was nothing." Bulma waved it off. "And I gotta say, I don't know how you did it but you actually made THE God of Destruction fall for you. I'm impressed."

Both Elsa and Beerus blushed and shuffled awkwardly around. "Umm…thanks…I guess." Elsa muttered.

Bulma just laughed at the two's expense. "Oh, you two are so CUUUUUTE!" She gushed out, then made a photo frame with her hands and focused it on the blushing couple. "Awwwwww, you two gotta invite me to your big day."

Beerus stiffened up before he grabbed Elsa's hand. "All right, uh...I think I smell some pudding, come along Elsa." The queen didn't complain as she and Beerus walked away.

Anna, Kristoff, Whis, and Bulma watched as the two walked away before busting up laughing.

The god cringed when he heard them laughing and grumbled. _'Stupid woman.'_

Elsa saw the irritated look on Beerus' face as well as the embarrassed blush he had on. While she too was a little embarrassed herself, she thought it was cute.

"Don't let it get to you, Beerus." Elsa said as they stopped at the food stands and sat down.

Beerus huffed. "It's not…it was just a little humiliating." He muttered before he called the cook over.

"Hello, what can I get for you two?"

"A large serving of sushi and kakiage." Beerus said and the cook got started with his order.

Elsa just nodded. "Well…yeah, it was really embarrassing." She mumbled before laying her head on Beerus' shoulder. "But I really don't mind."

Giving out his own chuckle, Beerus nuzzled his cheek on her head. "Hmm…I guess I can overlook it…for now."

"Has anybody told you you're actually a big softy?" Elsa giggled and Beerus scrunched up his nose.

"I am not a big softy." He said indignantly with a pout. Elsa just gave him an unconvinced smirk and a raised eyebrow that made the god roll his eyes. "All right, don't tell anybody."

Elsa nodded her head with a giggle. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Hmph, somehow that doesn't reassure me." Beerus said and all he got was a shove by Elsa.

"Oh, shush you…"

A few minutes later, their food was finally delivered. "Here you go. Enjoy!"

"Thank you." Beerus and Elsa both said before taking in the sight and smell of their dish.

"Mmmm." Elsa moaned out, sniffing the fragrance emitted by the sushi and kakiage. "I haven't tasted sushi in a long while." She was looking forward to this.

"Well, let's eat." Beerus picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth. Oh, the flavor never gets old. "So good."

Elsa couldn't agree more as they sat there together, taking their sweet time with their snack.

After a few more minutes and bites, Beerus and Elsa had finished their snack, they gave their regards to the cook and they were just walked around.

"You're the best, Beerus." Elsa said, snuggling against Beerus' side.

"Well, thank you." He replied with a smug tone. It was definitely a boost in his pride.

The queen chuckled before shoving him slightly. "Don't let it get to you head, though. Wouldn't want your head to get any bigger."

Beerus pouted and lightly whacked Elsa's head with his tail. "Tsk, you're annoying sometimes. You know that right?"

"And you're not?"

"Only to you." Beerus chuckled.

Elsa merely smiled. This day couldn't be any better. Her friends were enjoying themselves, she had met new interesting people, and Beerus was by her side once again. It was all perfect in her eyes.

But this day will only get more interesting.

In front of the couple, a flash of light suddenly appeared and the two had to cover their eyes from the sudden flash. It wasn't long before the others too noticed this.

As quickly as the light came, it disappeared. And in its place was the last thing Beerus and Elsa wanted to see.

"Champa, what are you doing here?" Beerus growled, placing himself in front of Elsa for her own protection.

The others saw this and immediately assumed a fighting stance. Even though they knew this newcomer appeared similar to Beerus, and no doubt similar in power, they would be damned if they let him do as he pleased.

Champa glared at his brother but turned away with his arms crossed over his chest. "You can relax, Beerus. I'm not here to cause trouble." He grumbled out.

Beerus wasn't convinced. This was his brother after all. "And what makes you think I believe that?"

Elsa just hid behind Beerus, she was scrawd of Champa ever since he tried to kill her. But she had Beerus by her side now, and that eased her nerves a little.

Seeing that Beerus wasn't going to believe Champa, Vadis decided to intervene. "Lord Beerus, let me explain." The god looked at her and nodded slowly. "Lord Champa speaks the truth, for once. He's not here to cause trouble."

Well, at least Beerus could trust Vados' word but that doesn't mean he'll let his guard down. "Well, that's a first." Beerus commented, letting himself relax a little.

Whis came in beside his lord and looked at her sister with interest. "Then what are you two doing here?"

Champa glowered and shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

Vados smiled and cast a sly look at Champa. "Why, Champa is here to apologize to Queen Elsa for his behavior from before."

Beerus and Whis were more than surprised at this. So much so that they slowly looked at each other to see if they were hearing the same thing before looking at Vados and Champa.

"My brother has never apologized for anything." Beerus narrowed his eyes at... _Champa_. "Who are you really, imposter?"

Champa gritted his teeth and glared at his brother. "You ass! How could you even think I'm an imposter! I am Champa!"

"...Yep, you're him." Beerus said in a deadpan tone. "No one whines like that except for Champa."

"Why you..!" Champa would've charged at his brother but Vados blocked him.

"Now, Lord Champa. Remember why we're here. We came here to apologize to the queen." Vados scolded like a mother would her child. "Now, move along."

The younger and plumped of the two gods snarled at his attendant before giving out a huff. "To think, me a Hakaishin, forced to apologize to a lowly mortal." He growled out.

Beerus heard what he said and glared at his younger twin. "Choose your next words carefully, _brother_. I will not have you disrespect Elsa in my home."

Giving one more heated look at Beerus, Champa turned his attention to Elsa and sighed. "All right, let's just get this over with." He groaned. "I want to...uh...I came here today to...a-a...p-p-p...ol-o...g-i-i-ize..." That word made Champa crimge with every letter uttered. "For my behavior...last time...we met."

Elsa looked at him for a while before smiling. "I accept."

Champa just sighed in relief that his ordeal was over...or so he thought.

Beerus had heard what his brother had said and every word made him closer and closer to laughing until he just couldn't take it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed wildly, holding his sides.

Champa became red as a tomato while Beerus laughed at him. "S-SHUT UP!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, Whis, tell me you recorded that!"

Whis tapped his staff and lo and behold, there was an image of Champa. _"I want to...uh...I came here today to...a-a...p-p-p...ol-o...g-i-i-ize..."_ The recording played over and over again, causing Beerus to drop to the ground, holding his aching stomach.

"OH, IT'S TOO MUCH!" Beerus wheezed out.

At this, everyone started to snicker. Vados too couldn't help the small giggle at the expense of her charge.

With his face red with embarrassment, Champa jumped at his brother with a roar and they tussled all over the ground.

"YOU SKINNY NO GOOD CAT!" Champa tried to pummel a still laughing Beerus. "YOU HAD BETTER DELETE THAT AT ONCE, BEERUS!"

"Why?! It's too funny!" Beerus tainted, easily throwing his brother off him.

Champa snarled but before he could attack Beerus again, he was stopped by Vados. "That's enough, Lord Champa." She held out her staff in front of him, forcing the god to stop dead in his tracks.

Though he so wanted to beat Beerus within an inch of his life, Champa withdrew and set down beside Vados with an indignant huff. "Hmph, now that that's over with, we can-" He stopped when he smelled something. "W-What is that?" He sniffed it again and this time he was enchanted with the aroma.

He let his nose lead him and Champa found himself to the food stands and began ordering every dish available. Vados shook her head before excusing herself and joining Champa.

Seeing as the situation was resolved, the others resumed their fun but kept an eye on the two new editions.

Elsa came up to Beerus who was still chuckling and nudged him. "Do you have to antagonize him like that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

It wasn't long for the whole party to be seated down on a big table with drinks in hand and began to talk. And soon after, stories were being passed around as drinks were served.

"And the thing just kept coming. I lost count on how many heads I cut off. I just kept cutting and hacking and slicing." Hercules made slashing motions with a spoon as everybody listened in. "But every time I cut off one, two more comes out."

"So how did you kill it?" Pan asked, moving towards the edge of her seat.

"It wasn't easy. The Hydra had me pinned to a wall but before the bastard could eat me, I made the mountain crumble down on it like this." Hercules cupped his hands together and pretended to slam his fists to the table, making some laugh. "Then it was gone."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Goten and Trunks whooped as they give the Son of Zeus high fives.

"Well, I try." Hercules said proudly before he was forced down by Meg.

"Oh, you sure know how to be most, wonder boy." Meg said sarcastically.

The evening soon became an exchange of experiences for them. Both parties being amazed and enchanted by the other's tales.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you were gonna marry a guy who you met on that day?" Beerus asked Anna incredulously. "I've heard of love at first sight, but that's just ridiculous."

"I must admit, that is moving a little too fast." Whis agreed. At least with Beerus, it took them time, the only problem was they took too much time.

Anna just gave a shrug. "What can I say, those were dark times."

Bulma, Tien, and Yamcha came in carrying cases of liquor with them. "All right, everyone, grab a glass. We're gonna drink till we can't drink no more!"

The others cheered as they grabbed their glasses as Bulma pulled out a bottle of Sake. "Ah, Sake. The good stuff." She sighed as she and the two warrior began pouring out sake except for the kids, of course. Theirs were soda.

"To Elsa." Anna raised her glass. "Happy birthday, Elsa!"

The others raised their glass as well and bellowed out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELSA!" They downed their drinks in swift motion.

And everyone was surprised by the taste and kick of the sake. "Wow, that some good stuff." Phil said in approval.

Champa shook his head. "I agree, but it's strangely good." A statement to which Vados agreed.

Beerus coughed a little before he turned to Elsa who hadn't drank her own glass. "Hey, Elsa. You haven't touched your own glass."

Elsa looked at Beerus and bowed her head in slight embarrassment. "Well...it's my first time drinking something other than wine."

Anna put down the glass of water that she was drinking. Good or not, that sake packed a solid punch. "C'mon, sis. You can handle it. It's not that bad."

Elsa looked at her sister and then everyone else who were urging her on. Well, how bad could it be. "Okay, here goes." She placed the edge of the glass to her lips and tipped it upward.

"Yeah, that's the way, Elsa." Anna cheered.

Elsa lowered the glass and then her pale face started to grow red. Her eyes dropped a little before she hiccupped, swaying a little.

Beerus grew concerned but mostly amused and leaned a little forward. "Huh? Elsa, are you all right?"

The queen turned towards Beerus with a heavy blush and glazed eyes. "…Hey, Beerus…why are you…so far away…and why are you spinning?"

"Huh?" Beerus was confused but his confusion turned to surprise when Elsa stood up from her chair and clumsily made her way towards him.

She sat down on Beerus' lap, straddling him, and moved her face closer to his own. "…Now you're closer, yeeeaaaaahhh…"

Beerus had absolutely no idea what was going on. But what Elsa was doing…it was embarrassing! His face burned brightly from a blush as his body stiffened while Elsa began licking his face in a loving way.

"W-What are you…are you drunk?"

Elsa pouted. "I'm…not drunk." She slurred out. "So…stay still and let me…love you…"

The god blushed an even deeper shade of red when Elsa forced his head down to her bosom. "MMMPPHHHH!" He struggled to get free from her surprisingly strong hold.

While this was going on, the others watched on laughing their asses off as they watched Elsa act out like this on poor Beerus.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I take it back! I'm glad I went here!" Champa roared with laughter, taking extreme pleasure at seeing Beerus so weak in the clutches of a woman!

"Hey, get a room you two! You can get down to business when we're all gone!" Bulma laughed out.

Elsa either didn't heard them of just didn't care, but Beerus sure did.

"S-SHUT UP!" Beerus finally managed to get his face out of Elsa's breasts. "And you!" He looked at a hysterical Anna. "Why aren't helping me with your sister?!"

"Are you kidding?! No way I'm gonna stop this! This is too damn funny!"

Beerus was infuriated by what these fools were doing! If he wasn't being imprisoned in Elsa's arms, her would've wasted no time in destroying them all!

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FOOL..! He roared out and Elsa groaned.

"Mmmm, Beerus, not so loud…" She moaned and stared into his wide trembling eyes and giggled. "Oh…you're so cute when you're like that. Like a cute little kitten I always wanted."

That did it and everyone laughed to an even greater volume, even Vegeta and Piccolo were laughing. After all, how many times do you see a powerful Destruction God so embarrassed. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Beerus' eye grew wide when he heard what Elsa had said to him. "A-A CUTE LITTLE WHAT?!"

Champa was on the ground rolling around in uncontrollable laughter. He didn't care if he disliked the woman before, this was too much fun! "VADOS, TELL ME YOU HAVE THAT RECORDED!"

Vados controlled her own laughter just enough to nod. "Don't worry, Lord Champa! I got it all from the very beginning!"

"Oh yeah! Same goes for me!" Bulma had her digital camera out and was recording every last second of this once in a lifetime moment.

"Can we get a copy of that?!" Anna asked, wanting to rub this in her sister's face when she was sober.

Beerus' face grew pale when he saw them recording this but he couldn't do anything because Elsa was still clinging to him like a lost puppy.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOUUUUUU!"

 _ ***The Next Day***_

"That was so embarrassing…" Elsa whimpered, her face covered by her hands. The events of yesterday were coming back to her after being told by Anna about it. She couldn't believe she actually did that!

Anna just giggled. "Yeah, and the part where you smothered him in your chest was really good!" She then gave the queen a smirk. "Feeling a little needy, Elsa? I mean, it has been a long time since you two were in the same bed together."

"S-SHUT UP!" Elsa screamed with an intense blush.

It wasn't long before they were met by the rest. 'Oh, lighten up, Elsa. I actually think you enjoyed it." Rapunzel said coyly, eyeing Elsa and Beerus. "So, are you two…sexually active these past days?"

That got both victims to turn completely red. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!" Beerus and Elsa screamed out, making the others laugh.

"Look at those two, so in sync! No wonder they're so purrrfect for each other." Bulma smirked. "Ain't that right, Elsa? You did say he was you little cute kitten."

Elsa blushed and glared at the older – and surprisingly good looking woman. "T-That was the alcohol t-talking!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"HA!" Everyone turned around to see Champa and Vados coming towards them. "That was the most entertaining event I have ever been too." He gave a smug smirk to his big brother. "And don't worry, Beerus. I'm sure the other Hakaishins would love to hear this."

"I swear, Champa. When I get my hands on you, I'll-" Beerus moved to attack Chamap and pound him to the ground but Elsa held his arms.

"No, Beerus. It was my fault anyway for being a lightweight." Elsa said in an ashamed tone before they heard Champa laugh.

"I had my doubts before, but I see now!" The plump god looked at Elsa with a sneer. "You're all right, woman. To be able to one of the twelve Hakaishins, namely my idiot brother, you have my respect."

For what it's worth, Elsa just gave a small smile. "T-Thank you, Lord Champa."

"Hmph, but don't think we're friends just yet." He replied haughtily.

Vados just shook her head. "Don't mind him, Queen Elsa. He's just like that. But I think it's time for us to go home."

Aladdin nodded. "Yeah, same goes for us."

"Us too." Bulma agreed.

Beerus managed to hold off his irritation for now and cleared his throat. "Well, I thank you all for coming and I bid you adieu."

Just when the rest would be sent back to their homes, Goten came up to Beerus and Elsa. "Uh, Mr. Beerus, can I ask the question I was gonna aske before?"

Beerus and Elsa looked down at the young half-Saiyan with curiosity. "What's he talking about, Beerus?" Elsa asked and Beerus just shrugged.

"I don't know. Something about jiggly things." Beerus turned to the young boy and nodded. "Alright, but make it quick."

"Well, I was just-" Goten's mouth was suddenly covered by Whis who was red all over and sweating bullets.

"Oh, don't mind him, Lord Beerus." He chuckled nervously. "I bet it was something about…jello? Jello, that's it! Hehehe…"

Elsa and Beerus looked at each other, confused, then back towards Whis. "Let the boy ask his question, Whis. I'm actually quite curious of what it is."

"B-But, My Lord, it noth-"

"Whis, let him speak." Elsa said and eventually Whis relented and let go of Goten's mouth, silently praying that he won't this wouldn't be too painful. "Okay, Goten. What's your question?"

Unknown to the two, the Earthling were all shuffling nervously because…well…they saw something they really shouldn't have.

"I was just wondering…" Here it comes. "About what were you doing on top of her, Lord Beerus? All kissing and moving around. And about those two jiggly on your chest, what're those?" He asked innocently, genuinely curious and not knowing what he just revelaed.

But for Elsa and Beerus…this just made their pride even more in ruins. When Goten's question was done, all they could do was gape like fishes.

"W-What..? How do you know this?!" Elsa screeched out.

"Mr. Whis showed us." Goten pointed to a slowly retreating Whis. "He showed us what you two were doing."

The instant they heard that, Elsa and Beerus immediately turned to Whis with vengeful glares. "YOU WERE SPYING ON US?!"

Everyone felt pity for the attendant who was about to be subjected to a very painful experience from the two.

"W-Well, you see…I was just showing them your progress as a couple and-"

"AND YOU SHOWED THEM THAT?!" Beerus roared in complete and utter rage. This was the single most humiliating thing to ever happen to him! His most intimate moment with Elsa…becoming common knowledge! Reduced to a common perversion!

Whis back pedaled and gulped. "Uh…Mercy?" He squeaked out.

Vados came towards her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, Whis. It was nice knowing you."

"Whis." Beerus growled.

"You get a five second head start." Elsa continued, wanting nothing more than to cause Whis considerable amounts of pain.

The attendant paled and rocketed away. Five seconds later, Beerus wrapped around Elsa's waist and blasted after Whis with the intent to rip that spying perverted bastard limb from limb.

On the ground, everyone laughed as Whis flew overhead looking utterly terrified and right behind him were the enraged faces of Elsa and Beerus as they both charged up their respective attacks.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **THE END..?**

 **AN: I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS, I HOPE YOU ALL DID TOO. BUT SADLY, THIS STORY HAS COME TO AN END. THIS IS KNIGHT, SIGNING OUT.**


	45. Announcement

**Good news to all the fans of Prophetic Fate. Sequel is in the works named Prophetic Fate: After Story. It my take a while, as I'm working on a draft.**


End file.
